Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Une fangirl transportée dans un autre monde ? Peu original... Mais quand cette femme, qui n'aime pas Tolkien et Peter Jackson et préfère de loin la saga "Harry Potter", est embauchée en tant qu'espionne par le Mal en personne, ça devient plus intéressant, non? (ÉPILOGUE PUBLIÉ)
1. Préface

DISCLAIMER : L'OEUVRE DE J.R.R TOLKIEN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. EN REVANCHE, MES ÉCRITS (ie. la trame et les personnages originaux)** M'APPARTIENNENT**. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE ME PLAGIER, "JASON". SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, JE VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

OR, RAPPELONS UNE CHOSE IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS LA SEULE DÉTENTRICE DE LA** FIN** DE MES HISTOIRES ET DES VISAGES DE MES HÉROS.

ET CA, ON NE POURRA JAMAIS ME LE VOLER.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**_._**

**_Si plagiat est, je me verrais contrainte de contacter la Tolkien Estate et Vincent Ferré, un spécialiste et proche de cette famille. _**

**_._**

**TRAHISON(S)**

_O.O.O_

_O.O_

**_1_**

_O.O_

_O_

**"Nerëa ou le Prix de l'immortalité"**

_O._

_._

_Bienvenue à toi, lecteur !_

_Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité est un véritable défi pour moi. Je voudrais prouver que l'on peut incorporer une personne venue d'un autre monde sans pour autant faire appel à des origines, des prophéties, des liens avec la Terre du milieu. Mon héroïne sera plutôt une anti-héroïne. Elle se trompe, s'énerve, râle, a parfois des tendances dépressives. Mais elle peut aussi se montrer aimante, douce ou même naïve (pour ne pas dire autre chose, hum). Tout comme dans la vraie vie, si l'on y pense. Vous-même avez des journées où vous serez de bonne humeur, d'autres non ? Parfois, vous faites des conneries ; parfois, vous aimez. Et bien, Nerëa est comme vous. Personne ne sera parfait dans cette fiction._

_. _

_Bievenue à toi !_

_Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité n'est en réalité qu'un commencement, le début d'une saga nommée "Trahison(s)". _

_J'aurais aussi pu la nommer :"comment un enchaînement de choix, de sottises et d'événements heureux peut conduire à cette fin", mais ceci est une autre histoire._

.

Mises au point 

**Test:** J'ai effectué le test de Mary-Sue, publié sur fanfiction, et mon histoire n'en est qu'à 6 points, ce qui est très très peu. Laura-Nerëa n'est donc pas une Mary-Sue!

**Disclaimer:** Le monde de Tolkien, ses livres et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit pécunier de la publication de mon texte.

**Personnages inventés :** Les personnages inventés, comme Laura/Nerëa, Matthew et Mamy Beth, m'appartiennent entièrement. Je leur réserve encore quelques aventures! Sinon, j'aurais volontiers partagé ;)

**Pairing:** Oui, il y aura un pairing à coup sûr! Suspense jusqu'au bout! Essayez de deviner de quel pairing il s'agit et proposez-le moi!

**Genres:** Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

**Warning:** L'arrivée de mon personnage en Terre du Milieu ne se fera qu'à partir du Livre II. J'ai besoin de quelques chapitres pour mettre en place les éléments :). Ceux-ci seront très importants (surtout pour la fin). En gros, mon perso ne va pas transplaner sans aucune raison d'un point A à un point B en se faisant percuter par une voiture.

**Message du 25/12/2014 :** Les premiers chapitres représentent mes débuts dans la fanfiction. La qualité est moyenne mais les derniers chapitres sont beaucoup mieux écrits.


	2. Prologue

**NEREA OU LE PRIX DE ****L'IMMORTALITÉ**

**O**

**OO**

**PROLOGUE : «Si tu ne suis pas tes rêves, quelqu'un t'engagera pour que tu l'aides à suivre les siens»**

_**OO**_

_**O**_

_**J-63**_

_L' image de Privet Drive était exactement celle que je m'en faisais. Typique des banlieues britanniques, chaque maison s'alignait au garde à vous, avec une perfection militaire. Bien qu'étant toutes uniformes, l'atmosphère n'en était pas pour autant morose. Des jardins méticuleusement entretenus, des rues dénuées de détritus et saletés en tout genre, un voisinage tout sourire. Cela respirait bon vivre à Privet Drive._

_Oui, c'était un petit coin de paradis. Et j'y vivais avec ma tante maternelle, Ms Figg. Nous habitions une petite maison au 5 Privet Drive, aux allures...non en fait peu importe ! La décrire se révélait absurde étant donné le caractère identique des habitations de ce quartier._

_Ms Figg était la seule de mes parentes ayant eu la charmante idée de fuir la France (sans doute loin des histoires de famille, je n'en savais pas plus) afin de s'installer à Londres dans ce quartier._

_J'osai un regard par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant ! Mon voisin du 4 Privet Drive était assis sur un petit rempart dans son jardin, l'air désemparé, la tête entre les mains. Il venait quelques fois s'aérer dans le jardin. J'avais remarqué qu'il sortait toujours qu'une fois son oncle et sa tante partis. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux._

_Je me sentais attristée pour lui pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être était-ce son visage qui en disait long sur un passé (ou un futur) lourd de conséquences. Il secoua ses cheveux noirs jais puis se leva._

_J'aurais voulu qu'il lève ses yeux. Ses yeux verts... Je collai ma main à la vitre comme pour essayer de l'attraper. De l'autre, j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre dans l'espoir que..._

« Laura ! »

Laura ? Oui c'était mon nom. D'ailleurs la voix qui m'appelait m'était familière !

_Mais, au diable, cette voix qui m'appelle ! Je forçai la poignée mais cette fichue fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas._

« LAURA! Tes cours commencent dans 20 minutes ! »

Les cours !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me précipitai sur mon armoire pour m'habiller en vitesse.

Si je pouvais continuer à vivre mon rêve...


	3. Livre 1, Chapitre 1

**LIVRE 1 : ABANDON**

**O**

**OO**

**CHAPITRE 1 : "On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter" [Jean de la Fontaine]**

**OO**

**O**

_**J-44**_

Fatigue, dégoût, angoisse, mon visage exprimait tous les sentiments que, d'habitude, je tentais d'intérioriser du mieux que je pouvais. Mes doigts caressèrent les deux valises de cernes sous mes yeux. Quel regard! J'en restais pétrifiée, retenant mon souffle, témoignant du masque d'atrocités reflété par la glace.

"Vivement la fin des partiels et du stage demain, je commence à avoir des airs de _Bellatrix Lestrange_!", songeai-je en grimaçant, écœurée par mon reflet.

Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage en espérant avoir une mine plus fraîche. Mais, rapidement, je piquai un fard en me regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. Je lâchai l'affaire puis retournai à ma place dans la salle de cours. Aussitôt assise, je pris mon portable pour vérifier l'heure.

« Toujours autant intéressée par les éléments rétro péritonéaux, Miss Misley? », me demanda une voix d'un ton moqueur.

Je relevai la tête. Mr Smith, mon charmant professeur de cours particuliers de médecine, un livre d'exercices à la main, me toisait de haut en bas. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je hochai la tête négativement et lui balbutiai quelques mots d'excuses. Il esquissa un sourire puis revint au tableau où était illustré un magnifique schéma des collatérales de l'aorte abdominale.

"Je disais donc que l'aorte abdominale descend devant le rachis puis elle se divise. D'une part, il y a les artères iliaques primitives droite et gauche; et de l'autre, l'artère iliaque externe.", reprit-il.

Mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis discrètement par crainte d'attirer à nouveau l'attention, chose dont j'avais d'ailleurs horreur. J'aimais passer inaperçue, me faufilant dans le quotidien avec la dextérité d'une souris. Mes doigts glissèrent sur l'écran tactile pour composer le code. La boite de réception s'ouvrit : un sms de Matthew, mon meilleur ami, qui me proposait une petite sortie dans Londres après mes cours particuliers de biologie renforcés.  
>J'envoyai un message rapidement en catimini, le portable caché sous la table. J'espérai ne pas être en retard à ce rendez-vous.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Plus tard dans la journée_

**PDV Matthew**

Un jeune homme était perché sur un muret juste en face d'un lycée privé français Charles de Gaulle sur Cromwell road. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, un homme hélait les passants pour vendre ses marrons chauds. L'odeur sucrée et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de la grillade lui faisaient venir l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac gargouillait et il roula des yeux d'envie. Il avait beau mourir de faim, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tant que son amie n'était pas arrivée. Un peu impatient, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa sacoche_ Bottega Veneta_ en cuir matelassé noir posé sur ses genoux. Il remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et regarda la lourde porte en bois du vieil immeuble dans lequel Laura prenait ses cours particuliers. Un élève sortit, le pas pressé, puis s'élança dans la rue. Matthew crut reconnaître un des camarades de la promotion de Laura. De toute évidence, les cours le faisaient fuir. Mais pourquoi son amie n'était toujours pas sortie? Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

« Ah Laura, toujours égale à elle-même » songea Matthew.

En relevant la tête, il vit Laura, prête à traverser les passages piétons et le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser du muret puis s'avança pour rejoindre son amie.

« Excuse-moi, je suis en retard ! », soupira Laura en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle s'empressa de se jeter au cou de son ami et de lui coller un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Matthew sourit. Douze années qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Jamais en ces douze ans, Laura n'arriva à l'heure, c'était un de ses traits de caractères immuables. Il prit le bras de sa meilleure amie pour se frayer un passage dans la foule londonienne.

« On pourrait remonter et se balader sur Regent Street ? », proposa Laura.

Matthew acquiesça avec enthousiasme et, entourant son amie de son bras autour des épaules, il l'entraîna dans les rues bondées et polluées de Londres, noyée sous le vacarme de la circulation, la cacophonie des klaxons et les voix gueulardes quelques passants. Mais ils fûrent rapidement ralentis, se retrouvant vite bloqués devant un groupe de jeunes adolescentes sautillant sur place et trépignant de bonheur qui flashaient avec leurs portables une affiche de taille conséquente sur un mur. L'océan humain était tel qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer de marcher sur le trottoir. La marée noire de taxis anglais les dissuadèrent également de mettre un pied sur l'avenue. Les voitures déferlaient la rue avec fracas, de la fumée noire s'échappant de leurs pots d'échappement.

- Mais que font-elles arrêtées en plein milieu du trottoir ?! Comme si la rue n'était pas assez bondée ! , marmonna Laura, énervée.

- Allez, poussez-vous ! S'il vous plait...merci...pardon ! », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix criarde en jouant des coudes.

Soudain, les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec l'objet de leur excitation. L'immense affiche illustrait un petit homme brun insignifiant et poilu avec un anneau à la main, un vieux croûton à la barbe blanche et un chapeau ridicule puis un blondinet à l'air efféminé tendant un arc vers le ciel. Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça y est, ils remettent ça! Ils vont encore nous rabâcher les oreilles avec leur histoire assommante. », dit-elle en s'adressant à Matthew qui la suivait de près.

Ce dernier gloussa. Son amie se mettait toujours en pétard lorsqu'on faisait allusion au _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Mais son amie ne haïssait pas ce film sans raison ; elle avait quand même essayé de le regarder chez lui. Matthew sourit en se souvenant de cette nuit-là où son amie s'était pour la première fois endormie devant un film. Assez mythique venant de Laura!

- Je te rassure, c'est le dernier volet !, la rassura-t-il en lui pinçant une joue.

- Mais je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens peuvent rester trois heures assis à regarder une histoire qui n'avance pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Ils se décarcassent à envoyer sept bonhommes dans la nature avec un bijou ayant tout pouvoir afin de le jeter dans la lave ...

- Désolé de te couper , ma chère amie, ils sont neuf en fait... enfin au départ... , émit Matthew, perplexe.

Laura roula des yeux.

- Non mais explique-moi l'intérêt de jeter une bague dans la lave en terrain ennemi à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire fondre l'anneau dans une de leurs fonderies, non ? C'était peut-être plus simple, non ? », reprit-elle.

- Enfin... si on suit ton raisonnement, tu sais bien que le film durerait même pas trente minutes ! dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Puis ces groupies du blondinet, je ne peux plus les encadrer ! Non mais faut ouvrir les yeux, honnêtement ! Il est maigre comme un clou, des muscles inexistants !

- Tout comme ses répliques d'ailleurs !, fit Matthew.

Tous les deux s'étranglèrent de rire en même temps.

- Tu te souviens quand on avait essayé de regarder le premier film, tu m'avais demandé s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, reprit-il tout sourire.

- Et tu m'avais répondu peut-être les deux ! Non mais honnêtement, je ne comprends pas cette attirance pour cet être franchement ! Mais que veux-tu ? On ne va pas refaire le monde. Tiens, j'aimerais essayer le tee shirt noir là , déclara-t-elle en indiquant un vêtement sur le mannequin dans la vitrine d'un magasin en face.

Matthew prit la main de son amie puis l'entraîna vers l'autre rue fuyant ainsi la foule toujours plus grouillante devant la nouvelle affiche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Même journée, le soir_

**Retour PDV Laura**

Avant de claquer la portière, je m'adressai à Matthew :

- Je te remercie de m'avoir ramenée. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, ton père sera mécontent si tu es en retard pour tes cours de violon.

- Laura, tu vis dans un patelin éloigné de tout. Je n'aurais pas été très gentleman à ne pas te ramener en pleine soirée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène juste devant chez toi ?

Je refusai poliment avant de prendre congé de mon ami puis me mis à marcher en direction de ma maison. Le jour déclinait déjà. Contre le crépuscule, les maisons de campagne à l'air rustre et simple carraient de noires silhouettes. Les rues désertes, mêlées au silence pesant, ne me rassuraient pas. Un froid limpide et sec annonçait l'automne. Toute grelottante, je refermai mon gilet jusqu'au cou. Bon sang, j'étais à deux doigts de mettre une écharpe et des gants ! Heureusement, j'arrivai bientôt à destination. Cependant, depuis que j'étais sortie de la voiture de Matthew, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Observée.

« Allez, presse le pas !, songeai-je. Plus qu'une rue."

Soudain, j'entendis le son d'une voix derrière qui me stoppa dans mon élan. Je risquai un regard derrière moi. Une ombre de taille moyenne, aussi étrange que funèbre, me suivait. Prise de panique, la peur me paralysa peu à peu les membres. L'ombre s'avança sous un réverbère laissant apparaître une petite femme potelée. Elle avait une face anguleuse, des yeux perçants d'un bleu presque transparent, une bouche mince, et un nez court et fin.

« Vous ! Ce sera vous », affirma la femme en me désignant du doigt.

- Pardon ?, balbutia Laura, les yeux écarquillés par tant d'étrangeté.

La femme s'approcha, me prit la main pour me remettre un objet.

« Il vous suffit de penser à un monde dans lequel vous désirez vivre pour y appartenir. Un rêve, un livre, un film, peu importe. Choisissez votre monde avec précaution ! »

Je demeurai muette. Avant même d'avoir balbutié quelques mots, la femme avait déjà disparu. J'ouvris ma main. Une petite boule scintillante ornée d'or. Une sorte de vif d'or. Non mais alors là c est la meilleure !


	4. Livre 1, Chapitre 2

**LIVRE 1 : ABANDON**

**O**

**OO**

**CHAPITRE 2 : "Tomber de Charybde en Scylla".**

**OO**

**O**

_Tard dans la soirée, dans l'entrée chez la grand-mère de Laura_

« Tu es pâle ma petite, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés par ma grand mère à mon arrivée. Mes parents étant précocement morts d'une maladie alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, elle était la dernière personne de ma famille qui me restait. Je n'avais jamais vu le reste de ma famille. Sans doute jugaient-ils inutile de me voir. Il faut dire que mamy et moi vivions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du premier membre. Aussi, par ses caractéristiques, je me sentais plus proche de mon idole : Harry Potter. Sans compter que j'avais aussi une cicatrice ! Certes, ce n'était pas un sort qui en était la cause mais une chute de vélo et elle se trouvait sous ma lèvre, mais c'était tout de même une cicatrice!

D'un coup de pied, je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, où je jetai nonchalamment mon gilet sur le dossier d'une chaise et mes clés sur la table. Je me saisis d'un tablier de cuisine que j'enfilai aussitôt. La silhouette fragile de ma grand-mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ca va, ca va, Mamy. Mais toi ? Je vais te faire à manger. De quoi as-tu envie ? », la questionnai-je.

Tremblante, elle s'approcha du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son déambulateur puis en décrocha une main pour la poser sur mon bras.

« Heureusement que tu es là, ma petite fille ! Que serais-je sans toi ? »

J'esquissai un sourire. Au fond de moi, je ressentis une profonde tristesse. Cette question était à double sens. Que serais-je sans elle ?

****OoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_J-15_**

Elizabeth avait été une belle femme sans nul doute. En dépit de ses 85 ans, on pouvait discerner sa beauté passée. Je remis en place le plaid sur ma grand mère, qui était allongée sur le canapé, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid puis soulevai sa longue cascade de boucles argentées afin de les replacer correctement sur le côté. Ma grand mère s'était encore endormie devant le premier opus d'_Harry Potter._ J'étais certaine que le lendemain elle allait me demander la fin. Ce film qu'elle avait déjà au moins une centaine de fois avec moi. Cette pensée me fit doucement rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! » songeai-je en la regardant attentivement, assise sur la table basse face au canapé.

Elle tenait son air bourgeois de sa mère : des pommettes hautes et racées, des sourcils bien dessinés, une grande bouche fine et un nez aquilin. L'air serein, son visage était solennel et long. Elle aurait pu être une reine dans une autre vie.

« Ça fait drôle de rentrer chez soi, pas vrai Harry ? Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Pas vraiment. » beugla la télé au son maximal.

Fin du film. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-11**_

Les jours se ressemblaient tous autant les uns que les autres. Le matin, j'allais en cours puis je rentrai le soir pour m'occuper de Mamy Beth. Le week end, je sortais de temps en temps avec Matthew mais ces promenades se raréfièrent au fur et à mesure du déclin de la santé d'Elizabeth. Son cancer des os gagnait du terrain et les personnes de son âge survivent rarement. Elle me souriait mais au fond, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle aurait souhaité mourir plutôt que de souffrir chaque jour. Elle ne préférait garder le silence se laissant glisser doucement sur le chemin de la mort. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué tous les mouchoirs de crachats de sang qu'elle cachait dans ses poches, ses grimaces au moindre mouvement ou ses cernes marquées par les nuits de douleur.

Etudiante à l'université de Médecine, l'_Imperial College London_ qui plus est, je comprenais exactement ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Phase terminale. Un tantinet orgueilleuse, ma chère mamie refusait de finir sa vie à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait tendance à appeler "le mouroir". Et je respectais son choix, dans notre monde, nous avons trop tendance à ranger chaque personne : les petits à la maternelle, les adolescents dans les lycées, et les personnes âgées dans des maisons de retraite. Chaque catégorie interagissant avec d'autres membres de sa catégorie. Au final, après avoir passé sa vie à changer de tiroirs pour être classé puis reclassé, nous sommes placés à nouveau parmi nos dits-pairs. Et nous mourrons en ayant au final jamais eu le bonheur de vivre aux côtés des siens, de sa propre famille. Mamy Beth refusait d'être classée. Ses souffrances importaient peu par rapport à la fin qu'elle s'était choisie: vivre et mourir auprès des siens dans sa demeure.

Ayant toujours été présente, je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie seule, sans elle. Mais, à mon grand désespoir, Mamy Beth n'était pas immortelle. Je le savais, j'en avais conscience. Par peur d'une imminente solitude, je fuyais la réalité et me plonger dans le monde que j'idolâtrais, celui d'_Harry Potter._

**_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_**

**_J-10_**

_Arrivée dans la grande salle de Poudlard, un sentiment d'admiration me saisit. C'était plus grand qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer en regardant la télé ! Les tables étaient vides pour le moment mais je savais que le repas gargantuesque allait apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique si tôt fini le moment crucial. Le choipeau. J'étais infiniment stressée. Drago était à mes côtés. Je me retournai. Derrière moi, se trouvait "la bande des trois" Harry Hermione et Ron, et Seamus à sa gauche. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'observer les autres personnes._

_« Misley Laura », tonna la voix de Dumbledore._

_Je m'avançais timidement vers la chaise. Le professeur Mac Gonagall posa le chapeau sur ma tête._

_« Un esprit clair et vif ainsi qu'un désir de réussite très prononcé...mmh j'ai trouvé : SERPENTARD »._

« QUOI ?! » hurlai-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Je me frottai les yeux. Encore un vilain cauchemar ! Haletante, je m'assis sur mon lit. Il faisait déjà jour dans ma chambre. Étrange... Je me levai puis enfilai ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons. Il me semblait avoir cours aujourd'hui. Hier, comme tous les dimanches, Matthew et moi avions promené Mamy Beth dans le village. Par inférence, le lundi suivant le dimanche, nous devions être lundi. Le lundi, j'avais cours comme chaque jour. Pourquoi donc Mamy Beth ne m'avait pas appelée comme à l'accoutumée ? Elle était sans doute endormie exceptionnellement. Ou sur la chaise devant la porte à observer les passants.

Je descendis les escaliers. La télévision était allumée et Mamy Beth était, comme à son habitude, profondément endormie dans le canapé. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Céréales, lait, un verre de jus d'orange (ou plutôt deux pour me réveiller un peu). Rien ne valait un bon petit déjeuner. J'apportai le plateau dans le salon pour le déposer sur la table basse. C'est un de nos péchés mignons avec Mamy Beth de manger devant la télévision.

Oh mince, j'allais oublier le jus d'orange! Je retournai dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se trouvait à côté des plaques chauffantes. J'allais le prendre quand je remarquai une chose étrange. L'eau était en train de bouillir. Mamy Beth ne laissait jamais bouillir l'eau de son thé matinal. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son pilulier : elle n'avait pas non plus pris ses médicaments ce matin ! Dans un moment de panique, je regardai l'horloge : 10H30.

« Mamy ? Mamy ? Mamy » m'époumonai-je en me précipitant vers elle.


	5. Livre 1, Chapitre 3

**LIVRE 1 : ABANDON**

**O**

**OO**

**CHAPITRE 3 : "Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive." [Montaigne]**

**OO**

**O**

**_J-9_**

Nous avons toujours tendance à oublier que la vie n'est pas éternelle . Nous sommes des hommes ; par conséquent, des hommes doués de raison. Pourtant, nous oublions.

Elle est morte.

Mamy Beth est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire alors que je vivais sous le même toit.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_J-8_**

J'avais échoué à mes derniers examens qui auraient pu remonter ma moyenne assez légère cette année. Ma licence en médecine ma passait donc sous le nez. Et je m'en fichais totalement.

Une seule et unique personne de mon entourage était venue à l'enterrement avec moi aujourd'hui: Matthew.

Avant les funérailles, une amie de Mamie Beth entreprit de contacter les membres de la famille. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage après toutes ces années sans nouvelles. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous ironiquement très occupés. Ils ne pouvaient « se permettre de faire un trajet aussi long sous peine d'arriver en plus en retard à l'enterrement ». J'étais dépassée par les événements.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le duvet. Six jours que j'avais élu campement dans le canapé du salon. Les trognons de pomme commençaient déjà à pourrir et émettre une odeur désagréable. De petites bestioles volaient autour de la table du salon, attirées par les immondices accumulés. Je me retournai faisant dos à la télévision. Même pas envie de regarder tous les "Harry Potter" de suite. J'entendis le vibreur de mon portable. Sûrement Matthew.

Je ne décrochai pas.

**_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_**

**_J-7_**

**PDV Matthew**

Matthew tambourinait à la porte pour la quatrième fois. Comme tous les jours, il passait voir son amie après son travail. Jamais il n'avait vu Laura dans cet état. Quand elle daigna lui ouvrir, il s'occupa d'elle de son mieux. En effet, voyant l'état dépressif et la saleté environnante dans lequel vivait Laura, deux jours auparavant, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Cuisine, vaisselle, rangement, nettoyage, tout y était passé ! Il aéra la maison, astiqua les meubles, sortit les détritus. La maison revivait. Une seule chose y semblait insensible et tourmentée par tous les malheurs de la terre : Laura.

« J'ai pris ma douche », fit Laura d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Elle était si frêle, si fragile. La mâchoire contractée, les yeux embués, elle leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Veux-tu que je desserre mon étreinte?, demanda Matthew.

Pour seule réponse, il eût un hochement négatif. Ses bras n'entourèrent que plus fort son amie. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune s'enivrant de l'odeur de monoï. Il posa quelques doux baisers pour la rassurer. Mais sa douceur n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Laura se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Arrête, s'il te plait. Souffla la jeune femme.

Matthew s'écarta ne souhaitant incommoder plus son amie. Celle-ci tourna la tête puis se faufila dans la cuisine pour y dévorer le dîner qu'il venait de préparer. Ce regain d'appétit le fit sourire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa meilleure amie. Au-delà de cette apparence chétive, se cachait une femme forte intérieurement ; elle recouvrirait vite ses forces.

_****OoOoOoOoOoOoO****_

_**J-6**_

_Dans une pizzeria lambda à Londres_

Une serveuse s'approcha de leur table.

« Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous commander ? »

Matthew referma le menu. « Une végétarienne, commanda-t-il, avec un supplément d'anchois, et un verre de jus d'orange. Oh, et un peu de piment aussi! Si c'était possible également d'avoir la bouteille à table, s'il vous plait. ». La serveuse prit note puis se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci détourna les yeux pour fixer le ciel par la vitre. Elle devait se sentir trop mal pour s'exprimer. Il prit la parole à sa place :

« Pour mon amie, une margherita et de l'eau, ce sera tout. ».

Il se mit à fixer son amie. Le deuil à l'état pur. Son regard semblait obnubilé par le ciel. Peut-être souhaitait-elle rejoindre Mamy Beth. Il est vrai que Matthew craignait que son amie ait un caractère déviant. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait en venir à cet acte dédaigneux, mais la perdre lui était une idée épouvantable.

« Je voulais te sortir un peu de la maison. Tu te sens mieux ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Son regard plongea dans celui de son ami. Elle avait élu un vert sombre -semblait-il de sa mère au souvenir de la photo qu'il avait vue sur de celle-ci sur un buffet- qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses boucles brunes avaient un air bouffant. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de les coiffer avant de partir. De simples bijoux en argent paraient ses poignets, ses doigts, son col.

Laura lui décocha un sourire oblique.

- Je te remercie. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette maison. Elle... elle est morte dedans. »

- Je comprends Laura, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pensé parler à mes parents pour que tu viennes quelques jours chez nous. »

Si bref, si furtif qu'eût été le regard étincelant que jeta Laura, il le surprit. Sur quoi, son amie sembla se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel. Le retour de la serveuse coupa court à ce silence parlant.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**Retour PDV Laura**

**_J-1_**

"Si je ne broyais pas du noir, je pourrais lui dire à quel point je trouve que c'est un ami extraordinaire", songeai-je.

Cela faisait six jours que je vivais chez les parents de Matthew. Bien que je continuai à déprimer, je sentais une amélioration dans mon « malheur ». Toutes les fins d'après-midi, Matthew et moi allions nous promener dans les rues de Londres. Le soir venu, nous rentrions pour manger avec ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient toujours de bonne humeur, l'air jovial et le cœur sur la main. Sa mère me choyait comme si j'étais la petite fille qu'elle n'avait pas eue et son père, professeur de philosophie à l'université, se plaisait à m'expliquer la thèse kantienne selon laquelle la métaphysique est une science. Je ne pourrais en dire plus c'est tout ce que j'avais retenu. Même si Kant n'était pas le remède de mes soucis, les longs discours de Monsieur Young m'anesthésiait le cerveau m'empêchant de réfléchir à autre chose.

Ce jour-ci allait être bien différent de tous les autres. Dès le matin, Matthew insista afin que je me mette sur mon 31 afin de m'emmener dans un endroit « très chic et insolite » selon ses mots. Je compris alors qu'il souhaitait une conversation sérieuse. Mon ami et son habituel apparence « un-peu-trop-décontractée » jurait même avec le terme luxe. Il aimait toujours porter le même type de jean : gris. Avec un pull large noir et des chaussures en cuir également noires. Ajoutés à cela, un visage aux traits fins, une petite barbe de deux jours, des cheveux roux courts toujours ébouriffés, et deux yeux bleus océans en amande surmontés par de petites lunettes aux armatures noirs. Sa peau était très blanche constellée de petites tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes. Sa corpulence était moyenne. Bien que son apparence ne sortait pas du commun, Matthew avait un petit plus qui était attirant. Peut-être était-ce dû à son large sourire qu'il arborait sans cesse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Une apparence commune. Qu'avais-je pensé? Une fois de plus, je me trompais. Dans son smoking, Matthew était magnifique Pour le coup, il m'avait bluffé ! Il m'aida à m'asseoir dans la voiture. Je n'avais ni l'habitude des robes cocktail moulantes ni des talons. J'avais voulu mettre le paquet comme il me l'avait dit et j'avais l'air d'une gourde. Décidément !

Sur le trajet, comme à son habitude, il me parla de son travail, des ragots de ses collègues et j'en passe. A l'accoutumée, je l'écoutais d'une oreille attentive, bercée par le son de sa voix grave et suave. Mais, aujourd'hui, je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce dîner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le même soir, à Londres_

**PDV Matthew**

Matthew s'amusait du regard de Laura. Elle n'aurait jamais eu un seul soupçon de pensée concernant le lieu où il l'emmenait : _« Le Sketch »_. Voilà, des mois qu'il économisait son argent pour cette soirée.

Laura, quant à elle, rayonnait de beauté dans sa robe cocktail couleur parme. Elle était aussi gracieuse et élégante. Sa taille fine, ses bras et ses jambes minces mais tout en muscles dénotaient un passé de danse classique. Quelle dommage qu'elle ne se mette jamais en valeur !

« Nous sommes arrivés ! Le Sketch Madame», s'enorgueillit Matthew.

Laura lui décocha un léger sourire. Il alla lui ouvrir la portière.

- Après vous », fit-il en lui tirant maladroitement une petite révérence.

- Merci ! Dis donc, je vois que Monsieur n'a pas lésiné sur le choix ! A 170 euros le menu, j'avais intérêt à sortir ma robe cocktail ! », déclara Laura, les yeux écarquillés en sortant de la voiture.

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Matthew ne pouvait plus reculer. Il savait fermement au fond de lui qu'il devait se lancer. Après tout, il n'aurait plus l'occasion. Le moment était mal venu mais il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils passèrent le pas de la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Trente minutes plus tard *** **_

**Retour PDV Laura**

J'avais réussi à avoir un taxi rapidement. Il était déjà plus de minuit lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. J'avais déserté la maison depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait si vide. J'avais ôté ma tenue chic pour quelque chose de plus simple : un vieux de jogging bleu, un haut de pyjama vert portant l'inscription «_ Geek d'un jour, geek toujours »_, un de mes gilets et une longue écharpe rouge et grise que j'avais commandée sur un site destiné aux fans d'_Harry Potter._

Une tasse de chocolat en train de chauffer dans le four à micro-ondes, un plaid étalé sur mes genoux, et la télécommande posée sur un accoudoir du canapé, j'étais prête pour une nuit Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, à la télévision, tous les opus passaient ce soir. Ce film avait la capacité de me faire oublier ma vie présente. Ceci tombait plutôt bien. Je voulais oublier ce qui venait de se passer au restaurant. Oublier Matthew. Oublier ma tristesse. Oublier Mamy Beth. Oublier ma vie loupée.

A la télé, Harry recracha le vif d'or.

« Harry Potter reçoit 150 points pour avoir attraper le vif d'or », hurla Lee dans le micro.

La prof Mme Bibine annonça également la fin du match : « Gryffondor l'emporte ! ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit du côté des estrades des élèves de Gryffondor.

Je ne me lassai décidément pas de regarder ce match de quidditch pour la énième fois.

Instinctivement, je caressai un objet dans la poche de mon gilet. Je le sortis puis l'examinai. La petite boule scintillante ornée d'or. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'avais porté ce même gilet le soir où une étrange femme m'adressa la parole ! D'ailleurs, les mots de celles-ci résonnaient dans ma tête :

« Il vous suffit de penser à un monde dans lequel vous désirez vivre pour y appartenir. Un rêve, un livre, un film, peu importe. Choisissez votre monde avec précaution ! »

Je reposai l'objet sur la table basse.

« Foutaises !, songeai-je en fixant à nouveau l'écran de télé. Dire que j'ai failli me faire avoir. »

« C'est Levioooosa, pas Leviosaaa ! C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là !, se moqua Ron en faisant référence à Hermione. On comprend qu'elle n'ait aucun ami. »

Cette réplique cinglante laissa place aux publicités.

« Comme moi, marmonnai-je. Même mon meilleur ami se barre à plus de 1000 kilomètres de moi. »

L'objet rond scintillait sous la lueur qu'émettait la télévision. Ses couleurs dorées attiraient mon regard. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tester ? Qu'est-ce qui j'y perdais ? Vu ma situation actuelle, le bilan était vite fait. Pas grand chose. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, la vie continue. Et dans le cas contraire ... je serais auprès de mon bien-aimé Harry ! Qui sait , peut-être pourrais-je mettre le grappin dessus !Je me saisis de l'objet.

La méthode semblait simple : penser à un monde. Okay ! Préparation mentale. Je serrai fermement l'objet en tentant de penser à l'être cher à mon cœur lorsque j'entendis la télé beugler :

« Fan d'Harry Potter ? Fan du Seigneur des anneaux ? Vous en trouverez pour tous les goûts dans nos magasins ! Des objets, des figurines, des déguisements pour le public de Harry Potter tout comme celui du Seigneur des anneaux » ! Retrouvez-nous au... »

La boule me chauffait la main.

« Non mais comment ose-t-il mélanger _Harry Potter_ avec _le Seigneur des anneaux,_ songeai-je. Non mais je ne comprends pas. Je me souviens avoir lu le Seigneur des anneaux quand j'étais petite. Shame on me !_ Le Seigneur des anneaux_ en film n'a rien à voir avec le livre de Tolkien en plus ! Les livres étaient beaucoup plus détaillés et d'un point de vue... »

Il y eût un éclair. Puis je ne ressentis plus rien.

**- FIN DU LIVRE 1 -**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> J'ai consciemment supprimé la scène du restaurant pour plus attiser la curiosité des nouveaux.


	6. Livre 2, Chapitre 1

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**O**

**OO**

**Prologue : "On aime le rêve, on aime la féérie, on n'aime pas la vie ; tant pis, la vie en revanche, nous vole ce qu'on aime" [Jovette-Alice Bernier]**

**OO**

**O**

**J+1**

Une chaleur douce me chauffait le visage. J'essayai de bouger mon corps mais mes membres étaient engourdis. Une brise d'air me chatouilla le visage. Mon plaid me semblait plus léger que d'habitude. Au loin, j'entendais des chants. Les voix étaient si agréables. Une harpe les accompagnait et se joignait à cette mélodie avec perfection. J'avais encore dû zapper la télévision et laisser sur une chaîne de musique classique pour m'endormir.

Un rossignol chantait à quelques mètres de moi. L'odeur de pins me parvint aux narines. Une odeur de pin ? Certes, je vis dans la campagne. Mais on ne trouve pas de pins à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde !Puis les chants cessèrent pour laisser place au bruit d'un ruisseau. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La chambre était baignée de lumière. Celle-ci était vive et intense tout en restant étonnamment douce et soyeuse. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les ouvrir totalement. J'avais peine à me mettre sur les coudes tellement le lit était bordé. Bordé ?

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ma chambre. Le décor n'était pas luxuriant mais il y faisait bon vivre. Une odeur boisée me chatouilla les narines. Je levais les yeux. Le plafond était orné de branches enchevêtrées, sillonnées par des poutres sombres et ouvragées avec une méticulosité que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. De grandes arcades marbrées avaient été édifiées afin de laisser passer l'air. Et je n'avais même pas froid. Mes vêtements ! Je soulevai ma couverture. Ouf, j'étais habillée. Mais d'une manière étrange, cela dit. Où était passé mon superbe tee shirt taché "geek d'un jour, geek toujours"!? Je portais un long jupon vert émeraude surmonté d'une ceinture de cuivre qui mettait en valeur ma taille fine. En haut, j'étais engoncée dans un corset moulé brun. J'étais également enveloppée dans une riche étoffe vert émeraude comme le jupon, ornée de fleurs aux tons dorés.

J'étais donc étendue sur un lit inconnu, avec des vêtements étranges qui n'étaient pas les miens. Qui plus est, je ne me souvenais pas de la manière dont j'étais arrivée dans cette chambre aux senteurs sylvestres. Cependant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'un événement important avait eu lieu et que j'allais m'en souvenir. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Que faire ?Je me rallongeai en position initiale puis je fermais les yeux. Il fallait que je reste toute ouïe afin de bien écouter les conversations et de récolter des informations. Tel un chat aux aguets, j'attendis patiemment.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Je perçus plusieurs bruits de pas. A en juger, il devait être deux ou trois personnes tout au plus. Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux. Impossible de déchiffrer ce qu'ils se racontaient. Dire que je comptais obtenir des renseignements… Ils communiquaient dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. On aurait dit qu'ils chantaient. Je n'avais jamais entendu pareils sons. C'était d'une beauté chimérique. Leurs voix me berçaient. Mais l'un des individus prononça des mots qui me sortirent de ma torpeur : _« Aragorn, Arathorn, Isildur »._

Ce fût à ce moment précis que je me souvins.


	7. Livre 2, Chapitre 2

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 1 : "La volonté ne consent au mal que par la crainte de tomber dans un mal plus grand." [Dante]**

**OO**

**O**

_Souvenir…_

La boule avait tourné de plus en plus rapidement dégageant une lumière très éblouissante. Je ne pouvais plus discerner mon environnement. Soudain, je tombai. Je percutai un sol froid. Autour de moi, l'obscurité régnait. Je tâtonnais afin de trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe placée près du canapé mais en vain.

Une voix me fit sursauter.

«Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Laura Misley. »

Je me retournais. L'homme, ou du moins la chose, qui venait de m'adresser la parole, me faisait face à quelques pas de moi. Une étrange lumière rayonnait de lui. Il était étonnement imposant et d'une taille inhumainement grande. Je ne distinguais rien de son visage. Il semblait ne pas en avoir. Son apparence entière était sombre. Il descendit de sa monture, proportionnelle à sa taille, une sorte de cheval monstrueux et effrayant semblable aux sombrals que l'on voit dans "Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix".

« N'avez-vous pas de langue, jeune humaine ? », m'interpella-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je frissonnai de peur.

« Où suis-je ? », répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il rit si fort à ma réponse que son cheval se cabra de peur. Le géant se retourna, dégaina une épée et lui trancha la tête à hauteur de l'encolure. Le sang gicla sur moi et se versa à gros flots sur le sol.

J'étais terrorisée.

« Ce cheval était buté et indocile. Une telle monture est inutile. », affirma-t-il en regardant le cadavre.

Je devais sûrement être encore dans un de ces cauchemars et j'allais être sur le point de me réveiller.

« Je vous serais gré de cesser de me regarder de cet air ahuri. Et pour répondre à vos interrogations, non, il s'agit bien de la réalité. Si je vous transperçai de mon épée, vous ne vous réveillerez pas, vous mourrez. »

« Comment a-t-il... » songeai-je de plus en plus horrifiée.

La créature me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Si j'ai eu la capacité de vous faire venir ici, j'ai également bien d'autres capacités telles que la télépathie. Il s'agit en réalité d'un jeu d'enfant pour une personne de mon envergure. »

Il émit un rire léger puis s'avança de quelques pas dans ma direction. Je frissonnai. Son corps semblait émettre des courants d'air froid. A présent, je pouvais plus discerner son aspect en dépit de son long et large vêtement sombre. Sa forme restait toujours imperceptible, hormis deux flammes dans ses yeux. Une autre caractéristique anormale m'interpella. Il me parut qu'il ne marchait que d'un pied.

« Je suis M*****, ou plutôt son ombre. J'ai envoyé un de mes serviteurs dans votre monde dans le but de trouver la personne idéale pour parachever mon plan. L'une des conditions était que cette personne n'ait plus d'attaches à ce monde et qu'elle soit suffisamment préparée psychologiquement à voir un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Nous vous avons trouvé. Laura Misley, dans la fleur de l'âge, doté d'un esprit très imaginatif. Votre vision du monde, vos perceptions des éléments et votre passé houleux m'ont intéressé. Bien sûr, nous avons dû précipiter les événements afin que vous nous rejoigniez au plus vite. Vous pensiez vraiment que votre grand-mère était morte de vieillesse, ou encore que votre ami, n'ayant jamais étudié, allait être retenu dans une des plus grandes entreprises françaises sans même passer un entretien ? Tout était joué d'avance, ma chère. Y compris votre arrivée ici."

J'avais les joues en feu. La colère m'envahit. Tout avait été programmé minutieusement. Ce pseudo-Voldemort m'avait enlevé ce que j'aimais. Et il m'envoie, je ne sais où! Il fallait que je décampe au plus vite! Je regardais autour de moi mais dans l'obscurité, je ne pouvais voir aucune issue pour m'enfuir.

« Vous enfuir, jeune fille ? Où voulez-vous aller ? Retourner dans votre monde ? Dans un monde où vous n'avez pas votre place ? ». Il planta brusquement son épée dans le sol. Je remarquai alors que sa main était blessée comme brûlée par le feu.

« Votre personne m'intéresse. J'ai besoin de vous. Oseriez-vous me résister ? , me demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression que ses immenses flammes dans ses yeux allaient me brûler les rétines. Je hochai la tête négativement. En guise de réponse, il rit.

« Votre mission sera simple. Je vais vous intégrer dans un monde. Un monde qui m'est cher. Je préfère vous avertir. Votre apparence sera changée. Mais, à en juger, ce ne sera pas une grande perte !, ricana-t-il en me toisant. Vous espionnerez pour mon compte certains individus. Il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes dont le meneur s'appelle Aragorn. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur plus précisément. Ce groupe cause des troubles à l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Vous devrez m'indiquer leurs stratégies afin que nous les interceptions au plus vite. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs positions exactes au moment où je vous parle. Aussi, je vous transférerai d'abord au dernier endroit où mes espions les ont vus. Ensuite, je suis sûre que vous aurez assez d'imagination, jeune fille, pour les retrouver et les convaincre de vous emmener. Votre nouveau nom sera Nerëa. Entendu ?"

Je me sentais ridiculement faible à côté de lui. Que pouvais-je faire hormis acquiescer ? Un refus m'amènerait sans doute au même destin funeste que son feu destrier.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas injuste envers mes serviteurs. A la fin de votre mission, je vous donnerai deux choix non négligeables. Vous pourrez soit rentrer chez vous et continuer votre vie comme si rien n'était arrivé ou bien, rester dans le monde où je vais vous amener et devenir immortelle. Comme je suis généreux ! »

« Accepteriez-vous donc d'être mon espion ? » , continua-t-il.

De toute évidence, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je balbutiai un oui presque inaudible. Il claqua dans ses mains pour clore la conversation puis il commença à s'éloigner. Soudain, il se retourna et ajouta en lançant un objet que j'attrapai au vol :

« J'oubliais... Cet objet vous permettra de vous téléporter auprès de vos cibles. Vous ne pouvez vous en servir qu'une fois. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je l'ai adapté à vous. Vous étiez habitués à ce genre d'objets dans votre monde »

J'ouvris la main. L'objet de couleur argentée ressemblait à une sorte de télécommande. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton. Je souris. Quelle bonne blague!

« J'omettais une dernière chose, jeune fille. Je vous conseille d'obtempérer. ». Puis il disparut.

Il était vital que je remplisse cette mission.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi.


	8. Livre 2, Chapitre 3

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 2 : " La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur." [Francis Blanche]**

**OO**

**O**

Une fois mes visiteurs partis, je me levai du lit et m'approchai des arches. L'environnement m'était étranger. Je pouvais percevoir de nombreuses constructions imbriquées les unes dans les autres de manière parfaite. Elles se fondaient dans la verdure foisonnante. Cette architecture était à mes yeux inhumaine tant sa beauté et sa magnificence dépassaient l'entendement. En contrebas, un ruisseau coulait. Des animaux, sans une pointe de méfiance, venaient s'abreuver de son eau claire et limpide. Le cavalier noir aux yeux de flammes était donc réel ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que j'avais été transportée dans un autre monde. Avoir quitté ceux que j'aimais. Matthew..

Pourtant, je le devais. Remplir ma mission et rentrer chez moi, tels étaient désormais mes objectifs. Mais par où pouvais-je commencer ? Si je voulais transplaner avec l'objet qui m'avait été donné, il était plus sage de sortir de cet endroit. Après tout, je ne savais pas si des dégâts pouvaient être provoqués par son usage. Je n'avais pas envie de finir comme Ron à vomir des limaces à cause d'une baguette cassée! Je sortai de la chambre. J'avançai à petits pas dans un couloir. Vide. La belle affaire !

Puis les voix que j'avais entendues auparavant chantèrent à nouveau. J'essayais d'en détecter l'origine. Peut-être y trouverais-je le maître des lieux ?

J'arrivai enfin à la salle d'où provenaient les chants. Ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée.

De jeunes hommes, rassemblés en cercle, chantaient. Bon Dieu, une vision angélique ! De tous les mannequins, les chanteurs, les acteurs que j'avais aperçus dans mon monde, je n'avais jamais vu de personnes aussi belles. Ashton Kutcher, Channing Tatum et Matthew McConaughey pouvaient aller se rhabiller!

Minces, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant maigres. Pas un atome de chair en trop. Leurs vêtements étaient fins et suivaient la ligne de leurs corps moulants ainsi que leurs musculatures. De longs cheveux soyeux, des yeux allant de la couleur myosotis au bleu océan, embellissaient leurs visages comme illuminés par un rayon de soleil permanent. Une caractéristique me troubla : leurs oreilles avaient une forme peu commune. Des elfes ?

- Bienvenue à vous, me dit une voix douce et calme.

Un homme était apparu à ma gauche : grand et élancé, le visage fin et ferme sillonné par quelques rides profondes dénotant un âge important. Pourtant, il paraissait jeune. A peine la trentaine, dirais-je. Lui aussi possédait des oreilles en pointe… Il connaissait la langue que je parlais. C'était plutôt pratique. Je ne me serais pas vue communiquer en langage des signes ou par dessins mon périple.

Mon sixième sens me disait qu'il s'agissait du maître des lieux, mon hôte. Il me paraissait, en outre, être issu de sang noble, je devrais donc suivre point par point les convenances.

- Mon nom est Nerëa, mentis-je, je m'excuse de vous avoir importuné. Je vous remercie également de votre hospitalité. Cependant, je reste quelque peu confuse. Peut-être sauriez-vous me renseigner ? J'ignore comment je suis arrivée, et dans quel lieu je me trouve.

Je devais avoir commis une bourde car les chants cessèrent aussitôt et une myriade d'yeux se figèrent sur ma personne. Mon hôte fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et d'Elwing, maître d'Imladris, gardien de Vilya. Mais le dîner vient d'être servi. Je vous invite à me suivre je répondrai à vos interrogations.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un dîner plus tard_

J'étais à nouveau dans la chambre. Au cours du repas, Elrond m'avait expliqué que mon corps avait été retrouvé inanimé sur leurs terres. J'avais de multiples blessures sur mon corps et mon visage. Certaines étaient très profondes. Les elfes avaient choisi de me ramener plutôt que d'ignorer et passer leur chemin. Ensuite, il me fit part de ses propres interrogations. Comment étais-je parvenue jusqu'à son territoire ? De quelle région provenais-je ? Dans quel but une femme se promène seule ? J'avais dû être le plus évasive possible prétextant une amnésie temporaire.

Cependant, mentir n'était pas mon fort et mon hôte semblait l'avoir découvert. Mais il en fît fi. Afin de paraître plus crédible, j'insistais sur le fait que je lui étais redevable. Mensonge, une fois de plus car je comptais bien me carapater d'ici une fois ma mission accomplie. Je lui avais également annoncé mon départ pour le lendemain dès l'aube. Certes, les chansons et histoires elfiques sont des choses incontournables, et j'aurais voulu m'attarder un peu pour admirer plus leur plastique, mais je n'avais pas le temps.

Elrond. Encore un nom qui me paraissait familier.

Soudain, je réalisai que je faisais face à un miroir. Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon apparence change autant. J'avais une taille plus fine et oh joie, mon petit ventre avait disparu! Ma déception s'afficha lorsque je contrôlais ma poitrine : mon 95C était devenu un petit 75B. J'en toucherai deux mots au cavalier la prochaine fois... Peut-être qu'il pourra y remédier! J'étais également plus petite, et ces épaules carrées me faisaient penser à un physique de nageuse olympique. De longs cheveux blonds clairs raides comme des baguettes, dessinaient mon visage fin à la mâchoire un peu carrée. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être rousse… Je touchais ce nouveau nez, un nez aquilin. Puis, mon doigt descendit sur mes lèvres. Elles étaient plutôt charnues. Mais mon regard étaient le même. Ce même regard « vert serpentard » profond et troublant. Mais pourquoi faire comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre corps ? J'étais Laura. La personne dans ce miroir, Nerëa. Deux entités différentes.

La lumière devenait plus sombre. J'approchais des arcades. Le ciel était rempli de nuages. Le rayon de soleil pâlissait, et les nuages s'accumulaient, révélant un tapis de ciel aux tons rosés. Plus le soleil disparaissait, plus le ciel rougissait. Un ciel rouge sang.*****

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès l'aube, j'avais quitté les lieux, Maître Elrond avait demandé à quelques elfes de me faire don d'une besace remplie de quelques vivres et d'une outre. J'y mis également les vêtements que je portais la veille et optai pour une tenue moins visible en terrain forestier : bottes de chasseur en cuir, pantalon en toile et une chemise verte foncée. J'avais natté mes cheveux pour ne pas être gênée dans ma progression. Mon hôte était venu me faire ses adieux : il m'offrit un poignard s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir me fournir une arme plus grande. Je l'avais remercié. De toute façon, je ne m'étais jamais servi d'une arme. Du coup, je m'en contrefichais.

Maintenant, j'arrivai dans une forêt. Maître Elrond m'avait expliqué que, pour retourner chez les hommes du Sud, je devais prendre un sentier traversant la forêt. Un autre sentier existait. Mais mon hôte avait craint qu'il soit à peine visible et que je me perde à cause de mon état. Je marchais déjà depuis quelques heures. Le terrain descendait en pente douce. En effet, Imladris se situait dans une vallée. Ma marche devenait mécanique. J'avançais sans réfléchir. Mon nouveau corps était fort et vigoureux. Contrairement à mon ancien corps habitué au canapé devant la télévision et au siège devant l'ordinateur.

La forêt se modifiait petit à petit, d'autres arbres se mêlaient aux conifères. Je me retournai un instant pour évaluer la situation. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur un tronc en y posant ma besace. J'étais exténuée. En dénouant les lanières, je remarquai qu'il était plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. J'en sortis une cape aux tons bruns dont je me recouvrai aussitôt. Puis je fouillai à nouveau dans le fond de la besace pour en sortir l'objet recherché. "La télécommande". Sans réfléchir, j'appuyai sur le bouton.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>*tout détail dans cette fiction est important.<strong>_**


	9. Livre 2, Chapitre 4

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 3 : "L'illusion est une partie intégrante de la réalité, elle y tient essentiellement comme l'effet tient à la cause." [Joseph Joubert]**

**OO**

**O**

Fichtre encore une forêt ! J'étais tombée dans un buisson. J'avais l'air fine couverte de feuilles. Je retirai ma cape et la secouai. Cette sorte de « portoloin » nécessitait encore quelques améliorations!

Je devais vite me remettre en marche. Ma cible ne devait plus être bien loin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'atmosphère restait lourde et moite. Je me retrouvais vite en sueur. Je m'arrêtais puis tendit l'oreille. Je n'étais jamais trop sortie de ma campagne pour aller gambader dans la forêt mais je pouvais au moins reconnaître qu'une source d'eau était proche. Je pivotais vers la gauche. Décidément, j'avais l'impression d'être en mode "Hunger Games"! Bientôt, j'arrivais au bord d'un fleuve. Et si ma cible se trouvait de l'autre côté ? Je réfléchissais. Non, aucune chance, l'appareil m'aurait transporté de l'autre côté. Je m'étais peut-être trompée de direction. J'entendis des voix sur ma droite. Mon instinct me disait que j'allais enfin trouver ce que je cherchais. J'avançais prudemment. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Comment gagner leur confiance ?

Mes interrogations furent vite interrompues. Un homme, l'arc bandé, était debout sur un rocher me devançant. Il était prêt à me tuer. Son regard bleu glacial me fît frissonner. Je remarquai une caractéristique similaire aux habitants d'Imladris : des oreilles pointues. N'y avait-il que des elfes dans ce monde !?

- Que fait une femme seule en territoire ennemi ? , me lança le blondinet, l'air peu aimable.

Un homme surgit de derrière lui.

- Baissez votre arc, Legolas. Une femme ne saurait être un danger pour nous. C'est une humaine, dit l'homme.

Bon Dieu, qu'il était beau, lui ! Cette beauté se distinguait de la beauté elfique, c'était la beauté d'un roi. On dénotait sa stature élégante, sa chevelure châtain ondulée et la fulgurance de ses yeux clairs. Son visage semblait répéter : honneur, loyauté, bonté. Je mis un genou à terre et déposai mon poignard à terre pour mimer ma soumission.

- Relevez-vous, jeune demoiselle ! Vous n'êtes pas en danger avec nous, dit-il en regardant l'elfe du coin de l'oeil. Nous nous demandons juste ce qu'une femme accoutrée d'habits elfiques fait seule dans cette forêt. Venez-vous du Rohan ? Ou...

J'enchainai en faisant mine de reconnaître le lieu.

- Ce nom m'est familier. Cependant, je ne sais pas d'où je viens ni où je vais, monseigneur (L'homme sourit à cette expression). J'arrive d'Imladris. C'est une longue histoire. Je suis Nerëa.

L'homme et l'elfe froncèrent un peu les sourcils mais je ne devais pas m'en être trop mal sorti. Ils chuchotèrent dans leur coin quelques instants puis l'homme revint vers moi. Il me releva, me prit la main et la baisa.

- Je me présente, gente dame, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et mon accolyte, Legolas. Une femme ne devrait pas voyager seule. Nous devons traverser la forêt. Quand nous passerons près d'une ville d'hommes, nous vous indiquerons le chemin à prendre pour le rejoindre. Je regrette fort que nous ne puissions en faire plus mais nous avons quelques affaires à traiter et le temps nous manque. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous pour vous sustenter un peu, vous êtes pâle. Vous nous raconterez votre périple.

Un peu que j'étais pâle ! Ma cible était juste devant moi. En plus, je venais de réaliser une chose. Legolas, Elrond, Aragorn. J'étais dans le Seigneur des anneaux ! Le navet que je détestais ! Tout me revint à l'esprit. Matthew avait loué le DVD pour que nous le regardions une soirée. Je m'étais endormie au moment du Conseil où ELROND avait exposé la situation. Puis, Matthew m'avait réveillé vers la fin alors que LEGOLAS prévenait ARAGORN de la présence d'orques.

D'ailleurs, le dit Legolas était resté en retrait à m'observer. Il me sourit légèrement. Cependant, je ressentais de la méfiance dans son regard. Je lui rendis un sourire narquois en pensant au millions de fans qui me crèveraient les yeux rien que pour rester un instant avec lui.

J'acceptais l'offre d'Aragorn avec joie et je me joignis à eux. Cependant, l'elfe prit la précaution de me retirer mon poignard. Arrivés au campement, je souris aux membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Tous étaient présents. Ma mission allait se terminer plus vite que prévu. J'avais un énorme avantage. Je connaissais les grands traits de l'histoire. J'allais pouvoir rajouter moi-même un peu de piquant !

Quelques jours passèrent plus ou moins paisiblement. Bien que j'étais mise sous haute surveillance de monsieur l'elfe, qui me collait comme ma propre ombre, mon poignard à la main pour me montrer que j'étais à sa merci en cas d'erreur, je liais déjà quelques amitiés avec la communauté. Cependant, ils persistaient à ne pas m'informer de leur quête. De toute façon, j'en avais déjà connaissance. Mais je m'en amusais. Merry et Pippin passaient leur temps à faire les pitres dans le but de m'arracher un sourire. Ils aimaient aussi me relater les histoires de la Comté, région d'où ils provenaient. Les hobbits étaient incroyables. Ils conservaient en mémoire tous les liens de parentés, toutes les histoires de famille. Que d'anecdotes croustillantes ! Une autre personne se plaisait à me faire les récits de ses aïeux: Gimli le nain. Erebor, Durin, Gloin, la langue khuzdul, j'allais bientôt devenir aussi incollable sur le peuple nain que sur la généalogie des hobbits.

Seulement, Merry, Pippin et Gimli étaient les seuls à être aussi agréables et avenants. Les autres, dont j'avais encore des difficultés à mémoriser le nom -hormis Aragorn et Legolas- étaient plus distants. Un hobbit, aux cheveux bouclés bruns assez sales et à l'air toujours suspicieux, était toujours caché dans un recoin, une main reposant sur sa poitrine comme pour protéger quelque chose. Ce devait être le fameux Frodon Sacquet. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coco, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton anneau! Il ne me servirait à rien, je ne pourrais pas retourner dans mon monde avec" avais-je envie de lui balancer à plusieurs reprises. Il était toujours flanqué d'un autre hobbit, un peu plus grassouillet, qui semblait le sur-protéger. Loin du caractère soupçonneux de son "maître" -ainsi l'appelait-il-, ce hobbit respirait bon vivre. Mais sa timidité l'empêchait de m'approcher. C'était un trait de caractère qui me faisait plutôt fondre... Sa cuisine était très appréciée par la Compagnie! Il faut dire que monsieur le hobbit grassouillet avait ramené toute son armada de casseroles et de poêles. Quant aux saucisses et patates qu'il mijotait, je ne préférais pas trop me demander d'où elles sortaient lorsque je les engloutissais. L'essentiel était que sa cuisine était une petite merveille. Cet avis était d'ailleurs partagé par deux autres individus, Aragorn et un autre homme, Boromir ce me semble, qui n'hésitaient pas à le complimenter à chaque repas. L'elfe, quant à lui, était loin d'être un glouton. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des rondes pour surveiller les alentours. Il n'en était pas pour autant désagréable, même si, lui aussi, était dans un sens suspicieux à mon égard. Il tenait plutôt le rôle paternel dans cette communauté. D'ailleurs, il aimait nous affubler de petit nom d'enfant et nous faire part de lointains souvenirs des contrées d'antan quand son tour de garde n'était pas arrivé. Quand il ne nous stressait pas à tendre son oreille féline comme s'il avait entendu un bruit étrange, ses chansons elfiques et son rire apportaient son lot de gaieté au sein de la communauté.

Quant à moi, je m'efforçais du mieux que je pouvais pour être crédible. Et quel travail! Finis l'ordinateur, la télévision et le portable, je devais m'adapter tout en me faisant passer pour une femme du coin. J'étais d'ailleurs parti du principe que je devais me faire passer pour une femme comme dans les anciens siècles de notre monde. En effet, ce monde me faisait penser à une sorte de copie du Moyen-Âge version fantastique de notre monde. J'avais donc pensé à me comporter telle une femme de ces temps: communiquer en des termes correctes, adopter des manières dignes d'une damoiselle et flatter de temps à autre l'ego de ces messieurs. Bref, un vrai jeu de rôle que je me surpris peu à peu à apprécier. Je pensais paraître assez naïve et enfantine pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons déjà bien installés. J'espérais, de tout mon cœur, poursuivre sur cette voie. Si ma mission réussissait, j'envisageais même de faire carrière dans le théâtre! Cette aventure me faisait découvrir des dons que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés. J'avais même poussé le vice assez loin: lorsqu'on me demandait de parler de ma vie et que ma réponse risquait de mettre à jour ma trahison, je pensais à Mamy Beth, ce souvenir me faisant couler quelques larmichettes. Face à mon chagrin, ils n'insistaient donc pas. Je jouais si bien la causette! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cérémonie des oscars, j'aurais sûrement détrôné Cate Blanchett.

Sur le plan physique, je n'étais pas encore trop exténuée, pour le moment, nous voyagions sur des barques. Gimli et Legolas m'avaient accepté dans la leur. C'était le nain lui-même qui me l'avait proposé. En réalité, ce nain était la personne la plus galante et respectueuse que je n'avais jamais vue. Il était loin de mon image préconçue du personnage rustre. Son caractère princier prenait les devants face au beau sexe féminin. Il faut dire que j'étais entourée de princes : Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Boromir. Que de noblesse et de choix !

Néanmoins, Boromir et Legolas, toujours sur le qui-vive, m'assaillaient sans cesse de questions quant à mon identité, mes origines et ma naissance. Je leur avais rabâché la même version qu'au seigneur Elrond. Mais ils ne s'en contentaient pas. Je le comprenais et j'avais intérêt à vite trouver une solution sinon les carottes étaient cuites!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne dormais que depuis quelques minutes qu'une vision me prit. Le cavalier noir! J'effectuai une légère courbette devant lui. Les révérences n'étaient pas mon fort.

_- Vous vous en sortez mieux que je n'aurais imaginé. J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez votre position actuelle. Des orques ont été envoyés à la poursuite de mes ennemis mais ils requiert des informations plus précises._

_Je déglutis. Décidément, je ne me ferais jamais à cette voix d'outre-tombe._

_- Lors du dernier repas, ma cible m'a renseigné sur notre position. Nous sommes aux portes de l'Argonath, près des rapides de Sarn Gebir, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible._

_Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction._

_- J'en informerai mon serviteur. Continuez à jouer votre rôle. N'oubliez pas je récompense toujours mes bons serviteurs._

_Puis il disparût._

Une fois la vision finie, je me relevais en sursaut. Mes vêtements collaient à la peau. Près de moi, adossé à un arbre, mon geôlier elfique avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Ou bien dormait-il ? Il paraît que les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts. Peu importe, je me retournai lui faisant dos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain, dans la journée._

« Où est Frodon ? »

Cette interrogation nous coupa tous dans nos conversations. Nous nous levâmes tous pour partir à la recherche du hobbit. Je commençai à m'enfoncer dans la forêt quand je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Oulah, je me souvenais de ce moment-là ! Boromir allait péter son câble et hurler je-ne-sais-quels-jurons. Puis Frodon allait mettre l'anneau pour fuir son courroux. Ok, stop. Normalement, Frodon et Sam devraient traverser seuls le fleuve. Je devais juste revenir puis attendre derrière un arbre que les évènements passent. Je rebroussai chemin. Arrivée au bord du fleuve, je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'autre rive : les deux hobbits, Frodon et Sam, avaient déjà rejoint la rive. Si j'avais bien suivi la fin du volet un du film, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Des pas se faisaient entendre justement. Ils arrivaient. Ils portaient Boromir. Mort.

Je les rejoignis. Nous entreposâmes le mort dans une barque afin de le laisser couler dans les rapides de Sarn Gebir. Je ne ressentai aucune tristesse. Cet homme était bien trop suspicieux à mon goût. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'occuper de l'elfe. Mais la tâche n'allait pas être simple étant donné la rapidité et l'agilité des elfes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'affairait à préparer une barque pour passer de l'autre côté. Cependant, Aragorn ne semblait pas du même avis. C'est alors qu'il proposa de se mettre à la poursuite des assaillants de Merry et Pippin. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Nous nous mettâmes à courir à travers bois.


	10. Interlude 1

Je remercie **Gag** pour sa review!

Et je n'oublie pas non plus **Delphlys** avec ses reviews constructives qui m'encouragent à m'améliorer :). Un grand merci!

Plus de 100 views, 6 reviews ... je nage un peu dans l'incompréhension...

Ci-dessous un chapitre un peu particulier. Il s'agit d'enchaînement de rêves et d'amas de souvenirs de Laura/Nerëa permettant de mieux comprendre le comportement de cet OC.

J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop déstabilisant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>CHOPIN :<p>

Valse n°17 (en La mineur)

Nocturne Op.9 No.2

"Bach est un astronome qui découvre les merveilleuses étoiles. Beethoven se mesure à l'univers. Moi, je ne cherche qu'à exprimer l'âme et le coeur de l'Homme." [Chopin]

* * *

><p><strong> Interlude 1 : <em>"Les rêves sont l'agrégat du présent, du passé et du futur, à mi-chemin entre le réel et le désir."<em>**

"Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas le bon geste."

Mamy Beth s'éloigne de la casserole pour se poster derrière moi, les poings fermés sur les hanches. Sur ses conseils, j'ajoute plus de farine pour rendre la pâte plus épaisse et malléable. En extrayant des morceaux, je m'empresse de les placer entre mes petites mains d'enfants puis de les rouler pour former des boulettes. Mamy Beth me fait signe d'arrêter puis se saisit de ma lourde chevelure brune. Elle réussit à les rassembler dans une seule paume. Elle plonge son autre main dans sa poche pour en sortir une pince, laquelle elle ouvre pour y emprisonner mes cheveux. Elle me dit à voix basse que la cuisine est un art et qu'un seul cheveu pourrait gâcher la moindre oeuvre culinaire. Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris. Alors, elle se place à côté de moi puis prend un morceau de la pâte enfarinée qu'elle saupoudre de pincées de curcumin et de lève la tête vers elle, totalement désintéressée par ses explications.

Mamy Beth me semble plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, aucune trace de khôl, aucun rouge à lèvres, aucun bijou de front orne son visage gracieux. Aujourd'hui, la tristesse et le désarroi ont imprégné sa face. Son teint est blême, ses traits tirés, ses yeux boursouflés. En dépit de mon jeune âge, je connais pertinemment la nature de son malheur: une mère n'a pas à enterrer son enfant. Tout comme un enfant n'a pas à enterrer ses parents. C'est contre-nature. Remarquant mon inattention, Mamy Beth repose les deux boules de pakora sur le plan de travail, puis, sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le surplus de farine sur ses mains, me pince une joue en faisant la moue.

"Suis-bien, fillette,! Peut-être qu'un jour, tu cuisineras des pakoras pour ta vieille mamy", plaisante-t-elle en me montrant une petite boule de pâte qu'elle venait de finir. Tu dois être moins brusque. Pétris la pâte avec plus de douceurs dans tes gestes."

...

Ses gestes expriment plus de douceurs que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure, levant mes yeux larmoyants vers le plafond. Ignorant la soudaine tristesse qui m'envahit, je me blottis entre ses bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me refuse de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?", songé-je.

L'alcool a confondu nos sens laissant libre court à l'exécution de mes rêves les plus inconsciemment cachés. Mais pourquoi ça avec lui? Ses lèvres humides et chaudes glissent sur mon cou tandis que, d'une main, il déboutonne mon jean. Je tourne la tête trop honteuse alors que sa bouche appose de doux baisers sur ma joue. Son haleine très alcoolisée me parvient aux narines. Quelle odeur âcre!

Je commence à regretter. Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à cette fête. Nous dépassons les limites de notre amitié. Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues sans que je n'y fasse réellement attention. Je veux qu'il disparaisse...et qu'il reste. Mes yeux se verrouillent quand il s'empare de ma bouche qu'il embrasse goulûment. Je crois que mes nerfs me lâchent un à un face à cette situation absurde. D'abord, légèrement hésitante, je décide finalement de me reculer, les yeux baissés. Si je ne le regarde pas, je ne serai ni tentée, ni écoeurée. Neutre. "Arrête, ne fais pas ça."

...

"Arrête, ne fais pas ça." Je m'acharne à expliquer à cette petite fille au visage de poupon que manier un couteau à son âge s'avérait dangereux. Elle fait la moue avant de planter à nouveau la lame dans la table en bois tout en soutenant mon regard. Je bous de l'intérieur face à cette effrontée. Son menton levé, un sourire mauvais doublé d'un air arrogant, elle persiste dans ce combat oculaire. Combien de temps vais-je supporter ce regard vert vif?

...

Face à moi, se trouve un jeune homme aux yeux verts hypnotisants. Il me sourit. Mes joues s'empourprent, rougies par tant de charme. Harry, Harry Potter. Je suis sur le point de lui parler mais je suis coupée par un jeune homme grand et maigre -les cheveux roux, un Weasley?- qui s'approche discrètement de lui. Ce dernier chuchote à l'oreille de mon bien-aimé. Mais que font-ils? Une future scène de yaoi? Mes yeux brillent d'une manière lubrique. Harry baisse la tête, l'air troublé. A mon grand désarroi, Ron ne lui a pas susurré des mots doux à l'oreille. Je soupire. Mon adulé relève le menton découvrant un visage embarrassé et des yeux noyés de larmes.

...

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Matthew avance sa main tout en prononçant quelques mots d'excuses. Je la repousse en reniflant bruyamment. Un homme, qui dîne seul à une table voisine, se racle la gorge avant de d'enfourner une bouchée de canard laqué dans la bouche. Mes sanglots doivent certainement le gêner. Il faut dire que l'ambiance luxueuse du restaurant cadre mal avec la tension morbide qui s'observe à notre table. Essuyant mes larmes avec le coin de la serviette, dorénavant noircie par les coulures de khôl, je décide de me ressaisir. Mon regard croise celui de mon ami, qui tapote frénétiquement la table avec son index. Je prends mon courage à deux mains avant de lui demander s'il a réellement oublié cette nuit-là. Sa main se déplace vers sa flûte de champagne qu'il se met à tourner. Sa tête est baissée, laissant quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses retomber sur son large front. Ses yeux embués dérivent entre l'assiette de carpaccio et son verre à eau.

Après un moment de profonde réflexion, il relève la tête et me déclare qu'il n'en a aucun souvenir. Puis, avant même que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il m'annonce que nous ne pouvons pas continuer notre relation amicale comme avant, si cela c'était vraiment passé. Il joint ses mains puis les place devant sa bouche. Sonnée par cette annonce inattendue, je reste bouche-bée.

Je dois calmer la colère intérieure qui commence à brûler mes entrailles. La flûte de champagne. Je me précipite pour m'enivrer de ce calmant pétillant, en dépit de ma non-résistance à l'alcool, mais mon geste pour s'en saisir est imprécis -l'alcool n'aidant pas- et la flûte tombe à terre. Elle se brise en une myriade d'éclats de cristal sur le carrelage qu'un serveur s'empresse de nettoyer. Matthew profite alors de la situation pour annoncer son départ pour Paris. Son entreprise, une grande société d'import-export de produits culinaires indiens, lui a proposé de travailler temporairement dans une filiale en France. Il y voit une opportunité non négligeable. Cette déclaration me fragilise d'autant plus que nous venions d'enterrer Mamy Beth, quelques jours auparavant. Le serveur vient de me servir du champagne dans une nouvelle flûte. Flûte dont je me saisis aussitôt pour la boire d'un trait.

"Laura, je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de faire ma vie. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour t'en parler. J'en ai conscience. Si j'ai choisi ce moment, c'est que mon départ est proche. J'ai longtemps repoussé cette annonce parce que je t'aime bien. Tu es mon amie. Mais on fait pas sa vie avec une amie. On ne vivra pas chaque jour avec elle. Plus tard, j'aurais un foyer, une femme et des enfants, si Dieu m'en accorde Je ne veux pas te mettre de côté, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu restes mon ami d'enfance. Laura, j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant de t'amener ici comme tu dois t'en douter. Maintenant que tu m'apprends cette chose, cela me conforte davantage dans mon choix. Nous devons vivre séparément, souffler chacun de notre côté. Je veux que tu restes une amie, mon amie et nous avons une relation amicale. J'ai commis une erreur. Les circonstances étaient particulières, je le reconnais. Si nous n'étions pas aussi…tu sais...jamais ça ne serait arrivé...je pense….jamais. C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. De toute façon, je pars en France avec ma copine Mary. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. "

Copine? Mary? Avais-je bien compris? Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau devant la clientèle toute entière du restaurant puis place ma main devant les yeux pour cacher mon chagrin. 

...

Stendhal a dit: "La bonne musique ne se trompe pas et va droit au fond de l'âme chercher le chagrin qui nous dévore." Il avait certainement dû écouter du Chopin. La virtuosité de ce génie n'approuvait que plus sa déclaration.

Pianotant sur le clavier, je suis quand même bien loin d'exprimer la douce mélancolie chopinienne*****. Monsieur Young, le père de Matthew, mon professeur de piano dans ses heures libres, est assis à mes côtés sur la banquette, prêt à corriger mes erreurs. Je n'ai même pas joué la moitié de la mélodie qu'une voix me fait sursauter. Je m'arrête puis me tourne en direction de la voix. Un petit garçon aux joues pleines, un ours en peluche coincé sous le bras, vient d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je note qu'il a de jolis cheveux roux. Peu commun dans notre village.

Monsieur Young fait signe au garçon d'avancer. Il me dit qu'il s'agit de son fils unique, Matthew, et que ce dernier vient d'avoir 11 ans comme moi. Tout deux aussi timides l'un que l'autre, nous nous murmurons un bonjour presque inaudible. Remarquant notre gêne, Monsieur Young, le sourire aux lèvres, nous propose de danser une petite valse, que j'apprends à l'école de danse de Londres, car, selon lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la musique et la danse pour résoudre tous les maux. Les joues rouges tomate, je tends ma main vers le fils de Monsieur Young qui lâche son nounours par terre pour la prendre. Nous nous mettons en position tandis que Monsieur Young entame "la valse n°17 en La mineur" de Chopin. Je guide le garçon aux cheveux roux. Il n'a pas du tout l'air rassuré. Nous tournons de plus en plus rapidement à travers la pièce. Bientôt je ne perçois plus l'environnement. Mon regard se focalise sur le visage de Matthew. Plus je le regarde, plus ses joues s'amaigrissent. Je plonge mes mains dans sa chevelure rousse. Alors que je caresse ses mèches, le roux devient plus foncé. Désormais, ce n'est plus moi qui mène la danse mais un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais. Derrière ces lunettes, se cachent de petits yeux verts. Je lui souffle que je le trouve beau. Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui tout en ralentissant le rythme. Je blottis mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Mais bientôt je me trouve face à face avec un torse plus large. Mon bras peine à enlacer mon partenaire qui vient étrangement de grandir. Je lève la tête. Un visage inhumainement lumineux me décoche un sourire. Il me soulève puis me fait tourner de plus en plus rapidement. Je m'accroche fortement à lui par peur de chuter. Ses cheveux blonds semblent voler dans l'air. Un rire cristallin parvient à mes oreilles. Mon cavalier s'arrête brusquement de tourner. Il me dépose à terre ce qui me permet de reprendre mes esprits.

***Nocturne, op.9 n.2**

* * *

><p><strong> Vous remerciant par avance de m'avoir lue, <strong>

**XoXo**

**Elena**


	11. Livre 2, Chapitre 5

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 4 : "Les pleurs sont la lessive des sentiments" [Malcolm de Chazal]**

**OO**

**O**

De l'herbe verdoyante à perte de vue, quelques rochers parsemés ci et là, un terrain accidenté, et le tout dominé par un soleil de plomb. C'est ce même paysage que j'avais sous les yeux depuis deux jours. Croyez-moi, au début, je l'ai trouvé magnifique, insolite et exotique. Mais, à force de crapahuter sur ce terrain, de glisser dans les pentes raides ou de s'écorcher contre les rochers, l'exotisme de ce paysage s'était mué en un véritable cauchemar. J'ajoutai donc une raison de plus qui me poussait à détester le Seigneur des Anneaux. En effet, comme nous passions notre temps à courir, les discussions étaient plutôt restreintes pendant les pauses, sans compter que ces messieurs préféraient me mettre à l'écart pour traiter de leurs "affaires personnelles", chose que je pouvais tout à fait concevoir. J'avais donc commencé à établir une liste des quelques motifs me poussant à préférer Harry Potter au Seigneur des Anneaux :

_Le cheval et la marche à pied, c'est cool. Le balai volant, c'est mieux. Bien moins fatiguant!

_Les armes, c'est totalement désuet. Une bonne formule magique accompagnée d'une baguette de sorcier pour réduire votre ennemi à néant, c'est mieux.

_Les capes, c'est pas mal mais lourd. Une petite robe de sorcier sans rien en dessous, c'est mieux. Un brin plus sexy!

Bref , un voyage dans l'univers de Harry Potter m'aurait sûrement évité les cloques, les courbatures et la sueur qui faisait coller mes vêtements à la peau.

C'est avec ces pensées noires et nocives que je poursuivais ma course aux côtés d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Legolas. Je maudissai sans cesse le Cavalier Noir de m'avoir assignée une telle mission.

J'étais encore en train de me plaindre à voix basse lorsqu'Aragorn, posté sur un rocher loin devant, nous ordonna de nous arrêter. Nous nous exécutâmes sur le champs, sans doute dû au ras-le-bol et à la fatigue qui nous assaillaient tous. Sans même vérifier la propreté du sol, je m'avachis sur l'herbe, essoufflée. Gimli vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il me tendit un paquet enveloppé de feuilles. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des petits carrés de galettes farinés dorés d'un côté et couleur crème de l'autre. Il m'avait déjà fait goûter cette pâtisserie. Il appelait cette nourriture du lembas. Une bouchée suffisait à se sustenter pour un long moment. Je croquais dedans un petit bout. Le nain était partageur mais je n'avais pas envie de profiter de sa bonté de manière excessive.

Bien qu'un peu sec, le lembas était légèrement sucré. Je me léchais les lèvres pour ne pas gaspiller une seule miette de ce précieux repas.

- Toujours aussi bon, complimentai-je en tendant le restant au nain. J'aime bien ces petites galettes. Je désirerais vivement en avoir la recette!

Gimli hocha la tête, prit le morceau et croqua dedans. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Legolas, assis près du nain, sourire en me fixant. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait à mon encontre. A l'accoutumée, il réservait ses rires et ses sourires aux autres personnes. Dès qu'il me regardait, sa joie disparaissait et son visage devenait de marbre. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il me voyait comme une bête. Une bête en cage. Peut-être avais-je enfin réussi à éloigner ses soupçons?

Je feignis de voir son sourire et reportai mon regard ailleurs. Aragorn, adossé contre un rocher, fumait tranquillement une pipe. Merci, le tabagisme passif! Chaque fois que l'on faisait une pause, l'homme prenait quelques bouffées. La substance qu'il fumait semblait le calmer rapidement. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée puis souffla un nouveau rond de fumée. Son regard était hagard, perdu dans ses pensées. Ayant regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux jusqu'au Conseil d'Elrond, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que ses pensées convergeaient vers une seule et unique personne, une jolie brunette prénommée Arwen.

Il posa la main tenant sa pipe sur son ventre et déclara:

- Le crépuscule est proche et nous sommes exténués. Le repos sera nécessaire pour cette nuit.

- Je vous donne raison, mon ami. Mais la nuit est longue, nous risquons de perdre leur trace, signala Legolas, inquiet.

- Le pas de nos ennemis a ralenti et les traces qu'ils laissent sont profondes, nous pourrons continuer à les pister aussi aisément, répondit Aragorn l'air assuré avant de tirer une autre bouffée. Une chose est certaine: la fatigue ne sera pas notre alliée. Nous devons nous reposer, nous avons déjà parcouru une très longue distance.

Legolas acquiesça même s'il avait l'air peu convaincu de cette décision.

- Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, annonça alors Gimli à la grande joie de tous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien troubler votre sommeil, jeune demoiselle?, me demanda Gimli

Je regardai autour de moi. Aragorn, allongé sur sa cape, sur ma gauche, dormait d'un sommeil profond. Devant moi, se trouvait Legolas, les yeux ouverts rivés vers le ciel. Ses longues mains fines reposaient sur sa poitrine. Aucun bruit de respiration, aucun mouvement de sa poitrine. Cette position lui donnait un air de Toutankhamon. En plus joli il faut l'avouer -version elfique oblige.

Tout était si calme. Alors, qu'est ce qui pouvait m'empêcher à ce point de ne plus dormir?

- Mon coeur est troublé, répondis-je simplement.

Gimli sembla méditer quelques instants, ses petits yeux fixés sur moi.

- M'accordez-vous le droit de vous poser quelques questions, gente dame?

Celle-là, je m'y attendais. Aragorn et Legolas étant en profond sommeil, je pouvais me permettre de lâcher du lest. Ce nain m'inspirait confiance et semblait comprendre ma peine. Et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, si je ne répondais pas à certaines questions d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma mission allait tomber à l'eau et mon retour serait impossible.

- Oui, bien sûr, chuchotai-je.

- En presque 139 ans d'existence***,** surtout par ces temps de crise, j'ai observé des faits très étranges. Mais jamais je n'avais rencontré une femme dans une forêt dans une tenue d'elfe.

Je restai clouée sur place. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mâchait ses mots!

- Je ...je fuyais, répondis-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Ma respiration devint irrégulière. La fatigue était en train de me faire perdre mon self-control. Saisie par l'angoisse, je me mis à trembler.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser par ma curiosité. J'ai sans doute manqué de tact, s'excusa Gimli.

- Non, je comprends. Je parle si peu de ma personne. Votre réaction est normale, maître nain. C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondis-je, tête baissée, tout en repliant mes genoux en dessous de mon menton et en cachant mes mains sous mes cuisses.

Je ne devais pas être si surprise. J'aurais dû me préparer à ce moment-là. Comme nous n'étions que deux à être éveillés, je ne pouvais pas faire diversion. Il fallait que je ruse du mieux que je pouvais tout en laissant filtrer quelques informations sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons.

Je levai la tête et fis un petit sourire en coin en direction du nain.

- Je ne vous cache pas que nous nous sommes beaucoup interrogés à votre sujet. Vous nous avez dit avoir été recueillie par les elfes d'Imladris. Ceux-ci vous ont soignée de sérieuses blessures. Et vous veniez du Rohan, que fuyiez-vous pour aller aussi loin de vos contrées? Où est votre famille?

La dernière question m'arracha soudainement un sanglot. Je m'empressai aussitôt d'enfouir mon visage dans ma cape pour en étouffer le bruit. Le mot famille était le dernier mot que je souhaitais entendre. Je venais de réaliser que, depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, j'étais en train d'oublier petit à petit ma vie d'avant. Le rire de Matthew, le visage de Mamy Beth. Pas une seule de mes pensées intimes n'était allée vers eux. Je m'étais confortée dans un narcissisme effarant et écœurant au plus haut point.

Famille. A l'instant où Gimli avait posé cette question, je me rendis compte également d'un fait : je n'avais plus de famille. Je n'avais aucune attache. Le seul lien qui me rattachait à mon monde était mon prénom : Laura.

Je relevais la tête vers le nain qui était vraisemblablement assez gêné par la tournure des événements. Ma respiration était encore un peu saccadée mais la crise était passée. Les larmes continuèrent de se frayer un chemin sur mes joues.

- Je n'ai plus de parents, je pensais que vous l'auriez compris, lançai-je d'un ton sec.

Il eût un mouvement de recul, un peu déstabilisé. Je pleurais sauf que, pour une fois, je ne jouais pas la comédie. Je vidais enfin toute l'angoisse, toute la haine, toute la tristesse et surtout la fatigue que je gardais depuis longtemps. A présent, je me sentais étrangement soulagée.

- Rien ne sert de ressasser le passé, jeune fille, me conseilla le nain. Mais j'ai connaissance du sentiment qui vous afflige. Avant votre arrivée, nous avons découvert que deux de mes oncles, Óin et Balin, avaient trouvé la mort. Nous étions très proches.

- Je ne compte pas non plus les nombreuses pertes que nous, les nains, avons subies à Erebor, poursuit le nain en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Legolas. La branche des nains à laquelle j'appartiens est désormais atrophiée. La plupart des femmes de notre race furent tuées à Erebor, endroit qui comptait le plus de naines et où beaucoup d'entre nous pouvait trouver femme, autant vous signifier que notre existence est sur une pente raide. Qu'Aulë nous vienne en aide!

J'écoutais attentivement Gimli. Presque attendrie, je le remerciai pour son soutien. Bon sang de bon soir, ce nain m'avait émue par ses paroles. Je devais me ressaisir. La compassion ne devait être pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Je m'excuse pour mes pleurs. Ça ne m'arrivera plus, tranchai-je Vous avez déjà assez de soucis sans que je n'en rajoute.

- Vous êtes humaine. Tout le monde a son lot de chagrin tôt ou tard. Mais ne désespérez pas, jeune demoiselle! Le désespoir ne conduit qu'à des actes vains et à la haine, me rassura Gimli.

J'eus presque l'impression que cette dernière déclaration me concernait de près, de très près. Je le regardai interloquée. Comment une personne, couchée sur papier, pouvait avoir des réflexions aussi philosophiques? Lui, qui paraissait si enjoué, avait un passé aussi sombre devant lequel je faisais pâle figure. Tout à coup, je me sentis saisie d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers ce seigneur nain. Sensation qui avait commencé à naître lorsque j'avais infiltré la communauté. Je fus vite coupée dans mes pensées. Aragorn, qui, semble-t-il, avait écouté attentivement mes paroles alors que je le croyais endormi, venait d'ouvrir les yeux tout en déclarant :

- Nous continuerons notre route comme prévu. Actuellement, aucun village ne se trouve à notre portée. Je ne connais que trop bien ses contrées. Pour l'instant, nous devons chercher nos amis et le temps presse : leur vie dépend de notre course. Vous me voyez navré de vous engager dans des histoires dans lesquelles vous n'êtes pas impliquée.

- Mais je ne peux pas non plus vous abandonner dans une région peu habitée grouillant d'ennemis. Vous tomberiez rapidement entre leurs mains et seuls les Valars savent ce qu'ils sont capables de vous faire, continua-t-il. Mais je ne vous oblige pas non plus à nous suivre. Vous êtes libre de nous quitter. Mais vous pouvez également rester parmi nous, il y a de fortes chances que nous passions bientôt à côté d'un village dans lequel vous pourrez refaire votre vie.

Je restai muette. Son ton était un tantinet dur mais je comprenais son intention. Il se leva puis s'approcha, me dominant alors de toute sa hauteur.

- A présent, reposez-vous, me suggéra-t-il. Je vais prendre le prochain tour de garde.

Gimli se leva et alla s'allonger près du rocher à l'endroit où Aragorn se délassait. Enroulée dans ma cape, je m'étendis aussi. Une voix s'éleva doucement dans la tranquillité de la nuit. Très vite, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les chants d'Aragorn.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain, dans la matinée_

Je me souviens d'avoir gagné contre une de mes camarades en 5ème durant un cours d'athlétisme. Nous n'étions que deux à courir. Elle s'était malencontreusement tordue la cheville. J'avais donc gagné par forfait. Sur 40 élèves, j'étais donc 39ème. Si j'avais gardé mon ancien corps, j'aurais donc été fortement désavantagée aux vues de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Je bénissai le jour où l'étrange cavalier noir m'en avait donné un nouveau. Nous courions depuis plusieurs jours en mangeant comme des moineaux et en ne dormant que quelques heures. Quel humain pourrait survivre à cela ?

Mais j'étais dorénavant bien plus résistante que je ne le pensais. J'avais même devancé Gimli et je talonnais de près l'elfe. Aragorn, quant à lui, nous dépassait tous, une force sans égale lui donnant le pas léger et rapide. Pas étonnant qu'on le surnomme Grand-Pas !

Quelques heures auparavant, l'elfe avait observé la progression plus rapide des orques. Autant vous avouer que je commençais à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir regarder la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux et de ne pas non plus me souvenir des bouquins. Ne connaissant pas la suite, je me sentais un peu larguée. Si j'avais transplané dans le monde d'Harry Potter, la tâche m'aurait été tellement facilitée! Mais, que ce soit Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas désiré mes services. Ah Dumbledore et sa longue barbe grisonnante! J'aimais beaucoup me remémorer les scènes où ce personnage apparaissait. Et Dieu seul sait que j'avais le temps durant ce périple. A ce jour, j'étais plongée dans les dernières scènes de Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu. Totalement épique! Rien de mieux pour vous faire courir plus vite qu'imaginer Vous-savez-qui tendre sa baguette pour prononcer un des Sorts Impardonnables: Avada Kedavra.

Soudain, Aragorn nous fît signe de nous cacher derrière un rocher. Le bruit de sabots faisait vibrer le sol. Bientôt des cavaliers nous passèrent sous le nez. Aragorn se leva puis les héla. Nous sortîmes de notre cachette tandis que les hommes firent demi-tour. Je me positionnai derrière Legolas. A ce qu'il paraît, les elfes ne ratent jamais leur cible. Si jamais les cavaliers étaient pris d'une soudaine envie de m'attaquer, ma protection était assurée. Enfin je l'espérais.

Les hommes nous entourèrent de leurs chevaux, lances pointées, pour nous effrayer. Cependant, personne ne bougea d'un poil. Un homme, coiffé d'un affreux heaume sur lequel pendait une queue de cheval blanche, prit la parole :

-Que font un homme, un elfe, et un nain dans le Riddermark ?

Puis son regard se posa sur moi. Un de ses sourcils se souleva.

- Fait plus étrange. Et une femme ?, se railla l'homme.

Je me fis toute petite. Je m'attendais à de vieilles blagues salaces. Gimli, prenant ma défense, lui répondit de manière peu commode, l'homme démonta aussitôt. Vu son air pincé, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. S'ensuivirent d'autres altercations de nature diverse entre Legolas et l'homme qui furent calmées par Aragorn. Il nous présenta au chevalier: Eomer.

L'homme, l'air plus serein, enleva son heaume dévoilant une belle chevelure blonde. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles que je ne compris pas. Tout ce que je retins fût un roi empoisonné, l'histoire d'un magicien, et pour finir un bûcher. Comme c'était rassurant! Les cavaliers nous offrirent deux chevaux pour rejoindre le lieu du bûcher en question. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Et puis mince ! J'avais faim, soif et j'étais coincée dans un satané bouquin, le Seigneur des anneaux quoi ! Dans ces conditions, je ne pouvais pas correctement réfléchir.

Aragorn me fît signe de monter avec lui sur le cheval. J'eus à peine le temps de lui répondre que je n'avais jamais monté un cheval qu'il m'avait déjà soulevé et mise sur la selle avant de s'y positionner lui-même. Il plaça ses pieds dans ses étriers puis, d'une tension exercée sur les longues lanières en cuir, lança son cheval, Hasufel(***1),** au trot. Derrière lui, n'ayant ni étrier, ni lanières, je m'accrochai du mieux que je pouvais aux vêtements d'Aragorn. Un tantinet pudique, je n'osais pas toucher le corps -sans nul doute magnifique- de ce Grand-Pas.

Je risquai un coup d'oeil au devant tandis qu'Aragorn accéléra le rythme du cheval du trot au galop. Comme c'était agréable de ne plus faire usage de mes jambes! Étant en hauteur à cheval, je pouvais plus me délecter de ces merveilleux paysages sans pour autant subir les contraintes de la marche à pied.

Au galop !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Aragorn avait réussi à trouver la piste des hobbits, Merry et Pippin. Celle-ci menait dans la forêt. Celle de Fangorn apparemment. Oui, encore une forêt. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque. Entourée d'arbres, je me sentais oppressée, épuisée de mon énergie par la végétation même. Gimli était aussi à l'aise que moi, la hache levée. Aragorn progressait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'air neutre. Seul l'elfe était tout sourire. Son sourire radieux m'énervait. J'avais envie de lui planter une brindille entre les deux yeux. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit : je me suis toujours méfiée des gens au joli minois!

Je m'empêtrai les pieds dans une vieille branche à moitié pourrie. J'émis des jurons dans la langue que Mamy Beth m'avait apprise(***2)** dès mon plus jeune âge_ ( Vieille forêt à moitié pourrie!)._

Le blondinet se tourna vers moi :

« Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille … pleine de souvenirs»

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés. Il avait compris ce que j'avais dit ? Son regard se détourna vers Gimli.

« Et de colère ! Les arbres se parlent entre eux », enchaîna-t-il.

Je soupirai. Danger éloigné. L'elfe ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que je baragouine. Et s'il me demande dans quelle langue je me suis exprimée, je n'aurais qu'à lui balancer que c'est un vieux patois de chez moi. En espérant que les patois existent en terre du milieu...

Nous entendîmes les arbres bouger. Aragorn ordonna à Gimli de baisser sa hache. Déjà, Legolas avait avancé au devant pour sonder le chemin. Il émit quelques mots en elfe. Aragorn le rejoignit puis ils échangèrent quelques phrases elfiques entre eux. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Gimli me regarda en souriant. Les deux complices se parlaient toujours en langage elfique quand la situation empirait. Comme si Gimli et moi avions pratiqué l'elfe LV2 !.

« Le magicien blanc approche. », lâcha enfin Legolas.

Merci pour le renseignement, monsieur l'elfe ! Je regardai autour de moi. Tous, y compris Gimli, étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à se défendre. Étant donné que oreilles-pointues m'avait désarmée, je pris un semblant de bâton de bois : une branche de hêtre. Elle avait l'air ridicule à côté de la lourde hache de Gimli, de la longue flèche de Legolas ou encore de l'épée acérée d'Aragorn.

Soudain, une lumière blanche m'aveugla. Une voix grave nous adressa la parole. La luminosité diminua. Les trois compères semblèrent le reconnaître : Gandalf. N'était-il pas plus grisonnant dans le volet 1 ? Il avait peut-être changé de vêtements et pris un bon bain. Après tout, ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Je l'avais toujours trouvé un peu crasseux. Je vis l'elfe devant moi s'agenouiller. Je fis de même.

Gandalf nous raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un sacré bout du film en m'endormant chez Matthew! Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda qui j'étais. Mais j'étais trop interloquée par sa magnificence pour répondre. Aragorn le fît à ma place. Une fois mon récit fini, le magicien fît la moue. Je croisais les doigts. Il fallait qu'il m'accepte sinon j'étais fichue. Je voulais réussir ma mission et rentrer chez moi.

« Une nouvelle étape de votre voyage commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Rejoignons Edoras au plus vite. Elle peut se joindre à nous. Là-bas, quelqu'un pourra sans doute l'aider. », déclara le magicien.

A peine ses mots prononcés, nous étions déjà sortis de la forêt. Gandalf s'avança dans la plaine puis siffla. Un cheval, blanc comme la neige, nommé Gripoil selon les dires du magicien, arriva. Nos chevaux, dons du cavalier Eomer, nous avaient également rejoints. Je m'apprêtais à monter derrière Aragorn, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai.

- Vous et moi, nous devrons parler, me souffla le magicien.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Vérifié.

***1 **La langue que Elizabeth a apprise à sa petite-fille est l'hindi qui était par ailleurs sa langue maternelle. Mamy Beth a estimé important de transmettre cet héritage linguistique. Laura aime beaucoup l'utiliser lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

***2** Dans le film, Hasufel est donné à Legolas et Gimli et Arod, à Aragorn. Cependant, dans le livre, c'est l'inverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota bene: <strong>

- J'ai voulu faire craquer un peu l'OC dans ce chapitre non pour en faire une Mimi Geignarde mais pour être plus réaliste. J'imagine que peu dormir et courir quasiment toute une journée doit (dans la réalité) mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve.

- A la base, j'ai écrit une partie dans laquelle Nerëa demander à Aragorn pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissée avec les Rohirrims. Il lui répondait que ceux-ci étaient exilés et ne seraient reçus dans aucun village, que dorénavant ils étaient condamnés à errer sans foyer fixe. Mais j'ai abandonné cette partie la jugeant trop lourde.


	12. Livre 2, Chapitre 6

**Livre 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 5 : "Parfois, les gens ne veulent pas entendre la vérité, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs illusions se détruisent." [Friedrich Nietzsche]**

**O**

**OO**

Les paroles du magicien m'avait glacée le sang. Je ne savais pas comment les prendre. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était ni dur, ni doux mais entièrement dénué d'émotions. Il me fut impossible de connaitre la raison qui l'avait poussé à souffler cette phrase. Avait-il eu vent de ma décision? Connaissait-il mon passé? Ou bien souhaitait-il seulement plus me connaitre? Je me fatiguais les méninges à ressasser toutes ces questions qui n'auraient jamais de réponses si je n'en venais pas directement à la confrontation. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à cette discussion avec ce magicien ayant ouï-dire de ses pouvoirs d'Istari. Cette solution était trop risquée. Je soupirai face à ce dilemme. Le cavalier noir n'était jamais présent lorsqu'il fallait. Un petit coup de pouce maléfique et discret comme il se faut m'aurait bien avantagé dans cette situation.

Tant angoissée et perturbée par la situation, je ne décrochais pas un seul mot durant toute notre chevauchée jusqu'à Edoras. La tension était palpable depuis l'arrivée de Gandalf. Il faut dire que communiquer à cheval était assez complexe. Seuls Legolas et Gimli semblaient se parler de temps à autre. Parfois, je les voyais même rire*****. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait faire glousser un elfe et un nain sur un cheval lancé au galop...

Au loin, je vis petit à petit plus visiblement un château perché sur une colline. Aragorn me dit que nous arrivions à destination. Typique de l'âge médiéval, Edoras était une ville entourée de fortifications de pierres, un château en hauteur placé au centre sur une butte dominant ainsi toute la contrée de par sa hauteur avec une kyrielle de petites maisonnettes en bois qui pullulaient autour. Je n'étais pas une fanatique des constructions moyen-âgeuses; mais je devais bien avouer que cet endroit était plutôt mignon. Il me faisait penser à mon monde dans un sens.

A l'entrée de la ville, nous démontâmes puis laissâmes nos chevaux à des écuyers pour qu'ils les mènent dans les écuries. Quand je fus descendue d'Hasufel, je constatai à quel point mes cuisses étaient en compote. Je marchais un peu comme un cow boy aux côtés de Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn qui, eux, n'avaient pas l'air touché par ce mal. On remarquait bien que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller à cheval. Je reçus plusieurs sourires mesquins de Gimli. J'aurais pu le prendre mal mais je savais très bien que ses moqueries n'étaient pas à mauvais escient. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais l'air un peu gourde avec les jambes arquées.

Gandalf prit la tête du groupe. Legolas s'empressa de se proposer comme soutien en tendant son coude. Aragorn se plaça de l'autre côté du magicien. Une fois de plus, je me trouvais en arrière avec Gimli. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire hormis suivre le petit groupe.

Tout s'enchaîna lorsque nous arrivâmes tous les cinq à l'entrée du palais. Des gardes nous demandèrent nos armes. Ils ne nous laissèrent que le bâton de Gandalf. Sur ce, nous entrâmes dans le château. L'accueil ne fût pas très chaleureux. L'atmosphère s'envenima d'autant plus quand un petit homme à la peau à moitié verte et aux cheveux dégoulinants s'épouvanta devant le bâton de Gandalf. Nous fûmes alors attaqués de toute part. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas éloignèrent les ennemis du magicien au corps à corps. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas me battre. Je restais donc en arrière les bras ballants. Un homme me surprit par derrière et passa son bras sous mon cou. Il serrait si fort que je crûs que c'était fini. Heureusement, Gimli s'en aperçut à temps. Il courut vers moi. L'homme se prit un coup dans les côtes qui le coucha immédiatement. Ce nain me stupéfiait!

Legolas, sur ma droite, m'attrapa par le bras puis me plaça derrière lui.  
>« Faites un peu attention », se fâcha-t-il.<br>Je viens de rêver ou le joli minois aux yeux bleu glacial en amandes vient de me dire de faire attention ? J'ai même cru apercevoir une once de colère dans son regard.  
>Quelle bonne blague!<p>

Par peur de me faire à nouveau étrangler, j'avançai dorénavant dans le sillage du duo nain-elfe pour être protégée. Soudain, une lumière forte nous éblouit tous. Bon Dieu, devant, Gandalf avait encore retiré son manteau. Décidément, il faudra qu'il me donne la marque de sa lessive. C'est si blanc! Il braqua son bâton en direction d'un homme assis sur un trône. J'en déduis que ce dernier devait être le roi. Il paraissait si malade. Sa tête se tordait bizarrement comme dans un vieux remake de l'exorciste. Il semblait craindre le bâton de Gandalf. C'est fou comme un simple bâton pouvait inspirer une telle peur. Cela me faisait penser aux baguettes de sorcier de Harry Potter...Tout à coup, l'homme se jeta en direction de Gandalf. Mais son corps fût projeté à nouveau sur le trône. Une femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, accourut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il se redressait, son corps rajeunit. Ses cheveux blondirent, son visage se dérida. Plus efficace que le botox, les coups de bâton de Gandalf !

Le roi se ressaisit peu à peu mais il semblait très affaibli. A présent, la salle avait été vidée des hommes qui nous avaient attaqués et de la plupart des serviteurs de roi afin qu'il puisse aisément reprendre ses esprits. J'attendais en retrait ne sachant où me placer. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise et la présence de Gandalf n'apaisait pas ma tension. Je vis le roi se lever du trône puis parler au magicien et à Aragorn. Puis, brusquement, je l'entendis demander à voix haute à la femme aux longs cheveux dorés où était son propre fils. Elle baissa la tête. C'était très mauvais signe. Son âme devait avoir quitter cette terre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

A la demande d'Aragorn, j'avais été obligée d'assister à l'enterrement du fils du roi. La vie avait quitté Théodred depuis quelques heures et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était de leurs croyances d'enterrer les corps rapidement afin que l'âme du défunt rejoigne au plus vite les cavernes de Mandos.

Le temps était maussade sans parler du brouillard qui nous embrumait depuis le matin même. Nous escortâmes son corps jusque devant les portes du château.  
>J'étais en retrait derrière Gimli et Legolas. Depuis l'exorcisme de Théoden, j'avais tendance à me faire toute petite pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de Gandalf qui n'était que plus proche. Je me demandais toujours ce que le magicien avait en tête car, maintes fois, il aurait pu venir me parler. Mais, de toute évidence, il avait des tâches beaucoup plus importantes. Tant mieux!<p>

La procession s'arrêta devant un monument dans lequel devait être placé le cercueil. Je me mis à grelotter. Je comprenais pourquoi le peuple d'Edoras portait des manteaux assez épais. Nous étions tous en cercle autour du corps de Théodred. Je risquais un regard vers le corps. Couché sur un tissu sombre, les cheveux d'un blond très beaux bien qu'ayant perdu de leur splendeur, tenant dans ses mains jointes une épée, la tête du mort, dirigée vers le caveau, reposant sur un coussin couleur émeraude orné de dorures, était très pâle de fait mais l'homme semblait apaisé. Mon regard glissa vers son abdomen. Les serviteurs avaient pris la précaution de poser un tissu sur son ventre cachant ainsi la blessure par laquelle il avait failli.

"J'aurais pu sans doute faire quelque chose", songeais-je en me rappelant mes anciens cours de médecine.

Lorsque son corps fût placé dans le caveau, la femme aux cheveux blonds, comme une rivière d'or***1,** prit l'initiative de chanter à sa mémoire. Son acte fût très apprécié par l'assemblée. Je la regardais plus encore. Elle était très belle. Son visage était fin, ses pommettes hautes et rosies par le froid. Je me demandais pourquoi Grand-Pas ne l'avait pas choisie. Après tout, cette femme était charmante aussi et semblait prendre plus d'initiatives que sa dulcinée, Arwen Undomiel. Ah ces hommes!

Une fois la sépulture achevée, je me mis en retrait du groupe. Je prenais beaucoup sur moi car cet enterrement me rappelait celui de Mamy Beth.  
>- Dame Nerea, puis-je? , me dit une voix douce.<br>Dame Nerea? Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais... Je me retournai puis vit une femme. Les cheveux bouffants, le nez un peu retroussé, un menton carré et la bouche en arc, des rides très creusées aux coins, je lui donnais la quarantaine.  
>- Oui, oui. Bien sûr, soufflai-je.<br>- Je m'appelle Mélite. Je sers personnellement Dame Eowyn, nièce du roi Théoden. Elle désirerait vous parler.

Puis elle fit un pas de côté pour laisser place à la femme aux cheveux d'or. C'était donc elle, la fameuse Eowyn. Nièce du roi, rien que ça!  
>Cette dernière me sourit puis me fit signe de la suivre.<br>- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Aussi, est-ce pour cette raison que je souhaitais avoir une conversation avec vous, me confia-t-elle.  
>Sa voix était assez rude, contrastant avec sa beauté physique, mais on y sentait la sincérité. J'acquiesçai ne sachant que dire à cette femme. La voyant de plus près, je remarquai qu'elle était plus jeune que la plupart des personnes que j'avais rencontrées jusque là : à vue d'œil, Eowyn et moi avions presque le même âge*<strong>2.<strong>  
>- Vous êtes seule désormais, n'est-ce pas?<br>- Oui.  
>- Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous perdu votre famille?<br>- Oui, en effet.  
>J'aurais voulu mes réponses moins concises pour paraître plus respectueuse mais cette personne m'était totalement étrangère. Je n'étais pas du genre à ouvrir mon cœur à des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.<br>- Venez-vous du sud du Rohan?  
>C'était une question piège, je le sentais! Me souvenant rapidement des quelques explications de Gimli quant à la géographie de la Terre du milieu, je me souvenais qu'Imladris était au Nord. Dire que je venais du Sud du Rohan pouvait compromettre ma crédibilité.<br>- Non, du Nord-Est.  
>Je vis Dame Eowyn sourire en coin. Bonne réponse! Je ricanai intérieurement.<br>- Veuillez me pardonner toutes ces questions. Tant d'espions traversent nos terres en ces temps néfastes qu'il est de mon devoir de me renseigner sur vous.  
>- Oui, je comprends.<br>Elle émit un petit rire léger.  
>- Si vous étiez une espionne, nous l'aurions su depuis longtemps! Le seigneur Aragorn ne vous aurait jamais laissé chevaucher à ses côtés. Et puis, vous êtes arrivés<br>accompagné d'un Istari.  
>Je souris.<br>- Sans compter que nous vous aurions exécuté dans l'immédiat pour haute trahison, ajouta-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que Grima y ait échappé.

Je déglutis. Je venais à l'instant de frôler la crise cardiaque. Je n'avais encore jamais observé les choses sous cet angle... Je me ressaisis et lui décochai un sourire :  
>- Oui, c'est vrai.<br>- Vous paraissez bien pâle. Vous allez bien?  
>- Oui, oui. C'est cet enterrement. Il me rappelle des souvenirs troubles, mentis-je à moitié.<br>- Je ne sais pas qui est concerné par ses souvenirs mais je vous présente mes condoléances.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne, autre que Matthew, me présentait ses condoléances.  
>- Mon oncle pourrait vous offrir un hébergement quelques temps. Vous n'auriez plus à errer dans ces contrées malfamées. Suite au règne de Grima, nous avons perdu<br>beaucoup de personnel au château. Je ne doute pas que vous pourriez nous être d'une grande utilité au château.

Je faillis mourir de rire. J'étais loin d'être l'une de ces fangirls de fanfics transportées en ces terres et devenant princesse ou reine de je ne sais quel royaume, j'allais devenir la servante personnelle de Sa Majesté du Rohan, dévouée au ménage et cirage des bottes de ces messieurs! Il y avait de quoi ruminer. Mais je devais jouer le jeu. J'allais tôt ou tard trouver une solution. Mais quelles qualifications mettre en avant? Mon niveau 80 à World of Warcraft***3**? Ma connaissance inégalable de Harry Potter? Mon campage expert du canapé? Je réfléchissais cherchant dans ma vie antérieure une quelconque qualification pouvant être nécessaire et plausible.

Brusquement, une idée me vint à l'esprit.  
>- On m'a enseigné les soins. J'ai une formation de guérisseuse.<br>Surprise, Eowyn me fixa de ses grands yeux gris.  
>- Votre venue s'est manifestée sous une bonne étoile. Nous manquons justement de personnes ayant les capacités de guérir. Par les temps qui courent, cette spécialité est indispensable. J'irai enquérir mon père et viendrai vous informer de votre future situation.<br>- Je vous en remercie Dame Eowyn. C'est avec plaisir que je vous servirai, votre Seigneur et vous. Je ne puis demander plus qu'un logement et une situation.

Je ralentis tout un coup le rythme. Devant moi, Gandalf conversait avec Théoden. Il fallait au plus vite que je l'évite. Je pris donc congé de Dame Eowyn pour entrer dans les écuries. Les effluves de paille et de crottin me titillèrent les narines. Quelle odeur épouvantable! Les gigantesques étalons à la robe sombre des soldats Rohirrims huèrent en me voyant ce qui n'atténua pas ma crainte des animaux. Car, oui, même si je vivais à la campagne, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise envers l'espèce animalière, en particulier les chevaux et les chiens, et ma longue chevauchée avec Aragorn ne m'avait pas du tout réconcilié avec les canassons. Une seule bête plus petite que ses semblables, au crin semblable aux vapeurs d'argent, respirait la sérénité. De l'entrée, je ne voyais ni son encolure ni sa tête. Je m'avançais, piquée par la curiosité.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir Legolas! Sa main tenait la bride que portait auparavant Arod ; de l'autre, il caressait son museau. Le cheval émit un bruit comme satisfait et apaisé. Je continuai de le fixer. J'avais rarement vu une personne développer un lien aussi fort avec un animal. Le cheval et l'elfe semblaient communiquer en quelque sorte.  
>- Arod n'a pas besoin de brides ; mon peuple ne saurait tolérer une telle coutume, lâcha soudain l'elfe en posant son regard sur moi.<br>- Je ... je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez vu, murmurai-je, hébétée.  
>- Vous avez le pas assez lourd, confia-t-il le sourire en coin tout en continuant de caresser le museau d'Arod.<br>- Oh! Et vous, la langue bien pendue. Je vois que votre peuple ne manque pas de galanteries non plus, grinçai-je.  
>- Loin de moi était l'idée de vous offenser, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce comme pour me calmer.<p>

Puis il se baissa pour se saisir d'un peu de foin. Sa main s'approcha de la gueule du cheval. Arod se baissa puis commença à se nourrir dans la main de l'elfe. Je restai figée. Ma crainte des chevaux refit surface de plus belle.  
>- N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il croque votre main avec ses dents?, demandai-je, peu assurée.<p>

Legolas se mit à rire comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus idiote au monde. Je fis la moue. J'aurais bien voulu l'y voir, lui, dans mon monde! Monde dans lequel  
>les animaux avaient tendance à être parqués et où on nous apprenait plus à nous en méfier comme de la peste.<br>- Approchez, vous pourriez le nourrir vous-même, me proposa-t-il en tendant une main pleine de foin.  
>- Je ne sais pas comment faire.<br>Qu'est-ce que j'avais horreur des chevaux, bon sang! Ils m'impressionnaient par leur fougue et je craignais de terminer rouée par leurs sabots. Mais, dans cette situation, étrangement confiante, je m'approchai de l'elfe puis pris un peu de foin dans sa main. Il me positionna face à Arod tandis que lui se mit à ses côtés pour lui caresser l'encolure.  
>- Maintenez les doigts bien joints à plat lorsque vous le nourrissez, me conseilla-t-il.<br>-Pour quelles raisons, maître elfe?  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cheval eût un mouvement brusque. Je poussai un cri puis reculai d'un pas mais ma botte se prit dans un défaut du sol qui me fit tomber en arrière.<br>Legolas, une main devant la bouche, rit de bon coeur. La situation était si ridicule que je me mis également à glousser tout en essayant de cacher mon visage rouge de honte dans mes vêtements.  
>- Une femme du Rohan effrayée par un cheval, jamais je n'ai vu telle étrangeté!, rit-il tout en me tendant sa main pour me relever.<br>Je repoussai doucement celle-ci puis me relevai seule. Je venais de me taper la honte, Oreilles-pointues était bien gentil mais je n'allais pas non plus me rabaisser à accepter son aide!  
>- Comme si vous n'aviez jamais approché un cheval..., ajouta-t-il à voix basse.<br>Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens mais cette fois-ci, j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de me sonder. Par cet acte d'apparence bénigne, je venais de commettre une grosse bourde quant à ma mission. Il fallait que je sois plus sur me gardes. Gênée et ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, j'inventai une excuse pour fuir cet endroit et prendre congé de l'elfe. Je les saluai, lui et Arod, avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner.

En sortant de l'écurie, j'avais quand même le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas ri depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était avec Matthew...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Plus tard, dans la nuit_

Mon avenir n'étant pas encore discuté et se révélant aussi irraisonnable de dormir avec la gente masculine, Dame Eowyn m'avait dégoté un appartement. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un boulet qu'on ne savait pas où placer pour le coup. Dame Eowyn m'avait donc amenée dans ma nouvelle chambre après le dîner. Au début, je refusai, peu confiante en cet acte de gentillesse de la femme. Mais cette dernière me fit bien comprendre que je n'étais pas en position de force pour négocier et que je risquai de ne pas avoir de logis avant longtemps. Vaincue, je cédai.

Ces appartements me plaisaient. Dame Eowyn m'avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus douillets parmi les appartements du personnel proche du roi. Les cuisines se situaient en-dessous. La chaleur remontait attiédissant ainsi le sol et la pièce. Comme c'était agréable d'y marcher pieds nus! Dans la pièce principale, un petit lit trônait au centre; des petites tables de chevet en chêne l'entouraient de chaque côté. La décoration était spartiate : aucun tableau, aucune toile ; seuls une coiffeuse, une commode et un miroir dans un coin.

Je me plantai devant celui-ci. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir gardé mes yeux d'autrefois car la fille, reflétée dans la glace, m'était totalement étrangère. J'avais dû mal à me figurer que c'était cette apparence que les autres personnes voyaient. Je souris. Apparemment, j'avais gardé mes mimiques. Seulement, un détail me troubla:  
>mes doigts caressèrent les commissures de ma bouche. Quelques rides commençaient à s'y creuser. Choquée, je grimaçai. Je n'avais que 21 ans! Comment pouvais-je être ridée à cet âge? Je continuais mon inspection : d'autres rides apparaissaient au coin des yeux et entre les sourcils. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je passai mes doigts dans ma chevelure. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Aucune mèche grise à l'horizon.<p>

L'inspection faciale terminée et mes vêtements changés, j'allais m'étaler en étoile de mer dans le lit, les jambes et les bras écartés. Mon dernier contact avec un lit remontait à mon passage à Rivendell. Si ce lit n'était pas aussi confortable, je m'enfouis quand même au plus vite dedans. Je remontai le lourd linge de lit jusqu'au menton puis me mit sur le côté face aux hautes fenêtres. Je ne distinguais rien à cause des ténèbres. On n'entendait que le mugissement effrayant du vent. Je me lovai dans les couvertures puis m'endormis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans la matinée_

J'étais en train de me débarbouiller le visage quand on cogna à la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?", dis-je à voix haute pour me faire entendre.

Une jeune servante entra.  
>-Le..l'homme-elfe désire vous voir en urgence. Il vous attend dehors.<p>

Les joues de la jeune servante étaient très rouges. Il n'y avait qu'un seul "homme" capable de déclencher l'émoi de la gente féminine. Je ris intérieurement. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que dans mon monde qu'elles tombaient comme des mouches devant cet elfe. Cependant, contrairement à mon monde, où le physique de l'acteur n'était pas ma tasse de thé****,** le vrai Legolas - si je puis m'exprimer ainsi- avait vraiment une beauté peu commune.  
>-Je dois d'abord m'habiller. Introduisez-le après.<br>J'enfilai mes vêtements à la hâte. Ceux-ci avaient été lavés par la servante sur l'ordre de Dame Eowyn. J'étais toujours perplexe quant à la sincérité de cette dernière. Elle était si gentille et si prévenante aux bords de l'exagération.

J'étais en train de chercher une broche pour soutenir ma lourde chevelure lorsque pénétrait Legolas. Voyant que mes vêtements avaient été mis à la va-vite, il baissa la tête.  
>-Dame Nerea, dit-il, daignez me pardonner de vous avoir dérangé.<br>-Non, ne vous excusez pas, maître elfe.  
>Mais où était cette broche ! Je m'acharnais à fouiller tous les recoins de la chambre.<br>- Que cherchez-vous?  
>-Oh rien d'important !, m'exclamai-je. Un petit objet. Que me vaut votre visite si matinal ? Excusez -moi, je dois retrouver...<br>Ma besace ! Elle était posée sur la coiffeuse. Je l'ouvris et fouillai à l'intérieur.  
>-Le roi Théoden a décidé de déplacer toute la population d'Edoras. La sécurité n'est plus assurée ici. Nous devons immédiatement partir, je viens donc vous chercher pour...<p>

_Plac._ Un objet rond, tombé de mon sac, roula à ses pieds. Je le reconnus aussitôt : la boule qui m'avait transportée dans ce monde. J'avais oublié l'avoir mise dans mon sac. Elle scintilla reflétant ses lueurs dans les yeux interrogateurs de Legolas.  
>-Quel est cet objet ? Je n'en ai jamais vu...<br>Je lui coupai la parole en m'empressant de fourrer l'objet dans la besace.  
>-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je agacée. J'arrive. Vous pouvez prendre congé.<br>L'elfe me décocha un regard glacial.  
>-Étrange , murmura-t-il en observant ma besace.<p>

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et se pressa de sortir de la pièce. Au moment où il poussa la porte, je vis Dame Eowyn qui attendait derrière. Je devrais vraiment être plus prudente à l'avenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'exode. C'est le mot qui me vint à l'esprit en observant la multitude de personnes, bagages à la main, en train de fuir dans les plaines vallonnées du Rohan.  
>- Où allons-nous ? , demandai-je à Aragorn.<br>-Au Gouffre de Helm. L'ennemi approche. Le roi a estimé que leur ville n'était plus sûre.  
>-Mais en cas de siège, être enfermé dans un gouffre sans nul autre sortie que celle conduisant à l'ennemi, ce n'est pas moins judicieux comme choix, non ?<p>

Aragorn esquissa un sourire.  
>-La décision revient au roi. Cependant, vous auriez fait un excellent stratège si vous étiez un homme.<p>

« Quel esprit machiste réside dans ce peuple ! On se croirait au Moyen-Age », songeai-je.

L'avantage, en tant que femme, était que je n'avais pas ma place sur un champs de bataille. Tant mieux !

Je balayais la foule du regard à la recherche de visages connus. Gandalf n'était pas présent. Selon Aragorn, il avait dû s'absenter pour affaires. Je me demandais quelle couleur il allait arborer à notre prochaine rencontre : vert, rouge, bleu ?

En tête de la foule, se trouvait Legolas suivi par les éclaireurs de Théoden. Les elfes sont décidément très pratiques. Tel un chien de chasse***4,** campé sur un rocher, il guettait le moindre danger. Tout à coup, j'entendis une femme rire juste devant moi. Dame Eowyn. Elle tenait compagnie à Gimli. Ce dernier, pour passer le temps, plaisantait avec elle.

Au soleil couchant, Theoden nous fit signe et, de sa voix puissante, ordonna de nous arrêter pour élire campement. Nous cessâmes tous aussitôt de marcher pour nous reposer. J'en profitais pour faire un petit somme sur un coin d'herbes, la tête posée sur un rocher.

_-Votre visite en terre du milieu se déroule pour le mieux?, se railla une voix rauque._

_Je me retournai. Bonté divine, j'avais failli l'oublier celui-là!_  
><em>-Si vous voulez rentrer, tâchez de ne pas oublier votre mission.<em>

_J'ignorai son sarcasme et répondit au cavalier noir d'un air assuré :_  
><em>-Toute la population d'Edoras migre vers le Gouffre de Helm.<em>  
><em>-Intéressant. Le peuple entier ?<em>  
><em>-Oui, y compris les gardes et les membres de la Garde Royale. Aragorn a décidé de les suivre.<em>  
><em>-Aragorn. Je vois que vous êtes devenue bien familière envers ce rôdeur.<em>

_Il poursuivit._  
><em>-Une bataille va bientôt avoir lieu. Elle se déroulera au Gouffre de Helm. Une première attaque sera lancée par surprise sur votre route. Placez-vous en arrière pour être protégée. Ensuite, à l'intérieur du gouffre, vous vous débrouillerez pour vous cacher tout en observant la situation lors de l'assaut. Je veux également que vous continuiez à suivre ce rôdeur que vous nommez Aragorn avec tant d'affection.<em>

_J'eus à peine le temps de répondre que son corps s'était dissipé sous forme de fumée._

"Attaquer les gens par surprise ? Comme c'est déloyal !", me ressassai-je tel un leitmotiv dans ma tête me remémorant les paroles du Cavalier noir.

Gimli vint à moi et me tendit une miche de pain. Dame Eowyn le talonnait avec un bol rempli d'une sorte de bouillon.

-Vous semblez épuisée. Sustentez-vous un peu avant de prendre la route, me conseilla le nain en me posant une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Épuisée, oui. Je n'avais fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Certes, je voulais rentrer. La condition pour partir était d'espionner des personnes. Cependant, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon acte impliquait la vie de milliers de personnes. Des milliers de morts contre une vie. Ces gens de papiers si réels. Des enfants, des femmes et des hommes de tout âges. Étais-je du bon côté ? A Edoras, la veille de notre départ, un jeune homme du nom d'Eodred m'avait fait récit de la situation en terre du milieu. En l'écoutant, j'avais sérieusement commencé à en douter. J'allais devoir faire un choix. Être la source de l'extermination de plusieurs peuples et vivre avec cet acte sur la conscience ou me sacrifier. Le dilemme du prisonnier... Brusquement, je me mis à sangloter sous les yeux étonnés d'Eowyn et de Gimli.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Il me parait important de souligner l'amitié entre Gimli et Legolas qui passe bien trop souvent à la trappe dans la majorité des fictions.<strong>  
><strong>*1 Selon la description qu'en fait Tolkien. Je préfère le personnage du livre.<strong>  
><strong>*2 Laura Nerëa n'est pas loin de la vérité puisque Eowyn a 24 ans.**  
><strong>*3 Ma bêta Eagles m'a renseignée à ce sujet d'ailleurs: "avec la nouvelle extension qui sortira en automne, on pourra monter lvl 95!"<strong>

***4: NE ME JETER PAS DE TOMATES! J'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage aussi! Et je m'insurge contre cet OC! Tomates party sur Nerëa!**

**** Nerëa...are you crazy?!**

**Le saviez-vous?**  
>Le prénom Rohan, tiré du Sanscrit, signifie "de montée".<p> 


	13. Livre 2, Chapitre 7

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 6 : _" Pour parler de la guerre, il n'y a que des larmes. " [Henriqueta Lisboa]_**

**O**

**OO**

Pensive, j'étais assise sur le rempart du Gouffre de Helm à réfléchir sur mon sort. Bien que les nains ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Blanche-Neige et les elfes à ceux d'Harry Potter, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein conte de fées. Les paysages que j'avais foulés jusque-là relevaient également de la féerie ; rien à voir avec les plages polluées et les campagnes emplies des toxines des aérosols. Mais toutes ces beautés ne coupaient pas le souffle des habitants de ce monde puisqu'elles appartenaient à leur quotidien.

Plusieurs pensées grouillaient en moi. Et si tout ceci était réel? Et si j'étais coincée dans une autre dimension? Non pas que la théorie des cordes d'Einstein me rebutait au plus haut point mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Avec du recul, l'hypothèse d'être coincée dans un bouquin était impossible. D'ailleurs, aucun scientifique n'avait encore approuvé la théorie d'Alice et de son pays des merveilles. S'ils savaient...

L'hypothèse du cauchemar s'était pointée à un moment mais la cohérence des événements et du monde l'avait aussitôt éloigné. A force d'osciller entre réalité et rêve, mon esprit se confondait : j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Un seul dénominateur commun à toutes ces hypothèses: mon esprit. Mais quelle était réellement ma place? Depuis des milliers d'années d'existence dans mon ancien monde, des milliards de vies avaient sillonné ma terre d'origine et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers un petit garçon en guenilles qui marchait devant moi, hélant les gens à la recherche de sa mère.

Il me faisait mal au coeur. Cette vision me fit brusquement réaliser que mes pensées avaient toujours été sombres et fatalistes. Mais étais-je réellement à plaindre en y pensant? Même si j'avais perdu des êtres qui m'étaient chers ou raté mon année de médecine, j'étais là, vivante, entourée de personnes intéressantes. On m'avait également demandé d'espionner et je m'acquittais de ma tâche autant que je le pouvais. Et pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort, des personnes souffraient comme ce petit mendiant, errant, résigné à lutter pour survivre.

Survivre. Je devais relever la tête et trouver ma place, faire des choix et en être responsable, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, suivant de quel côté ma raison et mon coeur pencheraient.

Autour de moi, les gens grouillaient comme des fourmis. Rassembler les armes, séparer les hommes et les femmes, mettre à l'abri celles-ci avec les enfants, préparer la gente masculine au combat, cacher la nourriture en un même lieu... Trop de tâches à exécuter en un temps limité. Sans compter que le peuple avait été effrayé par l'attaque de ouargues sur le chemin vers le Gouffre. Tout le monde était terrorisé à l'idée de se battre. Lors de cette précédente attaque, survenue pendant l'exode vers le Gouffre de Helm, Aragorn nous avait fait une belle frayeur, précipité par un ouargue dans un ravin. Mon coeur avait manqué un battement lorsque Gimli, arrivé au Gouffre avec Legolas, annonça à Dame Eowyn qu'Aragorn était tombé.

En l'espace de quelques instants, je crus voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux comme si toute mon existence dépendait d'un simple homme. Tremblant de tout mon corps, j'avais dû m'allonger pour souffler à l'abri des regards. Si Aragorn était mort, ma mission s'arrêtait là et le cavalier noir m'aurait fait des remontrances car je n'avais pu rester auprès de lui. Ensuite, Dame Eowyn m'avait faite mander pour l'aider à soigner quelques blessés. Mais j'avais plus passé ma nuit à la consoler au final. Cette femme était très éprise du rôdeur et sa disparition l'avait profondément touché. Ayant vu un bout du premier volet, je savais bien que le cœur de l'homme était déjà pris par une elfe. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui briser plus encore.

Heureusement, le lendemain matin, Gimli m'avait annoncé qu'Aragorn était revenu. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre jusqu'aux oreilles de Dame Eowyn qui sortit au plus vite accueillir l'homme et s'enquérir de son état. Les attentions de la jeune femme étaient touchantes et j'aurais souhaité qu'Aragorn en prenne conscience. Qui sait? Peut-être en oublierait-il l'elfe.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix se railler derrière mon dos :

- Vous devriez faire attention. Si vous tombez de ce mur, nous n'irons pas chercher votre corps en bas.

Je me retournai et vis un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux gris métalliques. C'est fou comme les caractéristiques physiques d'Eodred s'apparentaient à celles de Drago Malefoy! Ce jeune homme pouvait être aussi gentil que sarcastique et méprisant. Personnellement, je ne le sentais pas. Peut-être que les films Harry Potter m'influençaient mais une chose était sûre : je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Si j'avais pu à cet instant, je l'aurais déjà giflé. Mais les mœurs de la Terre du milieu étaient bien différents de mon ancien monde. J'esquissai un sourire tout en lui jetant un regard glacial pour lui souligner ma dépréciation vis-à-vis de sa remarque.

Avant même qu'il ouvrisse la bouche pour répliquer, je me précipitai vers Gimli, la tête entre les mains, que je venais d'apercevoir sur les escaliers menant à l'armurerie.

- Vous semblez désemparé, maître nain ?

Surpris, il leva la tête et soupira en me regardant.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri avec les autres femmes, Dame Nerea. L'ennemi peut arriver à tout moment. Je sens sa menace grandir et vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en danger.

Faire diversion pour ne pas rentrer dans le cœur du sujet. Je compris cette feinte.

- Y-a-t-il eu une altercation avec une personne ?

Sa bouche se tordit à cette question. Il détourna les yeux, l'air soudainement abattu.

- Non, je ne suis pas concerné, gente dame. L'affaire concerne Legolas et Aragorn.

- J'avais un ami avant nommé Matthew. Nous avons grandi ensemble. (Le nain semblait écouter d'une oreille attentive). Un soir, nous nous sommes disputés. Je suis partie et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps, je lui demanderai pardon. Je suis sûre qu'une opportunité arrivera. Ils se réconcilieront! D'autant plus que leur amitié ne date pas d'hier.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je le regardai droit dans les yeux, fixant son air surpris : j'en avais trop dit.

- Votre ami et vous vous réconcilierez un jour aussi. Vous semblez avoir la main sur le coeur, Dame Nerëa.

- Si c'était si simple... ne faites pas la même bêtise que moi.

Sa déclaration m'avait chamboulé. La main sur le coeur...s'il savait! Un sentiment de culpabilité pointa. Les yeux perlés de larmes, je me levai pour rejoindre Dame Eowyn et les autres femmes à l'abri.

L'ennemi arrivait. Enfin, ennemi pour eux. Etant une espionne, pouvais-je pour autant dire qu'ils étaient mes amis? Amis-ennemis...encore une fois un non-lieu.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une bataille et je ne sais pas me battre, maître nain. Je prierai pour que vous ne périssiez pas. Aragorn, Legolas et vous.

Sur ces mots, je descendis les escaliers rejoindre Dame Eowyn dans les souterrains à contre-coeur et l'esprit profondément perturbé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La bataille faisait maintenant rage depuis des heures. Ne pas voir ce qui se passait dehors accroissait notre angoisse. Nous n'entendions que des hurlements et des coups d'épées.

Soudain,une violente explosion fît trembler la grotte dans laquelle nous étions réfugiés. Des morceaux de roches se décrochèrent des parois et tombèrent, blessant quelques vieillards. De jeunes personnes se précipitèrent vers eux pour les soigner.

- Rester dans cet endroit devient trop dangereux, me dit Dame Eowyn. Il doit bien y avoir un lieu plus sûr.

Soucieuse, elle s'adressa à un des gardes restés pour surveiller d'éventuels mouvements de foule dans la grotte et rassurer la population par leurs présences.

- Existe-t-il un autre endroit dans le gouffre dans lequel nous pourrions être plus en sûreté ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, ma Dame, répondit-il brièvement.

- Comment...

Il fallait que je profite de l'énervement d'Eowyn pour fuir. Si la jeune femme avait pour mission de protéger sa patrie, la mienne était tout autre. Je devais rejoindre Aragorn au plus vite afin de savoir ce qui se tramait en haut. Je me faufilai à travers le dédale d'escaliers, évitant gardes et serviteurs, puis arrivai dans la cour basse du château. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Des corps ça et là, dont la moitié me semblait-il au premier regard, agonisaient. Orques, hommes, elfes mélangés dans la mélasse qu'avait formé la pluie torrentielle depuis le début de la bataille. Certains avaient les membres tranchés de manière barbare; d'autres, des coupures profondes dont suintait le sang.

C'était ça la guerre ? Un massacre, une barbarie. Et pour quoi? Tout ce sang, toute cette atrocité où la mort et la vie n'importaient que peu se mélangeant le temps d'une bataille. Ce spectacle me laissa bouche-bée.

Les orques passaient par une brèche béante dans le mur. Sans doute l'origine de l'explosion. Les hommes et les elfes étaient éparpillés, essayant autant qu'ils le pouvaient de repousser l'assaut. Mais cet acte semblait vain car les hideuses créatures se jetaient de manière mécanique à corps perdu dans la masse comme inconscients de leur propre vie.

Les bras repliés, je me faisais toute petite puis décidai de longer les murs pour être plus discrète. Si j'avais bien repéré l'architecture du château, je pourrais facilement remonter par un escalier. Dans les films, il était souvent conseillé de prendre de la hauteur pour repérer ce qu'on cherchait. J'appliquai donc ce conseil qui me paraissait plutôt avisé pour cette situation.

Me collant au mur, j'avançai en catimini priant de toute mon âme pour passer inaperçue. Comme disait Mamy Beth, parfois dans la vie, il faut s'adonner à des tâches ingrates et avancer sur un champs de bataille, mine de rien, se révélait être ce genre de tâche. Mon ascension était longue et passer par-dessus les corps me ralentissait plus encore.

Alors que j'arrivai presque à destination, j'entendis une petite voix gémir. Mes yeux en cherchèrent l'origine. Un jeune garçon tout maigrelet gisait à mes pieds, me fixant. Il ressemblait tellement à Matthew dans sa jeunesse ! Sa bouche entrouverte continuait d'émettre des supplications. Je me baissais et diagnostiquai ses nombreuses blessures. D'une main, je soulevai les cheveux sur son front ; de l'autre, je le plaçai dans la position conseillée en cas de chute. Une vilaine blessure au front. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. J'étais dissimulée dans un recoin mais je voyais bien que les elfes et les hommes perdaient du terrain. Les orques allaient à nouveau récupérer cette partie du fort. Le temps m'était compté et je ne pouvais laisser ce petit mourir. Les yeux du petit "Matthew" commencèrent à devenir vitreux. Il fallait que je le maintienne éveiller.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, lui demandai-je en arrachant un bout de ma robe pour essuyer sa blessure.

- Alet, fils de Hama.

- C'est un joli nom. Ton père est là?

La question était tout simplement stupide mais c'est la seule qui me venait à l'esprit. Des bruits d'épées se rapprochèrent. Je levai la tête. La horde d'orques arrivait bientôt. Mais je ne pouvais évacuer le corps du petit et encore moins le soigner. J'entendis le jeune Alet émettre un râle. Paniquée, je claquais des doigts devant ses yeux pour vérifier s'il avait encore quelques réflexes. Rien ne se produisit, ses yeux restèrent dans le vague.

-Alet!, hurlai-je à moitié en larmes.

Je pris le pouls, prête à effectuer un massage cardiaque si nécessaire, me contrefichant totalement de la bataille autour de moi. Il me fallait de l'aide car un tel acte, une fois commencé, ne peut être arrêté. Je levai alors la tête me demandant sérieusement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Comme un soldat allait me prêter main forte alors que la bataille tournait au vinaigre! Je repris le pouls du jeune Alet. C'était fini, il n'était plus de ce monde mais je pouvais me résigner à le laisser partir. Il lui ressemblait tant... Caressant sa tignasse rousse, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Soudain, un grognement non loin de moi m'extirpa de ma tristesse. Un orque, à quelques pas, m'avait vu et il se mit à courir après moi, hache à la main. C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'armes pour me défendre. Plus idiote, tu meurs! Il faut dire que Oreilles-Pointues ne m'avait pas rendu mon arme ; que la peste soit des elfes. Je me mis à courir - autant qu'il est possible en robe - comme une dératée à travers le champs de bataille évitant haches, épées et flèches***.**

Plusieurs fois, je faillis trébucher sur des corps. Je ne préférais pas vérifier s'il s'agissait d'orques, d'hommes ou d'elfes. Peu m'importait à cet instant hormis ma vie.

L'orque, à ma poursuite, émettait des grognements derrière. J'aperçus un cadavre au loin avec une épée en bas de l'escalier que j'essayai d'atteindre depuis le début. J'évaluai la distance et piquai un sprint. Arrivée au corps sans vie, je me saisis aussitôt de l'épée et me retournai. Dans ma confusion, j'arrivai quand même à trancher la gorge de l'orque à moitié. Un bon début mais mon épée était coincée dedans et je n'avais pas assez de forces pour la dégager. Devant moi, un homme se fit décapiter. Son sang éclaboussa mon visage. Aveuglée, je trébuchai en arrière sur l'escalier. J'essuyai mon visage et regardai son corps s'effondrer. Il avait un poignard dans la main ! Je me relevai pour l'atteindre mais la chose qui venait de l'égorger leva ses yeux vers moi et avança, un sourire bien édentée et l'épée levée. Autour, d'autres orques se rassemblaient.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant comme une idiote dans le Seigneur des Anneaux » murmurai-je.

Tout à coup, un bouclier décapita l'orque et une chose sauta par dessus ma tête. Legolas ! Il tua un à un les orques. Il faudrait que je pense à enlever ma précédente malédiction et ajouter à mon agenda des cours de combat avec l'elfe.

"Si nous survivons.", sifflai-je, les yeux écarquillés devant cette scène si sanglante.

L'elfe se trouvait déjà loin combattant auprès des siens. Sans crier gare, je me levai et montai les marches de l'escalier. Je ne savais plus trop si c'était ma peau que je sauvais ou si je continuai de chercher le rôdeur.

Arrivée en haut, j'entendis la voix d'Aragorn. Elle provenait de la basse-cour d'où j'arrivai. Quelle casse-tête, ce château fort! Il fallait que je le rejoigne mais l'idée de revenir sur mes pas m'arracha une grimace. Jetant un oeil en contrebas, je vis que les combattants hommes et elfes battaient en retraite. La bataille était donc perdue. Confuse et chamboulée, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux. Que devais-je faire?

Un bras m'entoura à la taille et me souleva à la manière d'un prince charmant. Je levais la tête et réalisai que c'était Eodred. Des yeux un peu trop enfoncés, des cheveux blonds hirsutes. Bien qu'il avait un air sympathique avec des yeux d'un gris hypnotisant, je tirai aussitôt une croix sur mon idée de prince charmant.

Je repris assez vite mes esprits.

- NON MAIS J'PEUX MARCHER TOUTE SEULE, J'SUIS PAS HANDICAPEE***2**! lui hurlai-je dans les oreilles en le frappant au torse avec mes poings. Son attention m'énervait et j'avais horreur qu'on soit trop proche de moi. Saloupiaud, va!

Il ignora ma remarque et mes coups et s'adressa aux hommes qui couvrait ses arrières.

- Nous nous replions là-bas au bastion.

Aussitôt, j'arrêtai de le frapper. Le bastion principal. Si nous nous y replions, cela signifie que la situation est cruciale.

Eodred me remit à terre et, m'empoignant par le bras, me força à le suivre. Entre deux tranchages d'orques à l'épée, je me fis sermonner pour être sortie des grottes. Sermon qui n'était pas vraiment infondé dans un sens. Mais j'ignorai ses remarques désobligeantes cherchant à droite à gauche un quelconque signe du rôdeur, de l'elfe et du nain.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement aux portes du bastion que nous nous mîmes à tambouriner. Les orques étaient sur le point d'arriver derrière nous.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je tombai sur Aragorn qui me tira par le bras.

- Mais que faisiez-vous dehors ?, me dit-il, l'air inquiet, surpris et en colère à la fois.

- J'étais venue m'enquérir des nouvelles du front. Il y a eu une explosion...

Le bruit des orques se ruant sur la porte me coupa dans mon explication. Aragorn m'éloigna de la porte. Les hommes se mirent à la recherche de bois pour la fortifier. Ils étaient si occupés que ma présence passa pour le moins inaperçue. Je remarquai Gimli et Legolas dans le fond de la salle qui essayaient de porter la grande table pour la mettre en travers de la porte. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre, sous les regards curieux, pour les aider. Maintenant qu'Aragorn se trouvait près de moi, je me sentais étrangement apaisée.

J'étais en train de transporter une grosse planche de bois lorsque le roi Theoden prit la parole:

- Le cor de Helm va retentir une dernière fois dans le gouffre, rugit-il.

- Gimli, allez sonner le cor, déclara Aragorn à son acolyte nain.

Je compris qu'ils allaient sortir combattre les orques dehors. Tenter un dernier assaut.

Eodred surgit devant moi, les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur et le visage tâché de sang d'orques. Il saisit mes bras à pleines mains.

- Suivez les femmes et les enfants. Prenez le passage souterrain sous la montagne.

Des bruits de bois cassés. Nos deux regards se déplacèrent vers la porte. Celles-ci étaient en train de se fracasser. Les orques étaient sur le point de l'ouvrir. Des bruits de sabots. Les gardes avaient ramené les chevaux des écuries. Theoden et ses hommes avaient déjà monté les leurs, prêts à combattre.

Brusquement, la porte se brisa. Eodred prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. La pâle copie de Malefoy allait m'embrasser ?! Ses lèvres sèches se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon visage. Que quelqu'un me sauve la vie, bon sang!

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'un bras m'enlaça en dessous de la poitrine et me souleva. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais assise sur un cheval.

- Prenez les rênes pour que j'ai les deux mains libres pour tirer avec mon arc.***3**

Encore ce satané elfe !***4**

* * *

><p><strong>* Il faut absolument que vous regardiez à nouveau la scène de la bataille, je suis certaine que vous verrez LauraNerëa courir comme une dingue tout en slalomant parmi les soldats!**

***2 : Le terme handicapé ne doit pas exister en terre du milieu...**

***3 : Et bien, écoutez, je profite de cette faille! Pour une fois, que le nain n'est pas ****avec son copain elfe! Surtout que je voyais mal Nerëa rester et combattre avec des pieds de table la horde d'orques qui arrivent sur eux!**

***4 : Note de la bêta Eagles "GG LEGOLAS! tu l'as sauvé d'un ignoble bisou baveux! XD" / Réponse de l'auteur : Pire, un baiser de Drago...**


	14. Interlude 2

Je remercie **pauline**, **Tchiific,** **Belthyiel**, **Delphlys**, **Leggins**, **Waina** et **Zveda** pour les reviews ainsi que** toutes les personnes qui m'ajoutent en favori et en follow**!

Au départ, je ne souhaitais pas mettre l'interlude tout de suite...mais en fait, c'est préférable. Vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre (que j'annonce très très long).

Je suis malade depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai, par inadvertance, effacé les réponses que je vous avais faites... Au prochain chapitre, je répondrai donc aux précédentes reviews et à celles que je recevrai sur ce chapitre (ci-jamais, j'en ai -')

Bonne lecture!

**Bêta-lectrice : Eagles**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 2 : "Le suicide, ce n'est pas vouloir mourir, c'est vouloir disparaître." [Georges Perros]<strong>

En se réveillant, le vieil homme comprend que, loin de s'éloigner de son cauchemar, il y revient. Il éteint l'alarme d'une pression sur le bouton. Le réveil, placé sur la table de chevet, indique huit heures du soir, la nuit est tombée. La lumière blafarde des réverbères dans la rue éclaire sa chambre, chassant leurs ombres qui filent se cacher sous les vieux meubles de chêne qu'il avait hérité de ses parents, mort vingt ans auparavant. Il a un battement de paupières faisant ainsi s'éclipser le fantôme de cette femme.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il s'assoit un long moment au bord du lit et se frotte énergiquement ses cheveux poivre et sel. Les os de ses vieux poignets craquent. Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, son regard se dirige sur un cadre posé près du réveil. On y voit une femme au visage fermé et dur, comme touchée par une profonde tristesse. Pourtant, ce visage assez quelconque a toujours plu à cet homme, surtout ses yeux. De beaux yeux verts qui vous hypnotisent au premier regard. Le vieil homme porte une main à son cœur. Il prend conscience des cognements sourds de son amour passé, entremêlé à l'angoisse de l'avoir perdue, dans sa poitrine. Il sait que c'est le moment. Toute sa vie, il a repoussé l'échéance ; mais retarder un jour de plus lui est désormais impossible.

Alors, il se lève et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en vieux cuir marron, installé devant son bureau où il a placé du papier à lettres et un vieux stylo-plumes datant de son passage au lycée. Un autre souvenir avec elle. Sans compter la mélodieuse musique qui passe au même moment à la radio : "_Until the last moment_".*** **

Face à la page blanche, il inspire un bon coup pour se donner du courage puis commence à écrire.

Il boit par intermittence dans un petit flacon, rangé dans un des tiroirs du bureau, sans s'interrompre d'écrire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il repose le stylo et sourit, les larmes aux yeux, en regardant sa lettre fin prête.

Maintenant, sa conscience est soulagée. Poussant un soupir, il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil. La douleur causée par l'arthrose ne le fait plus souffrir à présent. Il est bien au-dessus de ces souffrances physiques. C'étaient surtout le regret et le chagrin qui l'avaient rongé au cours de ces longues années d'existence. L'insouciance et l'ingénuité avaient eu raison de lui. Il prend un bout de papier jauni, une coupure de journal semble-t-il, coincé dans un autre cadre sur son bureau : il représente la même femme aux yeux verts.

"_La police judiciaire de Londres a lancé mardi un appel à témoins après la disparition d'une jeune étudiante en médecine âgée de 21 ans qui avait passé la soirée avec un de ses amis au restaurant Le sketch. _

_La jeune femme mesure 1m59 pour 52kg. Elle a les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains bouclés, foncés et longs. Signe distinctif : un tatouage au-dessus de la hanche gauche._

_Au moment de sa disparition, le 9 Octobre, elle portait une robe cocktail parme, un long châle blanc, et des chaussures à talons aiguilles aux dessous rouges. _

_Tout renseignements utiles sont à communiquer à l'Etat major de la Police._"

Le vieil homme prend un autre bout de papier en dessous.

" **15 jours plus tard: Laura Misley, toujours portée disparue. **

_Suite à l'investigation de la maison où résidait la jeune étudiante disparue, la police, qui à l'origine privilégiait la théorie d'une fugue, penche désormais pour l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement. L'analyse et la fouille de la maison ont prouvé que la jeune fille étaient revenue à son foyer après la soirée. En __outre, la police a précisé que rien n'indiquait un éventuel départ précipité._

_Ces informations ne font qu'accroître la peur des habitants du village qui craignent l'acte d'un __tueur en série. La police est sur ses gardes, une cellule psychologique a été mise en place._ "

Le vieil homme grimace et retourne le papier, ne désirant en lire plus. Au dos se trouve encore un autre article collé :

" **Près de 10 ans après la disparition de la jeune femme de 21 ans, en 2004, un directeur d'une start-up sort du silence. Un homme est inculpé. **

_10 ans plus tard. _

_"J'étais assis à une table voisine lorsque j'entendis une jeune femme et un homme qui se disputaient. Je me souviens de la femme. Elle était très bien habillée. Sa tenue correspondait exactement à la description, témoigne le directeur qui déjeunait à une table voisine à ce moment-là. Il semblait y avoir des dissensions entre les deux jeunes gens car la discussion devenait particulièrement houleuse. Ils ignorèrent à plusieurs reprises mes raclements de gorge visant à les calmer***1.**"_

_Ce témoignage, même 10 ans après les faits, est très pris au sérieux par les enquêteurs. Il pourrait relancer l'enquête._

_Le témoin, qui souhaite garder son anonymat, s'est souvenu de cette soirée après avoir vu une émission consacrée à l'affaire Laura Misley. _

_Matthew Chang, suspect? _

_L'homme et la jeune disparue se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Sa proximité avec Laura Misley en fait donc un suspect potentiel. Autre élément troublant : Matthew Chang n'a jamais fait allusion à cette dispute lors de son interrogatoire, 10 ans auparavant. La police, ne souhaitant négliger aucun __témoignage, place désormais le jeune homme, âgé aujourd'hui de 31 ans, dans son collimateur. _"

Le visage du vieil homme est inondé de larmes quand il replace les coupures dans le cadre. Il boit à nouveau le liquide du flacon puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au cadre représentant la femme aux yeux verts, pose sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Sa respiration s'affaiblit petit à petit. Les traits de son visage, durs et grossièrement creusés par le temps, s'apaisent comme s'il était soulagé.

Il sourit.

Un téléphone sonna. Mais il ne l'entendit pas.

A présent, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration.

* * *

><p><span>Ci-dessous, vous trouverez la lettre écrite par ce vieil homme :<span>

_" Laura,_

_Je n'ai pas été un bon ami pour toi, ma chérie. Ne crois pas j'ignorais tes pensées. Les derniers moments passés ensemble, tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de me faire la liste de tes griefs, mais avant de m'en aller, je voulais soulager mon esprit. Tous les maux que j'ai commis envers toi m'ont collé à la conscience comme la peau à la chair. Pardonne-moi. Si j'avais su comment me rattraper, comment revenir dans le passé, comment réparer le mal que je t'ai fait, je n'aurais pas hésité. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur conférée par le statut d'ami. Je ne me suis pas occupé de toi comme j'aurais dû. J'ai voulu m'éloigner loin de toi, mon amie. Nous aurions pu continuer à aller au parc, manger des chouchous en restant ébahis devant un manège, enchaîner les films de la saga Harry Potter en un week end._

_Mais c'est fini, Je ne t'entendrai plus rire, je ne te prendrai plus dans les bras, je ne sécherai plus tes larmes en tapotant d'un mouchoir tes petites joues._

_Le jour où je t'ai perdue, j'ai compris alors tout le mal que je t'avais fait. Ma petite potterfan. J'aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras quand tu t'es énervée. Te dire combien j'étais désolée. Que mon travail n'était pas toute ma vie. Que je devais rester à tes côtés. Te protéger. Avec du recul, j'aurais dû faire de toi mon unique objectif et ma seule raison de vivre. Mon cœur, c'est ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là. J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments dont je niais l'existence jusqu'à cet instant. Mes sentiments qui sont désormais consacrés à un être disparu, un fantôme. Tu étais avec moi, si agréable et compatissante, si jeune et impulsive, si innocente et moi, coupable. Je t'avais tout pour moi. Puis tu es partie. Tu as disparu. Plus un appel, plus un message, plus un sourire. Le vide. J'ai cru ne plus exister. Seuls restaient ces mots. Ces dernières paroles que tu as dites, qui se sont enfoncées dans mon cœur comme une lame brisée. Impossible de les ôter, jamais. J'en sens encore les débris coincés dans mon cœur, me lancinant de temps à autre._

_Cette souffrance m'a poursuivi toute ma vie. Assez tardivement à cause de mon incarcération, j'ai été marié à une femme formidable, élevé trois merveilleux enfants. Mais bien qu'ils étaient présents, c'était un fantôme qui obsédait mes pensées, ton fantôme._

_Il faut que je t'avoue, Laura, que je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. Perdre une amie encore moins. Je ne sais trop que les amitiés s'essayant à l'amour finissent bien souvent dans la haine. Quand j'ai su que je t'aimais, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi. Non par égoïsme, ni par honte. J'y ai songé car j'avais conscience _  
><em>qu'en dépit de mes efforts, je serais incapable de ne pas te faire souffrir. J'ai voulu du fond de mon âme que tu vives heureuse, loin de moi. Mais, en réalité, en t'éloignant, je t'ai blessé. Et maintenant, tu n'es plus là.<em>

_Désormais, je me réveille tous les jours en m'étonnant de ne pas être mort de chagrin après tant de longs jours à te regretter. Sans doute parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu n'es pas morte._

_Où que tu vives et que tu sois, sache que je t'aime, ma chérie et meilleure amie._

_Maintenant, j'ai écrit tout ce que je souhaitais t'écrire et je ne veux pas que la vie décide pour moi de la fin. J'ai fait mon choix. Ainsi, mes dernières pensées seront pour toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Peu importe où que tu vives, sois heureuse._

_Ton Matthew."_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LA FIC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mais non ! On retrouve Nerëa au prochain chapitre! Je vous prépare une surprise, soyez à l'affût ;)<strong>

*** Détail qui aura son poids plus tard dans la fiction.**

***1 : relire interlude 1 et vous devinerez qui est cette personne !**

**Pour cette interlude, je souhaitais m'intéresser à ce qui se passe en arrière-plan de l'aventure. Bien trop souvent, on oublie que les personnes ont eu un passé, des amis, une famille. Et ma question fut celle-ci : Que se passe-t-il lorsque la personne disparaît? **

**Donnez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez de cette idée. **


	15. Livre 2, Chapitre 8 (P1)

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION.**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 7 (PARTIE 1) : _"Un homme doit choisir. En cela réside sa force : le pouvoir de ses décisions." [Paul Coelho]_**

**_O_**

**_OO_**

A mon plus grand bonheur, Arod semblait avoir ressenti mon inexpérience doublée de mon malaise et prit les devants en suivant le destrier de Théoden. Je tenais tout de même les rênes, faisant mine de diriger le cheval. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'était pas aussi difficile que cela de mener un canasson? Peut-être était-ce un peu comme une voiture : un coup de rêne à gauche, un coup de rêne à droite et pour accélérer, appuyer sur le champignon ? Étrangement, je restais dubitative face à mes suppositions.

Désormais, nous étions tous en selle à attendre que la porte cède ; le reste des hommes étaient partis pour mener les femmes vers une sortie de secours. Les chevaux, sentant le danger venir, huaient. J'étais à mi-chemin entre la terreur, car j'étais prise dans ce combat de front, et la colère envers l'elfe qui m'avait pris pour un substitut de Gimli. Oreilles-Pointues avait intérêt à me protéger des coups sinon il allait entendre parler du pays! Et je ne me contenterai pas de le menacer en khuzdul en brandissant ma hache!

"Respirez, il faut vous déstresser", me dit Legolas derrière moi en sortant l'épée de son fourreau.

Je voulus lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais la porte vola en éclats et une ribambelle d'orques armés jusqu'aux dents déferla dans la salle.

" Pour Eorlingas!" hurlèrent Théoden et tous les chevaliers qui m'entouraient.

Les chevaux s'élancèrent dans la masse d'ennemi et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'en bas. Les hommes, quant à eux, faisaient tournoyer leurs épées,tranchant têtes et autres membres de l'ennemi. Le Gouffre était à deux doigts d'être pris et pourtant, ils se battaient fièrement, tête haute, comme si l'angoisse et le désespoir ne les atteignaient plus. Leurs regards dénotaient leur courage.

En revanche, le mien était empli de terreur. Mes mains, poisseuses à cause du stress, glissaient sur les rênes ; la sueur que je sécrétais commençait à faire coller mes vêtements à la peau ; des larmes d'angoisse se mirent à poindre aux coins de mes yeux.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur l'avancée devant l'entrée du fort, je vis que les orques s'y comptaient par milliers. Et nous, une poignée de chevaliers, allions foncer droit dans cette masse... Quelle folie!

Derrière moi, j'entendais Legolas alternant les coups à l'épée et les tirs à l'arc. Chacun de ses gestes terrassait un ennemi, l'empêchant de s'approcher de trop près de notre monture et de la blesser. Il me fallait maintenant espérer qu'il continue à cette cadence, ne laissant entrevoir aucune faille. Autour de nous, la cavalerie n'en menait pas large et plusieurs hommes avaient déjà perdu la vie.

Parmi ce méli-mélo, mon regard volait à droite et à gauche : j'étais complètement perdue. Il me vint alors à l'idée que tout était fini, que le Rohan allait essuyer une défaite, et que tous ces hommes étaient voués à la mort. Je n'étais rien dans cet échiquier sur lequel se jouait une partie entre le Bien et le Mal, seulement un pion. L'un des petits pions dont les grands joueurs n'hésitent pas à sacrifier la vie. Mon existence comptait peu dans cette bataille car, même si j'avais une mission, d'autres petits pions pourraient me remplacer dans le cas où ma mort survenait.

Alors que, sans une once d'espérance, je regardais autour de nous les hommes et les orques se battre avec acharnement, une lumière m'éblouit et je vis une masse de cavaliers descendre la pente de la montagne, chevauchant droit sur l'ennemi.

"Gandalf", cria l'elfe.

Pour une fois, j'étais contente de le voir celui-la!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Des morts, des morts et encore des morts...La bataille s'était achevée sur une victoire du Rohan. Mais le prix fût celui du sang de milliers de soldats, tant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Quand Legolas me descendit du cheval, il se confondit en excuses pour m'avoir amenée dans ce bourbier. Mais je ne lui répondis pas car mon regard était trop occupé à survoler les tas de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Des hommes s'occupaient déjà à ramasser les orques pour les rassembler en petits monts de corps. Ceux des hommes du Rohan tués étaient alignés, prêts à être enterrés dans une fosse commune que l'on avait commencé à creuser. Une odeur nauséabonde parvint à mon nez et me fit avoir un haut le cœur. Au loin, des fumées s'élevaient d'un bûcher où l'on brûlait les corps des ennemis.

- Dame Nerëa, vous êtes blanche, me fit remarquer Legolas qui s'approcha pour me tenir le bras.

Je pris la manche de ma robe et la plaçai devant mon nez pour respirer et m'éviter surtout de vomir.

- Avez-vous un peu d'eau ? soufflai-je à l'elfe.

Il acquiesça, sortit une outre et versa un peu d'eau dans sa main puis me tendit l'objet. Je bus quelques gorgées tandis que l'elfe me passait de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Un chevalier nous aperçut et s'approcha en nous saluant:

- Etes-vous bien Dame Nerëa?, me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, tout en gardant ma manche devant mon nez, et acquiesçai. J'avais rencontré ce chevalier sur le trajet avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

- Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund et neveu du seigneur Théoden. Ma soeur, Dame Eowyn, souhaite que vous la rejoigniez pour aider les guérisseurs.

- Vous sentez-vous bien? continua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle doit être en état de choc, répondit Legolas.

Par crainte de passer pour une mauviette, j'inspirai un bon coup dans ma manche puis me levai en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas vaciller :

- Non, non je vais bien. Je vais rejoindre Dame Eowyn tout de suite.

- Bien, je vais de ce pas l'en informer, me prévint Eomer avant de rejoindre d'autres hommes plus loin. Vous la trouverez dans la salle commune.

J'acquiesçai et m'apprêtai à partir quand une main me retint par l'épaule :

- Prenez donc l'outre, vous êtes toujours blême.

- Je vous remercie, maître elfe. Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller, répondis-je en repoussant doucement l'outre.

- Vous êtes encore trop fragile.

Quel bon sens de la déduction! Mais il fallait avouer que l'elfe n'avait pas tort dans un sens... Recoudre un bonhomme avec des vertiges était risqué. Seulement, je ne pouvais laisser des personnes souffrir sans agir. Déformation professionnelle sans nul doute...

- C'est mon travail et je dois aller les aider. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

L'elfe restait perplexe.

- Alors, maître elfe, à combien est votre compte? Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit, fit une voix grave et profonde.

Legolas et moi nous retournâmes en même temps et vîmes Gimli, que nous saluâmes aussitôt. L'elfe se précipita pour lui faire une accolade. Il était vraiment plaisant de voir une amitié aussi forte entre des peuples aux apparences si différentes.

Puis je vis Aragorn sur la droite, toujours à cheval. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il dirigea son cheval vers nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, il démonta Hasufel et le plaça aux côtés d'Arod. Il me salua puis se tourna vers Gimli et Legolas :

- Mes amis, Gandalf souhaite que nous allions avec le roi Theoden jusqu'à l'Isengard pour rendre visite à Saroumane le traître et faire justice. Nous partons maintenant.

"_Le traître"_. Ce mot résonna dans ma tête et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je me rendis compte que si je continuais à obéir au cavalier noir, ce serait mon futur statut : "_traître"_. Mais avais-je réellement envie de continuer ma mission? J'en doutais sérieusement. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm avait été un réel tournant dans ma prise de décision. Dans mon ancien monde, j'avais souvent vu des documentaires sur les guerres. Durant mon parcours scolaire, nous avions même passé notre temps à les étudier. Mais toutes les vidéos, photos, histoires n'exprimaient pas la dure réalité de celles-ci et les sentiments que l'on pouvait y ressentir.

J'avais pris ma décision. Elle était claire et nette.

Je refusai de poursuivre cette mission et d'être l'un des participants à ce génocide.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir salué Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, je m'étais empressée de rejoindre Dame Eowyn dans la salle commune où étaient rassemblés tous les soldats blessés. La princesse m'avait accueillie avec joie avant de m'amener vers le fond de la salle où un vieil homme gros et gras me fût présenté : Gram, le guérisseur principal de la Cour. Dès que nos regards se croisèrent, j'avais compris que notre relation serait houleuse. Nous ne nous apprécions pas. Et il nous faudrait faire avec car Dame Eowyn m'expliqua que -une femme ne pouvant exercer seule- Gram serait mon mentor, il continuerait ma formation et je me verrai confier les tâches réservées aux "femmes-guérisseuses". Aussi, en tant que femme seule, j'avais besoin d'un tuteur pour toutes affaires qu'elle soit maritale, pécuniaire ou d'autres natures et Gram avait été désigné d'office. Cette dernière annonce fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

Bien que dégoûtée, je mis la main à la pâte et suivis les instructions de mon nouveau "maître" pour soigner les soldats. Nous travaillâmes toute la journée puis la matinée qui suivit. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Eomer et sa soeur prirent la décision de reconduire la population au château, estimant que nous étions hors de danger à présent. Sur le chemin, Gram m'expliqua en quoi consisterait mon nouveau métier en tant qu'apprentie-guérisseuse à la Cour, me détailla la vie médicale au château et m'annonça qu'un appartement, dans la partie du château réservée aux domestiques, m'avait été préparé. Il se situait à côté du sien, lui permettant ainsi de venir me réveiller en cas d'interventions nocturnes.

Une fois arrivée au château, Gram me donna congé pour la journée et je fus autorisée à prendre connaissance de mes nouveaux appartements. Ce fût Mélite, également "directrice" des domestiques de sexe féminin, qui m'y mena. Devant les portes de mon nouveau foyer, situé à l'angle d'un couloir, la vieille femme prit congé car, se faisant tard, elle devait préparer le coucher de Dame Eowyn. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je fus heureuse de constater que le soleil donnait sur la pièce, l'illuminant de ses lueurs orangeâtres du crépuscule. Mon nouveau logement était une unique et vaste pièce, trouée sur une face de trois immenses fenêtres rectangulaires s'ouvrant sur la plaine du Rohan. Le lit tendu de rideaux marrons, l'armoire et la commode en noyer sur laquelle reposait un miroir ainsi qu'un bac pour se laver et une chaise de paille dans le coin constituaient le seul ameublement. L'odeur du bois imprégnait la pièce et m'apaisait. Sur les couvertures, je vis un élément qui m'était familier : ma besace que j'avais oubliée au château ! Je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir. Rien ne manquait, fort heureusement. A côté de la besace, je vis qu'on m'avait laissé une robe très simple dans les tons ocres. Je me souvins alors que mon dernier bain remontait à mon arrivée au château...

N'osant regarder dans le miroir la crasse qui devait orner ma peau, j'allais aussitôt à la recherche d'une domestique pouvant me trouver de l'eau. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je tombai aussitôt sur Mélite et Dame Eowyn.

- J'ai pensé que vous souhaitiez vous laver. J'ai donc demandé à Mélite de vous apporter de l'eau, expliqua Dame Eowyn. Normalement, les domestiques doivent aller chercher eux-mêmes leur eau mais, comme vous venez d'arriver, vous n'avez pas connaissance des habitudes du château.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, dis-je en prenant le seau en bois des mains de la domestique.

- Après ma journée, je viendrais vous voir pour vous éclairer sur la vie quotidienne de ces lieux, fit Mélite.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Gram saura prendre du temps pour m'expliquer.

Mélite et Dame Eowyn levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue. Aïe, ce Gram n'avait pas l'air si apprécié...

- J'ai une autre requête, dit Dame Eowyn en s'avançant vers moi. Un pigeon nous est parvenu avec un message: mon oncle revient demain. Aragorn également.

Je vis le visage de la femme s'éclaircir en prononçant le nom du rôdeur. Le retour du trio m'enchantait également, bien que la menace "Gandalf-is-back" pesait toujours. Je me sentais moins oppressée mais toujours stressée à l'idée qu'il puisse venir m'interroger. Mélite s'éclipsa sans un bruit pour rejoindre un groupe de domestiques plus loin.

- Et je souhaiterais que vous veniez à la fête que j'organise pour la victoire du gouffre de Helm en l'honneur de mon oncle.

Je souris.

- ...Aragorn, n'est-ce pas?

Elle rougit et acquiesça.

- Oui, il sera présent, bafouilla la princesse.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez. Aragorn est un homme noble, il ne vous fera jamais de mal, lui répondis-je à voix basse pour ne pas me faire entendre des domestiques aux alentours.

- J'espère... Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit-elle en reculant pour partir.

- Si... si vous souhaitez venir discuter, vous savez où me trouver..., proposai-je maladroitement.

La jeune femme me sourit et acquiesça avant de s'en aller. J'avais remarqué qu'elle venait de plus en plus souvent me voir pour me parler et se confier. Elle et moi nous étions rapprochées au cours des derniers événements. Cette promiscuité ne me dérangeait pas car j'appréciais beaucoup ce petit bout de femme de trois ans mon aînée. Son esprit de féministe me plaisait. En réalité, elle était l'une des femmes qui ressemblait le plus à celles de mon monde. Les autres étaient plutôt discrètes, en retrait par rapport aux hommes. Aucune ne se faisait entendre. Elles tenaient le rôle-type de la ménagère.

Je claquai la porte puis portai le seau jusqu'au bac. Un bon bain d'eau froide était nécessaire pour me rafraîchir les idées et vider mon trop-plein d'émotions!

Le lendemain matin, je rejoignis Gram dans une pièce faisant office de "cabinet médical". Il m'expliqua qu'étant son disciple, mes journées, qui commenceraient dès l'aube, seraient divisées en deux parties : l'une en travaux pratiques, et l'autre, dans la bibliothèque du château à étudier. Le vieil homme avait écrit de nombreux parchemins traitant des maladies et des traitements affiliés.

Ma première matinée fut assez mouvementée : quelques domestiques vinrent se plaindre de maux de ventre et une femme, de douleurs aux reins.

Le midi, lorsque, avec Gram, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cuisines pour nous sustenter, je vis que, dans la salle commune du palais, les domestiques s'affairaient pour préparer la salle. Dame Eowyn, au milieu à gérer la troupe dans leurs tâches, me vit et se hâta de venir à ma rencontre pour s'assurer que ma présence tenait toujours pour la fête qui avait lieu le soir-même. Je la rassurais et lui fit un clin d'œil, qui la fit sourire, lui faisant comprendre que je la soutiendrai dans ses tentatives de rapprochement avec Aragorn.

Je tardais dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au crépuscule, croulant sous les parchemins qui s'amoncelaient ci et là au point que je n'avais plus de places, même pour une plume. Ces entassements de papiers me rappelaient mes bachotages dans mon ancien monde. Mélite arriva pour me dire d'aller me changer car Dame Eowyn m'attendait à la fête qui allait commencer d'un moment à l'autre. Voyant que je ne m'étais pas changée, elle pinça les lèvres et me coiffa rapidement en nouant quelques mèches en arrière à la manière des femmes du Rohan. Pour ma tenue, il n'y avait plus assez de temps. Une fois l'inspection terminée, la vieille femme s'en alla, l'air mécontente. Je ne lui en voulais pas car elle avait raison : étant donné que mon arrivée était récente, je devais faire des efforts.

Pressant le pas pour rejoindre les convives à la fête et, surtout, ne pas attiser la colère de Mélite, je me faufilais dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune. A un angle, je faillis percuter un homme, un petit homme.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je...je ne vous avais pas vu, bafouillai-je maladroitement, surprise de voir Merry.

Le personnage me regarda et se confondit en excuses mais mes yeux avaient déjà dérivé sur deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

- Dame Nerea, firent-ils en me saluant.

- Maître nain, maître elfe, je suis ravie de vous voir, leur répondis-je. Vous de même, Meriadoc Brandebouc.

Un sourire léger s'afficha sur le visage du jeune hobbit.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Dame Nerëa. Voilà longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus, je pourrais vous parler de...

- Allez-vous à la fête? Nous devons nous presser avant que la cérémonie ne commence, coupa Gimli.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas hâtif vers la salle. A notre arrivée, celle-ci était déjà bondée. Je vis que Theoden siégeait déjà sur son trône, Eowyn et Eomer à ses côtés ; Aragorn avait pris place au premier rang. A ma grande surprise, Mélite se trouvait sur sa gauche. Sans doute une feinte de Dame Eowyn pour faire suivre le rôdeur. Je rejoignis Gram à la table voisine, juste face à celle d'Aragorn. Mon maître me lança un regard de travers, voyant que j'arrivais parmi les dernières personnes. Sans un mot, je m'installai n'osant regarder où l'elfe, le nain et le petit homme s'étaient assis

Brusquement, toute l'assistance devint silencieuse et Dame Eowyn s'avança pour porter une coupe à son oncle. Celui-ci s'en saisit et tout le monde se releva. L'air solennel, il prit la parole :

- Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !

A ces mots, tous levèrent leurs pintes avant de la boire :

- Gloire !

Je regardais ma pinte, l'air dépité, repensant au fait que je ne tenais pas du tout l'alcool. Gram, qui s'aperçut que je ne buvais pas, me lança un regard insistant. Je cédai.

Après avoir bu entièrement la pinte de bière, je commençai à être légèrement joyeuse et je me dis qu'il était temps de prendre l'air avant de commettre une bourde. Alors, je commençai à slalomer parmi les femmes et les hommes, évitant à tout prix Eodred. Le jeune homme, bien rasé et coiffé, une pinte à la main, était en pleine discussion avec d'autres soldats rohirrims. Je me cognai à une table et une voix masculine me héla :

- Dame Nerëa !

Toute guillerette -et surtout pompette-, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un homme aux oreilles pointues, beau à tomber par terre. C'est fou comme l'alcool pouvait aiguiser les sens visuels parfois! Son air étonné me fit rire.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal?, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, tout va bien, lui répondis-je tout en continuant de glousser. Je vais sortir un peu.

Une voix s'éleva juste à côté de moi.

- Ni pause, ni goutte renversée.

Un jeu d'alcool! Finalement ils savaient aussi s'amuser en Terre du Milieu!

Je vis Eomer s'approcher de la table où étaient installés Gimli et Legolas puis leur tendre des pintes. Il était temps que j'aille prendre l'air avant que mon état dégénère et que je me mette à chanter des chansons paillardes en sautant sur la table. Avant que je ne parte, l'elfe me demanda où j'allais.

- Sur la terrasse la plus en hauteur, lui déclarai-je.

- Faites attention...

Mais qu'imaginait-il?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Les hommes enchaînaient les pintes et se rassasiaient à foison. J'étais assise sur un banc depuis plus d'une heure à observer les contrées du Rohan du haut de la terrasse. Toute à mes réflexions, je me disais que cette vie me plaisait et que j'avais fait le bon choix. Désormais, j'avais mon propre but et ma ligne de vie était toute tracée. L'angoisse, due à la mission que m'avait confié le Cavalier Noir, m'avait quitté à l'instant où j'avais décidé de rompre notre pacte. J'étais sereine. D'ailleurs, j'avais écarté l'idée que je puisse le revoir, me confortant à la seule pensée que cet être n'agissait que par les rêves et ne pouvait m'atteindre autrement.

Je tournai la tête vers le château. Mais devais-je leur avouer ? Mon identité avait été bien intégrée et devenir _"Nerëa"_***** me dérangeait de moins en moins. En outre, socialement parlant, j'étais désormais apprentie-guérisseuse, ce qui était un métier non négligeable et même honoré dans ce monde. Grâce à Gram, j'étais même rapprochée des seigneurs, que demander de plus?

Et puis, pour quelles raisons leur dire? Pour se faire condamner?

Brusquement, j'entendis des pas et vit Gimli qui s'avançait sur la terrasse à ma rencontre.

-Legolas n'est pas avec vous, maître nain?

- Si, il arrive.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la silhouette de l'elfe se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je me disais aussi... vous êtes inséparables tous les deux.

Le nain et l'elfe décochèrent un sourire l'un et l'autre.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous? , me demanda Gimli.

J'acquiesçai. Gimli se mit à ma droite et Legolas à côté du nain. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le silence complet. Je fermai les yeux, c'était reposant.

- Le ciel est découvert ce soir, constata le nain.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai.

- Oui, ça change du temps que nous avons eu ces derniers jours. Entre la pluie et le vent..., m'exprimai-je levant les yeux vers le firmament. J'aime beaucoup les étoiles ; avant, je sortais dehors chaque nuit les observer.

Legolas, qui regardait devant lui, tourna brusquement la tête vers moi.

- Les étoiles ont une symbolique particulière pour mon peuple.

- Pourquoi?

- Lorsque les premiers elfes furent placés en couple dans une clairière sur Arda et se réveillèrent, la première chose qu'ils virent fût le ciel étoilé. Ils en restèrent en admiration un long moment avant même de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ces étoiles que vous voyez sont les créations d'Elentari. Pour cette raison, Elbereth, un autre de ses noms, demeura depuis notre apparition la Vala la plus adulée de notre race.

- Les nains aussi ? , interrogeai-je Gimli.

- Non. Nous autres, nains, devons notre création à Mahal, Aulë en elfique, car nous ne faisons pas partis des Enfants d'Eru, contrairement aux hommes et aux elfes. Notre maître, Mahal, selon la légende, nous aurait créé sous une montagne à l'abri des regards. Mais Eru, créateur de toutes choses, s'en aperçut et notre Vala dût s'en repentir, expliqua Gimli. Par la suite, le créateur nous offrit le libre-arbitre et nous adopta à la seule condition de dormir jusqu'à ce que tous les peuples, enfants d'Eru, arrivent en Terre du milieu.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous n'aimons pas les étoiles, continua-t-il, l'air faussement sérieux.

Nous nous mimes à rire tous les trois. Gimli avait toujours le mot pour plaisanter!

- Donc vous, vous avez été créés par couple? , demandai-je à Legolas.

- Oui, notre créateur a prévu qu'à son réveil, chaque elfe soit aux côtés de sa compagne ou de son compagnon. Chaque elfe possède donc une âme soeur.

- Vous avez vu votre âme sœur?

Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question aussi maladroitement car Legolas parut gêné.

- Non, je ne fais pas parti des premiers elfes. Mais une âme sœur m'a été attribuée, c'est une certitude.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas le même avis mais je pense que nous tous avons une âme sœur. Le véritable amour, déclarai-je d'une seule traite. Après je ne peux pas vous dire quel est le véritable amour et la simple amourette car je ne sais pas faire la différence. Je suis trop jeune.

- L'amour est une notion compliquée à mes yeux, confia Gimli. J'ai déjà aimé dans ma jeunesse mais mon amour pour la dame Galadriel est tout autre. Même si elle n'est pas âme soeur, j'éprouve pour elle un sentiment fort.

Legolas et moi sourîmes bêtement face à la déclaration du nain. C'était mignon comme tout!

- Les sentiments des elfes sont souvent, à cause de notre nature, la source d'incompréhension, expliqua à nouveau l'elfe. Comme le mariage, ce sont des choses que nous ne considérons pas comme dues, mais plutôt naturelles. Il n'y a rien de conventionnel. La plupart du temps, excepté en périodes obscures telles que nous traversons en ce moment, nous sommes mariés à notre cinquantième anniversaire. Ce mariage résulte soit d'un amour soit après de longues fiançailles avec un consentement certain de la part des deux parties. Rien ne peut être arrangé, car l'aspect naturel et le consentement sont deux éléments qui ne peuvent être mis de côté. Pour preuve, des fiançailles peuvent être rompues si l'une ou l'autre partie ne souhaite plus s'engager. Mais c'est un fait rare car nous ne prenons pas à la légère les engagements. Pour nous fiancer, les deux individus s'offrent un objet en général. Cet objet est un symbole car il signifie l'abandon de soi à l'autre. Autrement dit, les deux âmes deviennent liées pour la vie.

- Mais si vous vous engagez avec la mauvaise personne?!, m'exclamai-je en pensant à la croissance des divorces dans mon monde.

- Nous naissons par couple d'âmes, Dame Nerea, et nous sommes immortels. Notre immortalité est aussi conçue pour chercher notre âme sœur et vivre auprès d'elle. Lorsque les deux âmes sont enfin jointes, les deux individus ressentent généralement un manque, quand l'un s'éloigne de l'autre, et les deux individus sont généralement plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre qu'envers quiconque, à ce que j'ai pu constater. Comme s'ils étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne peux en dire plus, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, rajouta l'elfe.

- J'espère qu'un jour, la flèche de Cupidon transpercera votre cœur.

- Cupidon? , me demanda l'elfe.

- Une vieille expression de chez moi, répondis-je rapidement puis je regardais Gimli : "J'aurais voulu que Dame Galadriel, dont vous m'avez parlé, soit votre âme sœur, maître nain."

Un silence s'installa.

- Les amours entre nains et elfes n'existent pas, déclara Legolas, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir.

- Gente dame, mon ami, je vais vous laisser. Il fait frais et je voudrais me réchauffer à l'intérieur dans nos appartements, fit Gimli, déjà levé, en nous saluant.

En quelques pas, il rejoignit l'entrée puis disparut à l'intérieur.

- J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé, chuchotai-je.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, me rassura Legolas.

Je me tournai vers l'elfe et vis qu'il avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Pendant quelques instants, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage. Bonté divine, que foutais-je en pleine nuit seule à côté d'un elfe!

- Gimli a raison, le ciel est vraiment découvert ce soir. Je n'ai que très rarement l'occasion de voir les étoiles dans ma forêt. Nous vivons dans une immense caverne. Non pas à l'image des nains. Une vaste caverne illuminée de pierreries et de joyaux en tout genre. Nous y avons planté des arbres pour nous sentir à l'aise sous cette roche. Bien sûr, nous sortons pour chasser ou festoyer dans des clairières. Malheureusement, avec les années sombres, mon père Thranduil s'est de plus en plus refermé sur lui-même, limitant ainsi nos sorties et accroissant la méfiance de mon peuple envers l'extérieur.

Puis il me regarda.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je parle trop. Et vous semblez grelotter, Dame Nerea.

Il retira sa cape et approcha son visage du mien tout en m'en enveloppant. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage d'aussi près. C'est impressionnant comme les elfes sont d'une beauté hypnotique. J'étudiais les traits parfaitement dessinés de son visage. Un coup de vent mit en travers une mèche de ses cheveux sur mon visage. Cela me rappelait Matthew : quand il avait les cheveux longs, dans sa période d'adolescent rebelle, ses mèches se plaçaient sur mon visage lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me câliner et je le lui remettais derrière l'oreille. Comme avec mon ami, je pris la mèche de Legolas dans ma main pour l'écarter et la replacer. Mais l'elfe, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul.

Et zut, encore un écart de conduite!

Son regard bleu profond se planta dans le mien. De petits yeux en amandes pouvant saisir tout détail à des kilomètres. Des yeux bleus pouvant vous pénétrer et lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

Gênée et honteuse, je détournai les yeux. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Je reposais ma main et baissai les yeux en direction de la vaste plaine du Rohan qui s'étendait sous nos pieds.

- Un jour, j'aimerais pouvoir visiter les Terres du milieu. Je n'ai connu que les plaines et les villes. Je n'avais jamais vu de forêts avant d'arriver ici, dis-je.

L'alcool me faisait trop parler. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ma langue se déliait toute seule.

- Vous pourrez venir visiter mon royaume avec Gimli, une fois la guerre finie, me proposa Legolas.

- Si nous réussissons, oui. Je vous suivrai. Je vous le promets.

Pour la première fois, je réalisai qu'une de mes promesses n'était pas un mensonge. J'avais réellement envie de voir tous les paysages de la terre du milieu. Le peu que j'en avais vu m'avait plu. Ces terres qui m'avaient autrefois révulsé m'attiraient, ou plutôt elles m'appelaient.

- J'aimerais tellement vivre sur ces terres. Mon monde me manque mais j'aime être ici.

- Votre monde ?, cilla aussitôt Legolas à voix haute.

Alors là, bravo ! Pour une boulette, c'en est une belle !

- J'ai trop bu, mentis-je. L'alcool me fait dire des sottises.

L'elfe grimaça. L'air peu convaincu, il replongea dans sa méditation, le regard dans le vide puis il se mit à chanter. La voix d'un elfe n'a rien à voir avec celle d'un homme. C'était un son mélodieux rappelant les oiseaux au printemps. Je fermai les yeux.

"_Par delà les Monts Brumeux et l'Ancien Gué,_  
><em>Meurtries et pourtant non moins belles,<em>  
><em>Demeurent la Forêt Noire et la gloire du passé<em>  
><em>Soumises par le Seigneur aux yeux de gel.<em>

_Que vienne en ces lieux l'éclat du Printemps_  
><em>Jadis fier, dans la rosée se reflétant,<em>  
><em>Et qu'avec les radieux chants des augures<em>  
><em>S'accorde la musique des Ainur.<em>

_Lointain le temps où la forêt nous conviait..._  
><em>Calme et posée, à elle les elfes se confiaient,<em>  
><em>Plaisante et vive, maints habitants la côtoyèrent,<em>  
><em>Quand les fils d'Ungoliant n'arpentaient pas cette terre...<em>

_Le Mal est en chemin, arrêtée est la roue du temps,_  
><em>Ne vient plus le renouveau qu'apporte le printemps.<em>  
><em>Ancienne joie, beauté passée, la forêt est las<em>  
><em>Des requiems chantés pour son Athelas.<em>

_J'avance, le firmament gris pleure pour mon cœur,_  
><em>Un chemin lumineux se dessine devant moi.<em>  
><em>Destin des miens, claire est notre erreur<em>  
><em>D'avoir plongé ce sanctuaire dans l'effroi.<em>

_La caverne est là, refuge des damnés..._  
><em>Sans peur et sans regrets, mais délaissé<em>  
><em>Par mes frères, j'avance, devant moi un voile<em>  
><em>Qui dissimule le chemin parmi les étoiles.<em>

_La lumière succède à la nuit, j'ouvre les yeux..._  
><em>Que m'importent les regards, les rires sur mes défauts,<em>  
><em>Qu'on m'exile pour mes fautes, elles sont mon feu,<em>  
><em>Mon ardeur, elles sont ma vie, je suis leur fier Héraut !"<em>***1**

- Qu'est-ce-que vous chantez bien ! Vous auriez fait un carton par chez moi, m'émerveillai-je.

- Faire un carton?

Je déglutis puis essayai de me rattraper du mieux que je pouvais.

- Décidément, je n'ai pas mal d'expressions de mon village à vous apprendre, maître elfe! Mais je me sens lasse et c'est avec regret que je dois vous quitter. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Demain soir, venez donc nous rejoindre, Gimli et moi, nous parlerons de nos cultures.

- J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir.

Avant même qu'il ne me réponde, je me retournais puis filai vite regagner ma chambre. Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt pour travailler avec Gram.

Et oui, il y en a qui bossent, contrairement à certains elfes!

* * *

><p><strong>*NEREA signifie <em>mien, mienne. <em>Ce corps devient en quelque sort sien dans cette phrase. **

***1 Poème rédigé par Esterwen à ma demande. Esterwen est également un auteur de fictions. N'hésitez pas à lire ses fictions! **


	16. Livre 2, Chapitre 8 (P2)

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 7 (partie 2) : _"L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir." [François de La Rochefoucault]_**

**O**

**OO**

Le lendemain matin, la panique semblait s'être emparée du château. Je sillonnais les couloirs à la recherche d'une noble personne qui puisse m'expliquer les raisons de ce remue-ménage.

La noble personne en question qui put me répondre fût Gimli qui allait rejoindre Merry et Legolas dans les écuries. Dans la nuit, un incident s'était produit. Pippin, un des hobbits qui m'avait aussi été présenté, s'était emparé du Palantir qui permettait de communiquer avec Sauron. Par accident, celui-ci lui lui avait fait des révélations. Aragorn avait également frôlé le palantir, dévoilant ses propres pensées, et il fallait donc agir vite. Dès l'aube, après une réunion, il fût décidé que Gandalf irait à Minas Tirith avec Pippin pour faire part de la situation à l'intendant du Gondor. Le magicien avait l'intention d'allumer les feux de secours afin de décider le roi Théoden à partir en guerre.

En attendant son signal, nous, la population, restions au château d'Or d'Edoras. Comme Merry était très soucieux, Gimli et Legolas avaient décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Quel étrange trio formait-il !

Quant à moi, je continuais mon petit bonhomme de chemin dans la nouvelle vie que je m'étais créée. Le matin, j'allais accoucher des femmes quand il y en avait ou aider Gram dans ses tâches et l'après-midi, je les passais dans la bibliothèque d'Edoras à étudier des textes de médecine diverses. Parfois, Dame Eowyn me rejoignait. Nos discussions pouvaient tourner autour des méthodes de guérisons comme de sujets plus féminins, entre autres les méthodes de protection des femmes pendant leurs menstruations. Etant donné que la Terre du milieu me paraissait un peu arriérée au niveau de la médecine, j'avais pour ambition de les faire progresser. Bien sûr, mes pseudos-découvertes devaient ne pas être trop sensationnelles ni trop répétitives pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur mon véritable passé. J'avais décidé que ma première découverte serait un remplaçant de linge blanc, une sorte de _tampax compact_ des temps médiévaux. Le linge blanc que les femmes plaçaient entre leurs jambes me paraissait si peu hygiénique...

J'effectuais toutes ces tâches en me cachant d'Eodred. Depuis la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, le chevalier me cherchait dans les moindres recoins du château. Le soir, il attendait parfois devant la porte de ma chambre. Mais j'avais trouvé une feinte : je rejoignais Legolas et Gimli chaque soir sur la plus haute terrasse du château pour observer les étoiles et apprendre mutuellement de nos propres cultures. C'était devenu comme un rituel.

Comme nos veillées tardaient la plupart du temps, Gimli prenait congé pour se coucher. Je restais avec Legolas. L'elfe m'apprenait le nom de chaque étoile : _Ithil,_ la lune ; _Cerch i-Mbelain_, la constellation de la Grande Ourse ; _Menelvagor,_ la constellation d'Orion. Je lui enseignais en échange quelques cours de médecine appris à Edoras. Souvent, pour se moquer, il me surnommait : "_Istui"_ qui signifiait Érudit en Sindarin dans le sens d'une sage parmi les grands sages. Je le traitais de petit vieux en réponse. Il me parlait de son père. Je lui contais ma vie avec Mamie Beth.

Une profonde amitié semblait naître. Je m'étais très attachée à Gimli et Legolas.

Les journées se suivaient, calmes et apaisantes, durant lesquelles je remplissais mon rôle avec une minutie incontestable. A Edoras, le peuple avait repris son quotidien, loin des soucis de la guerre.

Puis un matin, tout bascula. Alors que je déjeunais à la table des domestiques, non loin de celles des seigneurs, Aragorn arriva précipitamment dans la grande salle. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith. Ils sont allumés. Le Gondor appelle à l'aide!, s'écria Aragorn, essoufflé.

Il s'adressait au roi. De prime abord, Théoden affecta d'ignorer. Puis il reprit ses esprits en quelques instants et répondit, l'air assuré :

- Et le Rohan y répondra.

Tout le monde se mit à s'agiter autour de moi. Une intuition me dit que je n'allais pas mangé d'aussi bon petit déjeuner de sitôt. Devant moi, la table était jonchée de mets en tout genres : des fruits, du fromage arrosé d'hydromel, des tartes, quelques morceaux de viandes et du vin. Que de gâchis ! Je pris une ou deux pommes dans mes poches tout en avalant un bout de tarte avant de me mettre à la recherche d'une personne pouvant m'informer sur la suite des événements.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dame Eowyn avait été formelle dans ses explications : Théoden et ses hommes partaient enfin en guerre. Aragorn, en tant qu'héritier du trône du Gondor, se devait de les suivre jusqu'à l'ultime bataille. Elle m'apprit également que Merry avait prêté allégeance au roi Théoden. Même le hobbit allait guerroyer ! Très étonnée, je me dirigeai vers le rassemblement des guerriers dans le centre d'Edoras dans l'espoir de trouver Aragorn. Je souhaitais également participer me joindre à eux pour apporter mon aide en tant que guérisseuse.

J'aperçus au loin Legolas et Gimli, déjà en selle et armés. Il fallait que je les évite. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. Ils m'avaient déjà confié par le passé qu'ils me trouvaient de constitution trop fragile. Pour Gimli, il était clairement hors de question qu'une femme approche d'un champs de bataille. Chez les nains, les femmes étaient comme des bijoux (certainement par leur rareté), elles devaient rester bien au chaud dans les mines. Quant à Legolas, j'eûs beau lui balancer toutes les excuses possibles, entres autres que des femmes elfes étaient guerrières, qu'il refusa catégoriquement quitte à faire la sourde oreille -ce qui était un comble pour un elfe.

Même si Aragorn n'était pas le roi. J'étais plus à mon aise de lui demander que de parler au seigneur Théoden qui m'intimidait. Sans compter que je l'avais vu en mode _exorciste_ ce qui me terrorisait. Parfois, dans mes cauchemars, je l'imaginais me sauter dessus, les yeux exorbités. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à sa nièce, elle n'aurait pas assez de poids face à son oncle.

Alors que j'avançais dans la foule de soldats, une voix m'appela sur le côté. Je me tournai la tête et vis Dame Eowyn dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Elle tenait deux chevaux en bride et me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

- Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'au campement des soldats, Dame Nerëa ?, me questionna-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je vous ai apporté ce cheval. Vous chevaucherez avec moi derrière les hommes. Il est traditionnel que les femmes accompagnent les guerriers jusqu'au campement. Vous êtes en plus guérisseuse, nous aurons besoin de vous en chemin. Les bons guerriers sont des guerriers en bonne santé, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que mon oncle désire que Gram et vous nous accompagniez. Tout ce qui vous est nécessaire est transporté par des gardes. En revanche, comme moi, vous n'irez pas plus loin que le campement. Gram partira ensuite avec les soldats en direction de Minas Tirith.

Dame Eowyn et la tradition. Étrange.

- Prépareriez-vous un mauvais coup ?, la taquinai-je en gloussant.

Elle me sourit.

- Je vous en dirai plus au campement. Le lieu n'est pas sûr pour parler de mes stratégies.

Elle me tendit la bride d'un des chevaux que nous montâmes pour rejoindre la cavalerie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous chevauchâmes toute la journée. Être à cheval me plaisait de plus en plus d'autant plus que c'était le moyen de locomotion le plus rapide de la Terre du milieu. Éloignant de moi l'idée de finir mes jours à effectuer les trajets à pieds, j'avais décidé de m'accommoder à la "_voiture_" de ce monde. Dame Eowyn avait perçu en rentrant du Gouffre de Helm mon changement d'attitude vis-à-vis des chevaux et décida de m'enseigner quelques leçons d'équitation sur notre trajet jusqu'au campement. Plusieurs fois, nous nous fîmes sermonner par des gardes qui surveillaient derrière mais nous nous en amusions et continuons nos gamineries de midinettes de 20 ans. Eowyn était l'une des personnes avec laquelle j'étais la plus proche. Non seulement nous avions presque le même âge mais sa force de  
>caractère doublée de sa bonté me plaisaient beaucoup. Et, bien que son statut soit bien plus élevé que le mien, la jeune femme ne m'avait jamais rabaissé. A mes yeux, elle était en train de devenir une personne importante, une amie en quelque sorte.<p>

Eowyn, Gimli, Legolas. C'était des petits moments partagés avec eux que j'avais peur de perdre en annonçant ce que j'avais fait, comment je les avais balancé à l'ennemi sans le moindre état d'âme. Une espionne dans la Guerre de l'Anneau. Cette guerre, qui au début m'avait paru un détail à côté de la tâche à effectuer, à présent me terrorisait. J'avais peur que mes actes aient des conséquences désastreuses. Je ne me rappelais plus des livres. J'étais quand même certaine de la fin : l'anneau y était détruit, l'ennemi vaincu, et les peuples de la terre du milieu délivrés du mal.

Mais mes actes avaient-ils changé le cours des événements?

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Voir ces paysages décimés, ces peuples réduits à l'esclavage, cette espérance empreinte sur les visages disparaître m'était une idée insoutenable. En arrêtant ma mission, je savais que, même si je devais payer le prix de ma propre vie, j'avais fait le bon choix. Le massacre du Gouffre de Helm m'avait chamboulée et il était hors-de-question que j'assiste à un autre bain de sang. Tous ces morts, tous ces cadavres. Les nuits passées aux côtés de Gimli et Legolas n'étaient qu'un pansement sur une plaie béante pour éviter de dormir de longues heures durant lesquelles je voyais ces visages morts danser devant mes pupilles. Je souriais, je riais, je vivais mais mon âme avait été touchée par ce que j'avais vu.

Plus jamais, je n'espionnerai. Plus jamais, je ne commettrai d'actes de délation menant à de pareilles horreurs. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Le soir, nous nous arrêtâmes en plein milieu d'une plaine pour bivouaquer. Bien que j'aperçus Legolas et Gimli au loin, je ne les rejoignis pas et préférais rester auprès d'Eowyn pour servir de la nourriture aux soldats. Une bataille approchait et ils se préparaient sans doute mentalement à combattre. Ma présence risquait de les distraire.

Après le repas, je m'installai avec Gram sous une tente puis commençai à recevoir des patients. Une chevauchée de cette durée n'est jamais sans incidents.  
>Certains étaient tombés ; d'autres souffraient des articulations... J'appliquai les soins jusqu'à ce qu'Eomer, le frère d'Eowyn, vienne cesser l'activité annonçant qu'il se faisait tard.<p>

Epuisée, je rejoignis alors la tente que je partageais avec les autres domestiques. Sur le chemin, je me fis surprendre par un homme qui se mit en travers de mon chemin :

- Nerëa, c'est un grand bonheur de vous voir en vie. Plusieurs jours que je vous cherchais en vain pour m'enquérir de votre santé. Je me suis inquiété.

- Toutes mes excuses, Eodred, dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Les événements se sont enchaînés et ma nouvelle vie à Edoras...

- J'accepte vos excuses. Mais plusieurs jours ont passé, vous m'avez oublié.

- Non, non. Je suis guérisseuse maintenant et j'ai beaucoup de travail, comprenez-le.

- Je vous ai effrayé. Est-ce la vraie raison?, me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas.

- Quand j'ai voulu vous embrasser, susurra-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon visage vira au rouge en quelques instants. Il avait mis dans le mille mais, étant bien trop timide, je n'osais lui dire concrètement.

- Eodred, je suis épuisée et je n'ai plus tous mes esprits. Nous parlerons de...

- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous?, me coupa-t-il en me prenant par le menton.

- Jeunes gens, il est tard et demain, le départ se fait à l'aurore.

Eodred et moi tournèrent la tête en même temps. Mélite. Elle se tourna vers moi :

- Je vais vous conduire à la tente, suivez-moi.

Sans un regard vers Eodred, je suivai la vieille femme qui marchait devant moi d'un pas rapide. Une fois loin du chevalier, elle ralentit jusqu'à être à ma hauteur.

- Ce jeune homme a l'air de vous apprécier, me confia-t-elle.

- Je vous avoue que je m'en méfie. Son comportement...

- ...montre qu'il a des sentiments pour vous, ma petite. Je connais Eodred depuis sa naissance. Il est le fils d'une de mes connaissances. Jamais je ne l'ai vu commettre un faux pas. Sous ses airs faussement hautains, c'est un homme juste prêt à tout pour son peuple. C'est un bon parti, vous savez. Votre statut n'en serait que plus valorisé !

Étais-je en train de rêver ou elle essayait de me caser avec Eodred ? Mélite, l'entremetteuse. Comme nous arrivions à la tente, je décidai d'écourter cette conversation qui commençait à me gêner.

- Je vous remercie de vos conseils. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et je souhaite me reposer suffisamment pour la longue chevauchée de demain. Puissiez-vous en faire de même, annonçai-je avant de lui emboîter le pas pour rejoindre ma couche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_- Tant de temps a passé depuis notre dernière entrevue._

_Je sursautai. Les yeux écarquillés, je vis la personne que je souhaitais à tout prix éviter ces derniers temps. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris l'apparence d'un très bel homme ; mais je savais que c'était lui. De petites flammes étaient visibles dans ses yeux. Il s'était posté juste au-dessus de mon corps allongé sur des dalles grisâtres, un bras de chaque côté n'empêchant ainsi de me relever. J'analysai chaque traits de son visage. La beauté en était inégalable, dépassant même celle des elfes. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi majestueux. Je me souvins des dires de Legolas à propos de la magnificence des Valar et de leur capacité à changer de formes. Cette apparence qu'il me montrait était certainement la toute première. Il voulait m'intimider. Egalement de l'elfe, que j'avais interrogé sur les divinités d'Arda, je savais désormais à qui j'avais affaire et mon ventre en fût que plus noué. Il était le plus puissant de tous les Valar, le frère de Manwë le Seigneur de royaume d'Arda et maître de ses habitants, __qui sombra dans le mal par soif de pouvoir et orgueil : Morgoth._

_Mais mon esprit était confus car techniquement, il ne pouvait pas être devant moi. Seul son esprit continuait de errer dans le monde. C'est alors que je me souvins d'un détail : je rêvais. _

_S'il s'était introduit dans mon rêve, il n'aurait pas la capacité de m'atteindre physiquement dans celui-ci. Enfin, je l'espérais._

_- Quelques problèmes ont dû vous retarder ces derniers jours, je n'en doute pas, dis-je ironiquement faisant allusion à la défaite du Gouffre de Helm._

_Les flammes de ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si j'avais attisé sa colère. Il se mit debout me dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Je fis de même pour lui faire face mais j'étais loin de le terroriser par ma taille car le haut de ma tête arrivait à peine à hauteur de sa poitrine. Mais je ne me décourageais pas, résignée à en finir avec ses sornettes._

_- Dites-moi les dernières nouvelles au lieu de vous enorgueillir bêtement, petite humaine, se moqua-t-il en croisant les bras._

_- Ecoutez, j'ai décidé d'en finir. De toute façon, que pouvez-vous me faire? Je suis désormais ancrée dans ce nouveau monde et vous, vous n'êtes rien en réalité. Un esprit, une chose, un ... truc. Donc maintenant, entre vous et moi, c'est fini. Notre contrat est rompu. Je refuse de continuer d'espionner, hurlais-je, énervée d'avoir été insultée._

_Les mots sortaient de ma bouche avec une aisance qui me surprenait. Je ne m'étais pas exprimée de cette manière depuis des lustres ce qui me soulageait._

_- Vous perdez l'esprit._

_Je restais interloquée, la bouche ouverte ne sachant que répliquer à une réponse aussi courte. Amusé par mon choc, il reprit la parole :_

_- Vous êtes sûre de votre choix, Laura ?_

_- Oui, murmurai-je, peu assurée._

_La manière dont il avait prononcé mon ancien prénom provoqua un frisson qui remonta toute mon échine._

_- Bien, conclut-il en disparaissant. Nous verrons._

Lorsque je me réveillai, Mélite était au-dessus de moi ce qui me fit faire un bond.

- Nerëa, vous allez bien? Vous êtes fiévreuse, chuchota-t-elle en épongeant mon visage avec une serviette mouillée. Rendormez-vous, le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon visage et mon corps bouillait de l'intérieur.

- Oui, Mélite. Merci, soufflai-je en attrapant l'une de ses mains et la serrer pour me réconforter avant de m'endormir à nouveau avec la forte intuition que j'étais mal barrée.


	17. Livre 2, Chapitre 9

**LIVRE 2 : RECONVERSION**

**OO**

**O**

**CHAPITRE 8 : _"Lorsque donc quelqu'un te met en colère, sache que c'est ton jugement qui te met en colère."_ [Epictète]**

**O**

**OO**

**PDV LEGOLAS**

Sur les hauteurs des _Ered Nimrais_ - Montagnes Blanches en langage commun- , chaîne des plus hautes montagnes de la Terre du Milieu aussi imposante qu'offensive, à cheval entre le Gondor et le Rohan, s'élevaient fièrement de nombreux pavillons devant lesquels flottaient les étendards des rohirrims sur leurs hampes. Ce campement était leur dernière étape avant d'arriver dans le royaume voisin. Dunharrow, tel était le nom de ce lieu en rohirrim, servait déjà de place forte en raison de sa situation géographique qui permettait de rester invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi. Legolas se souvenait même d'anciens récits de ses pairs lui contant l'histoire de ce refuge qui commençait dès le Second Age avec les hommes des Montagnes Blanches avant d'être reconnue officiellement comme place forte par Aldor l'Ancien, deuxième fils de Brego et troisième roi du Rohan dont le règne fût le plus long. Choisir d'y rassembler son armée se révélait très pertinent puisqu'on pouvait établir une stratégie avec les alliés à l'abri de l'ennemi tout en surveillant celui-ci. En revanche, l'endroit, étant à quelques centaines de mètres de hauteur, était peu hospitalier ; les nuits y étaient fraîches, le lieu venteux, le sol stérile et le ravitaillement difficile. Dunharrow, très difficile d'accès, n'aurait jamais pu survivre à un siège. Seul un escalier étroit et escarpé menait à cette place forte. Aucune autre sortie, outre le chemin des Morts, pouvait permettre de fuir. Mais de là à ce qu'une armée parvienne à monter le dédale de marches escarpées...

Legolas n'était pas habitué à autant de hauteurs. Bien qu'au Nord, son royaume de _Taur e-Ndaedelos_, la Forêt de la Grande Peur, était entouré de montagnes nommées _Ered Mithrin_, celles-ci n'étaient pas aussi élevées et les elfes sylvestres, son peuple, ne s'y aventuraient guère. Mais cette altitude, qui permettait à ses yeux perçants d'observer plus loin encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ne lui déplaisait pas. Les longues étendues de plaines du Rohan, et au loin celle du Gondor, étaient un délice visuel singulier. Mais ce paysage était menacé. Au loin, Legolas pouvait apercevoir le _Mordor,_ terre sombre drainée par le feu et le sang. Les montagnes dentelées et menaçantes qui délimitaient ce territoire malsain et aride ne pouvaient pas pour autant cacher les crachas de feu incessants d'_Orodruin,_ forge personnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, là où l'anneau-même fût forgé...et où il devait être détruit…L'elfe eut un frisson qui lui remonta l'échine. Son esprit éloignait toute idée selon laquelle cette quête pourrait faillir. Chaque jour, il espérait. Il espérait que Frodon et Sam réussissent leur mission, il espérait qu' Aragorn reprenne le trône qu'il lui revenait, il espérait que le nombre des siens qui mourraient entre les mains des orques ne soit pas si élevé. Il voulait revoir un jour sa forêt, son peuple, son père.

A cette lueur d'espoir, son regard se reporta sur le _Mordor_. Il lui sembla que l'ombre s'était encore étendue. Fermant ses paupières, il pensa à son père qui devait être en train de combattre les forces obscures jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de bottes lourdes frappant avec indélicatesse le sol le fasse revenir à la réalité.

- Même en temps de guerre, mon peuple est plus fourni en pitance, rutila Gimli derrière lui, les bras chargés de morceaux de viandes et de bouteilles de vin.

L'elfe sourit puis émit un rire léger, doux, presque cristallin. Ce nain avait vraiment le don de le surprendre, même dans les situations les plus cocasses. Qui se soucierait de la nourriture et de la boisson plus qu'un nain ?

- Recommençons-nous notre concours de pintes avec du vin cette fois-ci, proposa Legolas en prenant place sous le pavillon qui leur était dédié.

- Ce serait bien tentant, mon ami, mais j'aimerais mieux que nous soyons sur pied demain matin au lever du campement !

- « Nous » ?, le reprit l'elfe. Je crois me souvenir que j'étais vainqueur et qu'un nain, assis à côté de moi...

- Oh, par ma barbe, l'alcool vous a sûrement fait délirer, mon ami, rétorqua le nain, un sourire en coin.

Ils s'observèrent un instant puis se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Ayant pris place à table, Legolas se versa une coupe de vin et reporta son attention sur les morceaux de rôti que Gimli découpait. La couenne grillée crissait sous le couteau, la chair juteuse suintait. Lui, personnellement, n'était pas très friand de viandes mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Chercher de la verdure parmi les hommes, c'était comme espérer trouver une émeraude spécifique dans la salle aux trésors d'un seigneur nain. Autant abandonner.

Voyant son ami qui dévorait les tranches de rôti comme un glouton, Legolas s'empressa de le ralentir :

- N'oubliez pas, mon ami, que nous devons en laisser pour nos camarades, l'avertit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Gimli attrapa un bout de cuisse de poulet et l'avala.

- Aragorn semble très préoccupé ces derniers temps. Les soucis lui coupent l'appétit. Quant à Dame Nerea, je l'ai vue dîner en compagnie de Dame Eowyn.

- Le seigneur Aragorn a le poids de son héritage filial sur les épaules. Il sait ce qu'il doit devenir, un roi ; mais les voies qui doivent l'y mener lui sont encore obscures. Et pour Nerëa, il en est plus ou moins de même puisqu'étant apprentie, elle doit donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Ce Gram, son mentor, épie ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne peut se permettre d'agir comme bon lui semble.

- Sans compter qu'elle ne peut nous rejoindre ouvertement sans attiser les rumeurs. Les hommes sont friands des rumeurs !

- Oui, c'est vrai, souffla Legolas en piquant dans un morceau de rôti. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais vous avez sûrement raison.

- Mon ami, vous avez toujours l'air soucieux lorsque vous parlez d'elle, fit remarquer Gimli en piquant une lichette de viande sur la pointe de son couteau pour l'insérer dans sa bouche.

L'elfe leva la tête, surpris. Intérieurement, il était étrangement outré par cette déclaration.

- Oui, je suis soucieux. Je ne saisis pas la raison pour laquelle Nerëa nous a suivi. Tout à l'heure, alors que nous étions en pleine installation des pavillons, j'ai également surpris une conversation entre Gram et elle. Elle le suppliait de participer à la bataille en tant que guérisseuse, confessa l'elfe en prenant le tranchoir et un morceau de viande. Le refus fut catégorique. Mais elle est jeune, entêtée et persuasive. Elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut coûte que coûte. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Elle prend trop de risques et ils peuvent lui coûter cher.

Gimli se pencha à son tour pour prélever de la salière une bonne pincée dont il saupoudra ses morceaux de viande.

- Demandez donc à son jeune prétendant de la surveiller. Le petit blond à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux bleus clairs qui la talonne tout le temps.

Legolas grimaça.

- Eodred ?

- Oui, il me semble.

- Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Son attitude est peu décente envers son élue. Il est si... pressant avec elle.

- Mon cher ami, une fois amoureux, vous comprendrez.

- Que les Valar m'en préservent ! J'aimerais mieux vivre seul qu'éprouver des sentiments. Il y a tant de lieux à découvrir, de choses à apprendre...

Des bruits de sabots résonnèrent devant l'entrée du pavillon. La tête d'un cheval apparut d'entre les toiles.

- Arod, s'écria l'elfe.

Il s'approcha du cheval et lui caressa la crinière. Arod frotta son museau contre le bras de l'elfe en signe d'affection ; puis il hennit et poussa légèrement l'elfe. Celui-ci comprit le geste de l'animal et se tourna vers Gimli, l'air affolé.

- Aragorn est en train de seller son cheval. Il s'apprête à quitter le campement, confia-t-il à Gimli.

Ce dernier jeta sur la table le morceau de viande qu'il allait avaler puis saisit sa hache.

- S'il pense nous semer de cette manière, c'est bien méconnaître l'opiniâtreté des nains et la persévérance des elfes !, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PDV Nerëa**

« Maudits soient-ils », songeai-je en découvrant par moi-même, au petit matin, dans leur pavillon, l'absence d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Après que j'eus fait mes adieux à Gram, qui partait avec les soldats, et que celui-ci m'eut fait mille recommandations, Dame Eowyn était venue à l'aube m'annoncer la nouvelle. Ils nous avaient faussé compagnie, ils avaient quitté le camps. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient partis. Cette nouvelle inattendue me mit dans une colère noire. Je rejoignis leur pavillon pour y vérifier l'information. Ma déception, en y entrant, n'en fut que plus accrue. De la viande commençait à pourrir sur la table, des vêtements jetés à la hâte, le départ s'était effectué dans la précipitation. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir me chercher ! Avec rage, je saisis la viande et la jetai par terre.

Un afflux de sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoqua en mon for intérieur : je m'effondrai par terre puis me mis à pleurer.

Je sentis tout d'un coup quelqu'un m'enlacer. Les bras d'une femme : Dame Eowyn. Un homme s'agenouilla à ma gauche et posa une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter : Eodred.

Je tentais de les éloigner mais Dame Eowyn resserra plus encore son étreinte.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda la princesse, très inquiète.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, déclarai-je avant de les repousser.

Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qui se passait dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je respire, que je m'aère l'esprit, que je fuis.

Mon corps réagit de lui même, je me ruais en dehors du pavillon et fonçai dans la multitude de cavaliers qui levaient le camp. Où aller ? Je n'en savais rien et courrais droit devant sans même oser un regard bousculant chevaliers et domestiques.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je n'arrivai plus à me localiser. Mes yeux dérivaient à droite et à gauche cherchant un signe familier. Peu importe où son regard se posait, l'endroit était fort inhospitalier. De chaque côté, s'élevaient de grandes falaises grisâtres et menaçantes. Le sol n'était couvert que de graviers. Il n'y avait aucune verdure. Comment était-je arrivée ici ?

J'avais froid, j'étais trempée de sueurs et épuisée par ma crise. J'en tremblais encore. Comment en étais-je arrivée à cet état ?

Réfléchissant plus encore, je réalisai la source de ma colère : j'avais cru m'être intégrée. En tant qu'amie ou espionne, je ne savais plus trop. Mon esprit était épuisé.

Bien sûr que jamais Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli n'auraient pu m'emmener avec eux, mais le fait d'avoir été mise de côté et, surtout, qu'ils soient partis sans me prévenir me laissa un goût amer.

La décision d'Aragorn se révélait logique. Je lui avais confié quelques jours plus tôt mon désir de partir avec les soldats et Gram pour soigner les blessures de combats, omettant le fait que Dame Eowyn m'a confiée vouloir se travestir en homme pour participer à la guerre avec son oncle Theoden. Ce secret, entre la jeune femme et moi, m'avait encouragée à réitérer ma demande jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acceptée. La réponse d'Aragorn fut sincère m'expliquant les multiples raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas participer à la guerre même en tant que guérisseuse. Les mœurs en Terre du Milieu l'exigeaient fortement. Les hommes auraient été choqués de voir une femme combattre. Aussi, ma présence pouvait perturber les soldats les empêchant ainsi d'être au meilleur de leurs capacités. Aragorn m'avait avoué également qu'il serait trop inquiet pour ma survie. En tant que guérisseuse au front, les risques étaient les mêmes qu'un combattant.

Mais Gimli et Legolas... Gimli m'avait toujours soutenu dans mes décisions. Nous aimions rire ensemble. Souvent, il appréciait me tenir compagnie pour me raconter les histoires de familles des nains. J'étais d'ailleurs devenue une passionnée des histoires de la Terre du Milieu. La nuit, je harcelais l'elfe de questions sur la création de leur monde, l'histoire, pour le moins entrelacée, des hommes et des elfes. Au bout de quelques heures, je m'écroulais d'épuisement. La dernière nuit, il m'avait même confié qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être protecteur envers moi, j'étais comme une petite sœur à ses yeux.

Mais le motif de ma colère ne pouvait se résoudre à un simple copinage. J'avais la certitude qu'il y avait une autre raison que je refoulais au fond de moi.

Soudain, au loin, j'entendis des chevaux hénir. Je devais rebrousser chemin sinon j'allais me retrouver seule.

Pendant une heure, je marchais avant de me rendre à l'évidence : je m'étais perdue. Je n'entendais plus aucun son à l'exception du crissement de graviers sous mes chausses. Sombrer dans la panique ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Je m'asseyais quelques instants sur un rocher pour reprendre ma respiration. De toute façon, en allant tout droit, j'allais bien sortir de cette fichue montagne.

Quel sens de l'orientation, je vous jure !

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de battement d'ailes. En levant la tête, je vis une sorte de cavalier sombre vêtu d'un grand manteau noir. L'apparence de la créature était à glacer le sang, ressemblant fortement à celle d'un _Détraqueur._ Sa monture était pareille à un _sombral_ comme celle du chevalier noir, sauf qu'elle sentait la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La créature m'aperçut et fondit sur moi tel un faucon. Je me mis à courir à perdre haleine.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Mes pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol.

« Mon maître désire vous voir », m'informa le cavalier sombre d'une voix glaciale avant que la bête ne me donne un coup derrière la nuque qui me fit sombrer dans les ténèbres

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, nous étions au-dessus d'une forteresse de pierres. Autour, le sol n'était que roches à perte du vue. Le _sombral_ entra dans la forteresse et me jeta sur le sol comme un vulgaire paquet avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Quand je me relevai, je m'aperçus que mon nez saignait. Dommages collatéraux. Je scrutais la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Tout était infiniment sombre. Seule une boule, placée au milieu de la pièce sur un reposoir, était source de lumière. Je m'en approchai et l'observai attentivement. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait me fit sursauter, je me retournai. Devant moi, s'avançait une créature coiffée d'un masque noir. Suis-je face à _Dark Vador_ de _Star Wars_ maintenant ou un _Tom Jedusor_ des temps médiévaux? L'idée me fit sourire. J'aurais préféré arriver avant leurs transformations, ils étaient plutôt beaux gosses.

Le _Voldemort_ au masque s'approcha plus encore de moi, si près que je crus pouvoir bientôt le toucher.

D'une voix sifflante, il déclara :

« Il y a longtemps que nous aurions dû nous rencontrer, Laura Misley, ou Nerëa ... la traîtresse... »

**-FIN DU LIVRE 2-**


	18. Livre 3, Chapitre 1

**LIVRE 3 : ****MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 1 **

**"Le corps est la chair de l'esprit chaque tourment de l'âme laisse sous la peau une fêlure et dessus une foulure" [Eric Fottorino]**

**O**

**OO**

* * *

><p><span>Aragorn<span>

Chacun de ses pas était une avancée vers son destin. Ce destin, annoncé quelques années plus tôt, auquel il ne pouvait échapper et qui l'enchaînait à ces terres. Les chaines de son héritage le serraient plus encore au fur et à mesure de son cheminement. Mais il ne reniait ni sa succession, ni son destin. Au fond de lui, son âme lui soufflait que tel était son rôle, telle était sa place sur Arda. De même, sa douce dulcinée l'avait rassuré à maintes reprises. Lui, Grand-Pas, le rodeur, nommé Aragorn par ses parents et Estel par ses amis elfes, devait reprendre sa place qui lui était destinée : le trône du Gondor faisant ainsi renaître la dynastie Numéronéenne.

_"Le prochain âge sera celui des hommes.", _lui avait plusieurs fois répété Seigneur Elrond.

Lui, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, allait représenter la clef de voûte indispensable liant l'âge des elfes et celui des hommes. Cette transition, appuyée en plus par son mariage avec l'elfe à la beauté inégalable, rappelant celle de Luthien : Arwen Undomiel.

Alors qu'il avançait sur le chemin des morts, ses pensées convergeaient vers elle ; Legolas, qui marchait à sa droite, tenant les deux chevaux en bride, ressentit sa peine et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ne désespérez pas, mon ami", conseilla l'elfe.

Aragorn releva la tête vers lui et fit un signe d'acquiescement. Sur sa gauche, apparut Gimli, l'air tout aussi inquiet.

- Ce sont des lieux sinistres. Plus on s'approche du Chemin des morts, plus je sens mes propres démons ressurgir et s'acharner sur moi.

- Les morts, les morts... mon cœur s'alourdit également, souffla l'elfe.

Prenant conscience de l'effet sinistre exercé par cet environnement sombre, sinistre et morose, constitué de montagnes hautes et acérées, d'un chemin caillouteux, que même la végétation avait fui, Aragorn se ressaisit en éloignant toutes pensées malsaines.

"Je dois me battre. Si je deviens roi, il me faut être plus fort pour mener mes troupes.", se dit-il.

Au moment où il se redressa, tête haute et l'air fier, décidé à redonner le moral à ses compagnons, il aperçut au bout d'un chemin annexe, une porte, trou béant et ténébreux dans la montagne.

"Nous y sommes", pensa fort Aragorn.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'elfe de la Forêt Noire répéta ses paroles :

"Nous y sommes"

- Entrons-nous immédiatement ?" demanda Gimli en posant sa hache à terre.

Aragorn réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Les épreuves qui nous attendent seront plus éprouvantes encore. Reposons-nous ici quelques instants, le temps de prendre un repas.

A ces mots, le rôdeur s'assit sur un rocher à l'intersection, peu enclin à s'avancer davantage dans le chemin menant au boyau. Gimli prit place à ses cotés et commença à sortir quelques mets de sa besace tout en commentant chacun de ceux-ci. Aragorn avait remarqué cette manie que le nain avait de grommeler continuellement quand il était en état de stress. Mais il n'en tenait pas compte : qui ne serait pas saisi d'angoisse avant de rencontrer des morts ?

Son regard se posa sur l'elfe qui caressait machinalement les deux chevaux - Arod et Hasufel- qui remuaient frénétiquement à cause de l'inquiétude, il leur murmura quelques mots d'une voix apaisante.

- Legolas ! , dit Gimli à voix haute en lançant une outre en direction de l'elfe.

D'un geste rapide et précis, le prince de la Forêt Noire rattrapa l'outre. Aragorn, tout en avalant quelques lichettes de viande, observa son ami. Il remarqua son air troublé. Le connaissant depuis des années, il savait que c'était inhabituel de la part de Legolas. Il laissa de côté son repas, se glissa du rocher pour rejoindre l'elfe en train de boire pendant que Gimli se sustentait goulûment, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Etes-vous tourmenté?, souffla Aragorn en caressant l'encolure des chevaux au passage.

Legolas sursauta, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'Aragorn.

- _A mesure de notre progression, un pressentiment s'accroît dans mon esprit_, confia l'elfe, son visage exprimant ses angoisses.

Le rôdeur fit la moue. Quand l'elfe parlait dans sa propre langue à voix basse en présence d'un "étranger" - Gimli en locurrence- c'était souvent mauvaise augure.

- _Bon ou mauvais ?_

Il se fit un silence. Legolas, comme ému par une pensée, sentait sa voix prête à lui manquer.

Aragorn tendit l'oreille, très inquiet :

- _Mauvais...malheureusement,_ répondit l'elfe en pinçant les lèvres.

- Depuis quand vous assaille-t-il, mon ami? demanda Grand-Pas en langue commune par respect pour le nain.

- Depuis notre départ,_ j'ignore pour quelles raisons._

- Espérons que cela passe.

l'elfe et l'homme échangèrent un regard entendu, empli de craintes et de doutes puis leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du chemin des morts d'où sortaient des courants d'air glacial.

Il ne fallait pas tarder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nerëa

La manière dont il venait de prononcer mon prénom -mes "prénoms"- me laissa une mauvaise impression. J'avais pensé m'être sortie de la situation aisément, et pourtant, j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que j'étais bel et bien une traîtresse. Non seulement pour mes amis que j'avais balancés deux fois mais également pour les "ennemis" avec mon affront. Face au _Voldemort d'Arda,_ je me sentais incapable et impotente. Ma situation avait tourné au vinaigre, j'étais mal barrée...

Je restais donc quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

"Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous n'avons pas été présentés.", lâchai- je, ne trouvant autre chose à dire.

- Comme je le regrette, je pensais ne pas avoir à le faire...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps d'observer ma réaction, avant de continuer :

- Je suis Sauron. Mon nom doit surement vous remémorer des souvenirs.

Sauron. Evidemment que j'en souvenais. Son nom était souvent revenu au cours de mes conversations nocturnes avec Legolas. Sauron, la malveillance incarnée. J'avais souvent entendu parler de ce monstre que ce soit du côté des nains, des elfes, ou des hommes. Sauron, le Maia éternel, plus avide encore que son maître Melkor, également connu sous d'autres pseudos - Artano, Aulendil, le Nécromancien-, qui avait forgé les anneaux de pouvoir pour dominer le monde. Lui, qui fut le séduisant et très beau Mairon l'Admirable, avait vu son cœur corrompu par mon ancien maître.

Mon visage se tordit de haine au souvenir du mal que cet être avait commis, mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais habitée à la fois par la terreur et la peur.

- Je vous ai fait venir car j'aimerais éclaircir définitivement quelques points. La situation serait beaucoup plus simple si nous ne nous mentions plus, jeune fille ?

J'acquiesçai mécaniquement. Mes jambes flanchaient sous la terreur mais je finis par répondre d'une voix à peine audible :

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Je serai franc. Vous nous avez été d'une grande utilité auparavant. Le peu d'informations que vous nous avez fournies nous ont été précieuses. Mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on joue double-jeu avec moi, me révéla Sauron. Mon maître a remarqué un changement dans votre comportement. Si lui vous croit bêtement ingénue, je ne suis pas aussi dupe. Je pense sincèrement que vous vous jouez de nous.

- Non, répliquai-je en me tortillant les mains.

- La réponse d'une double espionne serait la même et cela ne me contente pas le moins du monde.

Je restais pétrifiée me sentant idiote à ne savoir quoi répondre. Il poursuivit :

- Etes-vous de notre côté? Soyons...clair.

A sa façon d'insister sur ce dernier mot, je compris que ma réponse serait déterminante quant à ma survie. Je répondis sans réfléchir. Mon instinct prit le dessus :

- Oui.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu. Au moins, tout sera clair entre nous. Néanmoins, j'aimerais vous poser une question afin de juger votre loyauté.

L'expression que j'affichais à ce moment-là devait trahir une certaine perplexité. Mais je m'appuyais autant que possible aux rebords du promontoire derrière moi pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse physique et mentale.

- Dites-moi donc ce que font les hommes actuellement? Se rassemblent-ils pour m'attaquer ? Où vont-ils ? Je perçois de nombreux mouvements mais je souhaite comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement, déclara-t-il.

J'avais cru qu'une seule question suffirait pour partir de cet endroit affreux. Mais vu la détermination de cet être maléfique, il n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt. À tourner en rond, j'étais revenue au même dilemme : espionner et sacrifier des milliers de vie ou se taire et mourir. Je pensais à nouveau à tous les moments que j'avais vécus jusqu'ici. Je m'étais véritablement construit une vie en ces terres. J'avais inéluctablement ma place sur Arda, du moins le croyais-je. Même si le trio, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, m'avait laissée, ils restaient ce qu'ils m'étaient de plus cher. Sans compter que j'avais connaissance de la quête de Frodon et je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer. Ma conscience m'en empêchait. Ce serait réduire à néant ce monde où j'avais ressuscité.

J'avais pris ma décision depuis bien longtemps.

Il était temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'assume mes responsabilités.

Sans jamais y revenir.

- Je ne vous dirai rien. Plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

La créature parla dans une langue inconnue. Je n'eus le temps que de sentir un coup violent dans la nuque avant de m'évanouir.

**oOo**

**SCENE CLASSEE M**

**oOo**

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais assise contre un poteau, les bras levés et attachés en hauteur. Mes pieds étaient également liés. Difficile de s'enfuir dans ces conditions. Deux créatures discutaient à une table devant moi. Je plissais les yeux et reconnus des orques.

- Le maître nous a dit de ne pas jouer avec elle, dit l'un des orques.

- Nous devons la faire parler, répondit l'autre.

- Oui, mais sans trop l'amocher.

De la poussière s'insinua dans mon nez. J'essayais de me contenir mais j'éternuais dans un bruit très sonore. Les deux créatures tournèrent la tête et me virent remuer la tête. Ils cessèrent leurs activités pour s'approcher.

- Tiens, tiens, la poupée se réveille, ricana l'un des orques découvrant une bouche à moitié édentée.

Un bon dentiste lui ferait pas de mal à celui-là ! Il s'approcha de moi, je sentais son haleine de viande pourrie ce qui me fit l'effet d'un haut le cœur. Ses longs ongles crasseux se frayèrent un chemin le long de mon aorte. L'autre orque arriva de l'autre côté, une dague à la main. Il se mit à caresser mon bras avec celle-ci.

- Ecoute-moi, avec mon camarade, on voudrait en finir vite. Etre enfermé ici devient insupportable. Donc tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais sur la stratégie des hommes en ce moment-même.

- _TĀpa abhī bhī mara sakatē haiṁ_, _harāmī***1**_ lui rétorquai-je.

La lame de la dague s'enfonça légèrement dans ma peau. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon bras. Mais je refusais de lui donner le plaisir d'entendre mon hurlement. Je luttais.

- Rien que ça, _mūrkha, _imbécile?

- Tu vas être moins grossière, fillette, dit l'orque aux ongles noirs en me tirant les cheveux brusquement au point que je crus que ceux-ci allaient se décoller de mon crâne.

Mon dieu, quelle haleine !

Je lui crachais au visage. Il riposta en me saisissant fermement par le cou.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, ma jolie ?

Les deux orques se regardèrent puis rirent. Ongles-crasseux déchira un pan de ma robe et me le fourra dans la bouche de manière à ce que je ne puisse le recracher. Son camarade entreprit d'arracher le haut de ma robe puis mon corset. Paniquée, je me débattais puis tentait de hurler malgré le tissu dans ma bouche qui m'étouffait presque.

- On fait moins la maline, alors ?, répliqua Ongles-crasseux, haletant, en baladant ses sales mains sur mon ventre.

Je pleurais. Je voulais les supplier d'arrêter.

Je poussais des cris étouffés.

Mais j'étais seule.

Pas de Legolas, ni de Gimli, ni d'Eodred aux alentours pour me sauver.

Impuissante.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le corps d'une femme..., fit remarquer l'orque à la dague. Il promena son arme sur mon ventre en se pourléchant les babines.

- Longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu une femme crier non plus, continua-t-il.

Il arrêta le tranchant de sa dague à hauteur de mon nombril puis y fit pénétrer le tranchant. La douleur était insupportable. La lame me transperça lentement. Je poussais des cris en vain jusqu'à m'évanouir, terrassée par la douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>*1<strong> Harāmī (हरामी) : Plus vulgaire qu'imbécile dans la langue hindi. Avant, Āpa abhī bhī mara sakatē haiṁ (आप अभी भी मर सकते हैं) : tu peux toujours crever.

***2 **Mūrkha (मूर्ख) : Idiot

Dans un des mes chapitres, j'avais précisé que Laura insultait en hindi.

**La scène originale classée M est beaucoup plus violente mais je ne pouvais pas tomber dans le MA.**


	19. Livre 3, Chapitre 2

**LIVRE 3 : ****MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 2 : "L'être humain peut supporter la soif une semaine, la faim deux semaines, il peut passer des années sans toit, mais il ne peut tolérer la solitude. C'est la pire de toutes les tortures, de toutes les souffrances." [Paul Coelho]**

**O**

**OO**

**PDV Eowyn**

La jeune femme suivait son plan à la lettre, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa famille, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, aller au front et elle se refusait à les laisser partir, son coeur s'alourdissant à chaque jour d'absence dans l'ambiance angoissante procurée par la guerre. Comme l'art de manier les armes lui était familier, elle avait décidé de se travestir et de partir en guerre aux côté des hommes. Idée saugrenue d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et qu'une vie longue et paisible de Grande Dame l'attendait. Mais elle voulait prendre les devants.

La seule personne avec laquelle elle aurait pu partager ce plan avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Eodred était parti à la recherche de Nerëa puis il avait rattrapé quelques heures plus tard la cavalerie, l'air miné. La jeune femme avait compris qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Elle repensa à ce matin-là. Jamais elle n'avait vu la jeune femme dans cet état. L'impulsivité est un trait de la jeunesse mais sa colère fut si vive qu'elle espérait la revoir pour une conversation avec elle afin d'en comprendre les raisons. Nerëa changeait souvent d'humeur ce qui déstabilisait pas mal de personnes au château, et son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son réel caractère. Quelque chose la poussait à être lunatique, lui renforçait son stress. Tantôt elle était tendue et répondait brièvement sans un regard aux personnes ; tantôt, au contraire, elle apparaissait comme une fille très sensible pouvant vite se sentir submergée par les problèmes. Au-delà de cette sensibilité, la jeune femme était très appréciée, surtout par Gram, pour son travail rigoureux. Elle appliquait à la lettre ce qu'on lui disait de manière rapide et efficace. Ce côté lunatique devait donc sûrement être dû aux problèmes qui l'avait poussée à fuir de son lieu de naissance. Nerëa lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait perdu sa grand-mère quelques mois auparavant. Désormais, elle était orpheline. Nerëa délivrait les informations au compte-goutte. Ainsi, Eowyn apprit qu'elle avait perdu ses parents jeunes, qu'elle avait été éduquée pour être guérisseuse, qu'un jeune homme était son meilleur ami et qu'il lui avait appris à jouer du piano avec son père. La princesse appréciait que l'apprentie-guérisseuse se confie petit à petit à elle. Bien qu'elles n'étaient pas du même rang social, elle souhaitait l'épauler et Mélite, avec qui elle avait longuement conversé à son sujet, approuvait totalement sa démarche et surveillait de près la jeune femme. Même si Gram et elle paraissaient rudes, ils ne lui souhaitaient que du bien et jamais ils n'abandonneraient Nerëa. Leur sévérité était volontaire pour la pousser à aller au-delà de cette sensibilité pour se confronter directement aux aléas de la vie. Par expérience, comme Eowyn avait aussi perdu ses parents très jeunes, elle savait combien il était compliqué de se forger une carapace, surtout lorsqu'on est un femme. Elle avait toujours été seule. Même lorsque son frère et elle furent envoyés chez son oncle puisqu'Eomer fut très vite formé de son côté pour devenir maréchal de la Marche et rapproché du roi aux côtés du fils de mon oncle, Theodred, qui n'était désormais plus des nôtres.

Elle était tout à ces pensées quand une voix puissante et grave rugit. Celle de Theoden.

- Halte!

Au loin, l'air fier et loyal, droit sur son cheval, son oncle Theoden menait la troupe, le drapeau portant le symbole de leur maison à la main. Bien que ses cheveux blancs rappelaient sa vieillesse, il n'en restait pas moins vigoureux et brève comme si les griffes de Saroumane ne l'avaient jamais affaibli. En cet instant, voyant son oncle encourager ses soldats avec ardeur ou encore donner quelques ordres de manière ferme, Eowyn comprit que le nom son oncle prophétisait la grandeur de cet homme : _"le chef d'un peuple, le roi" _en rohirrim.

Les valeurs qui caractérisaient son oncle impressionner toujours autant la jeune fille. A ses yeux, il représentait un de ces héros de conte, un idéal à atteindre. Elle aimait ce qu'il incarnait : la bonté, la fermeté, le courage. Elle avait conscience que jamais elle ne pourrait être son égal -elle était une femme -mais souhaitait profiter de la bataille pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de grandes choses. Car si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard. Elle vieillissait et la plupart de ses amies, à son âge, étaient mariées et possédaient deux ou trois enfants. La jeune femme ne rejetait pas ce qu'elle était -une femme- mais...elle voulait plus.

Lorsque tous les chevaliers furent arrivés, elle put distinguer la scène devant ses yeux. Des immenses volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la cité, Minas Tirith, contrastant ainsi avec sa propre blancheur. Un paysage apocalyptique tellement le champs de bataille était chaotique ; tout était désordonné, ennemi comme allié.

Eowyn eut une pensée pour Aragorn. Le seigneur était-il vivant ? Le reverrait-elle ?

_" Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous avez. Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez. J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vu. "_

Bien que les dernières paroles du rôdeur lui avait brisé le coeur, elle craignait sa mort. Cet homme était si sincère, la douceur l'embaumait. En quelque sorte, elle était libérée maintenant. Elle pouvait exécuter son plan sans se soucier de lui, : elle allait suivre son oncle et son frère dans ce combat. Les aider à repousser l'ennemi. Elle savait parfaitement que les femmes étaient refusées parmi les soldats mais avait eu l'idée de se travestir. Déguisée en homme, elle passerait inaperçue. Seul le hobbit, avec lequel elle était à cheval, partageait son secret. De son côté, le hobbit était visiblement bien plus paniqué par le millier d'ennemis enragés qui grouillaient que par le secret d'Eowyn. La jeune femme essaya de le rassurer en lui tapotant sur l'épaule mais c'eût le même effet que de souffler sur une plaie pour apaiser une brûlure.

- Courage, Merry, courage pour nos amis.

La voix de Theoden rugit à nouveau provoquant le silence dans les rangs :

"... Ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout, debout, cvaaliers de Theoden. Les lames seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats…."

Eowyn détourna la tête alors que son oncle passait devant.

La mort, voilà ce qui les attendait. La jeune femme n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

"Quoiqu'il se passe, restez avec moi, dit-elle à Merry. Je veillerai sur vous".

Bien sûr, ses paroles servaient plus à la rassurer elle-même que le hobbit. Merry ressentait ce malaise mais ne pipa mot. L'ambiance était déjà assez tendue. Le bras de la jeune femme l'enserra, il posa la main sur son bras. Le hobbit savait qu'Eowyn était jeune et il se promit de la protéger.

- A mort!, hurlèrent tous les soldats en même temps que leur meneur. A mort!

Tous brandissait leurs épées. Merry tourna rapidement la tête et vit que la dame du Rohan, les yeux baissés, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Levez votre épée, gente dame…, lui souffla-t-il.

Eowyn sursauta et, observant son entourage, l'imita.

- Je vous remercie, Merry !

- A mort!

- A mort !

Comme un seul homme, la cavalerie se mit à bouger, suivant le seigneur Theoden. Les chevaux huèrent lancés au petit trot puis au galop. Droit devant l'ennemi. Eowyn, l'épée à la main, Merry aggripé à la crinière du cheval, ne distinguant plus qu'un seul bruit , celui des sabots martelant le sol. Un bruit effrayant comme le tonnerre. L'ennemi qui leur faisait face eurent alors un mouvement de recul puis reprit leurs esprits, plaçant leurs archers en première ligne. Quelques cavaliers s'écroulèrent sous les flèches des orques mais sans franc succès pour ses derniers. L'armée du Rohan chargeait sans même vaciller. Puis ce fut le choc. Les chevaux se ruèrent sur les créatures hideuses sans dévier de leur trajectoire, les piétinant de leurs sabots. La cavalerie de Theoden avait réussi leur percée. Mais jusqu'où ?

Le soleil était déjà levé qu'Eowyn et Merry combattaient toujours, tranchant machinalement de l'orque. Dans ce cahin-cahas, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à repérer son oncle et son frère. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, étant attaquée de tout côté. Soudain, le sol trembla comme s'il allait se dérober. Eoowyn fit faire un volte face à son cheval au moment où un cor retentit. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle vit un animal gigantesque aussi haut que le château de Meduseld, ou plus encore... Son courage la déserta quelques instants. Elle présageait déjà de se faire embrocher par ses énormes défenses. Le cheval se cabra apeurée. elle vit le hobbit lui caresser la crinière. Les Oliphants accélérèrent leurs pas comme ressentant la peur des soldats. Son oncle, sur son cheval plus loin , lança un ordre :

- Reformez-vous! Sonnez la charge, attaquez de front.

Aussitôt, Eowyn obéit aux ordres de son oncle en se plaçant avec les autres cavaliers de manière à faire face à l'ennemi. Sans attendre, ils chargèrent. Ils furent vite ralentis par des archers, sur les Oliphants. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit et encouragea son camarade. Puis, d'une pression sur les rênes, elle fit galoper son cheval à travers les énormes créatures et les cadavres d'orques et de cavaliers écrasés. Il fallait abattre ces monstres sinon ils seraient vaincus.

- Merry, prenez les rênes.

En quelques mots, elle dirigea Merry vers un des Oliphants; Quand ils furent quasiment sous le ventre de la créature, elle dégaina son épée et prit celle de son camarade dans l'autre main. Avec les deux épées, elle trancha deux par deux , les énormes pattes de l'oliphant qui, blessé, s'effondra.

-Au prochain ! , cria-t-elle.

La bataille était loin d'être finie et encore moins d'être gagnée. Mais elle devait donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Pour ses feu mère et père. Ceux qu'elle aimait. Aragorn, Theoden, sa nourrice, Eomer, Mélite, Nerëa.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

**PDV Nerëa**

Je me réveillai à nouveau. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. En plissant les yeux, je pouvais distinguer le promontoire que j'avais percuté auparavant, faiblement éclairé par un faible rayon de lune. Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituèrent et je pus mieux étudier les lieux. Le sol était couvert de dalles sombres, nettes et lisses. Les murs de style gothique finement sculptés représentaient des formes que m'étaient inconnue. Bien que ce décor soit macabre, c'était plutôt l'odeur de souffre qui me gênait. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre ma main devant la bouche. J'étais allongée sur une grande dalle froide en hauteur, mes chevilles attachées, jambes et bras écartés à la croix saint-André. En levant la tête, je fus prise de panique en constatant ma quasi nudité. Je sentais encore la douleur lancinante au nombril et à mon bras. Mes cuisses avaient également été tailladées. Je gémis d'angoisse. J'essayai alors de lever plus encore la tête pour chercher du regard mes vêtements. Mon ventre se contracta, m'ôtant un cri de douleur. J'avais oublié qu'un orque m'avait plantée une dague au niveau du nombril pour de vrai... Enfoiré d'orque, il allait douiller si je mettais la main dessus. Ma blessure était visiblement pansée mais restait douloureuse, une douleur lancinante mais moins vive.

Soudain j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir qui brisèrent le silence pesant de cette pièce. Une porte s'ouvrit diffusant une lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je tournais du mieux que je pouvais sur moi-même mais rien ne m'était visible.

- Je suis arrivé à temps. Vous n'avez pas été violée.

Je me tordais à nouveau dans tous les sens sans rien voir.

- Je suis très déçu par votre comportement.

Une tête apparut devant mes yeux. Effrayée, je poussai un cri. Derrière ce masque, Sauron.

- Je ne dirai rien, affirmai-je.

- Je le constate, à mon grand regret.

Il poussa un soupir puis reprit :

- Vous connaissez la différence entre les orques et moi ?

- Non, hormis votre stupidité commune, osai-je.

Cette situation commençait à sérieusement me pomper l'air. J'avais mal et j'étais moitié nue, tailladée, poignardée. Les devinettes sordides de ce pseudo Voldemort ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde et je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je savais pertinemment quelle était la clé de ma liberté, mais il était hors de question de reculer. J'étais déterminée. Et surtout persuadée d'avoir vécu le pire.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres en paraissait moins certain car il s'esclaffa comme amusée par une gamine.

- La différence est que je suis le pire.

Il m'empoigna les cheveux et tira d'un coup avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Puis il lâcha brusquement ma tête qui retomba sur la dalle. Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Sauron émit un rire puis il posa sa main sur mon genou. Prise d'angoisses -j'étais nue devant ce monstre - je me débattais comme une acharnée. Soudain, une onde étrangement chaude pénétra mon genou. Je continuais de m'agiter...jusqu'à entendre le craquement sec de mon os au genou. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche. Ce hurlement me surprit moi-même par son côté bestial.

Lui recula quelques pas comme pour se délecter de ce spectacle effrayant. J'avais l'impression que la douleur parcourait mon corps tout du long. Je sanglotai comme une pauvre fille qu'on avait giflé, reniflant et gémissant. Je devais être écœurante à voir.

Entre deux sanglots, je parvenais à balbutier quelques paroles .

- Je...je vous ai servi le Gouffre de Helm... l'itinéraire de la Compagnie de l'anneau., hurlai-je. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas...où sont les hommes...j'ignore réellement leur stratégie...je vous jure...je vous ai servi, vous devez tenir la promesse de votre maître.

Il s'approcha de moi. La sueur se mêlait aux larmes, j'avais incroyablement mal.

- Promesse?

- Oui…je vous ai servi...donnez-moi...ce qui m'est dû.

Son visage masqué était à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Mon maître n'oublie jamais ses promesses. Grâce à vos informations nous avons pu affaiblir l'ennemi, _vous serez récompensée à la hauteur de celles-ci_...

A travers le voile de larmes devant mes yeux, je le vis quitter la pièce. Je fermais les yeux. Quelques minutes de répit malgré la souffrance.

_"Pitié, qu'on vienne me chercher…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De l'eau ruisselant sur mon visage me réveilla. Je vis mon oppresseur qui épongeait une serviette au-dessus moi. Une fois que j'eus les yeux ouverts, il lâcha la serviette sur mon visage. Je m'en dégageai en tournant la tête.

- Je me suis entretenu avec mon maître, déclara Sauron. Vous pouvez obtenir votre récompense. Choisissez : rentrer chez vous ou devenir immortelle et rester ici.

Les larmes continuaient de couler. La douleur était telle que mes tempes cognaient. Mais je ne sentais plus mes blessures comme si leur intensité avait dépassé ma perception des douleurs.

- Je pourrais très bien répondre tout étant détachée, n'est-ce pas ?, soufflai-je.

- Ne me prenez pas non plus pour un inepte !

- Non, plutôt pour une personne censée.

- Il semble que je ne le sois pas.

- Quel dommage...

- Que choisissez-vous ?

J'avais déjà fait mon choix en arrivant ici. Les paroles de Matthew au Sketch m'avait aidé dans mon choix.

_" Nous devons vivre séparément, souffler chacun de notre côté...vivre sa vie"_

En prenant cette décision, je ne reniais pas Matthew. Il restait à jamais mon ami d'enfance dans mon coeur. Mais je voulais vivre ici. J'en éprouvais le besoin.

J'opinai :

- Je choisis l'immortalité...pour demeurer en Terre du milieu

Il ricana. Bon sang, il y avait anguille sous roche… _"réfléchis avant de parler",_ me disait souvent Mamy Beth.

La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres toucha mon cœur. Il prononça des mots dans une langue inconnue. Je sentis une vague de chaleur se propager dans mon corps. J'avais la sensation de flotter dans l'air. Tout devint flou autour de moi. Ma respiration se calma. J'étais sereine et apaisée par une douceur inconnue. Ma tête dodelina. Puis ce fut le noir à nouveau.

Je re-sombrais dans l'inconscience à plusieurs reprises, sans être capable d'analyser ce qui m'entourait J'avais le sentiment de passer mon temps à dormir dans cette fichue forteresse.

Mais, cette fois-ci, j'étais détachée. Je roulais sur le côté en me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, remontant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je fus prise de vertiges et de nausées. J'étais trop faible. Sauron se tenait toujours au même endroit qu'avant de m'évanouir.

- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais d'être trop ... active, suggéra Sauron.

- Pourquoi m'avoir détachée ?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Vu votre faiblesse, vous n'êtes pas dangereuse, ricana-t-il. Impuissante. Ainsi, c'est plus amusant à voir...

Impuissante, c'était le terme exact. . Je n'avais pas pris de repas depuis un certain temps. Et la seule eau qui m'avait été administrée provenait d'une vieille serviette épongée. J'étais aussi dangereuse qu'un oisillon. Je repris petit mes esprits me remémorant mes derniers jours. Puis, je me tournais vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

- Suis-je immortelle ?, demandai-je bêtement.

Il émit un rire léger.

- Oui. Je vous annonce Nerëa que vous être admis parmi les immortels en Terres du Milieu. Spécimen très étrange car vous gardez votre apparence humaine. Assez intéressant même.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Relâchez-moi.

Je l'entendis ricaner à nouveau. Tous les jurons possibles me vinrent à l'esprit.

- Maintenant, _vous êtes à ma merci._..désormais, _pour l'éternité._

Sans plus attendre, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il se leva et demanda à deux gardes de m'enfermer dans une cellule. A cause de mes blessures -dont les os de mon genou brisé, je ne pus me débattre et mon cri de douleur et de colère se perdit dans les profondeurs de la forteresse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà plusieurs jours que j'étais enfermée, mon détracteur n'était pas revenu Je voulais qu'on vienne me chercher, qu'on me délivre. Comme dans les contes de fées. Au lieu de ça,et nul sauveur à l'horizon. Rien que de la crasse d'orque, et de la souffrance, je me trouvais enchaînée au cou comme animal.

Mais le désespoir laissa parfois place à la certitude. _Ils viendront me chercher._

Mais comment ?

Eodred et Eowyn ne m'avaient même pas suivie quand j'avais quitté le camps ; quant au trio, aucune chance qu'ils me retrouvent.

Legolas, Gimli.

Je les imaginais rire à mes côtés dans mes moments de solitude.. Dans mes rêves, dans la réalité… la limite du réel et de l'irréel n'était plus que chose confuse dans mon esprit.

Sur le sol de ma cellule, à l'aide d'un caillou, j'avais gravé une étoile. Une simple étoile. Une petite étoile qui me rappelait cette nuit-là...cette conversation. Le ridicule et la honte ne m'atteignaient plus, je lui parlais intérieurement. J'imaginais à travers cette étoile que je me confiais à Matthew ou Legolas. Je leur dévoilais mes terreurs, mes angoisses, mes cauchemars.

J'avais peur. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

Les seules créatures que je voyais étaient des orques qui me donnaient à manger, ou plutôt qui me jetait la nourriture au visage. Affamée, je rampais pour me sustenter. De temps à autre, -il m'était impossible de déterminer exactement l'heure- j'étais transportée dans une pièce pour faire mes besoins. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite vasque d'eau à laquelle je me hissais, non sans hurler de douleur, pour me rafraîchir rapidement. En vitesse, je me nettoyais les bandages. C'était peu hygiénique mais toujours mieux que de ne rien faire. Les blessures étaient vilaines à voir ; pourtant les plaies ne paraissaient pas si infectées. Je savais que beaucoup de temps avait passé en calculant le nombre de repas qu'on m'avait apportée. Normalement, l'infection aurait dû être plus étendue me provoquant fièvre, douleur, enflures et écoulement de pus. Ma jambe me faisait _étrangement_ moins souffrir ; une "attelle' m'avait été posée mais l'os semblait s'être _miraculeusement_ remis de lui-même. Mais...mais, de toute évidence, sans sois, je ne devrais pas survivre. _Normalement_.

Je levais les yeux et croisait, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, le regard du Seigneur noir qui me fit tressaillir. Il était là à me regarder curieusement. Je gémis comme une bête apeurée. La peur qu'il me fasse à nouveau mal me paralysa. Des larmes commençaient à poindre.

- Il y a quelques détails sur votre immortalité dont j'ai omis de vous parler, me renseigna-t-il d'un ton détaché. Il va sans dire qu'elle relève de la magie noire; et quelques inconvénients s'y rattachent. Rassurez-vous : vous n'allez pas mourir, jeune immortelle…

Il rit lui-même à sa propre blague, je blêmis.

- Votre âge n'est pas le même que celui de votre monde ; ici, il est de 33 ans. Vous avez sûrement remarqué les rides sur votre visage, continua-t-il. Vous êtes donc immortelle. Seulement, les conditions sont que vous donnerez naissance à chaque fois que vous aurez 33 ans. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. « A chaque fois ». Car 6 mois exactement après avoir donné naissance, vous mourrez. Et la créature -une fille bien sûr- que vous aurez mis au monde sera vous-même. Elle aura vos souvenirs, votre personnalité, votre apparence. Ce ne sera pas exactement votre double en tout point mais une part de vous-même ressuscitera à chaque fois. Vous ne pouvez donner naissance qu'à vous-même ; vous n'aurez aucun autre enfant. Toutes vos vies s'additionneront. A la différence des elfes, vous ne pourrez mourir qu'assassiner avant de donner naissance.

Ses mots me crevèrent le cœur. Cette immortalité était en réalité un fardeau. Mourir pour vivre ; un paradoxe. Mais je ne me lamentais pas. Le cri d'effroi était coincé dans ma gorge. Je craquai et fondai en larmes.

Qu'avais-je cru ?

L'immortalité a forcément un prix.

Je payerai de ma propre mort pour ressusciter. Maintes et maintes fois.

_Le prix de l'immortalité._

Un cadeau empoisonné.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu travaillé sur la vision de Nerëa. Jusque là, nous n'avons eu que son point de vue à cause de la première personne du singulier. Or, le PDV d'Eowyn me sert ici à lui donner une certaine profondeur. Il y a le moi intérieur de Nerëa que vous connaissez et le moi extérieur, la manière dont elle est vue par les autres. Ainsi, vous pouvez en apprendre un peu plus sur le personnage.

Vous connaissez enfin la raison pour laquelle j'ai nommé cette fiction "Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité". Ce titre, très très marysuesque, est justement fait exprès. Je souhaite prendre à contre-pied le concept d'immortalité. La plupart des filles développent le concept d'immortalité comme une chose aimé, un cadeau du ciel. C'est en effet l'idée que nous pouvons en avoir généralement. Or, je voulais travailler le fait que l'immortalité soit au contraire une chose non consentie, subie. Puis une idée m'est venue soudainement : nous vivons pour mourir. Mais si nous vivons pour mourir puis mourrons pour vivre, comme cela se passerait ? Je n'imagine pas le chamboulement psychologique.

Nerëa est un personnage que je qualifierai de très naïf. Selon ma vision, elle s'est tellement renfermée sur elle-même qu'elle a encore des difficultés à prendre conscience de tout ce que Autrui comporte comme notions. Ces repères sont incertains. Elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ; elle découvre d'où son impulsivité. Sortir des sentiers battus peut s'avérer dangereux parfois.

Bref, un gros travail entre le Moi et l'Autre.

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Elena

**Betas :** La première partie n'est pas corrigée car Eagles a des problèmes de messagerie :(. Je vais changer dès que j'aurais la correction. Merci à Belthyiel pour la seconde partie !


	20. Livre 3, Chapitre 3

_Bonjour! Je suis de passage sur le site juste pour publier. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vais le faire la semaine prochaine durant mes jours de repos, promis._

_Eagles a toujours des problèmes d'ordinateurs. Je décide donc de publier quand même ce chapitre que je vais envoyer ensuite à Delphlys pour correction. D'ailleurs, Delphlys est en train de corriger toute la fiction, un grand merci à elle (et bon courage!)._

_Donc je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs et surtout de Machin-chouette._

_Le site me manque beaucoup. Je ne suis même pas à la moitié du stage mais quand je l'aurais fini, croyez-moi, je vais faire une cure FF et tout rattraper. Merci pour vos petits mots, ils me font très plaisir._

_Bisous, bisous,_

_et excusez-moi encore d'être peu présente,_

_Elena_

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 3 : <strong>**MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 3 : "La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance" [Pierre Corneille]**

**O**

**OO**

Il se sentait fier en s'imaginant sur les traces de ses ancêtres, ou encore de son père Gloin et de son oncle Oin dans la quête d'Erebor jadis. Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Il avait fermement insisté auprès de son père pour y participer. Ce dernier avait prétexté qu'en raison de son jeune âge, son fils n'était pas en mesure de se battre.

Peu importe, le temps avait passé et beaucoup de têtes d'orques étaient tombées sous la hache du nain. Il avait même enfin réussi à battre Legolas ! L'elfe avait quand même tenté de faire passer l'énorme Oliphant pour plusieurs cadavres. Il affirmait avoir tué l'Oliphant et les guerriers dessus. Mais Gimli n'était pas d'accord. Un oliphant reste un oliphant ! Lorsqu'on abat un cavalier, on ne compte pas le cavalier et le cheval ! Quand il avait sorti ce même exemple à l'elfe, celui-ci lui avait juste retourné un sourire très gracieux rempli de sous-entendus. Mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. Il le défiait à nouveau.

Gimli appréciait beaucoup Legolas. Le jeune prince de la Forêt Noire était loin de l'image qu'il se faisait d'un elfe. Combattre à ses côtés était devenu un plaisir. Il ne s'était jamais autant attaché à une personne avant. Quelqu'un lui aurait dit, vingt auparavant, que son meilleur ami serait un elfe, il se serait sûrement jeté dans un des puits d'une mine sans hésitations !

Mais son séjour en Lorien avait tout changé. Sa dame, Galadriel, lui avait transpercé le cœur tellement sa beauté l'avait émue. Il gardait en permanence son cadeau, trois précieux cheveux, près de son cœur. Elle était son souffle de vie. Le prince nain se souvenait de chacun des traits de son visage. Sa beauté hypnotisante, son regard vous pénétrant... Il avait bon espoir qu'un jour, il la reverrait. Elle l'avait comme ensorcelé.

Les elfes de la Lorien devaient sûrement affronter les forces maléfiques de leurs côtés. Il aurait voulu défendre sa dulcinée mais il avait fait une promesse lors du Conseil et il ne pouvait laisser son ami combattre seul. . Un nain ne faillit jamais à ses devoirs.

Gimli poussa un soupir en repensant aux derniers mois. Que de chemin parcouru ! Qui eût cru qu'il se trouverait un jour dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith ?

- Les ténèbres s'épaississent, déclara Gandalf en s'adressant principalement à Aragorn.

Le magicien blanc tournait en rond, l'air profondément inquiet. Il y avait de quoi... Frodon devait sûrement être sur le territoire du Mordor. Gimli avait quasiment la certitude qu'il était proche de son but. Il devait y parvenir sinon le monde était perdu.

Aragorn réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit :

- Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions.

- C'est une question de temps, répliqua Gandalf. Il a subi une défaite, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, l'Ennemi se regroupe.

- Et bien, qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ?, rétorqua le nain en recrachant la fumée de sa pipe.

Le magicien lui jeta un regard glacial. Le nain se rembrunit sentant qu'il venait de commettre une bourde.

- Dix mille Orques séparent Frodon de la Montagne du Destin. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, confia ce dernier.

" Et oui, j'ai, une fois de plus, répondu sans réfléchir !, pensa Gimli. Bien que nous avons repoussé nos ennemis de Minas Tirith, ce n'était seulement l'arbre qui cache la forêt. L'armée que prépare Sauron derrière les portes du Mordor est sans doute beaucoup plus nombreuse. Mais qu'importe ! Je préférerais mourir au combat pour faire honneur à ma famille."

Aragorn haussa les sourcils, déplia ses bras et avança vers le magicien.

- Il reste de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il lui faut traverser en sécurité les plaines de Gorgoroth. Nous pouvons l'aider, répondit-il au magicien.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Gimli lui demanda quelle stratégie il souhaitait adopter pour aider Frodon.

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, en vidant ses terres, et en marchant sur la Porte Noire, affirma-t-il.

Le nain s'étouffa à la prononciation de ce dernier mot : "_La Porte Noire"_. Cela signifiait être offensif et aller dénicher l'ennemi directement sur son territoire. Quoiqu'un peu saugrenue, l'idée était plutôt plaisante.

Il regarda Legolas qui restait stoïque tout en écoutant Aragorn. Ou bien l'elfe s'était endormi... Après tout, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de s'endormir assis, les yeux ouverts pendant que son ami lui contait les récits de ses aïeux.

Eömer s'avança, l'air confiant :

- Nous ne vaincrons pas par les armes.

Le nain retroussa les lèvres, il n'appréciait guère cet homme à l'air renfrogné...mais il devait avouer que l'homme avait raison sur ce point.

- Mais nous aiderons Frodon en attirant l'Oeil de Sauron sur nous. En le rendant aveugle à tout autre mouvement, riposta Aragorn.

Legolas, à ses côtés, sembla prendre enfin vie :

- Une diversion !

- Une mort certaine! De faibles chances de succès. Mais qu'attendons-nous ?, ajouta le nain en ricanant, la pipe à la bouche.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège, avertit Gandalf. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât.

- Je crois que si, affirma Aragorn en souriant.

"Décidément, cet homme me plait ! Il a vraiment l'étoffe d'un roi, j'ai hâte qu'il reprenne ce qu'il lui revient de droit : le trône.", pensa Gimli.

Le conseil était enfin fini, l'heure de passer à table était arrivée ! Dans le couloir conduisant à la grand salle, Gimli huma l'odeur de viandes cuites et de fromages frais qui lui ouvrirent l'appétit. Legolas murmura alors à l'oreille de Gimli :

- J'ai vu que Dame Eowyn et la gouvernante sont présentes. Mais je n'ai toujours pas aperçu Nerea.

- Elle est sûrement repartie à Edoras, maître elfe, lui suggéra-t-il. Mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il était loin de la vérité. Et l'elfe avait le même pressentiment.

Les deux compères descendirent l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la salle des repas. Arrivés sur la dernière marche, ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent. Plus loin, ils avaient vu Gram, le guérisseur de Meduseld se diriger vers eux, tête baissée, la mâchoire crispée et des rides dessinées sur son front qui trahissaient son inquiétude. Ce fût Legolas, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son ami nain qui s'avança à la rencontre du vieil homme.

- Maître Gram, pourriez-vous nous renseigner ? , lui dit l'elfe. Je ne veux pas vous importuner.

- Quels renseignements ? fit le vieux guérisseur, toujours aussi bougon qu'à l'ordinaire.

Gimli le vit déglutir, nerveux : c'était souvent l'effet provoqué par la vue de son ami dont le visage surpassé de loin la beauté humaine. Lui, avec sa barbe de plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait toujours pas taillée, était loin de provoquer une suée à un individu. S'il pouvait obtenir rien qu'une poignée de minutes pour aller chez un barbier...

- Où se trouve votre apprentie ?

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux. Gimli comprit alors les craintes du guérisseur. La jeune femme ne s'était pas non plus présentée à lui et il n'avait pas pris la peine de le signaler.

Gram, gêné, ne put se résoudre à regarder l'elfe et le nain. Le matin-même, Mélite était venue le voir pour lui poser la même question. Comme Eodred deux jours auparavant, il avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, Nerëa était encore à Dunharrow la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et maintenant, encore deux personnes qui venaient le voir. Le guérisseur commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa disciple. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir lui-même à sa recherche. Aragorn lui avait demandé en personne de veiller au bon rétablissement de la Dame du Rohan. Eowyn avait été grièvement blessée durant la bataille des Champs de Pelennor en combattant le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Quelle folie avait saisi la jeune femme ! Gram la connaissait depuis le berceau et jamais il ne l'aurait pensée capable d'un tel acte.

- Où se trouve Dame Nerëa ? , insista Gimli en s'avançant pour se placer aux côtés de Legolas.

Gram releva le menton mais son regard restait hagard. Une voix grave parvint à leurs oreilles ; des bruits de métal résonnaient dans le couloir. Les yeux du guérisseur se posèrent alors sur Eodred, en tenue de chevalier, qui déambulait en tournant la tête à droite à gauche comme pour contempler les somptueux tableaux et armures exposées.

- Je n'ai pas vu Nerëa depuis que nous avons quitté le camps de Dunharrow, Messeigneurs, répondit Gram d'une voix peu assurée.

Lorsque le chevalier entendit le prénom de la jeune fille, Eodred s'immisça dans le trio. Après avoir rapidement effectué une révérence, il s'adressa à eux.

- Auriez-vous des nouvelles de Nerëa ?

- Dunharrow fut le dernier lieu où je l'ai vu.

Gimli hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Legolas. La bouche de l'elfe resta scellée, les yeux fixés sur Eodred. Le jeune chevalier, embarrassé, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et esquissa un sourire maladroit à Legolas avant de reporter son regard sur le guérisseur.

- Je l'ai vu après vos adieux, maître. Enfin...Dame Eowyn et moi... nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher mais Nerëa a quitté le camp et s'est dirigée vers les Montagnes, déclara Eodred, omettant consciencieusement de signaler la colère inexpliquée de Nerëa. La Dame du Rohan et lui l'avaient trouvé sous la tente des seigneurs qui se trouvaient en face de lui à ce moment-même. Ne sachant quel était leur but, leurs intentions, le jeune homme préféra être le plus concis possible.

- Vous avez laissé ma disciple sans protections ?

- Quelle inconscience ! , souffla Gimli.

- Je l'ai cherchée, maître Gram. Dame Eowyn m'a envoyée à sa recherche.

- Du côté des montagnes ?

- Oui.

- Seul ?

- Oui, nous devions lever le camps. Je suis donc parti seul.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe quelques longues secondes quand une voix cristalline se fit entendre.

- Et pourquoi est-elle partie ? Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, vous en connaissez sûrement la raison

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Eodred un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'elfe.

- Si vous la retrouverez, amenez-la moi, dit sèchement Gram. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire. Messeigneurs, je dois prendre congé car il me faut envoyer un pigeon à Meduseld pour qu'un de mes anciens apprentis -si cela n'est déjà fait -prenne ma place. Ensuite, je vais à la Maison de Guérison m'occuper de Dame Eowyn. Le seigneur Aragorn m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle.

A ces mots, le guérisseur tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Eodred vint se planter devant Legolas.

- Les gens vont et disparaissent par les temps qui courent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous lancer la recherche de tous les disparus, _Monseigneur._

La manière dont il appuya sur le dernier mot dévoilait tout le dédain qu'éprouvait Eodred envers l'elfe. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut le temps de répondre.

- Mes amis, déclara Aragorn qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, ne nous faisons plus attendre pour le repas.

Puis le rôdeur se tourna vers Eodred :

- Eomer vous attend dans la salle du trône. Nous vous y rejoindrons pour établir une stratégie et décider du moment où nous partirons.

Eodred baissa les yeux.

-Bien, Monseigneur.

Aragorn acquiesça et fit signe à Legolas et Gimli de le suivre.

Quand ils furent assez loin des oreilles d'Eodred, Gimli chuchota quelques mots à l'attention de son ami elfe.

- Avez-vous confiance en cet homme ?

- Le chevalier Eodred ?

- Oui.

- Non, j'ai le sentiment qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut nous faire croire.

- Il n'y a que Dame Eowyn qui puisse nous aider désormais.

- Si elle s'en sort...

L'elfe soupira. Désormais, ils étaient arrivés devant le banquet mais les deux amis n'avaient exceptionnellement pas le cœur à manger.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

**PDV Nerëa**

Ma bouche était craquelée.

Je n'avais pas bu depuis plusieurs jours.

J'avais oublié combien de temps un homme pouvait vivre sans boire. Matthew me le répétait souvent pourtant. C'était un mordu de la série _Man vs Wild._ Ici, pas de _wikipédia_ pour se renseigner rapidement.

Je n'arrivais même plus à penser.

La faim me torturait également.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon étoile gravée sur le sol mais j'étais trop faible pour converser avec elle.

J'avais beau être immortelle, j'avais besoin de manger et de boire un minimum.

Mes souffrances s'étaient néanmoins atténuées. Je sentais peu à peu mon corps se régénérer de l'intérieur. Un avantage d'immortel sûrement.

Un orque ouvrit ma cellule.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

Il me traîna par terre jusqu'à l'entrée par la jambe qui n'était pas cassée. Je devais ressembler à une vieille serpillière crasseuse.

- Elle va être envoyée à Minas Morgul, dit celui qui me traînait à un second orque.

- Il parait qu'ils ont trouvé un semi-homme aussi.

- La pêche est bonne en ce moment, ricana le premier.

Un semi-homme. Frodon...

Je gémis.

Par ma faute, l'histoire avait sûrement été modifiée. L'anneau allait tous nous détruire et mener le monde à sa perte.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent en quelques jours devant la Porte Noire. Les portes se tenaient face à eux, menaçantes et effrontées. De toute sa lignée, le nain était le seul à avoir le privilège d'approcher d'aussi près les portes du Mordor. Enfin, si nous pouvions référer à un privilège dans ce cas... Il se trouvait assis derrière son ami elfe qui tenait les rênes comme à l'accoutumée, permettant au nain d'observer minutieusement le paysage. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus les terres devenaient fertiles et l'air nauséabond. Il lui fût difficile d'imaginer que ce territoire, aujourd'hui aride, eût été d'une beauté incommensurable. Toutes ses pierres, ses roches étaient inutilisables. Du point de vue d'un nain, il était clair que l'on ne pouvait rien en tirer.

Derrière eux, l'armée était rangée, prête à se défendre. Aragorn leur fit signe. Legolas et Gimli, Pippin et Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Eodred étaient en première ligne. Gimli serra sa hache.

_La dernière bataille._

- Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire sorte ! Héla Aragorn. Justice lui sera faite.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'une armée sorte précédée de Sauron, ce ne fût qu'un cavalier qui passa entre les portes. Son masque était conçu de manière à ce qu'on ne voit que sa bouche. Une bouche hideuse aux dents acérés et à moitié pourrie. Des bouts de chairs étaient restés coincés. Le nain grimaça.

La créature s'avança puis prit la parole :

- Mon maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue. Qui, dans cette bande, a autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

- Nous ne venons pas traiter avec Sauron, perfide et maudit, répondit le magicien blanc d'un ton calme Dites à votre maître de disperser les armées du Mordor.. Il doit quitter ces terres à jamais.

"Bien dit !" Gimli se demandait toujours comment Gandalf pouvait garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations. Même dans la Moria, territoire de ses ancêtres, il était resté maître de lui-même...face au feu...Le souvenir de Balrog lui glaça le sang.

Le cavalier sourit ce qui fit frisonner l'assemblée.

- Vieillard à la barbe grise, j'ai des souvenirs que mon maître m'a prié de vous montrer, rétorqua-t-il.

A ces mots, il sortit un vêtement d'un sac. Gimli entendit Legolas pousser un cri. Les autres, les yeux écarquillés, semblaient horrifiés. Le nain plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer. Le vêtement était une cotte de maille en mithril, assez familière.

- Frodon !, hurla Pippin.

Gandalf essaya de le faire taire mais le hobbit ne cessait d'hurler le nom de son ami.

La cotte de maille ! Frodon la portait lorsque le troll des cavernes nous avait attaqué. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Gimli émit un hoquet.

Après un silence, le cavalier du Mordor ricana :

- Le Semi-Homme vous était cher, à ce que je vois. Sachez que le hobbit ont enduré mille tourments entre nos mains. Qui eût cru que de si petits êtres puissent supporter tant de souffrances ? Il l'a fait Gandalf. Il l'a fait.

Ils étaient aux prémisses de la dernière bataille. Pourtant, il semblait que toutes leurs forces s'étaient évanouies. Qu'importe de se battre, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Gimli baissa la tête et la posa contre le dos de son ami qui ne réagit pas. Seul Aragorn gardait la tête haute. Il s'avança tout en défiant le cavalier du regard. Un fois à côté de ce dernier, il dégaina son épée et lui décapita la tête. Ce fût en quelque sorte un soulagement.

- Voila qui met fin à la négociation, chuchota le nain.

Puis, l'héritier d'Isildur prit la parole :

- Je ne le crois pas. Jamais !

Les portes s'ouvrirent plus laissant place à une armée dont le nombre de soldats était indénombrable.

- Replions-nous, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

La bataille commença. Et cette fois-ci, ni le nain ni l'elfe n'auraient le temps de compter leurs ennemis.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

Eodred n'avait jamais connu de batailles comme celle-ci auparavant. Il avait encore peine à croire qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille. L'anneau était détruit, Sauron parti.

Ces derniers jours avaient été très mouvementés entre la bataille des Champs de Pelennor et celle de Morannon, c'étaient autant de récits qu'il pourrait raconter à son père, un vieil homme très malade. Le jeune homme grimaça ; il espérait que l'âme de son père n'avait pas quitté ces terres. Lui était brave et courageux mais ces mêmes épaules n'étaient assurément pas assez robustes pour s'occuper de ses deux sœurs et de son autre frère, respectivement âgés de neuf, quinze et sept ans. S'il avait pu avoir une femme auprès de lui... Pas une de ces femmes à homme qu'il avait côtoyé dans les auberges mais une femme douce et sensible qui s'occuperait de son foyer tous les jours, lui mijotant des petits plats quand il reviendrait. Mais ce futur était pour le moment loin de s'accomplir. Sur les ordres du Seigneur Aragorn, la cavalerie d'Eomer dont lui faisait parti devait ratisser l'entrée du Mordor et ses environs. Et voilà que depuis presqu'une semaine ils entreprenaient le nettoyage. Les seigneurs voulaient s'assurer que le mal était éradiqué, les petits étaient donc envoyés pour cette tâche ingrate.

Au début, leur progression fut particulièrement difficile à cause des ronces dont les épines étaient aussi dangereuses que des lames puis ils avaient décidé de tout brûler. Aujourd'hui, ils se chargeraient de Minas Morgul. Les Nazgûls avaient fui ces lieux depuis la défaite., Le lieu était presque désert, seuls restaient des orques qui se cachaient dans les entrailles de la cité. Le plus dur ne fut pas d'exterminer les créatures, Eodred commençait à prendre le coup de main, mais plutôt cette odeur de putréfaction qui régnait dans la cité. Une odeur qui s'agrippait à vous, vous cernant de toutes parts, une odeur à vous retourner l'estomac.

Une fois les rues assainies de tout mal, le seigneur Eomer vint voir Eodred avec une dizaine de cavaliers et les rassembla en cercle.

- Vous êtes mes meilleurs hommes, j'ai besoin de vous, déclara-t-il.

- Nous nous occuperons de cette tour, continua-t-il en désignant du menton une haute tour. On dit qu'à l'intérieur, de pauvres âmes y étaient torturées. Selon des rumeurs, des corps y pourrissent...quand la chair n'est pas dévorée par les orques.

L'assemblée tressaillit.

- Et si nous trouvons des personnes...des vivants, des gens comme...bafouilla un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'Eodred.

- Et si nous trouvons des survivants appartenant aux Peuples Libres , Monseigneur?, rectifia d'une voix assurée et plus forte Eodred.

- Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-la, chuchota un homme toujours coiffé de son casque.

- Et bien, faut les ramener, répondit un autre d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, nous ne pouvons ramener tout le monde, grinça Eomer sous les yeux écarquillés de ses hommes. Sélectionnez, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'emporter tous les survivants. Il ne nous restera plus de vivres pour entrer. Nous reviendrons, mentit Eomer.

Dans la tour, les hommes ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle si ce n'est qu'une dizaine d'orques à l'entrée qui furent rapidement décimés. Pendant qu'une poigne d'hommes se chargèrent des étages supérieurs, Eomer, Eodred et le restant des hommes pénétrèrent dans le sous-sol, lieu où se trouvaient la salle des tortures et les cachots.

Eodred comme d'autres hommes durent se couvrir le nez pour ne pas avoir la nausée. Une odeur de souffre, d'excréments et de sueurs envahissait cet espace toujours fermé. Un regard au sol crasseux et sanglant fit tourner de l'oeil le jeune chevalier. Il avait vu des horreurs mais ce lieu était bien delà de tout ce qu'il avait observé ou imaginé : une monstruosité.

Pris de vertiges, il s'accrocha aux barreaux poisseux d'un cachot. Un de ses camarades s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Ça va, Eodred ?

Eodred grogna.

- Regarde, il y a une forme humaine dans le cachot.

C'est alors que le jeune homme leva les yeux. Dans le coin du cachot, recroquevillée sur elle-même, une main sur sa poitrine dénudée, le corps d'une femme gisait. Seul une guenille crasseuse cachait le reste de ses parties intimes. Son autre main couvrait son oreille. Malgré la chevelure sale mêlée de toiles d'araignées, il la reconnut aussitôt.

- Nerëa, Nerëa ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter les autres hommes.

Avant même qu'ils ne réagissent, Eodred avait attrapé les clés accrochés devant les cachots comme si le supplice d'être enfermé n'était pas assez cruel. Une fois ouvert, il se rua vers la jeune femme pour vérifier sa respiration.

- Eodred !, s'exclama Eomer qui arrivait derrière lui.

La respiration de la jeune femme était faible mais elle était en vie. En dehors de la puanteur qu'elle dégageait, Eodred remarqua qu'elle portait cette même odeur de putréfaction qui régnait dans la cité. Elle devait être là depuis longtemps...

Mais combien de temps? Et, pourquoi ?

Eodred la secoua légèrement. Pas un mouvement de la part de Nerëa.

Il se tourna vers Eomer et s'aperçut que ce dernier lui tendait sa cape.

- Monseigneur, emmenons-la, je vous en supplie. Elle est en vie, fit le jeune chevalier tout en emmitouflant la femme dans la cape.

- Mais que fait-elle ici ? , répondit d'un ton hautain Eomer.

- Je ne sais pas, Monseigneur. Mais elle est des nôtres et a été maltraitée comme vous pouvez le constater.

Les preuves d'Eodred ne radoucirent pas Eomer. Ce dernier jeta un oeil autour de lui. Avec ses hommes, ils avaient peu de temps et rester dans ce lieu lugubre ne l'enchantait guère. Il devait prendre une décision rapide.

- Eodred, ramenez la jeune femme en haut. Nous la ramenons à la Maison de Guérison de Minas Tirith. Mais je veux que vous la surveillez en permanence. Nous ne savons ni comment ni pourquoi elle est ici. Le roi prendra une décision.

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes.

- Continuez de chercher des survivants !

Eodred porta le corps de Nerëa. Elle était aussi légère qu'une feuille d'arbre. Ses os commençaient à être visibles sous la peau. Le jeune homme la prit en pitié en pensant aux sévices qu'elle avait dû subir.

Il aurait dû l'arrêter. C'était de sa faute.

- Maintenant, je suis là, Nerëa. Rien ne t'arrivera.

* * *

><p><strong>Précisions :<strong>

_Les phrases détachées pour le PDV de Nerëa sont intentionnellement détachées comme le fait qu'elle "parle" de moins en moins.

_Je me suis toujours demandée le futur du Mordor.

_Ca sent la baston.

_Mon "héroïne" sert vraiment à rien ahah!

**RAR**

Je remercie Toutouille, laChouette26 (machin-chouette resteras toujours machin-chouette pour moi!), Azria, pauline, Moody98, KarineDarnessy, Delphlys, Zveda, leggins, Amandine Lindorie, Belthyiel, COOKIESPOWAA, Aliena wyvern.

Alors, voici les réponses aux questions :

_- Toutouille : _  
><em>Ca veut dire que si elle fait un enfant avec Legolas, cet enfant sera elle-même ensuite ?<em>  
>En réalité, Nerëa ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants autrement que par sa malédiction. Elle est en quelque sorte stérile. Le seul enfant qu'elle aura sera une fille à ses 33 ans qui signera son arrêt de mort. Tragique, n'est-ce pas?<p>

_- Aliena Wyvern : _  
><em>Sauron...est-ce qu'il ressemble à benedict cumberbatch vu que c'est lui qui le double dans le hobbit ?<em>  
>Non, du tout. Sauron ressemble à Sauron ahah! Je pense que nous avons tous notre Sauron et je ne veux pas imposer une image :  
>Mon sauron ressemble à l'être dans le film d'SDA qui a été pulvérisé à cause de ses doigts tranchés (VDM).<p>

_- COOKIESPOWAA : _  
><em>Comment elle va faire avec Legolas? Elle va pouvoir avoir des bébés avec lui ?<em>  
>Chaque chose en son temps ! Déjà, elle est mal barrée!<br>*SPOILER* Je travaille sur le tome 2, hum. *SPOILER*

_Lachouette26 : _  
><em>Qui sera le père de ces clones? Sauron lui-même se réservant le droit de cuissage ?<em>  
>Pour le coup, la fille (une fille seule et unique) va naître sans père -' ! Ahah, je suis certaine que le Seigneur Sauron s'est réservé ce droit plus d'une fois!<p>

_Pourquoi mourir à 33 ans ?_  
>Chiffre biblique! Et présent dans beaucoup de religions :) Comme tu l'as deviné avec Belthyiel !<p>

_Sauron, parti?_  
>Oh mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment écrit cette chose ! Il va falloir que je modifie cette horreur-erreur.<p>

Moody98 :  
>Un rapprochement arrive bientôt, un chapitre légèrement fleur bleue !<p>

Azria :  
>Legolas va sortir plus que sa flèche ! *pas de pensées perverses* C'est un immortel, il prend son temps et justement, j'en connais une qui n'a plus le temps !<p> 


	21. Livre 3, Chapitre 4

**LIVRE 3 : ****MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 4 : " Plus étroits que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié "[Jean Boccace]**

**O**

**OO**

L'elfe avait déjà connu des batailles auparavant. Mais nulles ne l'avaient autant affecté que celle-ci.

Ils étaient désormais réunis dans cette chambre autour de Frodon. Le jeune hobbit s'était réveillé la veille. Toute la Compagnie voulait connaître l'aventure de Frodon et de Sam. Enfin toute la Compagnie, sauf Boromir. Ils avaient perdu le prince à Parth Galen. Mais, cette quête si ardue aurait pu leur coûter plus de vies. La Compagnie n'était maintenant composée que de huit membres : Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodon et lui, Legolas.

Son cœur était partagé entre deux sentiments. Il était joyeux à l'idée de retrouver une vie paisible parmi les siens. Grâce à cette quête, il avait connu des gens d'autres peuples. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec certains. Mais elle prenait fin, la communauté allait se dissoudre. Legolas, au cours de ces derniers mois, avait connu des sentiments exaltés jamais connus auparavant en dépit de sa longue existence. Cette aventure l'avait changé. Dans son peuple, ils n'appréciaient guère le changement en général. Mais l'elfe devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait jamais renouer avec son ancienne vie.

Legolas s'approcha de Frodon. Il ne savait pas comment le remercier. Les discours avaient toujours été son point faible. Etant potentiellement futur roi, c'était un inconvénient conséquent mais il préférait pour le moment écarter de son esprit cette pensée.

Il regarda Frodon et lui sourit. Dire que tout le poids de la quête avait pesé sur lui, le porteur de l'anneau. Son âme était visiblement meurtrie, affronter l'anneau l'avait métamorphosé comme tous, présents ici dans cette pièce - et sûrement plus encore - à jamais. De toute sa vie d'immortel, il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier d'avoir sauvé ces terres.

Comme ayant entendu ses pensées, le hobbit lui sourit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Sam, Merry et Pippin surgirent pour se jeter sur le lit de Frodon en poussant des cris de joie.

L'elfe sentit quelqu'un exercer une pression sur son bras, il se tourna. Aragorn s'avança sur son côté.-Vous vouliez avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille ?

Legolas prit un air étonné. Gimli, qui avait tout entendu, parla à la place de son ami :

- Elle a été retrouvée ?

- C'est impossible, souffla l'elfe.

- Suivez-moi, déclara Aragorn.

Gimli échangea un regard entendu avec Legolas et tout deux suivirent Aragorn à travers les nombreux escaliers de la Maison de Guérison. Le roi eut à peine le temps de raconter la mission d'Eomer, la trouvaille d'Eodred qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant une porte entrouverte.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre assez sombre. Aragorn ordonna d'un signe aux guérisseuses de sortir. Allongée dans un lit, recouverte de bandages, derrière les rideaux tirés du lit, reposait Nerëa. Elle avait été lavée. Les guérisseuses avaient épongé le sang, récuré la peau, lavé les cheveux et pour finir brossé. Mais même les soins les plus méticuleux n'y faisaient rien ; sa chevelure restait de paille et son teint d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?, demanda Gimli.

- Lorsque les femmes l'ont lavée, elle n'a fait aucun mouvement. Ni mouvement, ni réaction, répondit Aragorn. Elle est entre deux mondes : ni morte, ni vivante. Elle a subi de nombreuses tortures.

Il leur énuméra minutieusement les blessures tout en montrant les parties de son corps touchées :

- Son corps a été tailladé à de nombreuses endroits, comme les cuisses et le bras entre autres. Les os de cette jambe sont brisés. Gram a aidé les guérisseuses à trouver les onguents les plus efficaces (Il soupira) Le plus étrange, c'est le ventre. On lui a enfoncé une lame dans le nombril. Les organes internes ont sûrement été touchés. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il ne nous reste que l'espoir. Même la guérison elfique est inefficace, Legolas. La blessure date de quelques jours. J'espère que rien ne s'est infecté.

- Ses lèvres sont sèches, nota Gimli de l'autre côté du lit examinant le visage de Dame Nerëa.

- Ils ont dû la laisser sans manger ni boire pendant tout le temps de son emprisonnement, déclara Legolas, en croisant les bras. Un élément me dérange. Ce ne sont pas seulement ses bras et ses jambes qui ont été touchés, mais la blessure à ce niveau du ventre.

- Ceci signifie que Dame Nerëa était…, termina Gimli.

- Oui, elle était nue, finit Aragorn.

Il baissa les yeux, son visage se durcit. Legolas comprit. Lorsqu'on torture une personne, on ne la déshabille pas dans l'intention unique de la contempler.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Gimli tenait la main de Nerëa en prononçant quelques vœux à son encontre.

- Elle ne faisait pas partie de la compagnie. Mais il s'agit d'une femme. En tant qu'homme, il était de notre devoir de veiller sur elle, déclara Aragorn en posant deux doigts sur ses tempes comme pour se soulager.

Aragorn appartenait à ces hommes qui détestaient faillir au code d'honneur. Son silence révélait son sentiment de défaite.

Legolas lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. En partant dans les montagnes sans la prévenir, ils avaient pensé éloigner cette jeune femme au tempérament impétueux de tout danger qui aurait pu l'atteindre. Lui aussi se sentait également en quelque sorte coupable. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette petite. Il aurait dû la protéger. _Comme un grand frère protège sa petite soeur._

_**OoOoOo...OoOoO**_

Allongée, les yeux fermés, une odeur douce et chaude vint me titiller les narines. J'aimais cette odeur. Mais d'où venait-elle ? J'agitai les bras, enfonçai mes doigts dans une matière granuleuse. Du sable. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard rencontra un ciel azur, dénué de nuages. Je m'assis, les grains de sable glissèrent de ma peau. Devant moi, s'étendait à perte de vue un océan bleuté dont l'écume des vagues venait se perdre sur les rivages. J'inspirai ce léger vent d'embruns dont seul cet environnement possédait le secret. Bien qu'un peu engourdie, je me levai et balayai le paysage. Cette vision me saisit de panique, j'étais seule sur un îlot minuscule, l'eau en léchait les abords comme désireuse de l'engloutir, de m'engloutir. Bordel, où avais-je encore atterri ?

- N'aie crainte. Ce paysage n'est qu'une invention traduisant ton état d'esprit.

Je me retournai vers une silhouette qui se dessinait progressivement et plissai les yeux pour reconnaître cet individu dont la voix m'était familière.

En reconnaissant cette ombre surgie de nulle part, je restai bouche-bée, bluffée par ma propre vision. Mon esprit avait effectué un black-out. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. _Un fantôme du passé._ Je ne pouvais pas en prendre conscience. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser que, devant moi, se tenait immobile et avec une allure toujours aussi dégingandée, mon meilleur ami. L'air glissait dans ses cheveux soulevant ses jolies mèches rousses de manière à mieux voir son visage. Tout en le dévisageant, des larmes traçaient leur chemin doucement sur mes joues. Un rêve, un cauchemar? Où étais-je ? Pourquoi ? Mes jambes se sont dérobées et je me suis effondrée dans le sable.

- Matthew..., sanglotai-je.

Recroquevillée, j'ai posé ma tête sur le sable. Je sentis une main me caresser la tête.

- Relève-toi, ma petite _potterfan._

Je lui obéis.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu là ?

Matthew resta silencieux, ses doigts caressaient mon visage.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Rejoins-moi.

En guise de réponse, mon meilleur ami déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

- S'il te plait...Matthew...j'ai besoin de toi.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, j'ai détourné mon regard vers la mer grise et opaque. Il me prit la main et la posa sur son coeur.

- Tu resteras toujours ma Laura mais je t'avais dit de faire ta vie...

- Tu...tu me manques, pleurai-je.

- Je sais que tu ressens un vide, que t'adapter a toujours été compliqué mais tu dois faire un effort. S'adapter ne signifie pas oublier tes souvenirs, tes amis, ta famille. Au contraire, sers-toi de tes acquis pour aller de l'avant.

" Au château de Meduseld, poursuit-il l'air calme, tu as réussi à t'intégrer tout en restant toi-même. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en tant qu'étudiante de l'_Imperial College_, tu deviendrais une excellente apprentie guérisseuse dans un autre monde."

Je relevai brusquement la tête.

- Comment peux-tu avoir connaissance de ce que je vis dans monde, m'agaçai-je.

Son regard se planta dans le mien.

- Comment, Matthew ?

Il garda le silence. Soudain, la vérité me vint à l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Matthew était là, devant moi, en chair et en os, en train de me sourire, de me toucher, de me parler. Comment pouvait-il être...

-Mort..., murmurai-je.

J'avais les jambes en coton et Matthew eut tout juste le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne tombe, choquée par la nouvelle.

- N'y pense pas.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas y penser ?

- Je suis là, maintenant.

J'ai hoché la tête Mais j'étais loin d'éloigner cette tragique nouvelle de mon esprit. Matthew était à la fois présent et absent ce qui me laissait confuse. Avec tous ces événements, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. _Sans repères._

- Viens dans mes bras, Laura.

J'ai encore hoché la tête.

Il m'a serrée contre lui, je me suis laissée aller entre ses bras. Je repensais à nos moments ensemble dans mon ancien monde, à notre première rencontre,_ à cette nuit-là_ . A nos rêves. Je devais profiter de ce moment, même s'il était éphémère, avec Matthew. M'imprégner de ses dernières paroles, de ses dernières caresses et ne jamais les oublier. Jamais. En marquer mon esprit pour toujours.

- Matt'.

Il s'est écarté.

- Oui?

- Reviens.

- Tu ne m'es plus promise, plus maintenant. Pas dans ce monde.

Quelque part, dans mon âme, je suis redevenue froide. Mon coeur se fit douloureux comme si un éclat de glace s'y était planté.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu es promise.

Je fixai ses yeux. Plus je les regardais, plus son regard chocolatée virait au bleu intense. Surprise, je fis quelques pas en arrière.

- Pourquoi reviens-tu , alors?

Le visage de Matthew se rembrunit. Bien que j'avais posé cette question, j'en connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Non, Matthew ! Matthew, tu n'as pas le droit !

Brusquement, il me relâcha les mains et recula tout en continuant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je tentai de m'agripper à lui. Mais mes pieds étaient comme immobilisés, collés au sol. Devant moi, il s'effaça peu à peu. Je hurlai son nom, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne restait plus que son visage. Ses lèvres. Ses derniers mots.

- Je t'aimerais toujours. Promets-moi de le faire. Fais attention à toi, Laura.

Je poussai un dernier cri.

En vain.

Il n'était plus là. Je fermai les yeux.

L'air devint étrange , plus humide et l'air plus boisée. Autour de moi, le paysage paradisiaque avait laissé place à une forêt dense dont il m'était devenu difficile de respirer. N'attendant plus encore, je me mis à crapahuter entre les sapins, d'un pas saccadé à cause des nombreuses racines et branches sur le chemin. Le bois s'épaississait à mesure de mes pas, l'obscurité plus profonde, j'hésitai à avancer.

Après une trotte d'une trentaine de minutes, je sortis de cette végétation et arrivai dans une clairière. Assise sur un monticule de terre, une femme - âgée semblait-il -me faisait dos.

- Tant de questions doivent buller dans ton esprit, me dit la femme d'une voix chevrotante avant de se retourner.

Je poussai un cri.

-Mamy ! , hurlai-je en me précipitant dans ses bras grands ouverts.

Le choc est moins rude qu'avec Matthew. Mamy Beth est morte et j'en avais déjà fait le deuil.

- Mamy, quand je me réveillerai, tu ne seras plus là ?

En guise de réponse, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. C'était un oui.

- Tu ne rêves pas, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle en me grattouillant la tête comme autrefois.

- Mais où est-ce je suis alors? , m'écriai-je surprise.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais bientôt, tu reviendras parmi les tiens.

- Ce ne sont pas les miens, mamy, rétorquai-je d'un ton cynique.

Mamy Beth sourit.

- Toujours ton adorable caractère, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Je me lovai à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Mamy Beth a toujours été comme ma maman .

- Mamy, tout ça signifie que je ne vais pas rester dans cet autre monde ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Je vais sûrement redevenir comme j'étais auparavant.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma chérie, confia-t-elle en grattant à encore ma tête. Tu dois juste faire attention

- C'est comme dans les histoires, Matthew et toi, vous venez me voir pour me dire de faire attention, de vivre ma vie... mais je vais faire attention et ne pas dévoiler mon identité, promis..., grognai-je.

Elle ne pipa mot.

- Mamy ?

- Oui ?

- Papa et Maman, je vais les voir ?

- Non, je suis désolée, ma petite, murmura-t-elle d'un air désolé.

Mamy me releva le menton puis prit ma main.

- Viens, m'invita-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas disparaître comme Matthew, j'espère.

- Non, je resterai avec toi, le temps qu'il faudra.

D'un pas rapide, elle m'entraîna vers la forêt.

- Mamy, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

- Il faudra t'y habituer pourtant, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi?

A nouveau, ce léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je continuai à la fixer, souhaitant m'imprégner de chaque instant avec elle comme avec Matthew, et manquai de trébucher. Sans se retourner, je l'entendis dire :

- Fais attention les êtres qui habitent cette forêt sont méfiants, il y a des trous qui servent de pièges un peu partout.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Mamy ? Je m'inquiète.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et désigna un rocher :

- Assieds-toi, je vais te raconter une histoire. L'histoire de ce monde.


	22. Livre 3, Chapitre 5

_Bonjour, _

_Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? _

_Voici un petit cadeau pour vous réconforter, _

_Un nouveau chapitre! _

_Bisous, bisous, _

_Et bonne lecture !_

_Merci beaucoup pour les nouveaux followers et favorers! C'est trop gentil! _

_Disclaimer : "La mort des amants" appartient à Baudelaire et les oeuvres de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus._

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 3 : <strong>**MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 5 : " Dans la poésie, la vie est encore plus vie que la vie-même" [Vissarion Bielinski]**

**O**

**OO**

Eowyn ne tarda pas à venir s'enquérir des nouvelles de Dame Nerëa, son amie. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, la jeune femme aperçut le magicien blanc, Gandalf, assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, pensif, scrutait le corps de la convalescente sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière s'adresser à ce personnage très âgé. En plus, le magicien était doté d'une grande sagesse. Elle se sentait toute petite et misérable auprès de cette personne très respectée.

Elle choisit de lui parler d'une manière simple car il ne possédait pas de titre. Son nom était déjà un titre en lui-même.

"N'y-a-t-il aucune amélioration ?"

Gandalf soupira.

"J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir une fois de plus, gente dame"

Puis il prit un air grave.

Il allait continuer à parler lorsque Eowyn entendit un bruit, elle se retourna. Le nain et l'elfe étaient également venus prendre des nouvelles de la blessée. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer. La jeune femme avait remarqué que le bel elfe venait souvent à son chevet, il chantait à voix basse en langue elfique comme espérant que la blessée son réveil.

_'Étrange, les elfes sont vraiment des êtres particuliers'_, songea-t-elle. Legolas croisa le regard d'Eowyn ; il le détourna aussitôt, comme gêné.

Elle s'assit auprès de son amie qui reposait parmi les draps en lin sentant fortement la lavande . Grâce aux soins prodigués par les guérisseuses, le visage de Nerëa semblait plus relaxée, son teint avait meilleur mine et ses lèvres étaient redevenues rosées.

Gandalf se leva.

"Une chose m'étonne. Dame Nerëa semble guérir elle-même de ses blessures internes. Or, j'ai moi-même constaté sa blessure au ventre : un couteau enfoncé dans le nombril. Les organes touchés se sont renouvelés d'eux-mêmes."

"Ce sont sans doute les onguents qui agissent ?", proposa Eowyn.

" Un organe interne, d'autant plus que c'est au niveau du ventre, ne se régénère pas. Cela s'infecte. L'infection mène à la mort en quelques jours", intervint Legolas.

La face poupine et pâle d'Eowyn s'était empourprée. Elle venait de passer pour une idiote devant trois hommes. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf s'était rassis, pipe à la main tassant de l'herbe dans son fourneau.

"C'est étrange", dit-il à voix basse comme pour se parler à lui-même.

Le magicien alluma sa pipe et calant la tige entre ses dents, il se mit à tirer. Le fourneau s'embrasa quand il inhala. Perdu dans ses pensées, il aspira un peu trop vite une bouffée de fumée provoquant ainsi une quinte de toux.

"Je me demande comment l'ennemi a pu la capturer. (Il tira à nouveau sur sa pipe.) Elle a toujours été à vos côtés, c'est ce que Aragorn m'a confié."

" La dernière fois que nous l'avions vue, c'était au campement", renseigna Gimli.

Il reprit, en s'adressant à Eowyn :

"J'ai souvenir de l'avoir vue en votre compagnie, sans vouloir vous offenser, Dame Eowyn. Vous êtes donc plus renseignée que nous."

"Oui, en effet. Le lendemain, j'ai moi-même annoncé à Dame Nerea votre départ sur le chemin des morts. Elle était très en colère. J'ignore la raison de son état. Eodred, un de mes gardes personnels, et moi-même avons essayé de la calmer. Elle nous a ensuite demandé de la laisser et de ne pas la suivre. Puis elle est sortie et je ne l'ai plus revue. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée. J'ai demandé à Eodred de rester dans le cas où elle reviendrait sur ses pas. Une fois la bataille de Minas Tirith achevée, il est revenu me voir. Elle n'était pas revenue bien qu'il ait attendu plusieurs jours. J'ai donc supposé qu'elle était partie. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire à un enlèvement par l'ennemi."

"Je vous remercie de pour vos explications, Dame Eowyn", dit Gandalf. "Cependant, les éléments ne concordent pas. Si l'ennemi était arrivé jusqu'au campement, vous auriez croisé son chemin. Il ne faut pas non plus négliger la distance séparant le campement du Mordor. Dame Nerëa n'aurait pu parcourir ce chemin en aussi peu de temps, l'ennemi non plus. Et je ne vois pas bien pourquoi Dame Nerëa irait jusqu'au Mordor."

Le magicien restait perplexe. Une bouffée de tabac fut à nouveau inhaler de travers et il manqua de s'étouffer. Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Nous devrions arrêter de soupçonner autrui, non ? Dame Nerea a été torturée. J'ignore pourquoi, mais les faits sont là. Regardez où nous ont mené les soupçons en ces temps néfastes, aujourd'hui derrière nous. Nous étions si méfiants à l'égard de nos propres voisins que Sauron s'en était servi pour nous duper."

Eowyn se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix.

_'Frodon Sacquet !'_

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le porteur de l'anneau d'aussi prêt. Le hobbit semblait en meilleur forme, bien qu'au fond de son regard, on pouvait discerner les traces indélébiles laissées par cette quête

Tout le monde baissa la tête, y compris Gandalf.

Le hobbit avait raison.

_'Le passé est derrière nous. Nous ne devrions pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs',_ pensa Eowyn.

"Vous avez pris de la maturité, jeune hobbit, répondit Gandalf avec calme. Je me réjouis de vous revoir parmi nous."

Quelqu'un toussa dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Gimli, Eowyn, Legolas, Frodon, Gandalf. Aucun n'avait été pris d'une toux. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le lit. Dame Nerëa avait les yeux mi-clos. Sa toux la faisait convulser, ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens comme repoussant un ennemi invisible.

"Je ne dirai rien. Je ne dirai rien", se mit-elle à hurler en sanglotant.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

Vide. Ce fût le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Chaque fois qu'Eowyn venait s'enquérir de ses nouvelles, Nerëa regardait le plafond. Elle ne savait pas si son amie était consciente ou inconsciente. Chaque nuit, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce plafond pierré. Ils étaient tous certains d'une chose : elle vivait. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Parfois, celle-ci devenait haletante. Puis elle se mettait à tousser. Ses mains se portaient à son cou. Lors de ses crises, les guérisseuses faisaient sortir tous les visiteurs de la chambre.

Les semaines s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Ces crises s'amenuisaient avec le temps, devenant de moins en moins violentes. Eowyn avait espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui parler. Comprendre. Elle voulait comprendre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Nerëa, l'apprentie-guérisseuse s'était mise dans une colère noire. Elle avait semblé de plus en plus tendue les jours auparavant. Mélite lui avait confiée qu'elle dormait peu les jours précédents sa disparition.

Elle souhaitait également éclaircir plusieurs points très obscurs. Qui était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Son accent lui était étranger. Sa manière de parler et de se comporter était singulière. Elle semblait ignorer le protocole, mais pas comme une femme du peuple. Elle avait même cru l'entendre parfois parler dans une langue inconnue. Il ne s'agissait ni de la langue des nains, ni des elfes. Ni un des nombreux patois des Hommes.

Mais comment pourrait-elle amorcer la conversation?

Eowyn approcha le fauteuil à bascules du lit de son amie, un livre à la main. Elle savait celle-ci friande d'histoires de la Terre du milieu, elle venait donc lui conter l'histoire de sa maison. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelles étaient ses attentes puisque son interlocutrice ne semblait pas écouter une seule de ses phrases. Au fond, peut-être espérait-elle assister à son réveil et que les récits n'étaient qu'un motif pour être à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, elle avait choisi une vieille histoire, celle du Gouffre de Helm, de sa conquête par Wulf l'usurpateur. Comme, à l'accoutumée, Nerëa ne réagissait pas.

Au crépuscule, les guérisseuses entrèrent pour changer les bandages. L'opération étant rapide, Eowyn fut autorisée à rester. Les femmes prirent soin de ne pas toucher à son bras et à sa jambe. Les hématomes étaient encore bien visibles. Sa jambe était même encore noire et en mauvaise état. Une des guérisseuses souleva le haut découvrant ainsi le ventre de Nerea. Elle retira les feuilles qui lui servaient de soin. La blessure semblait se régénérer petit à petit. La plus âgée des guérisseuses, une vieille femme aux cheveux grisâtres, regarda la fille du Rohan.

- L'aspect des blessures est détestable. Mais je ne détecte pas de septicémie. Sa guérison est…. singulière.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Elle prit une inspiration puis ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers la patiente.

- Trop rapide, humainement parlant...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ne guérit en quelques semaines de membres brisés, Dame Eowyn, continua la vieille femme. Sans compter sa plaie au ventre. En supposant que cette entaille eût été faite la veille, vu son ampleur et la saleté dans laquelle on nous l'a amené, elle aurait dû s'infecter. Or , au contraire, à sa venue, elle commençait déjà à guérir d'elle-même. J'exerce ce métier depuis des années, Dame Eowyn. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Surprise par ces révélations, Eowyn ne sut que répondre. Encore un mystère qui s'ajoutait à ses nombreuses interrogations. Elle la remercia à nouveau des soins prodigués et lui demanda de garder le silence.

Après que les femmes soient sorties, elle en profita pour sortir un vieux livre qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de la bibliothèque du Gondor. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de ne devoir retourner à ses appartements.

Le livre, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, était de ces très anciens manuscrits retranscrits par des hommes à partir des récits elfiques. Elle n'était pas censée être en possession de tels parchemins, mais elle avait souvenir de la demande de Nerea à propos des origines de ce monde.

Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage en question et se mit à lire à haute voix. Elle se trouva elle-même envoûtée par cette histoire. Ilúvatar, les valars Manwë, Ulmo, Varda, Yavanna et Nienna ou encore les Maiar, Uinen, Melian, Arien, Tilion.

_'Tant de noms à l'origine de notre monde et dont nous nous étions désintéressés'__._

Elle commença son récit par la naissance des Ainurs, puis elle enchaîna sur la création d'Arda par la Grande Musique, de la modification de la forme de celle-ci par Melkor qui désirait inclure ses propres pensées créant ainsi un nouveau thème semé de discordances.

Au nom du Vala Melkor, Eowyn entendit Nerea gémir. Elle détacha son regard du manuscrit. Elle vit les yeux de son amie s'agiter sous ses paupières closes. Nerëa mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Son visage se crispait. Au moins, il y avait une réaction comme elle l'avait espéré.

A nouveau, elle ouvrit son manuscrit mais cette fois-ci au hasard. Elle guettait à chaque mot un mouvement, un geste, une expression de la part de Nerea. Elle continua à nouveau sa lecture: l'apparition des Elfes sur la Terre du Milieu, leur arrivée en Valinor. Elle crut percevoir un léger sourire. Mais ce fût bref ; quand elle entama les guerres du Beleriand contre Melkor, les traits de son visage se contractèrent à nouveau.

Eowyn s'approcha de son amie et s'assit sur son lit. Nerëa n'avait jamais encore émis d'expressions auparavant. La jeune femme prit sa main et se mit à murmurer son prénom.

**OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****

"Nerëa, Nerëa"

Je retrouvais enfin mes sens et pouvais entendre distinctement les sons. Ma vue n'était plus aussi trouble, je me sentais revenir à la vie. Un plafond blanc. Plus de Mamy Beth, plus de forêt sombre. Du blanc.

'_C'est parti pour un nouveau monde, c'est ça!?'_, songeai-je.

"Nerëa"

Je tournai ma tête vers cette voix qui m'appelait. Lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait, je me sentis apaisée : Dame Eowyn.

Je lui adressai un sourire.

Avant même qu'elle ne me réponde, je replongeai dans un sommeil réparateur.

Trois jours. Depuis trois jours, je réussissais à rester éveillée quelques heures. Je restais la plupart de mon temps avec Dame Eowyn. Ou plutôt elle s'asseyait à mes côtés à me lire des histoires tandis que j'étais assise dans mon lit à contempler l'armoire devant moi.

Je me sentais perdue.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler.

Aucune envie de communiquer.

Dame Eowyn m'avait raconté dans quelles circonstances j'avais été trouvée.

Je me sentais sale. Violée dans mon for intérieur.

Ma nudité exposée. Le métal froid s'enfonçant dans ma peau. La langue d'orque explorant ma peau.

La faim. La soif.

Ce sentiment d'abandon qui revenait.

Brisée tant physiquement que moralement.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à sortir.

J'ai descendu tous les escaliers de Minas Tirith à moitié boitillant puis je suis sortie dans la plaine où avait eu lieu la bataille.

Je me suis assise dans l'herbe, les genoux relevés au menton, en position foetale.

Et j'ai pleuré.

Pour quelle raison? Ma trahison? Mon humiliation? Ma vanité? Mon orgueil ?

Ou encore, ma folie ?

Pour rien?

Ce fût Eodred qui vint me chercher à la tombée de la nuit.

- Il faut rentrer, Dame Nerea, me gronda-t-il doucement. Vous allez prendre froid.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Il passa une main en dessous mes jambes et une dans mon dos puis me souleva.

Je regardai son visage. Il n'était pas si mal en fait, outre son air un peu bourru. Et j'aimais son côté paternel.

Je me lovai dans ses bras et bredouillai un petit mot de remerciement.

Il me regarda, surpris, puis me sourit comme un père sourit à sa fille.

Lentement mais progressivement, je balbutiai quelques paroles à mon entourage.

Celui-ci se résumait à Eowyn et Eodred. Je ne sortais pratiquement pas de ma chambre. Ces deux personnes me suffisaient entièrement pour communiquer.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

Un soir, quelques semaines plus tard, j'eus une visite inattendue. Une des ces visites que l'on n'espère plus. J'allais mieux et Mélite, qui avait été chargée de s'occuper de ma guérison par Eowyn, accepta que la personne entra.

"...vous ne pouvez rester qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle est restée éveillée toute la journée et l'heure du coucher est proche.", était en train d'expliquer Mélite d'une manière sèche à l'invité qui s'avançait dans la pièce. "Je dois rester avec vous dans cette chambre pendant que vous conversez, comprenez-le bien."

Je rougis -oui, car, moi Laura qui portait des mini-shorts, je devenais aussi pudique que les femmes de ce monde - et effectuai une légère révérence. En m'inclinant, je regardais mes vêtements, une longue chemise aux tons bruns aux manches étroites qui s'évasait à partir des hanches, surmontée d'un long surcot plus sombre encore. A cinq minutes près, j'étais déjà en pyjama, enfin en pyjama_ version Terre du milieu._

"Ne vous inclinez pas devant moi, vous m'embarrassez, mon amie."

Je relevai la tête et fixai le visage de Legolas.

"Merci, merci d'être venu."

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Mélite retourna sur sa chaise à tricoter des vêtements. Sa présence me génait, je me sentais censurée.

"Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé."

"Oui, moi aussi.", répondis-je brièvement.

Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis si longtemps que je ne savais pas comment amorcer la conversation.

"Êtes-vous sortie aujourd'hui ?"

" Non, pas depuis une semaine."

Embarrassée, je me pinçais les lèvres. Je n'étais vraiment plus habituée à nos conversations, il me fallait être plus sociale.

"Gimli va bien ?"

" Oui, nous nous promenons toute la journée et parlons de nos peuples respectifs. Il se peut que nous allions respectivement l'un chez l'autre pour découvrir les peuples, les cultures..."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Un silence régna. Legolas regardait les étoiles dehors.

"Je suis désolée."

Il tourna la tête, l'air surpris.

"Pour quelles raisons?"

"Je...j'ai envie de parler mais ...il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une conversation. Une vraie conversation."

"Vous voir rétablie me réchauffe le coeur, nul besoin de milliers de paroles."

Je ne répondis pas, posant ma tête sur la pierre. Mon regard se tourna aussi vers le ciel.

La douce voix de Legolas résonna dans la pièce :

_"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Sillivren penna miriel_

_o menel aglar elenath !_

_Na-chaered palan-dîriel_

_o galadhrem min ennorath_

_Fanullos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon"_

Je n'avais rien compris mais c'était beau...bien que je préférais le khuzdûl. La langue des nains m'amusait plus. On aurait dit une vieil allemand à la voix rauque essayant de balbutier quelques mots russes.

"A vous!", s'exclama l'elfe, enthousiaste.

"Mais je ne sais ni chanter ni rien!"

"Je vous laisse réfléchir"

Il y avait bien un poème auquel je pensais. Un poème qui m'avait marqué. Quand nous étions au lycée, avec Matthew, nous avions travaillé sur un poème en langues étrangères. Matthew avait été interrogé, il avait récité ces quelques vers avant d'en faire le commentaire. Je ne me souvenais plus du poème dans son intégralité, seulement les derniers vers.

D'une voix nasillarde, loin de l'envoûtement elfique, je récitais ces quelques vers :

_"Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_  
><em>Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières<em>  
><em>Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.<em>

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_  
><em>Nous échangerons un éclair unique,<em>  
><em>Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;<em>

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_  
><em>Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,<em>  
><em>Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes."<em>

"Comme c'est triste !", s'exclama Legolas.

"Pardon ?"

" Ils s'aiment et ils meurent.", répondit-il tout simplement.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez comprendre le sens de ces paroles immédiatement."

"Beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas la poésie", nous fîmes à l'unisson.

Silence timide.

"Si l'être que j'aime venait à disparaître, je voudrais aussi mourir avec lui.", affirma l'elfe.

Je regardais Legolas. Ses pensées étaient souvent similaires aux siennes. Mais je pensais aux paroles de Matthew, _je devais faire ma vie, ne pas me laisser aller au désespoir, vivre._

"Non, je ne suis pas d'accord."

"Comment vivre en ayant perdu une part de son être ? "

"La vie est précieuse, c'est un don. Des âmes meurent sans même voir la lumière du jour. Vous devez vivre…"

"...même si des obstacles vous obstruent le chemin.", acheva l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

Je le regardais, surprise.

"Oui"

Il me dévisagea.

"Parfois, vous me rappelez ma mère. Elle me le disait souvent quand j'étais très jeune."

"Jeune comme moi ou jeune à la manière d'un elfe?" ironisai-je.

Legolas éclata de rire.

"Non, si l'on se fie aux hommes, plus jeune encore. Même, maintenant, je suis un jeune adulte, comme vous, aux yeux des autres elfes. Mais à cet époque, je n'avais encore que quelques décennies et mon coeur se troublait au moindre aléa."

"Avec l'âge, vous vous êtes endurci, Legolas...pardon, maître elfe."

Ma maladresse fit sourire mon ami.

"Oui...mais il y a toujours des choses qui me troublent."

"Oh, bienvenue dans le cercle !"

"Quel cercle?", s'amusa Legolas.

"Une expression de mon coin...encore.", soufflai-je tout bas puis je me raclai la gorge.

"Votre parler est très imagé."

_'C'est clair et encore, je ne t'ai pas sorti des expressions du genre les carottes sont cuites.'_

Sans réfléchir, j'enchaînais :

"Que signifie Namarië dans votre langue déjà ?"

"Nous utilisons le terme Namarië pour dire adieu à une personne."

J'étais souvent surprise par la langue elfique car certains mots ressemblaient fortement à la langue que Mamy Beth m'avait apprise. Namasté, très similaire à Namarië, signifiait je vous salue, comme en elfique apparemment. Il était traditionnel qu'en le disant, on joigne les mains à plat devant la poitrine pour saluer des personnes et je retrouvais chez les elfes, une légère inclinaison. Parfois, je me demandais si ce monde n'était pas le passé de mon ancien monde et si je n'avais pas fait un bond dans le temps, le vif d'or faisant office de DeLorean DMC12.

"Et bien...dans mon..patois, le terme namastë existe, il ressemble beaucoup à namarië. C'est assez amusant ! Comme les langues sont étranges !"

"Des mots elfiques dans des langues humaines peu utilisées ?"

Face à sa perplexité, j'essayais de ne pas rougir. Je levais le menton et confirmais :

" Oui. Sans doute les conséquences des échanges entre les hommes et les elfes."

Il baissa les yeux, l'air peu convaincu. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Il souffla un oui. Je le fixai. Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression que Legolas savait, ou du moins qu'il émettait des doutes sur mon identité, mais que, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, il cachait ses soupçons.

"Maitre elfe ?"

"Legolas?"

"Oui. Sachez que j'apprécie votre compagnie."

Je le vis rougir. La dernière fois que j'avais vu un homme rougir autant, c'était Matthew : il avait reçu un message romantique de sa copine en plein repas, rassemblant ses parents, Mamy Beth et moi, et d'autres collègues de Monsieur Young. Avec un peu de chances, mes paroles ne devaient pas avoir le même sens dans ce monde. La boulette ! Un regard vers Mélite, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement choquée, confirma mes craintes.

"Et celle de Gimli!"

"_Hannon le_, Dame Nerëa. Je le lui dirai."

"Nerëa… _Rim hennaid_"

Legolas rit. Il faut dire que le sindarin avec un léger accent d'hindou, ça tenait du comique.

"J'apprends vite, n'est-ce pas ?" souriai-je, plein de sarcasmes.

"Il vous faut encore apprendre, je le crains."

Mélite vint se poster devant nous.

"Mon Seigneur, je ne veux vous importuner mais le temps est écoulé."

Le visage de Legolas s'obscurcit. Il se leva et inclina légèrement la tête.

"Oui, pardonnez-moi. Je vais prendre congé."

Il se tourna vers moi et poursuivit :

" Je ne pourrais revenir que dans une semaine. Mais Gimli vous visitera, vous avez ma parole."

J'acquiescai :

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps…"

Un sourire fugace. Legolas se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Attendez!", criai-je.

L'elfe se tourna.

"_Nama-ariiié!_"

Il éclata de rire et ajouta avant de fermer la porte :

"_Namarië_, ou plutôt _Mára mesta ! No ce ammaer ab lû thent a nai haryuvalyë melwa rë, mellon nin_ !"

Je ne compris pas mais je fus certaine que c'était gentil.

**OoOoOo...OoOoO**

Personne d'autre ne me rendit visite, hormis Gimli, le lendemain suivant ma conversation avec Legolas et Gram, deux jours plus tard, pour me passer le savon du siècle. Les hobbits restaient entre eux, le seigneur Aragorn s'occupait des préparatifs de son mariage. Il faut dire que ce mariage, qui devait avoir lieu d'ici une paire de semaines, allait être royalement grandiose.

J'étais en plein écoute d'une histoire d'Eowyn lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je regardai mon amie et acquiesçai, elle s'adressa à Mélite qui alla ouvrir la porte. Ce fut Eodred qui entra en premier, suivi d'un vieil homme habillé de blanc.

_'Oh Gandalf!'_

Un cri d'étonnement s'échappa de ma bouche.

"Je suis ravi de vous voir sur pied", déclara Gandalf un sourire en coin.

Décidément, il me faisait penser à Dumbledore venu voir Harry Potter en convalescence chez Mme Pomfresh.

Cette jolie pensée en tête, je lui rendis son sourire.

"Vous avez grandement contribué à ma guérison. Je vous suis redevable."

Gandalf acquiesça puis son visage changea. Il prit un air grave et fit signe à Dame Eowyn et Eodred de sortir.

_'Oh my god,_ songeai-je, _ça va chauffer pour mon matricule'._

Je m'enfonçai dans mon oreiller.

"Ne soyez pas affolée. Je ne veux pas vous effrayer. Vous saviez pertinemment que nous aurions cette conversation."

Je regardai Eodred fermer la porte derrière Dame Eowyn.

Je ne pouvais plus me faire la belle.

Honteuse, j'essayais de fuir son regard. Son regard gris profond. Il prit un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce mais il ne le plaça pas près de moi mais en face de mon lit, devant moi, près de l'armoire.

"Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés dans les règles."

Je bredouillai une petite formule de salutation.

"Nerëa, Dame Nerëa, si je ne me trompe pas", finit-il par dire après une pause.

"Oui, c'est bien moi", répondis-je à voix basse.

"D'où venez-vous? du Rohan?", me questionna-t-il.

"Oui", affirmai-je.

"Je suis Gandalf, vous le savez déjà à moins que l'amnésie ne vous ait saisie aussi. On me connait également sous d'autres noms : Mithrandir, Tharkûn, ou encore Olórin dans ma jeunesse. J'ai vécu tant de siècles que je ne saurais vous donner mon âge. J'ai vu cette terre changer, les peuples se déchirer puis s'unir, les âges défiler. J'ai voyagé parmi les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai vécu longtemps parmi les elfes, j'ai offert à maintes reprises mon aide aux hommes, je me suis amusé en compagnie des hobbits, j'ai souvent rendu visite aux nains. Je peux vous assurer une chose. Vous venez autant du Rohan que je viens de la Comté. Et je pourrais même douter de votre identité : Vous n'êtes pas Nerëa du Rohan, le Rohan n'est pas votre patrie."

Je restais muette, les yeux grand ouverts. J'étais sous le choc.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, oui. Mais je ne m'y étais pas préparée.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

_'Oui, salut Mithrandir, bah je suis Laura Misley. Je viens d'un autre monde qui n'a rien à voir avec celui-ci. Un monde où tu peux vivre une vie virtuelle par des ordinateurs, téléphoner à un pote à 1500 kilomètres de chez toi, où les femmes peuvent se trimbaler en mini short pyjama en se goinfrant de fraises tagada sans paraître étranges. On m'a amenée ici pour vous espionner. Tâche que j'ai accomplie avec du plaisir au début car je pensais être dans le fictif. Et puis, petit à petit, je me suis liée d'amitié avec certains d'entre vous. J'ai changé d'avis et je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi comme je me sentais très à l'aise dans ce monde primitif mais plus zen et naturel que le mien. Du coup,...'_

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui balancer ça en pleine figure. J'avais été une espionne et des gens avaient été morts à cause de mes renseignements : Boromir, un des membres de la communauté, un nombre incertain de soldats lors de notre fuite au gouffre de Helm. Une chose était sûre, si j'avouais mon crime, je n'allais pas m'en sortir indemne.

- Qui êtes-vous?, insista-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

_'Nerëa. Laura. Nerëa. Laura. Nerëa. Laura. Laura. Nerëa. Nerëa. Laura. Nerëa. Laura.'_

Aucune idée.

Je portais mes mains à mes oreilles, remontant mes coudes à mes genoux. J'avais l'impression d'être protégée dans cette position.

Je murmurai d'une voix presque inaudible en posant mon visage contre mes genoux.

- Nerëa. Nerëa. Je crois que je suis Nerëa.

Je l'entendis soupirer puis se lever. Le bruits de ses bottes sur le sol m'indiquèrent qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

"Quoique vous ayez fait, qui que soyez, vous n'avez pas mérité d'être torturée. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi on vous a fait tant souffrir. Sauron ne séquestrerait pas une personne sans aucun motif. Frodon a lui-même été enlevé... Et il y avait une raison. Tout le monde en a conscience. Nous nous demandons tous quel intérêt vous portait-il", me rassura-t-il.

J'enroulai mes jambes dans mes bras tout en serrant le plus possible.

Le mot espionne tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

"Nous parlerons plus tard", finit-il par dire."Je reviendrai ; pour aujourd'hui, nous en avons fini."

Je l'entendis s'éloigner puis claquer la porte.

Je restais dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon amie Eowyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>

**RAR :**

**Karine Darnessy :** Ahah, tu verras, Nerëa/Laura est vraiment particulière avec des réactions assez étranges. Tu es fan de Frodon ?

**Chibi002 :** La voici ! Qu'en penses-tu?

**Azria :** Oui, il s'agit bien d'un POV Leggy ! J'avoue que Matthew m'est très utile ; dans le brouillon, il était moins important ! Et pareil, j'aime vraiment Mamy Beth...ça doit être mon OC préféré en fait...et toi? Bisous, bisous !

**majamaja :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'aime bien accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Pour ta question, les choses se sont précisées dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? Non? Bon, alors dans le prochain chapitre! Merci encore!

**Moody98 :** ooooh! Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je suis impressionnée et flattée!

**la Chouette26 :** et comme tout le monde sait, on ne sort jamais vraiment indemne de ce sommeil ! Merci pour la review!

**Guest :** Oui j'ai remarqué aussi ! Merci pour la review!

**pauline :** Merci pour la review ^^. Pour Legolas, tu verras.

**Toutouille :** héhé, justement, je me suis amusée de couper ce moment-là! Mais une chose est sûre, Nerëa n'a aucune attache à la Terre du milieu !

**Zvezdnayapyl :** Oui! Mamy Beth était fan de Tolkien. Je l'avais précisé dans mes fiches de personnage mais elles ne sont pas publiées. Mais ici, Mamy Beth n'est malheureusement qu'un esprit... Je laisse pas mal d'interrogations en suspens ; c'est fait exprès :)

**aliena wyvern :** Pardooon!

**Belthyiel :** Telle est la question hihi!

**Delphlys :** Oh je crois qu'en fait Aragorn avait bien raison !

* * *

><p><strong> **PRECISIONS SUR LA ROMANCE**<strong>

**J'ai remarqué que vous avez de plus en plus de questions sur la romance. Il est vrai que je voulais que le rythme de la romance soit lent, contrairement à beaucoup de fictions, et pour le coup, je réalise que nous sommes déjà au 22ème chapitre et que rien n'est précisé ! Nerëa n'a pas le coeur qui bat à fond, il n'y a pas eu de rapprochement concret avec un personnage X... et pourtant, nous savons qu'elle doit finir avec quelqu'un (enfin, nous nous en doutons...). **

**La question est avec qui? **

**Eodred ou Legolas ?**

**Ou Gandalf ? (Nan, j'rigole là)**

**Ma réponse : Au prochain chapitre, une scène va vous décider ! **

**Au programme du chapitre 6 : un Gram, une danse, un mariage et ...des surprises !**

**Nous sommes déjà à la moitié de la fiction (euh!), j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé ma publication hier!**


	23. Livre 3, Chapitre 6

_Bonjour! (zut, Bonsoir!)_

_Wow, wow, wow! En Septembre, j'ai été très impressionnée par le nombre de lectures de cette fic ! Vous avez fait péter les compteurs. "Chauuud, cacaooo ; chaud, chaud chocolat!" (Comment imprégner un message subliminal dans votre tête en deux secondes. A partir de l'instant où vous verrez le point de la fin de la phrase, la chanson "chaud cacaoooo ; chaud, chaud, chocolat" tournera en boucle dans votre tête!)_

_Alors, j'ai de petites nouvelles pour vous :_

__J'ai bientôt fini mon stage ! _

__J'ai rassemblé plusieurs chapitres par souci de pertinence ; les chapitres où il se passe pas grand chose, ça me gonfle moi-même en tant qu'auteur ; alors, je n'imagine pas les lecteurs. En fait, je vais raccourcir le livre 3, j'ai rassemblé des chapitres pour ce chapitre. Certains chapitres, seuls, étaient peu intéressants. En plus, la fin de ce livre sera vraiment (mais vraiment) bluffante._

__Nerëa est vraiment un personnage que je contrôle de moins en moins. Je pense que ceux qui écrivent pourront me comprendre. Lorsqu'on écrit, décrit un personnage, il devient un peu comme une personne appart entière. Pour vous donner une idée, j'écris sur deux OCs "Nerëa" et "Elle" mais chacune a sa personnalité différente. C'est très étrange._

__Je me souviens que le brouillon de ce chapitre m'a vraiment ….donné beaucoup de mal. J'ai vraiment galéré car je voulais mettre pas mal de choses et il y a tant de personnes, d'actions en même temps que tout retranscrire..._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma chère **Toutouille **_(Tout simplement parce qu'il est long...et Toutouille aime les longs chapitres!), un certain passage en particulier à ma tendre_ et douce licorne **Azria** (surprise!)__. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient un passage de Lerea (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Lerea, je vous laisse chercher parmi les prénoms des personnages ^^, vous devinerez sans nul doute!) puis un passage plus...vous verrez.**

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 3 : <strong>**MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 6 : " Les premiers sentiments sont toujours les plus naturels." |Madame de Sévigné]**

**O**

**OO**

Assis confortablement dans son siège, Elessar Telcontar, autrefois Aragorn le rôdeur, grattait le bois du bras avec son ongle. Il était inquiet. Quelques jours auparavant, par une nuit fraîche de printemps, Gandalf l'avait amené jusqu'au pied du mont Mindolluin pour lui faire quelques confidences et le conseiller avant de partir de la Terre du milieu. Le magicien avait été appelé pour contrer Sauron ; celui-ci étant détruit, il n'avait plus de raisons d'être en ces lieux. Il devait partir. A cette pensée, le jeune roi sentit son cœur se gonfler ; l'amitié entre Gandalf et lui était de si longue date que, pour lui, il lui semblait l'avoir toujours connu. Son ami avait toujours été présent pour l'épauler.

Cette nuit-là, il avait découvert une jeune pousse aux feuilles argentées avec, à son sommet, quelques fleurs blanches et reluisantes dans la nuit : le rejeton de l'Aîné des Arbres. Ce jeune arbre représentait le début d'une nouvelle ère, un Âge dont il se devait d'en construire les bases avec -il l'espérait plus que tout au monde- sa dulcinée, Arwen Undomiel ; mais également la fin du Troisième Age qui emmenait avec lui tout aussi bien son plus grand ennemi que ses amis - le magicien, le peuple elfique et bien d'autres. Quand Elessar revint à la Citadelle pour le planter dans la Cour de la Fontaine, Gandalf l'invita ensuite à parler, loin des regards indiscrets. Là, il lui avait confié ses soupçons sur l'identité de la jeune Nerëa :

"Cette jeune femme a des secrets. Comme bientôt, je serai appelé à quitter ces terres, je vous confie la tâche de les découvrir. C'est à vous seul d'en avoir connaissance", avait dit le magicien.

Surpris, Elessar avait fixé son ami. Ce dernier feignit de ne pas le remarquer, le regard fixé sur l'arbrisseau de la lignée de Nimloth le Beau.

"Au fond de vous, vous savez mais vous ne voulez pas me le confier. Je vous connais. Mais, pour quelles raisons ?", avait deviné le roi.

Le visage de Gandalf s'était animé.

"Certaines choses doivent être découvertes par vous-même. Mon existence tire sur sa fin et cette mission n'appartient qu'à un roi. Elle vous revient donc mon ami."

Depuis cette nuit, l'esprit d'Elessar ressassait sans cesse cette phrase. Il avait décidé de faire confiance au magicien et d'établir un plan pour découvrir ces secrets qui devaient être très importants pour qu'on lui en confie la tâche. N'étant pas proche de la jeune femme, il avait trouvé la personne idéale en Eodred pour l'approcher. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme loyal, prêt à tout pour servir son royaume mais aussi d'un homme amoureux, qui souhaitait se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Sans trop d'efforts -son grade faisant pression de lui-même -, il avait obtenu d'Eomer de garder Eodred auprès de lui. Le jeune chevalier avait très bien reçu la nouvelle ; pour lui, rester auprès du roi était une promotion.

Aujourd'hui, il avait envoyé à Eodred une missive dans laquelle il lui avait demandé de le retrouver au crépuscule dans son salon. Il voulait lui exposer son plan.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte. D'un signe de la main, le roi demanda à son chambellan d'ouvrir. Eodred, nerveux, s'avança dans la pièce et effectua une révérence ; toute la journée, il s'était interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles le roi l'avait convié. Il vit le domestique sortir de la pièce, le laissant ainsi seul, et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elessar se leva et salua le jeune homme.

"Ne soyez pas nerveux, je ne suis pas mécontent de vous, chevalier Eodred."

A ces paroles, les traits d'Eodred se détendirent mais il ne répondit pas. Parler sans l'autorisation du roi était très impoli.

Tourmenté, le roi se mit à marcher à travers la pièce.

"J'irai droit au but. Vous connaissez une jeune femme prénommée Nerëa ?"

"Oui, monseigneur", affirma Eodred, très surpris.

"Êtes-vous...proches ?", demanda le roi en s'immobilisant.

"Nerëa...je..monseigneur, Nerëa est une...une", bafouilla-t-il. "Une connaissance, une simple connaissance."

"Bien."

A nouveau, Elessar se mit à faire les cent pas.

"Je souhaiterais vous confier une tâche. Eomer m'a avoué que vous étiez un homme de confiance, discret. Vous êtes donc l'homme que je recherche."

Eodred se contenta de hocher la tête, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le roi.

"Votre roi passe avant toutes choses ?", poursuivit le roi.

"Oui, monseigneur. C'est ce que m'a inculqué mon éducation dans la chevalerie. Le roi avant la famille, les amis et surtout, notre propre vie", détailla Eodred.

"Votre mission sera de suivre la jeune femme. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait, où elle va, son passé, son futur. Je voudrais savoir qui elle est."

"Qui elle est, _réellement_ ?", précisa Eodred.

Le roi arqua un sourcil. De toute évidence, Gandalf et lui n'avaient pas été les seuls à sentir que la jeune fille n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait. Mais, quelque chose, en son for intérieur, lui disait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Seulement, pourquoi leur mentait-elle? Pourquoi le magicien voulait que, lui, le découvre ?

"Oui. Cette affaire restera entre vous et moi, chevalier. Rien ne doit sortir."

Eodred hocha la tête.

"Combien de temps devrais-je m'acquitter de cette mission, monseigneur?"

"Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Nous devons savoir."

"Oui, monseigneur."

"Vous ne devez en aucun cas user de moyens peu conventionnels. La jeune femme devra vous l'avouer elle-même."

"Bien, monseigneur."

"Chaque soir, vous viendrez me faire un rapport. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez la surveiller."

"Mais comment puis-je la surveiller sans qu'elle s'en rende compte?"

"Vous serez assigné, de ma propre main, à cette tâche. J'irai convaincre son mentor, le guérisseur Gram."

Elessar se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et encore moins mentir à un homme respectable. Cette mission secrète, le fait de surveiller une femme, et inventer des fabulations sortaient de son code d'honneur qu'il s'était forgé tout au long de son existence. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais il était obligé de s'y plier et d'effacer des soupçons que bien des personnes gardaient en elles.

**OoOoOo...**oOoOoO****

Suite à son entretien avec le roi Elessar, Eodred alla prendre l'air dans la Cour de la Fontaine. Bientôt, le mois de Juin arrivait et l'arbre croissait à vue d'oeil si vite qu'il serait entièrement fleuri avant l'été. Quand son cœur était oppressé, le jeune homme aimait se réfugier dans cet endroit. Parfois, il en profitait pour y écrire à son père à Meduseld. Dernièrement, les nouvelles étaient bonnes, son père se remettait de sa maladie. Il devait lui annoncer qu'il ne reviendrait pas d'ici plusieurs mois, que le roi en personne l'avait engagé. Eodred était certain que son père en serait heureux. Il le voyait déjà claironner la nouvelle dans les rues.

Le soleil était couché, il n'avait plus le temps d'écrire.

Le jeune chevalier se dirigea vers des bancs construits directement dans la roche, il avait besoin de réfléchir aux derniers événements, à sa mission, avant de revenir à son logement qu'il partageait avec deux autres hommes par souci pécunier.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Sous la lueur de quelques torches, assise en tailleur sur un banc à l'écart de toute présence humaine, il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui se rongeait les ongles, le regard fixé sur la lune rousse. Eodred sourit : Nerëa était une femme naturelle et simple, c'était une caractéristique qui lui  
>plaisait beaucoup. Les femmes qui l'abordaient -aussi nombreuses soient-elles- étaient plutôt endimanchées, plus intéressées par un point de tricot que par la lecture.<p>

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

**OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****

Les visites se raréfièrent au fil des jours.

Peu à peu, je me remis. Mais, bien que je guérissais sur le plan physique intérieurement, je me sentais vide. L'elfe et le nain m'avaient apporté un instant de bonheur en me visitant mais ce fut éphémère. Leur départ ne datait que de quelques jours mais je ressentais déjà un manque.

J'avais repris mon travail de guérisseuse auprès de Gram qui avait été promu suite à son soutien pendant la guerre et les soins miraculeux qu'il avait apportés à la Maison de Guérison. Le vieil homme avait aussitôt accepté, rien ne le liait à Meduseld ; il avait seulement dû demander l'autorisation. Un de ses disciples le remplaçait désormais auprès de la Cour du palais. Une chambre, tout aussi spartiate que celle de Meduseld, m'avait été donnée dans le château. Au début, je la partageais avec une autre domestique, Vélina, mais celle-ci avait demandé, sans explications, à changer de logement quelques jours après mon installation.

Mélite venait me rendre visite régulièrement. Sous ses airs de vieille Mac Gonagall revêche au chignon trop tiré en arrière, je la soupçonnais d'être inquiète pour ma santé. Je lui avais confié que je saignais souvent du nez et que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ma peau, j'étais également prise de nausées. La vieille femme m'amenait quelques potions confectionnés par Gram -auquel elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de ma santé- et me les faisait boire. Mais il n'y avait aucunes améliorations.J'avais voulu laisser Eowyn en dehors de ces problèmes. De toute manière, bien que je l'appréciais, je ne restais qu'une domestique à laquelle elle pouvait avouer ses soucis de cœur. Et je préférais me cantonner à ceci. Mélite, quant à elle, était âgée et je savais que sa sagesse serait source de réconfort dans toutes les situations.

Parfois, le soir, je me sentais seule. Le travail me paraissait plus laborieux qu'à Meduseld ; c'était sans doute dû au fait que Gram ne me parlait pratiquement plus. J'avais été mise au placard, réduite à seulement accoucher les femmes. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes : lever à l'aube, rejoindre Gram, travailler ou étudier -le plus souvent étudier car, à cause des nombreuses pertes de la guerre, le nombre d'accouchement s'était réduit -, rentrer au crépuscule, manger avec Mélite et les autres domestiques, rendre visite à Eowyn et me coucher quand les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

Un soir, alors que je combattais encore contre l'insomnie, je désobéis aux ordres de Gram (il m'était interdit de sortir de mes appartements, une fois la nuit tombée). J'enfilai une cape et me faufilai à pas de loup jusqu'à la grande Cour blanche. Rares étaient les personnes qui sortaient dans la nuit en cet endroit. Les hommes préféraient écumer les bars et les seules femmes, dehors la nuit, étaient du genre peu recommandables.

Je m'installais dans un coin sur un banc et regardais le ciel. Mon corps était épuisé, je me sentais épuisée mais mille choses grouillaient dans mon esprit. Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur mon rêve avec Matthew et ma grand-mère, ma nouvelle existence dans ce monde. Ma plus interrogation restant celle de mon avenir en tant que femme. J'avais beaucoup de mal à y accepter la condition féminine, me sentant en décalage par rapport à celles-ci. Tôt ou tard, Gram devrait me marier aussi et l'idée me dégoûtait. Je ne m'imaginais pas mariée, et encore moins avoir des enfants. Pas avec les hommes qui résidaient dans ce château. Pour le moment, l'idée de me marier ne semblait pas même avoir frôlé l'esprit de Gram et j'en étais très heureuse. Mais, un jour, un homme ou une femme allait le convaincre. J'espérais que ce jour soit le plus loin possible. Peut-être que, d'ici ce jour, j'allais éprouver des sentiments pour un homme, je l'espérais fortement. Mais j'avais conscience que la vie n'était pas un _Disney._

"Bonsoir", fit une voix grave.

Je sursautai. Un homme à l'air soucieux, en dépit d'un large sourire affiché, s'avança vers moi : Eodred.

"Bonsoir."

"Puis-je?", me demanda-t-il en indiquant le banc.

J'acquiesçai et le laissai s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tremblais, la peur qu'il me dénonce à Gram me terrorisait. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me jette une de ses remarques cinglantes mais il en fut tout autre :

"Insomnie?"

"Oui, malheureusement."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Sa curiosité m'agaçait, je ne répondis pas et changeai de sujet :

"Vous allez devoir rentrer à Edoras bientôt. Une fiancée doit certainement vous y attendre."

Il hocha la tête négativement.

"Non, j'ai refusé d'être fiancée il y a quelques mois. Seuls frère et soeur ainsi que mon père m'y attendent. Un ami de on père le visite régulièrement pour l'aider; J'ai reçu de leurs nouvelles hier."

"Comment vont-ils?"

"Bien, mon père guérit grâce aux soins que Gram lui avait donnés."

J'acquiesçai.

"Pourquoi avoir refusé ces fiançailles ? Au moins, une personne serait en permanence auprès de votre père et vous ne seriez plus seul."

Eodred prit une longue inspiration et me répondit :

"C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas."

"Qui était-ce?"

"Qui?"

"La jeune fille avec laquelle vous auriez pu être fiancée."

Gêné, le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Aelen, la petite fille de Mélite. Vous avez tenté de sauver son cousin Haleth au gouffre de Helm... je vous ai vu..."

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

"Haleth..."

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, j'essayais de refouler le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait. Pendant quelques secondes, je revis la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, les corps éparpillés, les enfants égorgés, les membres manquants. J'entendis à nouveau les cris. J'en ressentis la peur. Et tout ce massacre à cause de moi ; tout ce sang à cause d'une phrase.

"Je vous ai troublé, pardonnez-moi, fit Eodred en fixant mes mains tremblantes que je cachais aussitôt sous mes cuisses."

"Ça ira..."

"Êtes-vous sûre ?"

"Oui...soufflai-je, peu assurée."

"Le remords vous ronge et vous rend malade. Soyez plus sereine."

_'S'il savait... si je n'avais rien dit...à...cette chose...si je n'avais rien dit, le gouffre de Helm n'aurait jamais été attaqué et les morts seraient auprès de leurs familles.', _pensai-je.

Eodred sembla ressentir mon malaise et changea de conversation :

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose au camps que j'ai gardé avec moi."

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas de ce dont il s'agissait.

"Votre besace, je l'ai ici au château."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Ma besace! Je l'avais complètement oubliée et laissée à Dunharrow lorsque j'avais piqué ma colère.

Je fus alors prise de panique en pensant à toutes les affaires qui y étaient restées.

"L'avez-vous ouvert ?", lui demandai-je en agrippant son avant-bras.

"Non, je ne me le permettrai pas, ce sont les affaires d'une dame et il est de mon honneur de ne pas fouiller les affaires d'une femme. Demain, je vous le rendrai en mains propres."

Rassurée, je lui souris. Heureusement que ma besace n'était pas tombée entre les mains d'hommes sans aucunes valeurs morales comme Eodred...Celui-ci tourna la tête comme gêné et repoussa ma main avec douceur.

"Je suis heureux...de vous voir parmi nous", me confia-t-il.

"Beaucoup nourrissent toujours des soupçons à votre égard, poursuivit-il en détournant le regard. Mais sachez que je suis de votre côté..."

"Merci de m'avoir ramenée, Eodred. Sans vous..."

"Oui, vous me devez la vie, dit-il d'un air hautain, l'air soudainement sûr de lui."

Il se redressa et bomba le torse comme pour m'impressionner.

"C'est vrai, vous m'avez sauvé, je vous suis redevable."

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

"Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose...", souffla-t-il. "Un jour, je viendrai réclamer mon dû et vous ne devrez pas le refuser."

"Cet accord me parait honorable car c'est de ma vie dont il s'agissait. Jamais je ne saurais assez vous remercier..."

Il sourit. Un frisson remonta mon échine, je ne pouvais refuser un tel accord face à son acte ; pourtant, je craignais de devoir faire un sacrifice en échange.

"Marché conclu ?"

"Marché conclu", confirmai-je. "Mais comment lier cet accord ?"

"Demain, je vous apporterai deux exemplaires écrits de cet accord et nous le signerons tout deux. Chacun gardera un accord et le cachera en lieu sûr."

Je hochai la tête pour affirmer.

"Il est temps de rentrer, Nerëa. Normalement, vous devriez être dans vos appartements. N'est-ce pas le souhait de votre mentor ?"

Étrangement, je ne rétorquais rien. Au contraire, j'acquiesçai_ comme tout autre femme de ce royaume l'aurait fait._

Eodred me raccompagna à la chambre en silence.

Le lendemain, nous signâmes le contrat et il me remit la besace en mains propres.

Comme prévu.

Je ne revis Eodred que deux-trois fois depuis cette nuit-là. Le mariage d'Elessar allait avoir lieu pour le solstice d'été et tout le monde s'affairait à la préparation de celui-ci. Gram y étant invité, encore un privilège de la Cour, je l'y étais aussi. Eowyn souhaitait que je sois auprès d'elle et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que sa requête soit acceptée, mais malheureusement -et cela m'arrangeait -, je n'appartenais pas aux Grands et ma place serait à une table réservée aux personnes du même statut que Gram et moi. Un statut entre gens du peuple et Nobles. C'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler_ "avoir le cul entre deux chaises"_. Ayant vu le plan de tables, j'avais pu observer que ma table était juste à côté de celle d'Eowyn, mais bien plus loin de celle où la Compagnie de l'Anneau était placée.

A quelques jours du mariage, je rejoignis Eowyn dans ces appartements, avec quelques-unes de ses meilleures couturières pour confectionner nos robes. D'après la Dame de Meduseld, je ne savais pas m'habiller ; affirmation que je ne niais pas puisque je savais autant me vêtir avec une robe qu'Eowyn aurait su enfiler un jean et un sweat. Le plus compliqué fut de me faire enfiler un corset ; n'en ayant jamais mis, ma taille était -selon les codes de ce monde- large et, depuis mon retour à Minas Tirith, j'avais pas mal grossi. Trop large du bassin, une poitrine trop petite, des fesses inexistantes : bref, je compris vite que j'étais infiniment loin des canons de beauté. Ça ne me changeait pas de mon ancien monde. Au final, une robe toute simple -budget oblige- avait donné plus de fil à retordre que la merveille qu'Eowyn allait porter. Je restais ensuite auprès de la Dame du Rohan ; elle voulait impressionner son Prince Charmant, un homme que je ne connaissais toujours pas.

Elle me parla de lui, et cela jusqu'au jour du mariage.

**OoO..**OoO****

Il était soleil couchant lorsqu'Eowyn vint me chercher dans ma chambre. Ce soir, c'était le repas de mariage suivi du bal.

Eodred attendait à la porte au garde-à-vous. J'avais remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus présent dans les lieux où j'allais...ou bien, je devenais parano...ou bien...

Les yeux du chevalier étaient rivés sur mon corset.

_'C'est moi ou il se rince l'oeil à me mater quel goujat !'_, pensai-je en lui jetant un regard cinglant.

Sous le regard étonné de la Dame du Rohan, je m'approchai de la porte et la claquai au nez du jeune homme.

Je m'étais habillée et coiffée du mieux que je pouvais. Autrement dit, un chignon à l'arrache et un corset lacé maladroitement. Mélite allait encore me blâmer pour ma tenue vestimentaire mais je m'en contrefichais. Contrairement à d'autres, je n'allais pas au mariage pour rencontrer mon Prince Charmant _au sourire dentifrice White Now, _arrivant sur son fidèle destrier, cheveux brillants dans le vent.

Ce fut Gram qui vint nous sommer de nous dépêcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, escorté par Eodred, et Gram de surcroît, nous entrâmes dans la salle des Festins. De longues tables étaient placées en forme de U du côté droit de la salle tandis que l'autre côté était vide et ouvert sur une grande terrasse, illuminée par des centaines de torches. Des bannières décoraient le plafond, je n'en connaissais pas la signification mais toute cette décoration m'impressionnait. C'est à cet instant que je pris réellement conscience de l'importance d'Aragorn. C'était un roi, un Grand Roi, à la manière de Louis XIV. Celui que tout le monde attendait. Son mariage serait celui qui marquerait les mémoires.

Gram me prit le bras et m'indiqua une table.

"Tu dois prendre place là-bas. Je ne serai pas loin si tu me cherches."

"Mais si je ne vous vois pas?"

Le guérisseur leva les yeux au ciel comme exaspéré.

"Demande à un domestique, voyons."

"D'accord."

Je fis signe à Eowyn, en pleine conversation avec de nobles gens, que je m'installais. N'attendant pas sa réponse, je pris place à la table des femmes de mon rang.

Et oui, que pensais-je!? Être à côté de bonhommes à boire du vin et à entrechoquer nos pintes en se bidonnant? Et bien, non. J'avais le droit à la table des femmes. Les hommes, plus nombreux, étaient assis à la première table. Aragorn et Arwen -la reine et le roi ne peuvent être séparés- étaient en tête de celle-ci dominant ainsi l'assemblée. Je pouvais apercevoir Elrond aux côtés de sa fille. J'espérais passer inaperçu à ses yeux durant toute la soirée. Il paraissait à la fois heureux et soucieux comme tout père qui voit sa fille quitter le cocon familial. Me rappelant leur immortalité, je me dis que le départ chez les êtres elfiques devait être d'autant plus difficile qu'ils restaient plus longtemps auprès de leurs parents. De véritables Tanguy ces elfes!

Parmi les plus rapprochés du couple royal, on pouvait apercevoir les membres de la Compagnie de l'anneau. A côté de Legolas, que je fus surprise de voir, se trouvaient ses semblables.

Je remarquai que les nains n'avaient pas été positionnés à côté des elfes par précaution. En effet, Gimli m'avait soufflé que son amitié avec Legolas était une chose innovante. Les nains haïssaient encore plus les elfes. Il m'avait parlé de l'emprisonnement de son père Gloin par le père de Legolas, du mauvais comportement de celui-ci envers les nains. Bref, il en avait dépeint une peinture assez sombre. Cependant, je me demandais si Gimli ne glorifiait pas non plus les nains dans ses récits…

Entre les nains et les elfes, étaient assis les hommes, représentés en grand nombre. J'apercevais quelques visages connus tels qu'Eomer ou encore Faramir, le Prince Charmant et futur époux d'Eowyn.

J'étais à deux tables de la leur.

Des domestiques nous apportèrent des repas. Ce dîner était gargantuesque. A peine servi, je me sentis enveloppée par un air chaud, mélange du parfum des femmes,du fumet des viandes et de l'odeur virile. Les bougies des candélabres nous éclairaient suffisamment. C'était magnifique de voir toutes ces lumières au-dessus de nos têtes : il y avait une note de romantisme dans l'air. Des bouquets étaient alignés sur toute la longueur de la table, et dans les assiettes à large bordure, les serviettes avaient été pliées avec élégance en aile d'ange. Les tranches de lards débordaient des plats; les fruits étaient à profusion dans les corbeilles; plusieurs variétés de poissons étaient étalés.

Je remarquai que Dame Eowyn, sur la table voisine, était juste en face de Faramir. Comme c'était mignon!

Un domestique me versa du vin. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres. L'odeur était exquise, je frissonnai de toute ma peau en sentant le liquide froid dans ma bouche. Rien à voir avec les vins que j'avais connus dans ma précédente vie, dans mon ancien monde. Le vin était gouleyant à souhait, souple et ouvert. L'odeur rappelait la forêt. Yrnya, l'une des domestiques les plus rapprochées, qui m'avait été présentée par Mélite lors de mon installation, dont le passe temps était la couture, me sourit en élevant son vin en hauteur pour juger de sa robe.

"Ce vin nous vient de la forêt Noire. Quel bouquet magnifique, n'est-ce pas? C'est le roi des elfes qui l'a choisi en personne à ce que j'ai entendu dire aux cuisines."

"Ah, si ce vin pouvait être aussi accessible que ces elfes, gloussa une femme à ses côtés."

"Voyons, Irsula, ne soyez pas condescendante. Les elfes ont une ouïe fine, vous savez !", répliqua une seconde.

"Bien que je partage votre avis", ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Moi aussi", se raillât une troisième.

Yrnya leva les yeux aux ciels.

"Et bien, tant mieux qu'ils écoutent ! j'aimerais bien repartir avec un elfe. Regarde-moi le petit blond là à coté du petit homme. Il parait qu'il est prince et célibataire", reprit une femme, assise aux côtés d'Eowyn.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient arrivées, Eowyn m'avaient fait un récapitulatif assez bref concernant chaque personne -identité, statut, maison- et je reconnus la jeune et belle Théodora.

Je vis Legolas jeter un regard vers nos tables puis feindre de ne pas avoir entendu. Je me demandais comment l'elfe pouvait garder son calme dans de telles situations. A sa place, la colère m'aurait déjà pris depuis un bout de temps.

"J'ai trouvé une robe pour le bal. Je vous préviens les filles, il sera à moi. Une fois qu'il aura lorgné sur mes atouts", dit la seconde à voix basse, en gonflant sa poitrine.

Les trouvant très indécentes vis-à-vis de mon ami, je serrai le couteau si fort dans ma main pour ne pas m'énerver que les jointures étaient devenues blanches.

Dame Eowyn, alors en grande conversation avec sa voisine, se tourna d'un coup et mit fin à la conversation:

"Mesdemoiselles, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il m'étonnerait fort qu'un elfe de cette stature accorde une danse à une dame ayant abusé de vin. D'ailleurs, on me dit que le bal va bientôt commencer, vous devriez aller vous apprêter à cet effet."

_'Et pan, dans les dents!'_

Irsula, Yrnya et Theodora n'ouvrirent plus la bouche du repas et tout sujet concernant les elfes fut banni.

J'échangeais quelques mots avec Mélite qui me forçait à manger.

A la fin du repas -auquel j'avais à peine touché-, Elessar se leva pour annoncer le bal. Il prit par la main sa femme et, tout deux, se dirigèrent d'un pas majestueux, vers la piste. Ensemble, ils formaient le couple idéal. Leurs sourires rayonnaient et se communiquaient aux visages de ceux qui les regardaient. Leur bonheur touchait chacun des invités. Je me sentais heureuse qu'ils soient mariés, bien que je ne les connaisse pas de manière familière.

Ils glissaient sur le sol, le pas élégant, dans un mouvement limpide et magnifique.

Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à danser, à l'exception sur smutle dans le jeu des_ Sims._ Cependant, je me voyais mal remuer à la manière d'un sims dans un monde qui n'en était encore qu'au classique. _La seule personne qui avait réussi à me faire danser n'était plus de ce monde._

Eowyn avait tenté de m'enseigner quelques pas de danse. Mais, à son grand malheur, je n'arrivais pas à en mémoriser un seul. Complètement dépassée par son piètre élève, elle avait fini par me dire de suivre les mouvements de mon cavalier Si j'en avais un. Je croisais les doigts en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tout le monde était fin prêt.

Le couple royal avait lancé le bal de la première danse et peu à peu, d'autres couples se joignirent à eux. A première vue, tous les elfes étaient pris. Mais fallait-il s'en étonner?Les hommes et les femmes remplissaient petit à petit le carré de danse jusqu'à le bonder. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des hommes. Elessar devait avoir oublié un léger détail. Les nains, et les hobbits, à cause de leurs tailles ne trouvaient aucunes partenaires. Au passage, je croisai le regard de mon ami le nain, Gimli. Celui-ci me sourit puis se leva. Il s'avançait vers moi. Au plus profond de mon âme, j'eus envie de lui hurler de ne pas avancer, de ne pas m'adresser la parole car je savais pertinemment ce qu'il voulait.

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, gente dame?", me demanda-t-il en effectuant une révérence.

Je fondais devant tant de galanteries. Gimli était très gentil, je n'arrivais pas -ou faudrait-il dire jamais - à lui refuser quoique ce soit. J'acquiesçai. Il me prit le bras et nous avançâmes sur la piste sous les regard curieux. Je n'allais pas être facilitée pour une première danse dans un bal de mariage mais j'avais confiance en Gimli car il ne m'aurait jamais demandé si ça n'avait pas été possible.

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Gimli me rassura :

"Ne soyez pas soucieuse. Vous n'avez qu'à vous laisser guider. Nous autres, les nains, ne sommes pas des elfes mais nous savons également danser. Si vous pouviez vous joindre un jour un banquet de nains. Nous mangeons des mets à profusion puis nous dansons pendant des heures et des heures."

Il repartit de plus belle dans ces récits. Je ne le coupais pas bien que mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je scrutais chaque visage. Eowyn. Eomer. Elessar. Yrnya. Mélite! (Qui m'étonnait toujours!)

Puis je tombais sur le visage que je cherchais. Sa partenaire avait les joues rosies. Par l'alcool ou par l'effet que produisait son cavalier sur elle, qu'en sais-je? Elle buvait la beauté de son danseur. Il souriait découvrant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Elle se mit à rire de manière nonchalante. Il avait l'air amusé. J'entendis son rire. Son rire mélodieux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle semblait ensorcelée. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle même. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son torse en revenant à lui. Il la rattrapa puis ils se remirent à valser. Elle lui prit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en lui lançant un regard de braise. C'en était trop, j'arrêtais de regarder.

Elle l'avait eu sa danse avec Legolas, cette garce! C'était celle dont la robe montrait des atours attrayants. Surtout au niveau de la poitrine…

Théodora, fille d'un petit seigneur du Gondor du Sud, je me contrefichais de ses origines, bien que ça attise quelque peu ma haine, mais sa tenue, son impolitesse et son mauvais comportement m'avaient choquée. Je comptais bien lui faire payer à cette pimbêche.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ont toutes ces femmes à vouloir danser avec les elfes. Chez nous, les nains, nous disons qu'il faut s'en méfier, surtout quand ils vous invitent personnellement à danser. Car il peut vous entraîner dans une valse mortelle", dit-il à voix basse. "Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit. Je n'ai jamais voulu vérifier."

"Dans ce cas, il va y avoir beaucoup de morts ce soir", plaisantai-je.

Nous passions juste à côté du couple"Legolas-Théodora"quand j'émis cette parole. L'elfe fronça des sourcils et plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de comprendre. Théodora profita de son absence pour lui baiser la joue. Je ressentis une douleur dans le ventre qui me fit louper un pas. L'envie de vomir me saisit soudainement. Je lâchais une des grosses mains de Gimli. Il me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je ne lui répondis juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air puis je pris congé en sortant rapidement de la salle des Festins.

**OoO..**OoO****

Ce n'était pas une douleur normale. J'avais eu la nette impression que quelque chose avait bougé dans mon ventre. Inquiète, je posais une main dessus. Moi qui pensait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un vilain cauchemar, que ma rencontre avec l'ennemi suprême était factice. Et si ce qu'il m'avait annoncé était vrai? Et si j'étais enceinte moi-même de ma propre renaissance?

Je nageais en pleine science-fiction. Je souris à cette idée car j'étais dans un roman depuis le début.

Toujours nauséeuse, je m'assis sur la courtine entourant les jardins en hauteur de Minas Tirith et dénouai ma crinière jaune paille en arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis le début de mon aventure et m'arrivaient pratiquement aux fesses, ce qui avait le don de porter sur les nerfs. Je comptais bien ratiboiser cette tignasse jusqu'aux épaules. Et au diable, les conventions !

Le courant d'air froid, qui faisait fuir cette sensation de nausée, me faisait du bien. J'inspirais à fond. Puis j'expirais. Je mis mes mains en arrière, me arquai puis grossissai la poitrine tout en prenant ma respiration. Comme c'était vivifiant!

Je m'allongeais, en plaçant une main sur mon ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis observer. Je tournais la tête._ Lui._

"Votre présence a été éphémère ce soir", me taquina-t-il.

Il était la dernière personne à laquelle j'avais envie de parler, j'étais vexée par le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu nous voir dès son arrivée.

"Êtes-vous tourmentée?"

Je hochais la tête négativement.

"_Gen suilon, mellon nin !", _fit-il, cherchant à me faire rire.

_« Mae Govannen ! », _lui répondis-je sans le regarder.

" Que de formalités!*****_", _rit-il._ "Man mathach ? "_

Je lui souris simplement.

"Vous pensiez que j'allais omettre de danser avec vous avant que les réjouissances ne se prennent fin..", souffla-t-il.

Je penchais la tête vers lui en faisant mine de bouder. Nos regards se croisèrent.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Nerea?", déclara-t-il en me présentant sa main.

Je lui tendis la mienne. Il la prit délicatement. Me sentant gênée, je baissai la tête. Il la releva avec son index m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Mes joues se mirent à rougir.

"Placez votre main sur mon bras. Ici.", me commanda-t-il doucement en me montrant.

Puis il m'enlaça au niveau de la taille rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps. Nous joignîmes nos deux autres mains. Le fait de toucher sa peau, même si ce n'était que nos paumes, me parut étrange. Embarrassant mais agréable.

Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de mon corps.

"Mais il n'y a pas de musique", dis-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

Il ne répondit pas. Il bomba un peu le torse pour se tenir droit réduisant une fois de plus la distance qui nous séparait. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps près du mien. J'avais presque envie de me lover dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas conventionnel. Je levai les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Je fus prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. L'air froid faisait virevolter quelques mèches le rendant encore plus sublime. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

Ce n'était pas le même regard qu'il avait jeté sur Théodora. Ce n'était pas non plus le regard avec lequel il contemplait les autres femmes. C'était tout autre.

"Fermez les yeux", me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'obéis. Il commença à me guider. Je me laissais entraîner. J'entendis le vent souffler, le bruit de nos respirations, le grondement du tonnerre dans les plaines du Mordor, le brouhaha émis par les gens dans le château. Oui, il avait raison. Nul besoin de musique.

Je sentais sa main dans mon dos appuyer davantage rapprochant ainsi nos corps. Nous étions pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

Legolas me faisait tournoyer sur moi-même, puis nous effectuions des cercles de plus en plus rapidement. J'en avais presque le vertige. Mais je ne lachais pas prise. C'était une danse effrénée, presque singulière. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Sa main qui maintenait ma taille descendit petit à petit pour venir se poser sur mes hanches. Je remontai la mienne pour venir caresser son cou.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous dansions. Quelques minutes, quelques heures, peu importe. Je ne voulais pas que cette danse prenne fin. Il approcha son visage du mien tout en accélérant encore et encore le tempo.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Dieu qu'il était encore plus beau de près. C'était inhumain. Il posa son front contre le mien puis ferma les yeux. Je le vis apaisé.

Puis, plusieurs images défilèrent dans ma tête: Théodora l'air enchanté, les airs béats des femmes devant les hommes elfes, le récit de Gimli sur les danses ensorcelées des elfes. Tout devint confus dans ma tête.

"Non", dis-je presqu'en criant.

Je lâchais sa main et m'enfuit le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il ne me suivit pas.

**OoO..**OoO****

_Nous tournions encore et encore. Je ne contrôlais rien. J'étais à sa merci. Puis, la valse s'arrêta d'un coup. Il me considéra de haut. Ses yeux me pénètrent de leur bleu intense. Il m'attrapa par le menton. Il sourit. Il prenait plaisir à me dominer._

_Je le regardais mais ne voyais pas son visage._

_J'essayai de me dégager. Il m'attira contre lui m'étreignant avec force au niveau du bassin. Je pouvais sentir chaque partie de son corps contre le mien. Il m'enlaça de plus en plus fort. Ses bras se contractèrent sur mon corps si frêle. Sa bouche glissa vers mon cou qu'il couvrit de doux baisers. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Un frisson parcourra mon échine alors qu'il mordillait mon oreille. Je sanglotais._

_"Prends-en soin", dit l'homme en posant sa main sur mon ventre._

_Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je hurlais. Mes bras étaient bloqués contre son torse et son emprise était trop ferme. Je me sentais si petite et si impuissante. Je levai les yeux remplis de larmes. Il me lançai un regard empli de perversité. D'un coup, je le repoussai de mes mains._

_Je le fuyais._

_Mais il fût bien plus rapide que moi. Il me rattrapa puis me plaqua contre un mur avec son corps. Il s'empara de mes poignets tout en les maintenant écartés contre la pierre froide. Il se pencha. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Je le repoussais mais il me saisit par les poignets, me ramena contre lui et m'embrassa. Je me débattais mais rien n'y fit. Il lâcha mes poignets puis se saisit de mon corps: une main sur l'omoplate, l'autre en bas du dos. Je ressentais son désir. Et j'avais peur. A chacun de ses contacts, je frémis de plaisir. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense. Ses mains passèrent sous mon …_

Soudain, je me réveillai haletante.. Mon rêve avait été très perturbant d'autant plus que je n'avais pas vu le visage de l'homme.

Mais qu'étais-je en train de penser? Mon dieu, j'avais peut-être un peu abusé du vin la veille. Je me frottai le visage comme si ça allait effacer mes pensées. Et quelles pensées salaces!

Je me souvins d'un de mes cours de philosophie de terminale. Selon la thèse freudienne, le rêve était l'accomplissement d'un désir inconscient. J'émis un rictus, complètement écœurée.

Dehors, le soleil se levait ; je ne devais pas tarder. Même si, ce jour-ci, Gram m'avait mise de repos, Eowyn avait demandé à me voir tôt le matin dans ces appartements.

J'enfilai rapidement mes habits après avoir fait une brève toilette. Avant de partir, comme chaque matin, je devais faire mon lit avant de partir, sans quoi Mélite me rouspéterait après avoir fait son inspection journalière de ma chambre. Je plissais les draps sur le dessus pour avoir un aspect lisse puis en rabattais les côtés. Mais un détail me saisit d'effroi, le tissu de l'oreiller était tâché de sang. Bien plus que d'habitude.

Que m'arrivait-il?

**OoO..**OoO****

J'étais en grande discussion avec Eowyn quand on frappa à ma porte. Nous étions en train de parler de l'indécence des jeunes femmes la veille.

_'Tiens, quand on parle du loup',_ songeai-je en voyant Legolas entrer avec Gimli.

L'elfe se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui m'arrangeait dans un sens. J'étais rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Le nain prit la parole en premier.

"Veuillez nous excuser, gentes dames. Nous voulons pas vous importuner."

"Vous vouliez me voir?", demandai-je à Gimli.

Il acquiesçait. puis sourit en direction de la Dame du Rohan, Eowyn.

"Ne prenez pas la peine de vous lever. Nous serons brefs. Cette conversation n'est pas confidentielle."

Eowyn se rassit aussitôt sur sa chaise.

"Et bien, Legolas et moi avons longuement réfléchi. Nous avons pensé que vous seriez intéressée pour visiter la forêt Noire. Legolas en a déjà parlé à son père. Une femme sera toujours mieux accueillie qu'un nain, c'est indéniable. (il jeta un regard complice en direction de Legolas) Aussi, nous voulions prendre connaissance de votre réponse à notre proposition."

"Bien sûr, nous n'attendons pas une réponse rapide", s'empressa d'ajouter Legolas. "Dans quelques temps, nous partirons visiter les mines de la famille de Gimli. A ma connaissance, vous préférez plus les forêts que les mines. Bien qu'il parait que les mines des nains sont d'une somptuosité inouïe. Nous reviendrons d'ici quelques mois pour venir vous chercher. Enfin, si vous le souhaitez."

J'avais quand même la nette impression que l'elfe me tendait la perche.

Je pris la main de Gimli en ignorant totalement l'elfe afin d'esquiver une situation plutôt embarrassante. D'autant plus que le souvenir de la soirée était encore frais dans ma tête...

'Je vous remercie, maître nain. Décidément je me souviendrai toujours de la gentillesse et de la bonté des nains. répondis-je. Je vous ferai connaître ma réponse aussi tôt que possible.'

Gimli rit de bon coeur.

"Nous ne voulons pas vous gêner un instant de plus, mesdames", fit-il en effectuant une légère courbette puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Legolas, lui, restait planté, confus. Il s'avança vers moi et me prit la main puis la baisa.

"Vous me voyez navré de mon agissement. J'aimerais votre pardon. Je ne voulais pas offenser une femme," dit-il, la tête baissée.

Je me sentais gênée mais j'étais touchée de son acte. On voyait bien là une éducation de prince!

"Les tourments causés par l'alcool ne vont pas délier notre amitié. Ne soyez pas soucieux mon ami", le taquinai-je.

J'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus censée en présence d'Eowyn.

En effet, il ne fallait pas éveiller de vieilles rumeurs indécentes et non fondées. Quoique dans notre cas… L'alcool fût la première excuse qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Cependant, je savais pertinemment que toute cette histoire n'avait aucun lien avec l'alcool, et Eowyn allait le deviner bien assez vite. Pour la simple raison que l'alcool a le même effet sur un elfe qu'un placebo sur un malade. Aucun.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva puis effectua une révérence en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

_"Namárië"_

_"Namárië..._ monseigneur", répondis-je froidement, essayant d'ignorer le tremblement de mes mains.

Pendant toute cette entrevue, nous avions chacun éviter le regard de l'autre. Nous avions dépassé les limites de notre amitié.

Tout deux, nous le savions.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Eowyn me lança un regard en biais.

J'aurais pu me confier à ce moment-là. Mais, depuis mon emprisonnement, j'avais une légère tendance à la paranoïa. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes. Je lui adressai juste un sourire avant de revenir à notre précédente conversation pour faire diversion.

**OoOoOo...**oOoOoO****

Eowyn avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec le prince de la Forêt Noire. Elle en fut très étonnée car les elfes étaient réputés pour leurs inaccessibilités. Certes, l'homme pour lequel elle avait éprouvé ses premiers sentiments amoureux, s'était marié avec une elfe. Cependant, ils se connaissaient tout deux depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais Nerëa et Legolas… Non, elle ne saisissait pas. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Quelques mois ne représentent même pas quelques secondes dans la vie d'un elfe. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir prise en affection? Auparavant, ce penchant ne se remarquait pas. Mais une telle tension s'était sentie à l'instant qu'elle était persuadée qu'une chose s'était passée entre eux. Ça crevait les yeux.

Elle interrogea Nerëa du regard. Mais cette dernière ignora celui-ci et reprit leur précédente conversation. Cette diversion confirmait bien les soupçons de la Dame du Rohan.

Gandalf, voyant qu'elle était proche de Nerëa, lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur elle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert son identité. En outre, la jeune fille se débrouillait toujours pour détourner la conversation adroitement lorsqu'une personne abordait le sujet.

La princesse et la petite blonde furent à nouveau déranger. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le chevalier Eodred. Eowyn remarqua qu'il était encore passé chez le barbier -il y allait de plus en plus souvent. Rasé de très près, il paraissait plus jeune. Il avait une mâchoire assez proéminente que l'on ne voyait pas auparavant. Il avait l'allure d'un guerrier.

Elles l'invitèrent à entrer.

"Je suis navré de vous importuner, desmoiselles, "dit-il d'un ton très solennel. "On m'a mandé de vous apporter ceci, Dame Eowyn."

"Qui vous envoie?", demanda Eowyn.

"Faramir."

La femme sourit. Elle se demandait bien quel cadeau pouvait encore lui offrir le jeune homme. Elle prit le petit paquet des mains d'Eodred. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte enroulée dans du cuir et attachée par des lanières. Elle déballa le paquet puis l'ouvrit.

Eowyn plongea les doigts dans la boîte pour en ressortir un met rare. Des fruits confits! Ce met était singulier, réservé aux tables des reines et des rois. Lors du bal, elle avait confié à Faramir qu'elle aimait beaucoup les fruits confits. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

"Voulez-vous en goûter, Nerëa?", proposa-t-elle à son amie en lui tendant la boîte. "Ce sont des fruits confits."

"Il est rare d'en obtenir une boîte entière. Profitons-en!", ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Je vous remercie, Dame Eowyn", répondit-elle en prenant la boite.

Nerëa prit un des fruits confits puis mordit dedans. Elle pinça les lèvres ; tout le monde n'affectionnait pas les fruits confits.

Eowyn fit signe à Eodred qu'il pouvait prendre congé puis se tourna à nouveau vers son amie :

"Nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms en public, Nerëa", lui suggérai d'un sourire. "Nous nous connaissons."

"Mais vous êtes une princesse."

"Et votre amie."

Eowyn vit Nerëa sourire. Mais, c'était un sourire triste. Son regard avait changé. Elle baissa la tête, nostalgique. La Dame du Rohan se demanda à quoi la jeune femme pensait. Ou bien à qui…

Nerëa leva les yeux et se rendit compte que la princesse l'observait. Son visage changea d'expression.

"Je vous apprécie beaucoup également. Sans vous, je serai certainement perdue, vous savez!", s'exprima-t-elle.

"Voyons, je n'allais pas vous laisser entre des mains masculines ! Parfois ils peuvent avoir des comportements quelque peu...que sais-je...machiste."

"Oh oui! je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi misogynes !"

Eowyn fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Nerëa par _"je ne m'attendais pas"_? Une fois de plus, il y avait quelques incohérences dans ses paroles.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Le visage de Nerëa se rembrunit.

"Comment dire...Il est vrai que j'ai constaté un comportement assez protecteur envers le sexe féminin, dirons nous."

La princesse ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était normal que les hommes protègent les femmes.

"Peu importe. (Elle soupira) J'aimerais vous confier une chose."

Eowyn hocha la tête.

"Depuis le bal, j'ai remarqué que les personnes m'observaient sans cesse à mon passage. A l'instant, Eodred m'a lancé un de ses regards de dégoût. Avez-vous connaissance de ce que l'on pourrait bien raconter à mon sujet?"

Surprise, Eowyn écarquilla les yeux. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle l'avait également vu sur le visage d'Eodred en arrivant dans la pièce. Lui qui semblait si épris de son amie pourtant. Elle avait été bien surprise. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit également au courant ? Elle ne pensait pas en parler si tôt. C'était… si gênant.

"Vous m'avez dit dit à l'instant être mon amie", continua-t-elle en posant une main sur la mienne. Dites-moi!

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Eowyn ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle avait peur d'éveiller à nouveau de sombres souvenirs.

Bien entendu si la rumeur était vraie, son amie allait bien s'en apercevoir tôt ou tard, de toute évidence. Elle baissa les yeux et se demanda qui était à l'origine de cette rumeur. Ils n'étaient que très peu à l'avoir vue dans son lit à la Maison de Guérison...

Nerëa posa la boîte de fruits confits sur mes genoux.

"S'il vous plaît", la supplia-t-elle.

Eowyn pesait le pour et le contre. Si elle avait été à la place de Nerea , elle aurait également souhaité connaître les motifs de ces regards . Elle ne souhaiterais pas que son amie la laisse dans l'embarras le plus total.

Mais cette rumeur était si _embarrassante._

La jeune femme prit une inspiration, Nerëa était pendue à mes lèvres. Eowyn lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Quelqu'un, lors du bal, aurait fait courir la rumeur selon laquelle on aurait abusé de vous durant votre torture. Cette rumeur s'est répandue dans la cité. Tout le monde n'est pas au courant fort heureusement, comme la plupart des invités. Le viol d'une femme, même si elle en est la victime, est perçu comme une honte. On dit aussi que vous êtes enceinte car les femmes disent que vous avez pris des hanches, que vous mangez davantage que d'habitude et que, régulièrement, vous semblez prise de nausées. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Certaines femmes comme Mélite et moi faisons fi de pareilles sottises. Nous vous soutenons face à de tels commérages."

Au fur et à mesure qu'Eowyn parlait, elle voyait son amie blémir.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix?

Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle vit Nerëa se lever puis partir. Sans un mot.

****OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****  
><strong>

_'On dit aussi que vous êtes enceinte car les femmes disent que vous avez pris des hanches et que vous mangez davantage que d'habitude'_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête comme un leitmotiv.

_'On dit aussi que vous êtes enceinte. On dit aussi que vous êtes enceinte. On dit aussi que vous êtes enceinte.'_

Cette idée me préoccupait bien plus que la rumeur du viol. J'étais certaine de ne pas avoir été violée donc je n'avais strictement que faire de cette rumeur. Cependant, j'étais plus dubitative quant à ma supposée grossesse.

Pour une ancienne élève en médecine, j'avais un peu pitié de moi-même. Je n'avais pas su reconnaître les signes: les périodes menstruelles manquées, crampes abdominales, perte d'énergie, nausées, l'aversion pour certains aliments (comme les fruits confits!), l'élargissement des hanches.

Une certitude, j'étais de toute évidence enceinte. Je frôlais mon ventre. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était petit à petit arrondi. C'était plutôt mignon _en un sens_.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'attendrir sur cette grossesse. Contrairement aux autres femmes, il s'agissait d_'une anormalité._ Je grimaçais. J'eus brusquement l'envie de me griffer le ventre. C'était une chose monstrueuse qui était logée derrière cette peau blanche. Logée, nourrie, blanchie. J'exprimais une mine de dégoût.

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Me faire avorter en me frappant le ventre ?

Il y avait une vie en moi et j'avais une conscience.

Me planter le ventre d'un couteau ?

Je n'en avais pas la force.

Me défenestrer ?

Je n'en avais pas le courage, je tenais trop à la vie.

Décontenancée, je m'allongeai sur le lit m'étendant de tout mon long.

Si j'avais bien calculé, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je devais être à mon quatrième mois.

Je m'étais encore mise dans une sacrée histoire. Comment allais-je expliquer cette grossesse? Ce n'est certainement pas un orc qui allait sortir. Bien que tout le monde s'y attendait… Qu'allais-je faire? Que devais-je faire? Comment faire face à mes amis ? J'avais la tête remplie d'interrogations.

Je posai ma main sur mon front moite. Un début de migraine. Tous ces soucis me rendaient malade.

Ma mission était terminée. La quête était achevée. Je ne savais plus trop où était ma place. Avais-je une place attribuée d'ailleurs?

Et puis, avec _cette chose_ qui allait débarquer dans ma vie. Ma vie, à la fois_ courte et longue_.

Je devais trouver une solution.

Mais à qui me confier?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**__"Gen suilon" est utilisé pour une personne familière tandis que "mae govannen" s'utilise dans un cadre formel, d'où la private joke elfique ;)_**

**__Ce chapitre est le plus fleur bleue que j'ai écrit. J'ai un peu de mal avec le guimauve donc j'espère que ça ira!_**

**Chasseresse de l'Est :** Gnihihi, j'aime torturer aussi ! Si tu savais comme tu as raison ! Pareil, quand c'est trop rapide, ça me perturbe. Après, je sais qu'il y a des coups de foudre..mais bon…Legolas est vieux, quoi :/

**Merilith Zvezdnayapyl : L**ithy-Zveda ! Oui, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus doux :) Il faut un peu de douceurs dans ce monde de brutes héhé!

**aliena wyvern :** Oulah, tu dois être aveugle à la fin du chapitre! Pardon!

**Ciriel :** Oh merciii ! Bon, j'avoue que je m'embrouille un peu parfois. Je suis comme Proust, j'ai tout écrit mais je rajoute, je rajoute, je rajoute...et parfois j'oublie -'. Heureusement, certains d'entre vous détectent les soucis pour que je puisse corriger :). J'ai fini mon stage donc je vais pouvoir écrire plus vite = publication rapide!

**Lou Celestial :** J'aime beaucoup les personnages secondaires aussi! Si tu es intéressée, je compte écrire l'histoire de Matthew et Laura avant toute cette histoire :). D'autres projets aussi... en tout cas, merci!

**Guest :** Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu as bien profité et que tu recueilleras ce nouveau chapitre avec plaisir!

**Pauline :** Oui moitié de la fiction! J'espère que ton coeur résistera jusqu'à la fin héhé!

**Hope :** Oui, Laura et Matthew ont eu une relation...compliquée...

**Belthyiel :** Alors, une petite danse ? ;)

**karinedarnessy** : Je rencontre rarement des pro-Frodon! Je trouve que l'acteur joue très bien en tout cas. Ooooh, tu me fais penser que j'avais un poster de cinéma avec Frodon en grand dessus! J'irai voir dans le grenier si je l'ai encore, d'accord ?

**PaulinaDragona :** Merci beaucoup :) Et ce n'est pas fini!

l**a Chouette26 :** Merci pour tes jolies reviews! Il y aura beaucoup de lectures en Janvier ! Bon courage!

**Toutouille :** Chapitre plus léger mais très long !

**Azria :** Ah, j'ai hâte qu'on se voit! Peut-être que je te spoilerai en direct haha ! Il ne faut pas me complimenter comme ça! Après, j'aurais les doigts si gros que je ne pourrais plus écrire ! ^^ Merciiii! Bisouuuus et coeur-coeur!

**Neiflheim :** Merci pour tes reviews! J'ai bien pris en compte l'erreur avec Merry (et j'ai été très choquée aussi de l'avoir faite! Toutes mes excuses!). J'espère que l'histoire te plaira :)

**Moody98** : Oh, rien que ça! Merci ^^

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me rajoutent en favori et followers ! Je suis toujours très touchée quand je vois des personnes s'intéresser à cette histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me boostez. Du coup, j'avais très envie de vous écrire un très long chapitre...et je suis arrivée à plus de 10 000 caractères *fière*. Merci encore ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que je réfléchis pas mal à la suite de cette fiction (oui!) mais également à écrire sur la vie de Nerëa en tant que Laura sous fictionpress. Bien sûr, le projet ne verra pas le jour tout de suite ahah! Je commencerai sans doute à rédiger un brouillon durant ma pause entre le livre 3 et le livre 4. Oui, car il y aura une pause ! J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour peaufiner les derniers chapitres, le livre 4 sera plus court. Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit...il me retourne toujours autant..même après une vingtaine de lectures. J'ai hâte de vous la dévoiler, vraiment :). Je vous remercie encore de me lire !**


	24. Livre 3, Chapitre 7

_**PaulinaDragona, Chibi002, Ciriel, Azria, Zveda, Guest, Pauline, Toutouille, Neiflheim, Moody98, karinedarnessy, majamaja, Belthyiel, la Chouette26, aliena wyvern, Anonyme et Aya72** : je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews! J'ai fait au plus vite pour compléter le brouillon et l'améliorer. J'aurais pu le publier plus vite mais les descriptions étaient trop courtes à mon goût. Donc j'ai rajouté des descriptions. Puis j'ai pensé à un truc, donc j'ai rajouté le truc. Et puis, je me suis dit un jour plus tard "oh mon dieu, rajoute cette scène!", donc je l'ai écrite. Et puis, et puis, voilà comment on se retrouve à retarder la publication. Entre temps, j'ai paumé un bout (j'écris tout sur papier ... la partie perdue est à la benne, d'après moi, et va finir en crayon écolo ou en bouteille de Vittel). Bref... (note du 20/11/2014 : en fait, la partie m'a servie de chauffage...elle s'est retrouvée dans la cheminée :/)  
><em>

_Sur le groupe FB "journal intime de la Plume d'Elena", j'ai demandé aux lecteurs-membres quel point de vue ils souhaitaient que je développe. Vous avez surtout voté Eodred (Aragorn 2ème et Legolas 3ème). Vous pourrez donc lire des parties Eodred ! Elles étaient très intéressantes à écrire, c'était vraiment une bonne idée ! Merci!_

_Le chapitre 7 est l'avant-dernier chapitre du livre 3. Le mois prochain, vous lirez donc le dernier chapitre de "Malédiction"...et on se retrouvera pour "Trahison" dans quelques mois (certainement des modifs encore à l'horizon)!_

_Merci à Azria qui me demande régulièrement des nouvelles de la fiction par sms. Sans elle, j'avancerai à la vitesse d'une limace ahah! Je l'ai fait beaucoup travailler et je la remercie de m'avoir accordé de son temps!_

_Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, aux petits nouveaux Nerëistes (followers et favorers). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p_

_Pour infos, je vais achever ma fiction "50 nuances de meurtres" (et peut-être "Entrecroisements Sauvages" dans la foulée)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**LIVRE 3 : ****MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 7 : « Nombreux sont ceux qui vivent et méritent la mort. Et certains qui meurent méritent la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur donner ? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser la mort en jugement. » [J. R. R. Tolkien]**

**O**

**OO**

**OoOoOo..Eodred...**oOoOoO****

_20 Juillet 3019_

Les festivités désormais terminées, le roi et la reine s'en étaient allés, avec des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et d'autres seigneurs, pour les funérailles du feu seigneur du Rohan, Théoden Ednew, fils de Thengel. A nouveau, le château était morose et sans joies ; chaque individu reprenant les tâches quotidiennes qui lui étaient au départ assignées. Pendant le bal, au mariage d'Elessar, Eodred avait cherché Nerëa, pour lui parler, dans les couloirs du château. Alors qu'il était sur le point de baisser les bras, la jeune femme lui était passée sous le nez en courant. Son visage était noyé de larmes et ses cheveux désordonnés. Peu de temps après, on lui avait appris _la rumeur._ Peut-être que la tristesse de Nerëa était causée par celle-ci. Depuis, il essayait de l'ignorer mais son coeur avait été piqué par la colère.

Comme tous les jours, ce matin-là, Eodred avait rejoint les cuisines du palais pour y faire ripaille. Il aimait y descendre quand personne ne s'y trouvait ; il pouvait penser sans être gêné par une quelconque obligation ou requête.

Mais ce matin-ci, alors qu'il se tranchait une rondelle d'un vieux saucisson, une femme entra dans les lieux et vint s'asseoir devant lui.

"Bonjour"

Eodred leva la tête et sourit.

"Bonjour Mélite. Comment vous portez-vous?"

"Bien. Mais vous, non.", elle soupira, "Depuis quand aimez-vous la solitude, Eodred? Cela ne vous ressemble pas."

Les yeux de la vieille femme se posèrent sur le verre de vin que le jeune chevalier s'apprêtait à boire.

"Vous buvez aussi le matin ?"

Eodred secoua lentement la tête et renifla tout en s'emparant d'une carafe de vin pour s'en remplir un nouveau verre. Mais, au moment de porter le verre à ses lèvres, Mélite l'en empêcha.

"Répondez-moi.", lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton dur.

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire."

"Je ne vous reconnais plus. Vous avez changé depuis l'union de notre roi avec notre reine. Que s'est-il passé?"

Eodred détacha ses yeux de son repas et fixa Mélite, l'air hautain.

"Même si j'avais des problèmes, qu'aurais-je à gagner en écoutant vos conseils ? "

"Je vous connais depuis tout petit, mon garçon. Je sais pertinemment ce que cache votre courroux. Sachez que ce n'est pas en vous cachant derrière votre carapace que l'on vous viendra en aide. (Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie) Bougonnez dans votre coin si vous le souhaitez, je ne m'en soucie plus. "

"Occupez-vous donc de Nerëa, _votre fille_, au lieu de vous occuper des affaires d'autrui.", objecta Eodred en buvant son verre.

Mélite, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna :

" Je vous préviens, Eodred, ne faites pas à Nerëa ce que vous avez fait à ma fille il y a quelques années."

"Sinon...?", renchérit le jeune homme en se resservant un autre verre pour la défier.

Mélite pinça les lèvres et claqua la porte.

**OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****

_14 Août 3019_

En dépit du temps qui passait, la rumeur n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire, il n'y eut bientôt plus un endroit où je ne reçus des remarques sur mes rondeurs. Mais, un jour, je compris que toute cette affaire avait dépassé le statut de ragots de bonnes femmes.

C'était une femme d'un âge avancé que j'observais pour la première fois. Quand elle entra, je me levai et son regard se posa aussitôt sur mon ventre qui s'était beaucoup arrondi ces derniers temps. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Gram, qui cherchait quelques bouquins dans la pièce :

"J'ai des douleurs anormales au niveau de la gorge."

Mon maître feuilleta quelques pages jaunies d'un livre sur mon bureau puis leva la tête, un sourcil arqué :

"Bonjour. Mon disciple vous renseignera, ma Dame. Je ne suis plus acquitté de ces tâches."

La femme tourna la tête et me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

"Je refuse de me faire soigner par _cette_ femme."

Cette déclaration fit sursauter Gram, d'autant plus qu'elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots. Je m'avançai vers elle en lui demandant la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de se faire guérir. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, comme cherchant à ne pas croiser nos regards, elle soupira puis, s'avança vers le vieux guérisseur.

"Je refuse de me faire soigner par_ une catin_."

Gram n'afficha aucun air de surprise, il serra les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

"Pardon, ma Dame, je crains de ne vous compren...", déclarai-je mais la femme me coupa :

"Oh si, vous le savez !"

Elle leva sa main puis déroula lentement son index pour désigner mon ventre. J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

"Vous voyez, vous le savez", affirma-t-elle.

Gram se racla la gorge.

"Jeune fille, j'aimerais que vous quittiez la pièce. Je vais m'entretenir avec madame."

"Je..."

"Descendez aux cuisines vous attabler."

Cette dernière parole ressemblait plus à un ordre. Sans demander mon reste, et surtout sans un regard, je quittai la pièce, l'esprit rempli d'interrogations et me dirigeai dans les cuisines. Quand j'entrai, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler parmi les tables. Les domestiques ne me regardaient pas mais je savais pertinemment qu'après mon passage, je deviendrai le sujet de leur conversation. J'aperçus une table vide et m'y assis après avoir pris ma ration de brouet.

Une femme, assise sur la table face à la mienne, se retourna et me héla :

"Hé, Nerëa! Ne mange pas trop, tu vas grossir encore plus"

Elle gonfla ses joues et son ventre en regardant les autres femmes qui éclatèrent de rire. Le coeur lourd, je ne répondis pas. Si Matthew avait été là, ces sales garces auraient passé un sale quart d'heure. Mais le silence était sagesse. Ces jeunes filles pouvaient tout aussi bien se retrouver dans ma position, un jour.

Je buvais ma soupe et avalais le quignon de pain le plus vite possible, ignorant les remarques idiotes.

"Alors, il est où le père?"

"Il est peu convenant d'importuner ainsi une femme, vieil homme."

Je sursautai et vis Dame Yrnya, un panier à la main, me regarder. Je me levai puis la remerciai au passage d'avoir pris ma défense avant de regagner la sortie au plus vite. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle ne prenne pas ma défense, m'en sortir seule ; je ne voulais plus être le boulet que tout le monde se traînait. Dans le couloir, les insultes fusèrent sur mon passage : '_catin_', '_dépravée_' La tête haute, je rejoignais ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur le lit.

Le soir, Mélite vint me rendre visite. Elle remarqua mes yeux rouges et me fit asseoir sur le lit. J'avais dû mal à la distinguer, ils me brûlaient. Elle me demanda de m'allonger. Je frottais mes yeux mais la douleur s'intensifiait. Ils pleuraient. Même fermés, j'avais mal. Je sentis un linge qui me recouvrait les paupières. Le contact frais m'apaisait.

"Morbleu, vous avez encore saigné du nez", râla Mélite en essuyant le contour de son nez avec un tissu. "Votre état devient inquiétant, jeune fille."

"Hier, je n'ai pas saigné du nez!", souris-je.

Mélite retira le linge de mes paupières et le retourna.

"Saignements de nez, nausées, pertes d'appétit, sans oublier les plaques de rougeurs qui ont commencé à apparaître sur votre peau il y a une semaine. Pensez-vous que je ne l'ai pas constaté, gronda Mélite. Ces symptômes vont bien au-delà de votre grossesse."

Les yeux toujours fermés et douloureux, je me relevai brusquement, faisant tomber le linge, puis tournai la tête vers elle.

"Ma grossesse?"

"Je sais que la rumeur est vraie", affirma la vieille femme d'un ton plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée. "Mais je ne vous rejetterai pas, comptez-moi parmi vos soutiens."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre soutien."

"C'est ce que vous dites, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir."

"Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez savoir", répliquai-je, avec une moue de dédain, en regardant mon ventre.

Mélite porta une main à son cœur.

"A Méduseld, il fut un temps où je vivais non loin, dans un village, avec mon mari, mes filles et sa famille. Nous vivions paisiblement, jusqu'au jour où des sauvages nous ont attaqués. Le village a été saccagé, les familles éparpillées, les cultures massacrées. Personne n'est mort mais, l'une de mes filles, Aelen, avait donné naissance à une fille, neuf mois plus tard. Nous savions tous quelle était ses origines. Mon enfant était devenue l'objet d'injures, mais avec toute la famille, nous l'avions soutenue. Elle s'était efforcé d'élever et d'aimer sa fille."

Aelen ? Ce nom avait été évoqué par Eodred lors d'une de nos conversations. Cependant, j'étais certaine qu'Eodred avait dit qu'il s'agissait de sa nièce, et non de sa fille. Pourquoi me mentir ? Aussi , je lui avais parlé au présent, pourquoi m'avoir affirmé qu'il avait refusé les fiançailles d'une fille morte?

"Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle au passé?"

"Ma fille est morte, ma petite-fille aussi. Quatre mois plus tard, un matin, Aelen est allée laver son linge à la rivière avec sa fille. Ils ont été retrouvés noyés."

"Toutes mes condoléances", lui dis-je.

J'ouvris avec peine mes paupières, ma main se joignit à la sienne, posé sur mes draps.

"C'était il y a longtemps, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais la douleur du deuil s'est atténué. Mais quand je vous regarde, je vois son visage. Vous lui ressemblez Nerëa."

"Je suis désolé de vous rappeler votre fille."

Pour la première fois, je vis Mélite rire.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute."

Je ris avec elle. Mélite était la dernière personne que j'aurais espéré voir heureuse. La voir sourire après tous les tourments qu'elle avait vécus me rassurait. Cette femme était mon exemple. Brusquement, je me mis à tousser. Ma gorge était irritée, comme si un éclat de verre était coincé à l'intérieur. Je toussai plus fort jusqu'à crachoter dans le linge. Paniquée, Mélite me tapa dans le dos. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je regardais le tissu blanc parsemé de caillots de sang. Je le pliai aussitôt.

"Je vais prévenir Gram", s'affola Mélite qui se leva aussitôt.

- Que voulez-vous me dire? , dit tranquillement à voix haute Gram qui venait d'arriver.

Il se tenait debout, derrière Mélite, la mine grave, le teint cireux. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre une seconde, je déglutis. Si j'avais été de bonne humeur, je lui aurais bien dit que mes appartements n'étaient pas un moulin...au lieu de ça, Mélite et moi, nous nous fixâmes, muettes comme des carpes.

"Je sais tout, Nerëa."

Peu à l'aise, je restais pelotonnée, sous mes draps, ramenant mes genoux vers ma poitrine. Le guérisseur s'assit sur mon lit et, pendant vingt minutes, il m'expliqua qu'il souhaitait que je ne sois plus présente au cabinet, que je sois à l'écart pendant quelques temps. Je me vexais mais il m'assurait que ce n'était que pour me protéger et pouvoir me retrouver et élever l'enfant en toute sérénité. Lui, de son côté, devrait réfléchir à mon futur. Mais je restais persuadée que m'isoler n'était pas la bonne solution. Mélite dût intervenir en me soutenant que j'étais encore immature, et que je voyais le mal là où le bien résidait. Puis elle confia à Gram mes soucis de santé devant moi, appuyant ainsi la décision de mon mentor qui me fit alors une longue liste d'infusions et de potions en tout genre à boire- encore heureux qu'il ne connaisse pas les saignées -, me préconisant aussi beaucoup de repos. Ne voulant le vexer, je me pliais à ses exigences sans concessions. Gram, attendu, ne s'attarda pas et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule avec Mélite qui se rassit sur mon lit.

"Le problème, c'est que vous devez apprendre à aimer ce qui est en vous. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas avorter, c'est interdit et encore plus mal considéré."

Je la regardais sans rien dire. Elle prit ma main et la caressa avec son index.

"Mélite?"

Ma main serra fort la sienne ; la vieille femme comprit, se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait câliné...je fondais en larmes. Mélite était devenue progressivement _ma nouvelle Mamy Beth._

**OoO..**OoO****

Après avoir placé une chaise devant la fenêtre, je m'assis. Une main posée sur mon ventre, j'observais le paysage au loin, le champs de Pelennor plongé dans le noir, faiblement éclairé par une demi-lune ombragée par les nuages qui couvraient entièrement le ciel. Une nuit idéale pour réfléchir.

Pour aimer mon enfant, je devais partager des passions, des secrets. Après tout, rien ne me serait plus proche que cet enfant. Et parler était ce dont j'avais le plus besoin par les temps qui couraient. Quelle passion pouvais-je bien partager ? L'histoire? La médecine? Ou...

Je souris toute seule ; l'idée paraissait ridicule. Et pourtant, elle me soulagerait. Me caressant le ventre, j'entamais le début de l'histoire :

"Il était une fois un bébé, un petit garçon. Au premier regard, il paraissait ordinaire. Brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, il ressemblait à la plupart des enfants de son âge. Seule une caractéristique, un défaut de son point de vue qu'il essayerait plus tard de cacher avec sa tignasse, le différenciait. Une cicatrice. Ce n'était une simple cicatrice, comme lorsqu'on tombe du vélo ou qu'on se coupe avec un couteau. C'était une cicatrice, en forme d'éclair, qui faisait de lui un être unique. Et pourtant, si cette cicatrice, qui symbolisait l'espoir pour une grande partie de la population, cachait un souvenir bien sombre. Une nuit qui avait changé à jamais l'existence de ce petit garçon. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, il croisa l'homme -ou plutôt la chose- qui le mettrait à l'épreuve tout au long de son adolescence."

Je ris doucement et regardai mon ventre.

"Je ne peux pas te dire le nom de l'Homme. Justement, tout ceux qui connaissaient son existence -le peuple des Sorciers- l'appelaient Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom. Il était craint de tous ; ces Adeptes, les Mangemorts -je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on les nommait ainsi et je ne souhaite pas le savoir- terrorisaient le monde jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Tu vois, c'était un peu le Hitler des Sorcierw ; tu ne sais pas qui est Hitler et je te l'expliquerai aussi. C'était vraiment un homme très vilain, Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, très méchant. Depuis tout petit, il aimait le mal. Son âme était pourrie. La magie noire l'attirait et, quitte à vendre son âme au diable, il voulait devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde entier. Mais, quand on est monté si haut, la descente est plus vertigineuse encore. "

Soupir.

"Cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tua les parents du petit garçon d'un sort. Avada Kedavra. Ce dernier ne survit qu'en étant protégé par sa mère. Je te raconterai plus en détails. Quoiqu'il en fut, le sort ricocha et le bébé fut marqué par une cicatrice. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom reçut le sort à sa il n'en était pas anéanti par le nom. Comme quoi, il est mauvais de jouer avec la magie noire..."

Brusquement, je sentis un coup de pied à l'intérieur du ventre. Ressentir que l'enfant s'agitait me rassurait inexplicablement.

"Le bébé, désormais orphelin, fut transporté par un géant et amené à son oncle, Oncle Vernon, et sa tante, la Tante Pétunia. Il s'appelait Harry...Harry Potter."

**OoOoOo..Eodred...**oOoOoO****

_16 Août 3019_

Les journées, à Minas Tirith étaient très longues. Le roi absent, Eodred ne pouvait savoir s'il agissait bien. Chaque soir, il rédigeait ses observations afin de les donner au roi Elessar, si tôt son retour.

En attendant Nerëa, comme chaque matin, le jeune chevalier tournait en rond. Il l'entendait de l'autre côté tousser grassement. Comment une personne pouvait attraper froid en plein été ?

Quand la jeune femme franchit le seuil de la porte, Eodred remarqua son teint blanc. Ses lèvres blanchissaient, ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux, cernés, avaient perdus de leur lueur. Plus Eodred la regardait, moins il comprenait ce changement physique. Nerëa se laissa observer avec un sourire, le regard perdu.

Sans échanger mot, elle prit son bras. Et elle lui d'un air paisible : "Merci, Eodred, de m'accompagner. Avec les rumeurs, je pensais que vous ne souhaiteriez plus être à mes côtés."

Une grimace amère tordit le visage d'Eodred.

_'Je n'ai pas le choix'_

Nerëa n'attendit aucune réponse, comme si elle avait remarqué le fossé qui s'était élargi entre Eodred et elle ces derniers jours :

" Quand reviendront nos seigneurs?"

"Nous avons reçu une missive hier ; le cortège est arrivé à Edoras, il y a quelques jours, répondit le jeune chevalier sans même la regarder. Le Roi et la Reine reviendront dans quelques semaines."

"C'est long..."

Ils traversèrent le couloir des Domestiques pour rejoindre le Cour de la Fontaine. Là, ils s'assirent et observèrent le paysage d'été. L'horizon était strié de nuages, n'empêchant pas moins le soleil d'illuminer de toute sa lueur. La lumière éblouissait le jeune homme en armure de chevalier et la femme, vêtue d'une simple robe, assis dans la Cour Blanche. L'un souhaitait que la réalité en fut autrement tandis que l'autre attendait un événement qui le rendrait heureux. Leurs coeurs nourrissaient, néanmoins, une once d'espoir.

****OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO******

_29 Novembre 3019_

Je ne pouvais plus passer inaperçue. Seules Dame Yrnya et son entourage continuaient de me parler. Mélite venait également s'enquérir de mes nouvelles à plusieurs reprises. Mais, je voyais de la pitié plus que de la tendresse dans leurs yeux.

Le soleil réchauffait ma peau, un peu trop pâle. Le beau temps se faisait rare en ce mois de Novembre. Cette fichue pluie et ce ciel nuageux ces derniers jours, en dépit du printemps, commençaient à me filer le cafard. Je levai les yeux me laissant éblouir par tant de lumière.

_'Encore une journée magnifique en Terre du milieu'_ songeai-je en regardant le soleil haut dans le ciel.

Je passais mes journées dans les jardins en hauteur de Minas Tirith. J'aurais voulu sortir de la cité mais ma santé fragile de femme enceinte m'en empêchait. Une accoucheuse avait préconisé de courtes promenades et des repas riches en viandes et fruits. De toute manière, j'étais tant épuisée au bout de dix minutes de promenade que je retournais vite m'asseoir ou m'allonger.

Néanmoins, je m'ennuyais un peu depuis la fin de cette aventure. La Communauté était à présent dispersée. Les hobbits avaient souhaité rentrer chez eux, après avoir suivi le cortège. Les deux compères, Legolas et Gimli, étaient partis visiter les Cavernes Scintillantes ou je ne savais quel autre endroit. Ils comptaient y rester quelques semaines puis revenir me chercher pour visiter la Forêt Noire. Quant à Elessar et Arwen, ils étaient occupés à rénover le royaume dévasté par la Grande Guerre. Et, Eowyn m'avait écrit : elle ne reviendrait pas. Bientôt, elle vivrait aux côtés de Faramir qu'elle allait épousait d'ici quelques mois***.** Ce fut ma plus grande déception.

Au loin, dans un carré de verdure, j'aperçus un groupe de femmes. Elles étaient en train de coudre. Tant qu'à s'ennuyer, autant apprendre à coudre des chausses pour le futur bébé ! Je ris à cette pensée et me joignis au groupe. Durant tout l'après midi, Dame Yrnya s'était évertuée à m'expliquer les différentes techniques de points. Mais mon ventre imposant -et surtout le fait que je sois très maladroite- m'empêcha d'être précise dans mes mouvements. Ajoutés à cela, quelques douleurs que je mettais sur le compte de la grossesse.

Mélite vint m'annoncer que le dîner était servi pour les domestiques. Les couturières et Dame Yrnya me saluèrent ; elles me sommèrent de revenir le lendemain. Après avoir ramassé mes immondices, censés être des chausses pour bébés, je m'accrochais au bras de Mélite qui m'aida à monter les escaliers. Soudain, une douleur incroyable me saisit dans le bas du ventre. Je me pliai. La vieille femme héla un garde et lui demanda d'amener immédiatement une matrone dans la chambre.

La douleur était si intense que je grimaçais sévèrement. Même allongée, sur mon lit, les contractions devenaient insoutenables. Mon corps se cambrait.

_ La péridurale n'existe pas dans ce foutu monde d'arriérés ! _

Je commençais à regretter amèrement mon choix rien que pour cette piqûre. La sage femme préparait le matériel. Sur ma gauche, Mélite, assise sur mon lit, me faisait boire de multiples potions préparées pour diminuer la douleur. Queneni ! La douleur augmenta au point que je hurlais comme une dératée et pleurnichais en même temps. Tant pis si je traumatisais les gosses aux alentours, j'avais mal bon sang !

Dame Yrnya, informée du début de mon accouchement, était accourue pour me soutenir. Assise sur une chaise à ma droite, elle tenait ma main en signe de réconfort.

Au bout de deux heures de travail laborieux, le bébé n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. La matrone posa la main sur mon ventre et s'adressa à Dame Yrnya. Cette dernière me prit l'autre main. J'étais très touchée qu'elle reste. Après tout, je n'étais qu'_une simple fille du peuple._

"Nerëa, il va falloir que vous suiviez mes instructions. Le bébé commence à se fatiguer, vous allez devoir accélérer l'accouchement. »

_'Accélérer ? Facile à dire quand on n'est pas celle qui accouche !_' songeai-je.

Elle continua tout en me donnant le rythme.

"Vous devez inspirer, puis bloquer la respiration avant de pousser."

Déjà dégoulinante de sueur, j'entamais le travail bien que mon corps soit totalement endolori.

_Inspirer, c'est la clé. Inspirer, bloquer, pousser !_

"Pensez-vous que nous devons lui faire sentir du poivre ou vous apporter des pinces?", demanda Mélite à la matrone.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Dame Yrnya se précipita pour ouvrir. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je pouvais distinguer un homme qui parlait, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Mon attention fut très vite reportée.

_Bloquer, pousser !_

Une fois la porte fermée, Dame Yrnya retourna à sa chaise mais ne s'assit pas.

« Je dois rejoindre mon mari pour accueillir un ancien compagnon de la Communauté de l'anneau. Vos amis sont de retour. »

_Inspirer. _

Ils étaient revenus, et j'allais les revoir.

_Bloquer. _

Sûrement Gimli. Ou Legolas?

"Pousser", hurlait la matrone.

_Pousser._

Ils avaient été informés mais allaient-ils réagir mal ?

"Restez avec nous, Nerëa", me pria Mélite en serrant plus fort ma main.

_Inspirer. _

Je me sentais mal, en particulier envers Legolas.

"Elle est beaucoup trop pâle.", constata la matrone. "Nerëa, bloquez maintenant ; je vois la tête."

_Bloquer. _

Adviendra que pourra. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait imploser.

_Pousser._

Un dernier cri. Du sang. Une dernière douleur. Un nouveau venu. Une respiration. Une inspiration. Un regard nouveau.

Le noir.

**OoO..**OoO****

_10 Décembre 3019_

Bien que je m'étais réveillée de plusieurs jours de sommeil, j'étais épuisée, à bout de force, lorsque Gimli arriva dans ma chambre. J'avais repris conscience depuis quelques heures.

Le nain me fit une révérence puis me félicita de cette naissance. Il me confia que tout le monde était très inquiet pour moi car je dormais depuis plus d'une semaine suite à mon accouchement mais aussi que Legolas arriverait d'ici quelques jours. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir l'enfant que j'avais sombré.

"En tout cas, Dame Nerëa, votre fille est très jolie. Je l'ai porté moi-même. Un beau petit bout! Elle a vos yeux, des yeux d'un vert sombre. Intrépide également ! Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle a essayé de m'arracher la barbe avec ses petites mains, exagéra Gimli. Elle m'a presque fait mal pour tout vous dire "

Je lui souris. Mais, la crainte qui m'habitait avait effacé tout désir de voir_ ce petit être_. Cette fille, c'était moi. Ça allait être_ moi_. _Mon âme_ l'habiterait. Elle était _une erreur de la nature_. _Un monstre_. Pourtant, je devais cacher _ce secret_ que mes amis ignoraient, _cette anormalité_. J'allais devoir mettre ma peur de côté et faire face à _mon futur_ moi-même.

Gimli déposa un paquet sur ma table de chevet. Parmi les nains, les femmes étaient rares. La naissance d'un membre de sexe féminin est donc un événement très important.

"Comme vous avez mon amitié et que vous avez donné naissance à une petite fille, voici un présent."

J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque je pris le paquet et l'ouvris : un magnifique collier s'y trouvait. Je ne connaissais pas la matière, ressemblant fortement à de l'or blanc. Mais la matière était plus belle. Un joyau couleur améthyste pendant au bout de la chaînette. Mal à l'aise, je fondais en larmes. C'était de ma faute si Merry et Pippin avaient été pris au piège, la communauté divisée, Boromir tué. Accepter ce présent, c'était persévérer dans mon hypocrisie. Gimli pensa que l'accouchement m'avait rendu sensible. Vous savez … le baby blues. Je le remerciai et lui dit que j'allais descendre. Il sourit et me répondit que je pouvais me reposer. Puis il prit congé.

_'Quel galant homme, ce nain!'_

Quelques minutes après, Mélite vint me rendre visite. Elle m'aida à me lever puis me tendit des vêtements pour sortir m'aérer. Une fois habillée et préparée, nous sortîmes de la chambre vers les cuisines. Une table avait été préparée en mon honneur. Dame Yrnya s'était chargé de la tâche. Le cercle des couturières, Gimli et Mélite étaient présents. On m'amena le bébé enroulé dans un bout de tissu brodé, œuvre de Dame Yrnya sans nul doute. Tous me félicitèrent de cette naissance. Je pris le bébé dans les bras.

A cet instant, je réalisai que mon ami nain avait raison. Comment un petit être aussi mignon avait pu sortir de mon ventre ? Une vraie petite fille ! Elle me sourit dès qu'elle me vit. Je lui rendis. Ses yeux verts bordés de longs cils, sa petite touffe de cheveux sombres. Oui, elle ressemblait à mon ancien physique. Sa beauté somptueuse de nourrisson me fit oublier ma rancœur. Je la démaillotai avec précaution et comptai ses doigts minuscules et ses petits orteils de nouveau né. Au moment où je touchais sa menotte, le bébé ouvrit la paume et serra mon doigt.

_'Ma petite fille'_, songeai-je.

Mélite, qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air extrêmement fière prit la parole :

"Cette petite fille n'a pas encore de prénom. Nous pourrions en profiter pour lui en choisir un. Qu'en pensez-vous, Nerëa?"

J'acquiesçai. Les noms fusèrent de partout : Doriela, Tauriel, Olivianne, Clématite, Théodowyn. Bien qu'ils y mettaient de la bonne volonté, rien ne correspondait au petit être entre les mains. Je sentais qu'un nom provenant de mon ancien monde lui siérait mieux. Le nom de mon arrière grand-mère paternelle, Laetitia ? Compliqué à porter dans ce monde... Elizabeth également. Un nom qui passerait incognito tout en ayant une signification censée. Amael, le nom d'une de mes cousines, qui signifie espérance ? Je n'en aimais pas trop la consonance. Mon regard fût attiré par le ciel étoilé que l'on apercevait par les grandes fenêtres du château.

La lune était ronde et éclairait la terre si fort qu'on y voyait presque comme en plein jour. _Clair de lune_. J'avais accouché éclairée par la lune.

Je me souvins d'une conversation que j'avais eue avec Matthew lorsque, petits, nous jouions aux mariés. Il souhaitait appeler « _notre fille_ », Sohalia. Il s'agissait du deuxième prénom de ma feu mamie Beth. Il signifiait _clair de lune_ en hindou.

"Cette petite se nommera Sohalia", déclarai-je en rendant l'enfant à Mélite.

La petite Sohalia me décocha un sourire sans dents comme pour acquiescer.

**OoOoOo..Eodred...**oOoOoO****

_20 Mars 3020_

C'était encore une de ses soirées de beuveries, à la Taverne du Corbeau Noir où l'on trouvait un prétexte - un anniversaire, un événement- pour y festoyer jusqu'à sombrer.

Cette nuit-là, l'installation officielle d'Eodred à l'intérieur de la cité de Minas Tirith, était à l'honneur. La beuverie avait à peine commencé que deux chevaliers - qui s'étaient avancés de quelques pintes- étaient étendus sur des bancs, moitié-malades moitié-épuisés, les bras pendants de chaque côté, les yeux vitreux essayant de fixer le plafond.

Placé à l'autre bout du comptoir, un homme glabre, plutôt beau, aux cheveux bruns foncés et au nez long, détacha ses yeux brillants de sa pinte et interpella Eodred, puis il tapa du poing bruyamment.

"A Eodred !", brailla-t-il et il porta un toast.

"A Eodred!", répondirent en chœur les autres chevaliers en s'enfilant une nouvelle pinte.

Eodred leva également la sienne ; mais, quand il la porta à ses lèvres, il ne but pas. Il comprenait la joie de ses camarades -bien que plus de la moitié, en réalité, le jalousaient maladivement- mais comme tous les soirs, il devait faire un ronde devant la chambre de Nereä lorsque la nuit tombait. De temps à autre, il écoutait même à la porte. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez la femme, excepté le fait qu'elle ronflait plutôt bruyamment. Le matin, il se hâtait de partir du couloir des Domestiques avant que Mélite, la gouvernante ne fasse son entrée, puis il revenait plus tard pour Nerëa. Même si la vieille femme l'appréciait beaucoup,quoique leurs relations fussent compliquées ces derniers temps, le cuisinerait sans nul doute pour comprendre la raison de sa présence dans le couloir des Domestiques, et plus particulièrement devant la chambre de Nerëa. Le connaissant, elle s'empresserait de prévenir Gram, et le guérisseur étant le tuteur de la jeune fille.

"Petit joueur, tu n'en es toujours qu'à ta première pinte, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, mon frère", se moqua Darius, le jeune chevalier qui l'avait interpellé. De six ans le cadet d'Eodred, ce dernier ne se montrait pas pour autant respectueux envers son aîné.

Eodred leva le nez de sa pinte vers son camarade, posté à présent à côté de lui. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers eux, quelques-uns ricanaient. Darius, lui, avait les yeux bleu gris posés sur les bouteilles disposées derrière le comptoir. en juger par les toiles d'araignées, tissées également un peu partout dans l'auberge, certaines n'avaient jamais été ouvertes et gisaient là comme des cadavres oubliés. Un sourire s'afficha soudainement sur le visage du jeune chevalier. Il claqua des doigts faisant sursauter l'aubergiste qui essuyait quelques verres tout en conversant avec des habitués. Ce dernier s'interrompit et vint le voir. Darius lui parla à voix basse, si basse qu'Eodred ne put l'entendre.

Eodred n'aimait pas Darius. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance à Dunharrow, un jeu s'était institué entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se défier l'un l'autre. Un soir, Darius lui avait avoué qu'il le trouvait arrogant et hautain, cherchant sans cesse à recevoir les honneurs et que, pour ce caractère qu'il n'appréciait pas, il chercherait à le rabaisser. Eodred, quant à lui, trouvait Darius tout simplement idiot.

Devant les hommes, deux pintes furent placées tandis que l'aubergiste versait déjà un liquide transparent.

_'de l'eau de vie'_ pensa Eodred.

Il se tourna ; les autres camarades avaient déjà reporté leurs attentions sur d'autres activités - les jeux, les femmes, la boisson- regarder les deux jeunes hommes s'affronter les avaient au début amuser mais il en étaient désormais las. D'autant plus que cela finissait toujours par les poings. Eodred tressaillit. Un homme, digne de soi, savait boire. Mais , lui, non. Son regard croisa celui de son adversaire.

_'Enfoiré'_

Le visage impassible, Eodred l'imita et vida sa coupe. Le liquide lui irrita la gorge et il réprima une quinte de toux.

"A croire que les hommes de Méduseld ne savent pas boire."

- A croire que les hommes de Minas Tirith ne savent pas se tenir, rétorqua Eodred qui percevait une nuance de fierté dans sa voix.

Darius éclata de rire et tapa dans le dos du jeune homme qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-coeur.

"L'homme du Rohan doit faire ses preuves."

"L'homme de Minas Tirith peut servir un nouveau verre à l'homme du Rohan."

"L'homme de Minas Tirith le resservira", sourit Darius, il claqua des doigts et deux nouvelles pintes furent servies et vidées aussitôt.

"Vous devriez boire moins vite", conseilla l'aubergiste, inquiet de l'état d'ébriété des deux compères.

Eodred sentit peu à peu ses doigts s'engourdir. Les bruits, autour de lui, étaient curieusement assourdis. Des bras l'entourèrent et une odeur sucré parvint à ses voix sulfureuse susurra à son oreille:"Un peu de compagnie pour cette nuit, beau blond?"

Surpris, Eodred tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie femme. Mince, avec des formes très attrayantes et une magnifique chevelure rousse qui cascadait le long de son dos, elle avait un regard insolent, comme un chasseur en recherche d'une proie.

"Non merci", répondit-il poliment.

"Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, cher ami", rit Darius, "tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu courir la jeune donzelle ? Ça te décoincerait avec ta blonde."

Eodred arqua un sourcil suspicieux à l'égard de son ennemi, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Le langage grossier de son camarade le choquait comme toujours.

- Crois-tu réellement que nous n'avons pas remarqué tes tentatives d'approche avec la jeune fille qui travaille au service du guérisseur de la Cour?, précisa-t-il.

"Elle doit être vraiment très jolie pour qu'il refuse mes avances", ironisa la brune en faisan la moue.

"Elle a le visage aussi carré que celui d'un homme, autant de poitrine que mon feu père", se moqua Darius tout en regardant Eodred droit dans les yeux. "Et, en plus, elle s'est fait engrosser, comme une cat..."

Un autre chevalier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Darius, qui achevait machinalement les quelques gouttes qui restaient au fond de son verre, ce dernier sursauta.

"Ne cherche pas les embrouilles, Darius. Ce soir, nous faisons une fête en l'honneur d'Eodred", fit l'arrivant en exerçant une pression plus forte sur l'épaule. "J'espère ne pas avoir à intervenir."

Eodred, qui avait réussi à garder son sang- froid, se leva.

"Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter. Mon cœur voudrait rester mais j'ai des obligations et un rapport à faire au roi demain matin."

Le chevalier acquiesça et s'en retourna vers une table plus loin.

Darius, sur les genoux duquel la jolie brune avait élu domicile, lui tendit une coupe, l'air défiant.

"Je sais où tu vas. Prends- donc cette coupe pour te donner du courage."

En tout homme qui se respecte, Eodred ne put refuser. Sa persévérance à vouloir garder son honneur allait certainement le perdre un jour.

**OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****

_20 Mars 3020_

Sohalia semblait grandir à vitesse grand V. Son petit corps de poupon se développait au fur et à mesure des mois. Elle ressemblait déjà à ce que j'étais dans mon ancien monde. Contrairement à la blondeur que j'affichais à présent, Sohalia commençait à avoir des petites bouclettes brunes douces et fines.

Elle était en train de jouer avec ses pieds dans le berceau en osier, que Dame Yrnya lui avait offert pour ses un mois, emmaillotée avec précaution dans des bandes de tissus.

Je l'observais s'amuser dans son berceau, du fauteuil sur lequel je me prélassais. Ses petits yeux foncés. Ses petites joues gonflées. Sa petite tête ronde. J'avais dû mal à m'imaginer que je faisais face à mon propre compte-à-rebours. Si la malédiction était réelle -et pour le moment, c'était le cas-, il me restait à peine trois mois à vivre.

Comme si elle avait ressenti ma tristesse, Sohalia cessa brusquement de babiller. Elle agita ses petites jambes dodues puis tourna la tête dans ma direction. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait me rassurer. Parfois, Sohalia me surprenait beaucoup. J'avais la sensation d'avoir une jumelle. Quand je souriais, elle souriait. Quand je me réveillai en sursaut d'un cauchemar, elle pleurait au même moment.

Une fois, Eodred m'avait mal parlé. Ce dernier a changé radicalement de comportement depuis la naissance de Sohalia. Il me fixait d'un air dédaigneux et alignait à peine trois mots pour communiquer avec moi. J'en étais encore choquée. Je pouvais comprendre, dans un sens, qu'il puisse être offusqué. Depuis bien longtemps, j'avais compris ses sentiments. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. La naissance de cette petite l'avait totalement bouleversé. Eodred était donc venu pour m'annoncer le dîner des Domestiques. Comme je voulais allaiter le bébé en personne, j'avais refusé. Il avait levé les yeux aux ciels. Sa bouche avait émis un rictus de dégoût. Pensant qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, j'avais senti la colère m'envahir. Sohalia, alors âgée de trois mois, comme effrayée, s'était cachée dans mon cou, puis avait mis ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Un miroir était placé devant nous. Je la vis descendre ses mains puis le fixer d'un regard noir, _anormalement adulte._

_Anormal, atypique, bizarre, insolite._ Tous ces mots pouvaient caractériser cette fille. Certes, j'étais une maman. Après tout, j'avais donné naissance. Mais je n'arrivais pas encore à voir Sohalia _comme ma fille._

Je pris le bébé dans mes bras et lui collai un gros bisou sur la joue pour me sentir mieux. Soudain, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris Gram! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps! Quelques rides s'étaient creusées plus encore sur son visage plus émacié par les soucis de la guerre. J'étais toujours peinée de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec lui. Même si le nombre de semaines à son service était faible, j'avais vraiment aimé guérir des personnes et continuer à apprendre mon métier de "médecin". Même si les soins étaient très éloignés de ce que j'apprenais lors de mes cours à Londres, j'appréciais ma place auprès de Gram. J'avais même commencé à l'apprécier en tant que personne.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Gram me devança :

"Une personne désire vivement vous voir."

"Mais vous ne m'autorisez jamais à sortir le soir?"

"Suivez-moi."

Il se retourna et je l'entendis grommeler :

"C'est une exception."

Mais qui peut bien souhaiter me voir au crépuscule ? Je ne pouvais trop m'attarder car je devais bientôt coucher Sohalia. Je suivais Gram, Sohalia dans les bras. Nous arrivâmes aux écuries. Je regardai Gram d'un air étonné. Il s'arrêta devant les portes, se retourna et m'invita à entrer puis pris congé. Je hochai la tête puis y pénétrai. A l'intérieur, je vis un homme de dos vêtu d'une longue cape grise foncée aux reflets chatoyants. Il avait couvert sa tête du capuchon. Sa silhouette fine m'était familière.

L'individu se retourna.

Je poussai un cri de joie. Tant de mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Il avait dû s'attarder pour des devoirs familiaux. Mon coeur battait à la chamade tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir. Il m'avait manqué. Sohalia devança mes pensées et poussa un cri aussi.

Troublant, non? Surtout que cette petite n'avait jamais vu cet individu de sa vie.

L'elfe fixa la petite curieusement. Il caressa sa petite joue bien remplie, tenant son cheval en bride de l'autre main. Sohalia ne cilla pas à son geste et demeurait silencieuse, la bouche grande ouverte. L'aura que dégageait l'elfe semblait l'hypnotiser.

Voilà des mois qu'il était parti. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, seulement lui et moi, nous avions dansé dans la Cour. Depuis, nous n'avions plus reparlé tous les deux.

"Avez-vous fait bonne route, maître elfe?"

Il se mit à rire.

"Maître elfe?" , me titilla-t-il en détachant son regard de Sohalia.

"Excusez-vous mais nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis si longtemps", avouais-je en baissant la tête.

J'étais si embarrassée que j'avais l'air idiote.

"Huit longs mois", renchérit-il presque en murmurant.

S'en suivit un silence. Un silence lourd de sens si l'on prend du recul.

Je brisai le mutisme entre nous. Je levai la tête puis pris la parole:

"Vous désiriez me voir?"

Il amena Arod, son cheval, dans un box. Pendant qu'il dessellait son cheval, il me raconta qu'il revenait de la forêt Noire, qu'il avait longuement parlé avec son père et qu'il avait pour projet de créer une communauté avec une partie des siens en Ithilien. Cependant, il devait consulter les autres royaumes. Il ne pouvait s'approprier ce territoire du jour au lendemain. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il devait solliciter l'aide d'Elessar.

Sohalia suçait son pouce la tête lovée dans mon cou. Elle avait l'air aussi intéressée que moi par ses histoires. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Legolas répondait sciemment à côté de ma question.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il m'invita à sortir. Je remarquai que Gram nous avait vraiment laissé seuls. Vraiment très étrange de sa part!

"Allons nous s'asseoir dans la grande cour, vous devez être éreintée. Vous êtes une mère maintenant."

Moi, éreintée! La petite était l'enfant la plus sage qu'il m'eut été permis de voir. Elle avait fait ses nuits directement, jamais elle ne se plaignait ni ne s'égosillait les poumons. Peu commune comme je vous disais. en revanche, lui, arrivant de la Forêt Noire… Je ne sais pas exactement où elle se situait cette forêt mais elle ne devait pas être à la porte d'à côté.

'_Ah oui pardon! Monsieur est un elfe, c'est vrai!_', songeai-je.

"Pour quelles raisons souhaitiez-vous me voir?" , insistai-je, la boule au ventre.

"Qui ne voudrait pas voir un ami après de longs mois d'absence?

Je répondis en hochant de la tête. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la petite Sohalia. Celle-ci était à présent endormie, le poing refermé, collé à la bouche. Legolas semblait sous le charme de l'enfant.

"Pourrais-je la prendre pour vous délester un peu?", me demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur l'enfant.

J'acquiesçai, docilement.

Il s'approcha de moi pour prendre la petite, ne laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre nos corps respectifs. Il l'enroula de ses longues mains fines délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je sentais le contact de ses mains sur ma peau. Bon sang, ça recommençait! Mes poils se hérissèrent. Mon coeur manqua un battement. Cette proximité me troublait. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis longtemps. Depuis notre danse. Je désirais être dans ses bras. Il approcha son visage de celui de la petite pour voir si elle s'était réveillée puis la souleva. Il était si près que je me demandai bientôt si la petite n'était pas un prétexte.

Je demeurais impassible ; il ne fallait rien lui montrer des émotions qu'il provoquait en moi.

Avec douceur, il berça Sohalia et l'enfouit dans sa cape pour la protéger du froid tandis que nous montions les escaliers qui débouchaient sur la grande cour intérieure de Minas Tirith. C'était une grande cour pavée de grandes dalles blanches et lisses. De chaque côté, elle était bordée de grandes colonnes. Au milieu, était planté un petit bosquet, en forme de rond, entouré de bancs en pierres. Dans chaque angle, se trouvait des plantes grimpantes: l'hortensia et le lierre s'entremêlaient rendant un aspect assez joli dans l'ensemble qui contrastait avec l'apparence crayeuse de la cour.

Nous nous assîmes sur ces bancs où nous passâmes finalement toute la nuit à discuter.

_Comme autrefois._

**OoOoOo...Eodred...**oOoOoO  
><strong>**

_20 Mars 3020_

Après avoir remonté, tant bien que mal, en agrippant de temps à autre aux murs, la rue principale puis franchi les fortifications protégeant la partie centrale du château, Eodred dévia vers les cours intérieures. Tant qu'à être malade, autant l'être loin des regards indiscrets. En arrivant, dans un couloir ouvert sur l'une des cours, il entendit des personnes se parler. Parmi elles, il reconnut la voix de Nerëa. Il n'avança pas plus et se cacha derrière un mur. Avec un peu de chances, sa présence n'avait pas été remarqué.

"Des pierres si magnifiques que je n'en ai jamais vu de telles, de s gravures tellement minutieuses que je ne pouvais m'imaginer qu'un nain en soit le créateur."  
>"Ça a l'air vraiment beau"<p>

"Il faut que vous voyez cela au moins une fois dans votre vie d'humaine."

Eodred glissa légèrement le long du mur jusqu'au coin, il jeta un regard dans la cour et y vit deux personnes, côte à côte, assez proches. Malgré l'obscurité et sa vision brouillée par l'alcool, le jeune chevalier reconnut la longue chevelure aux reflets chatoyants d'un des Neuf Marcheurs. Depuis quand elfes et humains, excepté le roi et la reine, se côtoyaient si familièrement? Depuis quand les elfes se liaient d'amitié avec les humaines? Et surtout, depuis quand les humaines ne craignaient pas d'approcher ces êtres immortels?

Le chevalier eut l'impression que son cerveau était sur le point d'imploser. Il se sentait étrangement énervé par cette scène.

"Avez-vous vu des enfants, des petits nains? "

Un rire léger se fit entendre.

"Oui et il n'avait pas de barbes!"

Nerëa et l'elfe se mirent rire.

"Sont-ils aussi fripons que les autres enfants?"

"Il nous faudra une autre nuit afin que je vous raconte quelques anecdotes concernant notre ami. "

"Oh! J'ai hâte!"Nerëa marqua une pause." Je me demande comment vous étiez lorsque vous étiez tout petit...Est-ce que les petits elfes -elflings?- font des bêtises? Répondent-ils à leurs parents? Aiment-ils jouer? Vous avez l'air si sage maintenant que j'en viens à douter que vous ayiez pu être enfant."

"Enfants, les elfes, les nains et les hommes, en dehors de leurs caractéristiques propres, se ressemblent fortement. Pour ma part, j'étais loin d'être un enfant turbulent. L'environnement dans lequel je vivais m'a amené à être rapidement sage. Et vous, Nerëa? "

"Oh, moi..., souffla Nerëa qui eut l'air soudainement gêné. C'est un peu compliqué."

Eodred vit Nerëa se replier sur elle-même tandis que l'elfe se tournait vers elle et approcher sa main d'elle.

"Je sens que je peux me confier, il faut que je vous avoue une chose. J'en parlerai également à Gimli. Mais vous devez garder mon secret."

"Je vous le promets, _mellon nin._ Et Gimli est une personne de confiance aussi. "

La jeune femme leva la tête et approcha son visage de l'elfe.

"Je ne suis pas..."

Eodred ne put supporter davantage que les deux êtres s'approchassent tant ; mais , avant même qu'il ne réalise que Nerëa était en train de confier des informations élémentaires sur elle, il se trouvait déjà derrière eux.

Surpris, Nerëa et l'elfe firent volte-face tandis que le beau visage de la créature demeurait froid et impassible, celui de Nerëa afficha un air énervé.

"Que faites-vous ici? Vous me suivez", tempêta la jeune femme. "Depuis quand êtes vous ici?"

"Je ne vous suis pas, je vous protège", répondit simplement le chevalier. "Il s'agit de mon devoir."

Les traits du visage de la femme se détendirent, elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Excusez-moi, je me suis emportée."

"Je comprends votre colère, ma Dame."

"Le chevalier Eodred a eu raison de venir vous chercher", intervint Legolas en plaçant entre ses bras le bébé de Nerëa. "Il est tard et je n'aurais pas dû vous retenir si longtemps. Votre fille va prendre froid ; vous aussi, vous toussez déjà."

Eodred vit le visage de Nerëa se décomposer, elle paraissait triste, infiniment triste. Lui aussi, se sentit alors pris de compassion pour elle... mais sii c'était son désir, il devait le refouler. Plus il sympathiserait avec l'objet de sa quête, plus il lui serait difficile d'être neutre.

"Monseigneur, je dois reconduire ma Dame à ses appartements, fit-il en saluant l'elfe qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Le jeune homme offrit son bras à Nerëa, qui, tête basse et attristée, s'en saisit. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la cour, Nerëa lâcha son bras et se retourna:

"Namarië"

Eodred attendit qu'ils aient monté quelques escaliers pour questionner la jeune femme.

"Namarië?"

"Oui, c'est de l'elfique."

"Pourquoi cherchez-vous à connaitre l'elfique? Apprenez donc d'abord les bonnes manières!"

"Pardon?" , coupa Nerëa. "Vous me traitez d'impolie?"

"Mon intention n'était pas de vous insulter, ma Dame."

"Quelle était donc votre intention ?" , demanda la jeune femme. "Le couloir des Domestiques est sur la gauche."

"Tournons donc à gauche", fit Eodred. "Nerëa, il faut vraiment que vous fassiez attention."

"Après les insultes, les menaces?"

"Non mais il n'est pas convenable d'être seul avec un homme, en particulier un elfe."

Nerëa arqua un sourcil. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas saisit le sens de ses paroles.

"Parce qu'être avec vous est plus convenable?"

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça", s'énerva Eodred. "Moi, je suis celui qui vous protège. Et je suis le seul responsable de votre protection."

"Je ne craignais rien avec mon ami. Insinuez-vous que l'un des Neuf Marcheurs puisse être un danger ?"

"Non mais..."

"Mais..."

"Les elfes sont des créatures que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment."

"Oh, je vois...vous êtes en plus racistes ici. Pourtant, la Reine n'est pas de la race des hommes."

Eodred soupira.

"Ecoutez Nerëa, c'est mal vu pour une femme d'être sans cesse vu avec un elfe."

"Ecoutez, Eodred, c'est très mal vu de boire de l'alcool fort et d'accompagner une jeune femme dans un état d'ébriété avancé."

Le jeune chevalier tourna la tête soudainement. Ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisi.

"Pourquoi avez-vous bu, Eodred? Ça ne vous ressemble pas", poursuivit la jeune femme, visiblement inquiète.

"Etes-vous inquiète pour moi? ", espéra Eodred.

"Pas particulièrement mais un chevalier bour...éméché... Vous n'avez pas le droit de boire pendant votre service, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, normalement, non."

Eodred fronça des sourcils. Il voyait pas où Nerëa voulait en venir, et passait outre les remarques acerbes de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs, il se surprenait lui-même à ne pas s'énerver contre la jeune fille. Il l'appréciait peut-être plus que ce qu'il imaginait._ Sans doute qu'il l'aimait_. Son regard s'attarda sur le teint palot qu'il désirait toucher, ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il voulait plonger les siens. Mais ce bébé..._cette chose_ qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, ce monstre sans figure paternelle ; _cette créature_, qui, à son plus grand dam, était mignonne comme n'importe quel bébé humain. Intérieurement, il aurait préféré faire face à une anormalité, dont ils auraient pu se débarrasser sans état d'âme. Au lieu de ça, c'était une petite fille au joli minois qui était sortie du ventre de Nerëa.

Il ne pouvait_ l_'accepter.

Il avait même eu de sombres pensées envers _elle_.

"Si vous ne racontez rien à Gram sur le fait que nous sommes restés longtemps avec mon ami dans la Cour, je ne dirai rien sur votre penchant pour l'alcool."

"Mon penchant? ", reprit Eodred, choqué par l'audace de la jeune femme. "C'est du chantage que vous me faites."

"Oui, je suis désolée. Nous arrivons devant mes appartements, je dois prendre congé de vous."

Nerëa se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la porte.

"Dormez bien."

"Je ne dirai rien à une seule condition."

"Laquelle?"

Le chevalier s'avança, prit le visage dans ses mains et lui baisa le front. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Sans lâcher du regard Eodred, elle pénétra dans sa chambre en soupirant et lui claqua la porte au nez.

**OoOoOo..Nerëa...**oOoOoO****

_21 Mars 3020_

"Vous pourriez amener Sohalia avec vous, soyez rassurée!", me répondit l'elfe qui tentait de me convaincre depuis longues heures.

Gimli et lui s'obstinaient pour que je les accompagne au royaume du père de Legolas. Cette idée m'aurait enchantée si je n'avais pas eu Sohalia. J'avais peur qu'elle prenne froid, qu'elle se blesse ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur. Cependant, je voyais bien que Legolas avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que ma venue avec celle d'un nain soit autorisée. D'où son acharnement. J'avais ouïe dire que personne n'entrait dans le domaine de la Forêt Noire. Personne outre quelques elfes d'autres contrées triés sur le volet. Autant vous dire que nous allions être V.I.P. Enfin, encore fallait-il que notre accueil soit chaleureux. Ça, j'en étais moins sûre.

" Nous passerons par la Lórien. ", demandai-je au nain et à l'elfe.

D'une, j'allais visiter ce lieu appelé la Lórien. et de deux, ce serait en réel. Trois, j'allais m'éloigner du château quelques temps ! Que vouloir de plus?

"C'est l'endroit que nous venions de quitter lorsque nous vous avons découverte, souvenez-vous. Il s'agit d'un havre de paix, un endroit de félicité et de prospérité intemporel où résident de haut-elfes. Je dois parler à la Dame de la forêt d'Or au sujet de l'Ithilien"

A la mention de la Dame de la forêt d'Or, je vis les yeux de Gimli briller. Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Hésitante, je regardai à nouveau Legolas. D'une part, j'avais ma fille en charge. D'autre part, ce voyage me permettrait de souffler quelques mois tout au plus. En outre, j'étais plutôt en bonne compagnie! Gimli et Legolas ne s'étaient jamais vraiment souciés de m'interroger quant à mes origines, ma vie. Ce voyage serait donc un véritable délassement!

" Nous prendrons soin de la petite, je vous le promets", me rassura l'elfe.

Je regardai du coin de l'oeil Gimli prendre dans ses bras la petite qui s'accrochait à son vêtement pour essayer de se lever. Sohalia, d'abord surprise, lui mit une petite tape sur son torse puis croisa les bras. Le nain appuya sur son nez pour la divertir ce qui déclencha un rire aigu de la part de l'enfant. A son tour, elle appuya sur le nez de celui-ci. Gimli sourit puis partit dans un rire tonitruant qui secoua Sohalia par des soubresauts. Tous deux riaient de bon cœur. Cette scène réjouit mon cœur.

J'avais plus ou moins confiance en eux. Était-ce raisonnable? Mais, peut-être étais-je trop méfiante. Après tout, même si j'étais censée avoir trente-deux ans dans ce monde, je n'avais que vingt-et-un ans de mentalité en réalité. Vingt-un ans et j'avais déjà vécu une sacrée aventure. Sans doute de par ma candeur, j'éprouvais encore des difficultés à prendre du recul vis-à-vis de la situation, à savoir reconnaître les personnes telles qu'elles sont ré craignais de retomber à nouveau sur des personnes malsaines. Mais ,voir au-delà des apparences est une capacité que l'on acquiert avec l'âge. Mamy Beth me le répétait souvent. Je me référais toujours à ses conseils lorsque je faisais connaissance autrefois. J'avais souvenir qu'elle avait apprécié Matthew dès le premier regard, le cooconnant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec aucune autre personne.

Matthew. Mamy Beth.

Je me frottai la tempe. '_Je ne dois pas penser à cette vie. Elle est révolue_.', songeai-je.

C'était décidé, j'avais impérativement besoin de voir d'autres contrées!

Je devais oublier.

J'acceptai donc la proposition gratifiant mes deux amis d'un sourire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*Eowyn se marie en l'an 3020 du Troisième Âge et vit en Ithilien, au Nord du Royaume du Gondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie (pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver)<strong>

**Ce qui appartient à la fiction est souligné.**

**3019**

_Février_  
>16 : <span>Arrivée de Laura en Terre du Milieu. Son corps est retrouvé écorché et transporté par une elfe à la Dernière Maison Simple.<span> Et départ de la** Lórien**. pour la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
>21 : <span>Réveil de Laura.<span>  
>23 : <span>Départ de Laura avec le mystérieux Transplaneur. Rencontre avec un elfe nommé Legolas et un rôdeur, Aragorn.<span>  
>25 : Campement à Parth Galen.<br>26 : Dissolution de la Communauté.  
>27..28... Course-poursuite avec les orcs! (Aragorn, Nerëa, Legolas et Gimli)<p>

_Mars Avril (Ces deux mois-ci, comme les films, je ne respecte plus la chronologie du livre au niveau des événements et du temps)_  
>-Rencontre avec Gandalf le Blanc dans la forêt de Fangorn.<br>-Arrivée à Edoras. Gandalf guérit Théoden. Enterrement de fils du roi.  
>-<span>Installation de Nerëa à Edoras, rencontre Gram et commence son métier d'apprenti-guérisseuse.<span>  
>-Bataille du Gouffre de Helm.<br>-Rassemblement à Dunharrow.  
>-<span>Nerëa quitte le camps et se fait capturer.<span>  
>-Minas Tirith est assiégée.<br>-Nerëa fait son choix.  
>-Bataille du Pelennor.<br>-Chute de Barad-dûr.

_Mai_  
>1er : Couronnement d'Elessar<br>10 : Nettoyage du Mordor.  
>17 : <span>Nerëa est retrouvée par Eodred.<span>

_Juin_  
>9 : <span>Gram est officiellement guérisseur à la Cour de Minas Tirith.<span>  
>10 : <span>Réveil de Nerëa<span>

_Juillet_  
>1 : Mariage d'Elessar et d'Arwen<br>3 : Le Roi Elessar, aux côtés de Gandalf, trouve le rejeton de l'Arbre. (Cet événement a lieu plus tôt normalement*)  
>5 :<span> Elessar demande à Eodred d'espionner Nerëa et l'engage à Minas Tirith. Mélite, qui ne possède plus aucune famille, s'installe également à Minas Tirith. Elle y est à nouveau domestique.<span>  
>19 : Début du cortège funéraire (Elessar, Arwen, la communauté...)<br>20 : Avertissement de Mélite envers Eodred.

_Août_  
>14 : <span>Nerëa est renvoyée par Gram.<span>  
>22 : Legolas et Gimli font leurs adieux au roi et part visiter Fangorn. La Communauté est officiellement dissoute.<p>

_Septembre_  
>22 : Anniversaire de Bilbon! (122ans)<p>

_Octobre _  
><span>Legolas et Gimli visitent toujours Fangorn. Nerëa écrit à Gimli (détail)par pigeon et annonce sa grossesse. Cette lettre ne sera pas reçue tout de suite évidemment. Mais quand chacun d'entre eux rentrera l'un chez l'autre.<span>

_Novembre _  
>3 : Bataille de Lézeau. Fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau.<br>29 : Naissance de Sohalia.

_Décembre_  
>10 : <span>La fille de Nerëa est officiellement nominée. Gimli vient la voir (nombreuses scènes fantômes que je publierai plus tard en annexes.) ; Legolas devait venir mais il est retardé à la Forêt Noire.<span>  
>24 : <span>Départ de Gimli pour Erebor.<span>

**3020**

_Janvier_

_Février_  
><span>Legolas et Gimli partent visiter les Cavernes Scintillantes.<span>

_Mars_  
>13 : Frodon tombe malade.<br>20 : Arrivée de Legolas et Gimli, à Minas Tirith et sont accueillis par le Roi et la Reine (des elfes de la Forêt Noire, rapprochés du prince, sont en route. Ils sont assignés pour les accompagner jusqu'au Royaume.). Si tôt installés, Legolas demande à voir Nerëa. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis le 19 Juillet 3019.  
>29 :<span> Sohalia a 4 mois.<span>

A partir de maintenant, tout est inventé. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux anonymes <strong>

**PaulinaDragona**: Je te remercie d'avoir commenté! J'avais vraiment peur que le rapprochement soit mal vu...mais apparemment, c'est bon. Reste maintenant l'enfant...qui risque d'être un obstacle...Je pense aussi qu'il s'agit de Théodora!

**Ciriel :** Alors cette histoire tordue vient tout simplement d'une phrase énoncée par Tolkien! Et j'ai conçu l'histoire autour de cette phrase. Comme tu apprécies Eodred, je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir penser de lui dans ce chapitre! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review!

**Guest:** Voici la suite! et merci d'avoir commenté!

**Pauline**: Il me reste 1 seul et unique chapitre. Tout dépendra de mon rythme :) Merci pour la review!

**Anonyme:** Je te promets de la rendre heureuse! Je ne peux pas annuler le sortilège mais un jour, il y aura une solution ;) Fais-moi confiance!

* * *

><p><strong>Notes nombreuses et diverses<strong>

**_Je réfléchis beaucoup au fait de trouver un nom à Nerëa. Il faudra bientôt qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle en reçoive un.**

**_Pour la chronologie, je me suis basée sur le fait que l'elfe et le nain rentraient forcément chez eux. S'ils visitent Fangorn en 3019, ils peuvent très bien y revenir. Il n'y a plus de guerres pour les arrêter dans leur "safari" xD**

**_Je voulais rendre le lien entre Nerëa et sa fille spécial. Vous noterez qu'elles sont à la fois proches et éloignées. Fascination et dégoût.**

**_Sohalia a l'air avancé pour son âge. C'est fait exprès pour la rendre plus anormale.**

**_Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ; tellement d'informations étaient importantes, les personnages nombreux, les lieux divers et variés...Il ne fallait pas s'embrouiller. Je pense écrire des annexes car je voulais vous montrer plus de la cité, vous écrire plus sur la vie des personnages. Les annexes paraîtront à la fin de la fiction. Le prochain chapitre sera plus verdoyant..l'odeur forestière...une balade champêtre. Très calme :) L'héroïne a besoin de se reposer! Et puis, vous aussi. Force d'actions, vous risquez de vous lasser^^.**

**_Pour écrire sur Darius, j'ai pensé à Khal Drogo de GOT.**

**_Je me demande bien pour quelles raisons Gram a accepté de laisser Nerëa avec Legolas...c'est contraire à ses habitudes... une idée derrière la tête?**

**_Eodred a-t-il tué la fille de Mélite ?**

**_ D'ailleurs, Eodred est-il le seul à jouer le rôle de double-espion ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, une chose que je ne fais jamais, un extrait du prochain chapitre :<strong>

"_Il espérait que le mal n'avait pas nuit à la beauté harmonieuse de la Lorien. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant chaque instant passé aux côtés de ses semblables. Quel plaisir avait-il éprouvé en rencontrant d'autres membres de son peuple!_

_Un elfe aux longs cheveux légèrement ondulés auburn, bride à la main, se planta devant lui._

_- Ne devrions-nous pas faire une pause, mon prince? Les chevaux sont épuisés par le trajet., déclara Yavannië._

_Entendant des paroles elfiques, Nerëa se retourna. Legolas releva la tête vers son interlocuteur ; mais Yavannië persista à baisser la tête._."

**Je me tais maintenant! *trop bavarde***

**A bientôt!**


	25. Livre 3, Chapitre 8

_Bonjour!_

_C'est la belle nuit de Noël...le père Noël...des cerfs...des cadeaux...un sapin... Je vais vous confier une chose ...je n'aime pas vraiment Noël...enfin, j'aime Noël...mais je n'aime pas non plus. Tout simplement parce qu'après quelques jours de liesse, tout retombe comme un flan...du coup, après avoir été joyeux, on déprime à moitié tout le mois de Janvier..._

_Mais, je voulais quand même vous faire un cadeau et publier :)_

_Après un mode Speedy Gonzales de quelques jours, voici enfin le vrai avant-dernier chapitre (transition) du livre 3, héhé!_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes!_

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 3 : <strong>**MALÉDICTION**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'entendre une langue pour la traduire, puisque l'on ne traduit que pour des gens qui ne l'entendent point. » [ Denis Diderot ]**_

**O**

**OO**

J'appréhendais beaucoup ce moment mais il fallait bien que je passe par cette étape. Mes amis avaient voulu y aller à ma place, leur sexe ayant plus de poids et j'avais refusé. Je savais que ça déplairait beaucoup à mon interlocuteur qui avait souhaité que je ne travaille plus pour me ressourcer. De surcroît, il me considérait comme sa petite fille.

Doucement, j'ouvris la porte et vit Gram, assis sur une chaise à griffonner sur quelques papiers. Il était concentré sur sa tâche mais je ne pouvais pas repousser ma requête plus longtemps. En silence, je me postai devant lui. Ses yeux se détachèrent du papier et se posèrent sur moi, je le saluai le plus respectueusement possible. Il hocha brièvement la tête, un sourire affiché. Visiblement, il était de bonne humeur.

"Que me vaut le plaisir, jeune femme?", demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur mes mains tremblantes.

"J'ai une chose à vous demander."

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et il jeta les papiers sur son bureau.

"Ce doit être sérieux. Ne fais pas comme d'habitude à tourner en rond sans dire tes pensées."

Son honnêteté me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise en réalité. Après avoir réprimé une quinte de toux, je lui expliquais :

"Je voudrais partir...enfin voyager avec mes amis."Je le vis inspirer profondément mais je poursuivis : "Ce sont des seigneurs qui-" Mais le guérisseur me coupa en pleine phrase : "Ce sont des hommes et tu es une femme."

Je baissais la tête, ne pouvant lui offrir aucune réponse.

"Tu es très malade, Nerëa. Et ta fille, qu'en feras-tu?"

" Je laisserai Sohalia à Mélite. Elle a déjà élevé des enfants, ses enfants et je lui fais confiance."

"Ta santé se dégrade!"fit-il, énervé.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, toussai légèrement, et répondit :

"Peut-être que j'ai besoin de sortir."

Pendant un instant, il me fixa sans piper mot. Son regard traduisait une certaine perplexité mais il finit par me répondre :

"J'ai peur pour toi, même si tu n'es pas ma fille de sang. Tu es comme telle. Quand j'ai accepté d'être ton tuteur, j'ai vu une fille désorientée. (Il se leva et prit mes mains dans les siennes). Jamais je n'ai posé de questions pour ne pas te brusquer. Je prends ce départ comme une offense. Souhaites-tu revenir à tes origines?"

"Je reviendrai, je te promets. J'accompagne les princes Gimli et Legolas, ne fais-tu pas confiance au sang royal ? "

Il frictionna mes mains comme pour évacuer son stress.

"Nerëa, j'accepte ce voyage à condition que d'autres hommes -y compris une personne de confiance- voyagent avec vous."

Je ne l'avais rarement vu si inquiet.

"Je vous en remercie."

"Viens me voir avant ton départ.", me demanda-t-il avant de lâcher mes mains et de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Je sus que notre entretien était fini et qu'il était temps que je quitte la pièce, laissant Gram en proie à ses inquiétudes.

**OoO...**OoO****

22 Mars 3020

_" Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que je me suis toujours appelée Nerëa. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la vérité. Je ne suis pas une fille de la Terre du Milieu. En tout cas, je ne l'étais pas. J'en suis rendue à un stade où, si je revenais à ma vie d'autrefois, je ne pourrais m'adapter. Je ne veux plus être Laura Misley. Je ne suis plus Laura Misley. Cette fille pantouflarde qui passait ses dimanches à chercher de nouveaux objets de la saga Harry Potter à acheter sur les sites, cette jeune fille qui aimait sortir avec sa mamie, cette amie qui en pinçait pour son meilleur ami ; elle n'existait plus. Je ne sais pas quand elle a disparu._

_Oui, je m'appelais Laura Misley. Et j'ai débarqué dans ce monde un jour de la manière la plus...fantastique ?_

_Parfois, je me dis que mon esprit ne tourne pas rond._

_Je revois encore ce vif d'or tourner...cette créature hideuse et majestueuse...ce pacte..._

_J'avais eu beaucoup de difficultés à détourner le seigneur Elrond de la vérité._

_Je me remémore cette jeune Nerëa, réalisant que j'ai pris beaucoup de maturité en si peu de temps ._

_Est-ce pour cela que j'aurais refuser ce pacte?_

_C'est triste à dire mais je ne le pense pas. Jamais, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais revenir dans mon monde. Et, en dépit des souffrances que j'ai subis dont même mon esprit a délibérément atténué et effacé quelques souvenirs, je veux rester ici. Et y mourir._

_Dans mon monde, j'étais une étudiante qui se levait tous les jours pour aller en cours, prenais le bus, assistais au cours, déjeunais avec ses amis, travaillais à la bibliothèque avec Matthew à la bibliothèque avant les cours du soir puis revenait au bercail pour se nourrir et se coucher. Je n'étais qu'un numéro d'identité parmi des milliers. Laura Misley. Un monde où chacun mène sa vie "comme bon lui semble", où amitié et amour ne sont que des semblants obligatoires sur le plan social. Un système où vous vous ressentez rejeté quand votre force de travail ne peut plus contribuer à la société. Pour être l'une des meilleures étudiantes de mon université, j'avais travaillé comme une forcenée, m'obligeant à aller au cours du soir ; mais au final, qu'aurais-je eu à y gagner? Une meilleure place?_

_Ici, chaque personne est considérée comme une personne. Et bien que je rumine souvent sur les mœurs de cette société, chacun y trouve son bonheur. Si, par malheur, vous subissez un jour des remontrances, il y aura toujours une main pour vous relever. Toujours. L'individu n'est pas un chiffre mais une personne, une naissance. Vous êtes le fils ou la fille de untel, ou encore vous pouvez être untel suivi de votre profession._

_N'ayant soufflé mot sur mon ascendance - Nerëa fille de Marie serait peu conséquent -, les personnes de Minas Tirith ne m'avaient pas encore trouvé de surnom. Par un moment, je fus Nerëa la guérisseuse. Mais Gram m'avait renvoyée. Je fus même Nerëa l'engrossée ou la violée. Mais, depuis la naissance de la petite Sohalia, les gens s'étaient tus._

_Parfois, je me demande si avoir une identité complète est importante. Je vais mourir. Je mourrai en Nerëa. Pourquoi compliquer les choses?_

_Je n'imagine pas ce qu'on pourrait marquer sur ma tombe...Gram s'en occuperait sûrement. A moins que mon corps soit jeté dans une fosse commune. Que ce soit une fosse commune ou un tombeau, peu m'importe ; mon corps ne me fera plus mal. Je n'aurais plus souffert comme ce que j'endure désormais chaque jour._

_Si le pacte fut -qu'on ne m'incrimine pas des mots qui vont suivre- l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai faites puisque cela m'a permis d'arriver sur cette terre (je ne parle ici que du transplanage et non de ce que j'ai commis), mon choix fut la plus grosse -pardonnez-moi- connerie de ma vie._

_Je pense m'arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui._

_Je viens de me relire._

_Un véritable gribouillis. "_

Insatisfaite, je refermai le livre et le remis dans la besace. Dans le berceau, il n'y avait pas Sohalia ; Mélite l'avait emmenée avec elle pour la sortir un peu des appartements. Sur le lit, mes vêtements étaient étalés pêle-mêle. Par-terre, roulés en boule, j'avais jeté ceux qui ne m'allaient plus, il y en avait un tas assez imposant. Avec quelques pièces que Gram avait acceptées de me donner quelques jours auparavant, j'avais réussi à acheter quelques tenues. Mélite m'avait souligné que je maigrissais à vue d'oeil. Je n'avais donc acheté que deux robes bon marché seulement. Le tissu était assez médiocre mais cela me suffisait amplement. Je décidais donc de les plier et de les fourrer dans ma besace. A l'intérieur, j'avais rangé le "vif d'or" et la "télécommande" que je gardais en mémoire de mon voyage ; une broche et un peigne, un bâton -une sorte de siwak-, dont je ne pouvais me passer, pour me laver les dents. Le strict nécessaire. C'était très étrange car j'avais conscience que c'était mon dernier voyage, et paradoxalement, je ne réalisais pas que j'étais à deux doigts de mourir. Je comptais prendre au dernier moment mon livre ainsi qu'une plume et mon encrier. Quand j'eus fini de préparer mon sac, je sortais de ma chambre et me faufilai dans les couloirs. Depuis que j'étais mère, les autres longeaient les murs comme si j'avais la peste. Cette situation ne me déplaisait pas, je ne me faisais plus insulter. En passant devant une salle, je reconnus la voix de Gimli et me stoppai aussitôt. Mélite, avec Sohalia, discutait avec lui. J'aimais beaucoup voir à quel point ce seigneur nain était social. Il n'hésita pas à parler aux personnes, même à celles d'un statut moins important que le sien.

Le nain était assis sur un petit tabouret ravivant de temps à autre les flammes tandis que Mélite était installée sur un divan et avait allongé Sohalia, qui dormait à poings fermés à côtés d'elle.

Plus je m'approchais d'eux, plus je distinguais ses paroles :

"... et Dáin ordonna à ses soldats de se remettre en position près de la Porte Est de la Moria. Mon père, entouré d'orques, recula faisant voler sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Soulagé de voir que les nôtres ne fuyaient pas, il se joignit à la horde de nains qui se rassemblait. L'ennemi les entourait mais jamais un nain ne fuit !"

" La bataille de_ Nanduhirion_ ?", demandai-je, en me postant derrière eux.

Gimli et Mélite se tournèrent vers moi ; nous nous saluâmes respectueusement. Je m'installais à côté du petit corps de Sohalia et remontait la fourrure qui la couvrait jusqu'à son menton.

"Azanulbizar, la bataille d'Azanulbizar, corrigea Gimli avec un petit sourire. Je vois que mon ami vous a déjà renseigné sur l'histoire de la Moria."

"Oui, mais un nain saura mieux m'informer sur l'histoire de son propre peuple."

Le nain acquiesça et poursuivit :

"Donc, je disais qu'un nain ne fuit jamais! Mon père vit un orque, bien plus grand que tous les autres, la tête entièrement coiffé de fer. Son air féroce donnait des frissons, continua Gimli. Rapidement, il se déplaçait parmi ses semblables écrasant et décapitant nains et orques sans différencier. C'était un monstre. Il se dirigeait droit vers Náin, Roi du peuple de Durin, des Monts du Fer. Quand le roi vit que son fils, Dáin, nommé Dáin II Pied-d'Acier, avait rassemblé les troupes, il se plaça en tête de celle-ci et fonça droit sur les orques. En particulier, un Orque, l'orque gigantesque, le chef, Azog. Arrivant à hauteur de l'Orque, Náin essaya de le frapper de sa puissante hache mais son coup fut esquivé. Azog profita de la surprise du lointain descendant de Durin Trompe-la-Mort pour lui porter un coup aux jambes. Náin trébucha en avant, lâchant sa hache, et mon père, à quelques pas, vit sa hache se briser sur la pierre. Il tenta de rejoindre son semblable, étourdi. A sa droite, Dáin hurlait sa rage et fonçait tel un taureau dans les orques pour sauver son père. Azog asséna le coup fatal en frappant Náin Ier au cou. Alors que le corps du roi nain s'effondrait, l'Orque éclata de rire. Les vertèbres étaient brisées, Náin était mort."

Mélite et moi nous nous frottâmes le cou en même temps, nous vivions le récit.

"Mon père fut éloigné du lieu d'exécution en direction du profond Kheled-zâram, le Lac du Miroir. mais il apprit plus tard que le fils de Náin Ier vengea son père en tuant Azog."

"Vous n'avez pas participé à cette bataille?", demandai-je.

"La bataille d'Azanulbizar a eu lieu en l'an 2799 ; je suis né en 2879.", sourit-il.

"Ah oui, en effet…"

Je fis la moue ce qui fit éclater de rire mes amis. Puis Gimli reprit son récit, contant les funérailles de Náin Ier mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Grattant la fourrure qui recouvrait Sohalia, les yeux rivés vers les flammes ardentes, je réfléchissais sur la notion du temps. Si un jour, je revenais chez moi, serais-je cette fille arrivée un an auparavant? Aurais-je vieilli? Comment avais-pu arriver dans ce monde. Je pensais aux théories de Albert Einstein et Nathan Rosen à propos des trous de ver permettant un voyage espace-temps rapide. Mais se poser de telles questions était inutile. De toute évidence, j'étais la seule à être passée d'un monde à l'autre. Voyage que je préférais taire. Ne jamais dévoiler. J'imaginais déjà des hommes brandir des fourches en me traitant d'hérétique si je disais la vérité. Bien que je paraissais indécise sur ce point et que je crevais d'envie de me confier à certains moments, je_ d.e.v.a.i.s_ me taire. C'était une obligation. Je ne pouvais imaginer le choc pour ces habitants s'ils découvraient l'existence d'autres mondes...déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient réaliser qu'une femme puisse guérir des hommes !

Le temps. Cette terre avait une histoire, des millénaires avaient passé. Et seuls les elfes pouvaient en témoigner. Alors, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais demandé l'âge de Legolas. Gimli avait plus de 130 ans, un âge raisonnable pour son peuple ; mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un vieillard. Mais Legolas ? Je me voyais mal lui demander son âge par respect pour lui ; mais également pour moi, prendre en pleine poire le fait que je m'attachais à un vieillard de 1000 ans perturberait profondément mon esprit. Moi qui, autrefois, était dégoûtée par les couples avec un écart de plus de trois ans, je risquais de tomber des nues. Bien que Legolas avait l'apparence d'un bel homme dans la trentaine, il y avait entre nous certainement plus de 100 ans de différence. Intérieurement, cette idée me répugnait un peu ; je me sentais légèrement gérontophile. Au contraire, cette différence d'âge ne me gênait pas avec Gimli ; notre amitié était plus celle d'un grand-père envers sa petite fille. Et puis, il fallait le voir s'amuser avec Sohalia….

"Nerëa, Nerëa…"

Je relevais la tête ; une main me secouait.

"Vous êtes devenue blanche. Peut-être qu'il serait mauvais, pour vous de partir.", constata Mélite.

Le prince nain se leva, se saisit d'une fourrure, posée sur un siège, et la mit sur mes épaules, Je le remerciai.

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade…" bredouillai-je pendant que le nain se rassit.

"Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, y compris à mes côtés, ce n'est pas un petit coup de froid qui vous terrassera, ma chère amie, m'encouragea Gimli puis il se tourna vers Mélite : "Certainement un coup de fatigue."

Je me levai et pris Sohalia dans mes bras. M'efforçant du mieux que je pouvais, je saluais mes amis et regagnai mes appartements. Une fois dans mes appartements, je couchais Sohalia et me regardais dans le miroir. Encore du sang. Je mis un doigt dans la bouche, un goût d'acier dans la bouche m'écœurait. Quand je le ressortis, je vis encore du sang. Effrayée, je me précipitai vers la vasque et crachotai dedans.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

J'avais l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur.

**OoO...**OoO****

Les premiers rayons de soleil m'éblouirent. Je me roulais dans le draps mais rien n'y faisait car, comme je n'avais plus de rideaux aux fenêtres, la lumière pénétrait directement dans la pièce. Je me mis sur le ventre et enfonçai la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais mon repos fut vite écourté par les babillements de Sohalia dans son berceau. Les yeux mi-clos, je me levai tout en ronchonnant et pris Sohalia dans mes bras. Je retournai ensuite dans le lit et la plaçai avec moi sous les draps. Mais la petite m'empêcha de m'endormir, elle tapotait mon visage ou encore tirer ma tignasse pour mettre les cheveux dans sa bouche pour les rejeter en bavouillant. Je me mis sur les coudes et agitai mon index au-dessus de nez de Sohalia qui essayait de l'attraper. Amusée par ce jeu, elle poussa des cris de joie. Je souris et posai mon doigt sur son nez ce qui la fit loucher, je ris. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens et m'envoya son pied dans la joue. Je feignis d'être en colère et passai ma main sous son maillot pour la chatouiller . Sohalia se mit à gigoter en riant. Elle balançait ses jambes faisant descendre sa couche en tissu. C'est alors que je vis des petites tâches noires sur sa peau. Doucement, je retirai le tissu, puis vit des marques distinctes, une phrase : _"Every breath you take"_ Je poussai un cri et descendis du lit, laissant Sohalia qui se mit à pleurer. L'observant d'une moue écœurée, je me réfugiai dans le fauteuil à bascules. Cette marque, c'était le tatouage gravé sur ma peau, quand j'étais Laura. J'entendis un bruit et vis Mélite entrer.

"Mais que faites-vous à attendre, votre fille s'époumone depuis tout à l'heure!"

"Je suis fatiguée", grommelai-je du fauteuil.

Mélite me jeta un regard noir puis se précipita vers mon lit pour prendre Sohalia dans les bras. La petite se calma aussitôt. Elle sentit la couche sans voir les traces noires, hocha négativement de la tête puis tourna son visage vers moi : "Je pense qu'elle a faim, il faut la nourrir."

"Oui, elle ne s'est pas encore nourrie", répondis-je simplement en levant la tête. Je croisai les yeux plein de larmes de Sohalia qui, à présent, sucer son pouce.

"Vous devez vraiment faire des efforts, Nerëa. Sohalia a besoin d'une mère, vous devez la nourrir."

"Je ne suis pas votre fille, Mélite", rétorquai-je.

"Mais vous allez me laisser votre fille pendant plusieurs semaines. J'ai été choquée de votre décision -et je ne suis pas la seule- mais je l'accepte. Montrez un peu d'amour à ce petit bout avant que vous ne la laissiez", fit Mélite en s'avançant légèrement vers moi. "Pourquoi refusez-vous de la nourrir vous-même?"

Je ne répondis pas à Mélite. Elle s'avança encore et me tendit Sohalia : "Allons aux cuisines lui préparer son lait ; les vaches ont été traites il y a peu de temps"

Alors que nous cheminions vers les cuisines, nous entendîmes des voix douces et mélodieuses parler non loin dans le même couloir. Mélite et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et curieuses, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le sens des voix en faisant semblant de parler. Près d'une porte, que je savais être les appartements de Legolas, nous vîmes trois hommes, aux beaux visages, converser. Je compris qu'ils parlaient le sindarin et qu'il s'agissait de trois membres de la garde royale de la Forêt Noire chargés de nous escorter. Legolas m'en avait parlé. J'aurais préféré que ce soit des nains ; au moins, ceci connaissait la langue commune tandis que les elfes de la Forêt, c'étaient un peu les sauvages de la Terre du milieu, d'après les dires de Gimli. Les trois étrangers, dont les beaux visages n'étaient pas touchés par la vieillesse, portaient des braies kaki foncé tenues par de longues ceintures en cuir noir ; leurs chausses avaient un effet moulé autour de leurs pieds et semblaient légères ; sur le haut, des chainses couleur taupes couvertes d'un capuchon plus foncé encore. La porte des appartements s'ouvrit et je vis Legolas en sortir. Il salua les deux elfes dans sa langue maternelle puis me fit signe. Avec Mélite, nous nous avançâmes vers eux d'un pas assez prudent et nous les saluâmes.

"Je vous présente Tiriel, Olitar et Yavannië, membres de la Garde Royale de la belle _Eryn Lasgalen_ au service de sa Majesté, mon père, Thranduil fils d'Oropher."

'Beau palmarès', songeai-je, amusée par la longueur des présentations.

Ensuite, Legolas se tourna vers ses semblables et parla dans sa langue pour nous présenter Mélite, Sohalia et moi. Je vis Tiriel et Olitar poser leurs yeux sur chacun d'entre nous. Ils s'attardèrent notamment sur la petite Sohalia ; l'un d'eux eut une moue de mépris en l'observant, ce que je ne compris pas. Avait-il ressenti quelque chose d'anormal en voyant l'enfant ?

"D'autres personnes nous accompagneront sur le trajet sur ordre du roi Elessar", me dit Legolas.

N'attendant pas ma réponse, il enchaîna d'un ton plus amer:

"Eodred et un de ses semblables nous accompagneront pour assurer, ceci est également un ordre."

Je grimaçais. Depuis que j'avais appris pour Aelen, j'avais un peu peur d'Eodred...sans compter son penchant de plus en plus marquée pour la boisson alcoolisée.

"Partez-vous toujours après-demain, Monseigneur?" demanda Mélite, la tête légèrement baissée.

Legolas acquiesça.

Je ne réalisai toujours pas que je quittai Minas Tirith, mon foyer depuis des mois, pour fouler à nouveau les beaux paysages de cette terre.

**OoO...**OoO****

23 Mars

_"Je m'ennuie je me sens comme un hamster dans sa cage. Ce matin, en allant aux cuisines, je me suis encore évanouie dans les bras de Mélite -soit dit en passant j'aurais préféré tomber dans les bras d'un des beaux jeunes hommes qui accompagnent mon ami mais chut, c'est un secret ! Après quelques tisanes, Mélite me fit un sermon de plusieurs minutes. Sachant pertinemment d'où le Mal provenait, je suis restée muette._

_Mélite ne veut pas que je parte. Il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle soit inquiète. C'était la seule qui voyait la réalité, qui me voyait avancer sur le chemin de la mort. Elle est la spectatrice que j'étais devant la maladie de Mamy Beth. Mais je l'ai suppliée ; je lui ai expliqué combien ce voyage était important. Elle et moi pressentons qu'il s'agit de mon dernier voyage. Je ne reviendrai pas à Minas Tirith, je le sais. Nous avons décidé de ne rien dire à Gram. Le pauvre vieillard se ferait bien trop de mourons. J'étais un peu comme sa fille et il serait détruit par mon...départ pour l'au-delà. Il n'allait pas dans l'ordre naturel que je meurs avant lui._

_Mélite m'a demandée mon désir de voyager était dû à Legolas. En posant sa question, j'ai remarqué un sourire en coin. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent imaginer dans ce monde. Pourquoi s'imaginent-ils des choses avec Legolas et non avec mon ami Gimli ? Je passe bien plus de temps avec le prince nain. Eodred ne me fait plus de remarques quant à mon amitié avec l'elfe. J'ai l'impression, d'ailleurs, qu'Eodred et moi renouons des liens. Je retrouve peu à peu la personne qui m'avait sauvée. Il est très attentionné ; parfois, un peu trop car il pose beaucoup de questions sur moi, ma vie, mes pensées, mon futur. Ce sont certainement ces sentiments qui le font autant s'intéresser à ma personne._

_Par un moment, j'ai pensé à une vie avec Eodred. Je veux dire, épouser Eodred. Après tout, il est célibataire et n'a jamais été marié. J'ai vu comment il prenait soin de sa famille, c'est un homme bon. Eodred m'aurait sans nul doute protégée corps et âme. Et de lui, jamais une infidélité à craindre. Je ne l'avais vu parler avec une autre femme que moi. Était-ce folie que de penser un instant qu'il me faisait la cour ? Mais cette idée avait été vite abandonné. Tout d'abord, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit veuf à son âge. Et aussi, parce qu'au fond, je savais bien que je ne l'appréciais pas assez pour m'unir à lui. Si nous étions de bons amis, il manquait la petite affinité en plus qui changerait tout._

_Le fait de devoir épouser quelqu'un n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Je n'avais plus à trouver un homme pour fonder un foyer. Le problème état réglé. En partie… mais je ne préférais pas y penser._

_J'ai cousu deux paires de chaussettes ce soir pour Sohalia. Elle ne doit pas attraper froid ; Legolas m'a dit que le mois de Mars était traître dans le Nord, surtout dans la Forêt Noire. Si, à Minas Tirith, le temps était doux ; il faisait toujours frais et humide dans la Forêt Noire quelque soit la saison._

_Demain, nous partons."_

Chaque matin, je semais Eodred pour retrouver Gimli dans une salle, une sorte de salon de musique. C'était une pièce assez luxueuse et immense, avec des instruments de musique, aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un sofa en cuir, placé devant de grandes baies vitrées permettait de s'asseoir et de s'y reposer. Au plafond, étaient peintes diverses scènes de bataille connues par la Terre du Milieu. De nombreux tableaux, accrochés au mur, représentaient les anciens Rois-Hommes. Comme d'habitude, j'y rejoignis mon ami nain qui jouait de la viole. Il m'avait raconté un jour qu'un de ses proches, nommé Balin, lui avait appris à en jouer il y avait bien longtemps.

"Vous savez sûrement jouer d'un instrument, me dit-il ce jour-là. J'en suis certain!"

J'éclatais de rire. Cela faisait plusieurs matins que le nain me cuisinait. Dans un sens, je le comprenais. Alors que lui, un nain -qui comme toutes personnes de son espèce n'aimaient pas trop parler- se dévoilait, je restais muette comme une carpe. Mais ce matin-là, je décidai de lâcher du lest.

"Oui, je sais jouer d'un instrument. Je vous laisse deviner lequel, mon ami."

Le nain fit alors mine d'être concentré, caressant le menton de sa main, puis il se gratta la tête et la barbe.

"Je vois mal une jeune femme jouer du tambour...peut-être du violon, quand j'étais tout petit, j'ai connu des nains qui en jouaient. Ils sont morts à la bataille des Cinq Armées."souffla le nain, toujours concentré.

"J'ai connu aussi un homme qui en jouait." répondis-je en pensant à Matthew."Non, vous n'y êtes pas."

Flûte, harpe, clarinette. Aucune des réponses du nain ne fut bonne. Doucement, je me dirigeai vers le piano sous le regard étonné de Gimli. Sans attendre qu'il ne parle, j'enchaînais sur l'un des premiers airs que Monsieur Young, le père de Matthew, m'avait appris. Etant donné que je manquais de pratique, l'air était moins rapide mais je fus satisfaite du résultat. A la fin du morceau, le nain se leva du fauteuil, posa sa viole sur une table basse et me rejoignit :

"Et bien, je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, ma chère amie. Vous êtes douée."

"Rien n'est dû à un quelconque don, j'ai appris très jeune. Ce n'est que répétitions et efforts, comme vous." répondis-je en grattant une des touches du piano.

"Où avez-vous appris? Vous deviez appartenir à une famille aisée sans nul doute.", fit Gimli, curieux.

Sans mentir, pour une fois, je lui dis la vérité, que ma famille s'était liée d'amitié avec une autre famille aisée qui m'avait aidée dans mon éducation, que je jouais avec leur fils, violoniste, et que nous nous étions aussi devenus amis. Puis, d'une voix moitié larmoyante, je lui avouais qu'ils n'étaient plus, sans préciser que je les avais abandonnés pour un autre monde bien sûr. Touché par mes paroles, Gimli me rassura et parla sagement. Quand il dut partir -il était attendu-, je m'excusais pour ma conduite, pour avoir craqué et pleurniché. Il sourit et me répondit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, que chaque personne avait ses moments de faiblesse, avant de me tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce. Au fond, j'étais soulagée d'avoir parlé. Même si je n'avais pas raconté tout mon périple, je me sentais mieux. Je me plaçai à nouveau face au piano et l'envie de jouer un morceau me prit. Je commençai à imaginer l'orchestre autour de moi et appuyai sur la première touche.

Les notes de "_Piano Concerto No. 21_" de Mozart virevoltaient dans l'air ; les yeux fermés, je ressentais la douceur de la mélodie. La mélancolie gagnait mon cœur écorché et guidait mes doigts sur les touches. Le son s'accéléra comme le battement de mon cœur. Cette mélodie était ma vie : douce et tranquille avec Mamie Beth. Une note plus grave s'ajouta et se juxtaposa ; mon Matthew qui égaillait ma vie. Je ris. Nous étions deux enfants. Je le vis, je nous observais dans ce pré, non loin de mon village. Il me prenait les mains et nous tournions, nous tournions. Je ris. Main dans la main, nous rejoignions sa mère et ma grand-mère, assises sur un banc. Elles nous tendaient un sac de bonbons. Puis les notes devinrent plus discordantes. Nous grandissions. L'amitié perdurait mais tout a changé. Cette note plus aiguë. Je m'éloignai et disparus dans un brouillard. Aveuglée, je cherchai une attache, un repère. Le temps s'accéléra, je sentis à présent les rayons du soleil traverser les vitraux et réchauffer ma peau. Ce rythme intense, ces notes plus aiguës me firent sourire ; elles étaient ma nouvelle vie. J'étais heureuse. Quelque chose me rendit joyeuse. J'ouvris les yeux. La mélodie était achevée mais mes doigts caressaient toujours les touches. Devant le piano, accoudé, je vis une mine attristée, affligée par la douleur. Lui aussi comprenait cette blessure, qui, malgré les années, dans le cœur, n'avait jamais disparu. Comme deux âmes perdues, nous nous regardions. Même un amour ne restera qu'un pansement sur un membre atrophié. Je sentis que c'était lui, mon pansement.

A travers son regard doux, la méfiance perça. Plus il me dévisageait, plus son joli minois s'assombrissait. Face à ce changement impromptu, je frissonnai, me sentant légèrement effrayée. Le Legolas de ma première rencontre semblait de retour.

" Vous jouez merveilleusement bien, Nerëa."

Surprise, m'attendant plutôt à des remontrances, je plaçai mes mains sous le piano. Depuis le début, je n'étais pas bien douée à grand-chose. J'avais usé de quelques connaissances en soins médicaux ; mais les ustensiles et l'hygiène manquaient tellement qu'au final, je ne m'étais pas révélée réellement utile. Les seules tâches intéressantes étaient en plus réservées aux hommes… Jamais, jusqu'ici, on ne m'avait autant complimentée sur mes connaissances.

Je souris à ce propos, repensant aux années de pratique avec mon professeur Monsieur Young, à jouer en duo avec Matthew. Je replaçais mes doigts sur les touches puis recommençai à jouer les yeux fermés. Cette fois-ci, je repensais à un duo que nous avions joué, Matthew et moi, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire des soixante-sept ans de Mamie Beth : "_The Last Moment_". Mon meilleur ami aurait pu être un véritable violoniste, il maniait son archet à la perfection - pas aussi bien que le grand Samvel Yervinyan mais tout de même... Le son de son violon remplissait l'âme de sentiments. J'aimais l'écouter. Et, même lorsque nous jouions ensemble le morceau "_The last moment_", seul le son du violon transperçait le cœur de son auditoire. Dans ma tête, résonnait le morceau ; je glissais mes doigts sur les touches comme pour accompagner Matthew. Un duo qui n'était plus qu'un solo. A la toute dernière note, je retins mon souffle avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Legolas m'observait toujours, d'un regard plus sombre encore.

"Jamais on ne m'avait parlé de femmes d'hommes de la campagne qui savaient jouer du piano aussi merveilleusement."

"On m'a appris." répliquai-je, un peu trop brusquement.

L'elfe se pencha plus encore sur le dessus du piano, un sourire en coin. Je compris que le gredin me taquinait. Un bruit métallique attira mon attention. Un collier que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant avait glissé de la chainse de mon ami ; le médaillon au bout de la chaîne avait cogné le dessus. Je plissai les yeux et vis graver sur le bijou une feuille entrelacée autour d'une sorte de sceptre. A la pointe de la feuille, une petite perle blanche et scintillante était ancrée. De toute ma vie -ou devrais-je dire mes vies-, je n'avais jamais vu une perle aussi magnifique. Je me penchai pour la toucher mais, sans que je n'eus le temps de voir, Legolas se saisit du médaillon et le replaça sous sa chainse. Gênée, je bredouillais quelques mots d'excuses.

"Ce médaillon est considéré comme un trésor dans ma famille."

"Je ne savais pas." murmurai-je, les yeux rivés sur sa chemise, crevant d'envie de revoir cette perle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Le médaillon des ancêtres de ma mère qui ont vécu à Valinor. Ce que vous prenez pour une perle est en réalité une gemme."

"Valinor?"

"Oui, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai conté sur la naissance des elfes."

"Ils naissent par couple d'âmes".

"Vous n'avez retenu que cette partie. (Il riait)Je vous la raconterai à nouveau. Vous devez seulement savoir que, durant de longues années, il y a bien longtemps, les elfes créaient des gemmes pour les Valar -vous vous souvenez de ce que sont les Valar, Nerëa?- et décoraient Valinor des plus beaux bijoux de ce monde. Le médaillon que je porte n'est qu'une infime partie des créations de mon peuple … Seuls les plus Hauts-elfes ont eu l'autorisation d'en porter."

"Vous ne pouvez pas en importer d'autres? "

Legolas éclata de rire.

"Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas raconté toutes les histoires de mon peuple, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à savoir. Et il est encore des histoires que j'ignore également."

"Un jour, je verrai cette ville? Valinor? "

Le visage de Legolas se grisa brusquement comme si ma question l'avait choqué. Étrangement, il se contenta seulement de hocher la tête négativement. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'expliqua pour quelles raisons seuls les elfes pouvaient aller à Valinor. Je compris alors ma bourde : Gimli et moi étions mortels. Un jour, Legolas viendrait à notre enterrement ; puis il continuerait de vivre. Sans nous. Face à la mine attristée de mon ami, je décidai de changer de sujet.

"J'ai aussi un joli collier", fis-je en lui montrant le cadeau de Gimli.

Il le prit dans ses doigts, je voyais la lueur de la pierre se refléter dans ses yeux.

"C'est un métal précieux", constata-t-il en caressant le bijou.

"Oui, peut-ê..."

"Qui vous l'a offert?", me coupa-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

"Gimli."

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le médaillon, son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de l'air perplexe à un grand sourire.

"_Le na vanima, Nerëa_."

Une personne entra à ce même moment dans la salle. Nous nous écartâmes brusquement. Je reconnus l'un des elfes qui nous accompagnerait.

"_Nín ernil, mae govannen"_, déclara-t-il, face au prince, en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

"_Mae govannen, Tiriel."_

" _Dartha Elessar anchen."_

_" Ma, Tiriel. Gwanno ereb nin ; tolthathon 'Yavannie."_

_" Na dhâf lîn."_

Soudain, les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent sur moi, il paraissait perplexe.

_" Heniach nin ? Pedil edhellen? "_

"_Ú-iston_ …. je ne sais dire que quelques mots en sindarin.", lui répondis-je.

Legolas éclata de rire et se tourna vers moi :

" Tiriel ne connait pas la langue commune."

" Ça ne va pas être facile de communiquer", fis-je remarquer avant de me tourner vers Tiriel. Je remarquais que ce dernier possédait une cicatrice sous la lèvre inférieure. Cette caractéristique me permettrait de le distinguer.

Tiriel nous salua en inclinant légèrement la tête :

" _Hiril vuin, nín ernil_"

Lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de Legolas, je l'entendis souffler avant de sortir :

'_Man ceril, nín ernil?_'

Une fois le garde parti, les épaules de Legolas s'affaissèrent et il soupira :

" Lorsque nous partirons, Nerëa, nous devrons être prudents. En tant que fils du roi, je ne peux pas me compromettre."

"Compromettre?" répétai-je, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait signifier.

Il grimaça et déclara : "Je suis attendu par le seigneur Elessar. Nous devons parler de mon projet concernant une colonie en Ithilien."

J'acquiesçai et il tourna des talons pour quitter la pièce.

_"Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Sohalia ne dort pas non plus._

_Ce voyage m'angoisse._

_Eodred viendra avec moi. C'est un peu gênant mais je peux comprendre._

_J'ai l'impression que les elfes qui accompagnent maintiennent une certaine distance avec moi. Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose. Ils sont même plus avenant vis-à-vis de Gimli. Un nain! Incompréhensible._

_Je mentirai si je disais que je trouve ces elfes de la Forêt Noire laids. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu d'êtres aussi beaux. Il est très difficile de se dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'hommes, mais bien d'elfes. Souvent, quand Legolas est à mes côtés, un leitmotiv dans ma tête me répète qu'il s'agit d'un elfe. Mais je ne le réalise pas. Ils parlent, chantent et dansent, les hommes aussi. Ils marchent, voyagent, et sont curieux de ce qui les entourent -à l'exception du peuple des elfes Sindar, plus sauvages-, les hommes aussi. Quand je regarde ces elfes, ils ressemblent traits pour traits à des hommes. Des Hommes, en plus beau, en plus gracieux, en plus envoûtant. Tout à travers eux semblent respirer la poésie. Ils sont féeriques. Leurs voix, leurs manières de se mouver, leurs liens avec la nature._

_Je discerne la différence entre Matthew et Legolas. Avec mon meilleur ami, je partageais mon quotidien ; nous discutions de nos passions ; nous voyions nos amis tandis que Legolas est arrivé comme une bouffée d'air dans ma vie -je ne parle pas des débuts bien sûr…- ; nous parlons du monde qui nous entoure ; nous échangeons des savoirs -bien plus dans un sens que dans l'autre._

_Mais jamais, je ne pourrais dire que je préfère Legolas ou que mes plus belles conversations étaient avec Matthew._

_Gimli, lui, est différent. Nous discutons énormément également ; lui aussi chante et est proche de la nature ; il m'apprend beaucoup de choses concernant l'architecture. Mais je ressens toujours une distance. Étrangement, je sens que Gimli est un prince._

_Frontière que je ne pourrais discerner entre Legolas qui est censé être un prince de la Forêt Noire également. C'était anormal. Je m'en voulais en quelque sorte pour cela. Il fallait que je le garde à distance pour ne pas me blesser. Je ne devais pas m'accrocher._

_C'est ce que je réalisai peu à peu depuis l'arrivée des trois autres elfes. Legolas n'était pas n'importe qui. Aucune amitié n'était en réalité possible. Aucun avenir. Nos discussions étaient inutiles et ne débouchaient en rien. Tout comme Gimli. Un jour, ils partiraient et sortiraient dans ma vie._

_Pourtant, j'espère. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à leurs côtés."_

_**OoO...**OoO****_

24 Mars 3020

C'était le jour J. Depuis le lever du soleil, je m'affolais et Mélite essayait de me calmer. Je craignais d'oublier des affaires pour Sohalia ou de laisser des objets qui pouvaient me compromettre. Vers le milieu de a matinée, Eodred vint me chercher. quand il m'ouvrit, je reconnus un garde que je n'appréciais guère. Darius. Malheureusement -et Eodred avait l'air aussi enchanté que moi- Darius était le second homme à nous accompagner.

Sur le chemin, Mélite m'apprit qu'elle m'accompagnerait avec Sohalia sur quelques lieues aux cotés d'autres gardes. Je ne compris pas pour quelles raisons elle voulait me suivre, ni comment elle vait eu cette autorisation.

Nous rejoignîmes Legolas , les trois autres elfes et d'autres hommes sur le parvis à l'entrée de la cité. Tout était fin prêt, les chevaux , les sacs. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai et vis Gram : "C'est le grand jour, déclara-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus très surprise par cette étreinte. Il murmura à mon oreille "J'ai glissé quelques infusions et potions dans les sacs, il ne faudra pas les oublier."

Puis il s'écarta et me frotta les épaules :

"Adieu Nerëa."

J'inclinai légèrement la tête et lui fit également mes adieux. C'était comme s'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Ce départ était définitif.

Je rejoignis Eodred qui tendit les rênes d'un cheval, Mélite, devant moi, portait Sohalia en bandoulière. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé si je voulais porter la petite. Sur ma gauche, monté sur Arod, je vis Gimli qui me sourit.

Le roi Elessar et sa reine vinrent pour faire leurs adieux à Legolas et Gimli. Je remarquai que l'ancien rôdeur m'observer du coin de l'oeil mais il ne vint pas à ma rencontre. Après moult recommandations et mots d'adieux, nous partîmes. Personne ne disait mot.

Ce départ avait un gout amer.

Et, plus que les jours précédents, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie Natasha Nox, Ilyn, la Chouette26, PaulinaDragona, Hachi Osaki, YaNa31, Lithy-Zveda, Toutouille, Belthyiel, aliena wyvern. Il y a pas mal de nouveaux Nerëistes ^^ Bienvenue!<strong>

**Bizarrement, j'ai aimé écrire ce petit chapitre qui n'était pas censé exister à la base. Je l'ai trouvé assez léger, ce qui n'est pas plus mal de temps en temps.**

**Pour résumer les OC (oui, ils commencent à pulluler...) dans ce chapitre : **

*** Race des Hommes : **

**Eodred et Darius / Mélite et Gram (sans compter Sohalia et Nerëa)**

*** Race des Elfes : **

**Olitar, Yavannië et Tiriel**

**Réflexion de l'auteur : Il commence à y avoir un paquet de monde! Fichtre! **

**Croisons les doigts mais la suite est prévue pour **

**le 18 Février 2015!**

**Bonnes fêtes et bonne année 2015!**


	26. Livre 3, Chapitre 9

**Publication de la nuit, bonne nuit hihi! Je vous mentirais en disant que l'auteur est net à cet instant précis (huhu je parle de moi à la troisième personne.). **

**J'ai relu mais je vois pas trop bien pour le moment (XD) donc il se peut que des double-lettres traînent par ci et là et autres. **

**Normalement, la publication était prévue pour le 18 Février afin de fêter les 1 an de la fiction ; mais, au final, je voulais vraiment vous faire plaisir! **

**Ahlala, je vois déjà vos sourires en voyant cette publication dans votre boite mail demain matin après (ou avant) votre petit déjeuner! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de partager cette histoire! J'aime vraiment vraiment ( mais vraiment!) vous raconter des récits et vous faire rêver. **

**Voilà, c'était ma déclaration d'amour envers vous, lecteurs, en cette Saint-Valentin, vous êtes TOUS mes Valentins pour la journée! (qui veut des chocolats?)**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 3 : MALÉDICTION<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**_« Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise. » [Voltaire]_**

**O**

**OO**

**OoO..Nerëa..OoO**

**24 Mars **

Reprendre la marche ne fut pas aisée et Mélite, outre son grand âge, n'en menait pas large non plus. Plusieurs fois, je dus prendre Sohalia pour la décharger de son poids et qu'elle se repose. Gimli se porta également volontaire mais je refusai, ayant l'impression de l'abaisser à mon statut ; Eodred me proposa également de monter sur l'un des chevaux qui nous accompagnaient mais je ne voulais pas non plus me mettre en avant. Avant notre départ, nous avions convenu que nous marcherions jusqu'à une auberge située à quelques lieues avec Mélite, Sohalia et quelques hommes avant de prendre nos montures et de chevaucher en direction du Bois d'Or.

Durant le court trajet que nous partagions, Mélite et moi restâmes silencieuses. Devant notre compagnie, Olitar, les yeux balayant le paysage à la recherche de tout danger, marchait d'un pas souple et silencieux, quasi félin. On eut dit un tigre avec ses longs cheveux auburn et ses yeux légèrement étirés vers l'extérieur, qui lui donnaient un air légèrement prédateur. Tout comme ses deux compagnons, Tiriel -que je reconnaissais grâce à la cicatrice- et Yavannïe, un elfe d'une beauté telle que j'en avais rarement vue encore parmi les elfes, suivaient derrière entourant les Princes, Gimli et Legolas, qui s'amusaient et riaient sans cesse. Son visage se différenciait des elfes en général, plus "humain" que les autres, une mâchoire carrée, un nez aquilin et un front légèrement avancé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts que ceux de ses compagnons, et surtout de Legolas. Yavannië était celui que je craignais le plus ; bien qu'il n'adressait la parole à personne -contrairement à Tiriel et Olitar qui avaient tenté de communiquer avec Eodred et Darius par gestes pendant le repas-, je sentais qu'il avait une dent contre moi. Il ne m'aimait pas. Cette dépréciation me dérangeait d'autant plus que la raison m'était inconnue. Juste derrière, avec Eodred, Darius -son bras droit dans cette mission - tandis qu'une dizaine d'hommes fermaient la marche, Mélite, qui portait Sohalia, et moi discutions de la garde de cette dernière.

"Pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop désorientée, je vous ai laissé un bout de tissu avec mon odeur, Mélite."

La vieille femme se contenta seulement d'acquiescer. Elle préférait ne pas me répondre plutôt que de me répéter pour la énième fois qu'elle réprouvait mon acte. M'en aller loin du foyer, alors que la petite était encore en bas-âge était vraiment très mal vu -abandonner son enfant tout court d'ailleurs- et j'avais même eu quelques remarques de Legolas et Gimli. Eodred, lui, s'était contenté d'ignorer la nouvelle.

"Et j'ai confectionné des petites chausses que vous trouverez dans le sac. Il faut lui mettre absolument, même si les douceurs du printemps se font sentir car c'est traître."

"Ma fille, j'ai été mère avant vous, je sais comment m'occuper des enfants. Je changeais le linge de ma fille que vous n'étiez sûrement pas encore née. Les petites crises d'Aelen...la nuit...une enfant bien plus capricieuse que notre petite Sohlie."

Je souris en entendant le surnom dont Mélite avait affublé Sohalia ; elle l'avait vraiment adoptée. A droite de Mélite, légèrement en arrière, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eodred, n'échappant pas à la vieille intendante.

"Vous aussi, Eodred, vous étiez très capricieux. Votre mère courrait à travers les couloirs de Meduseld après vous et Aelen (Elle me regarda à nouveau). Les deux fripons s'amusaient à chiper des gâteaux dans les cuisines."

Le chevalier rougit sous les yeux de Darius, hilare à cette nouvelle.

"C'était il y a bien longtemps, je ne m'en ai même plus souvenir", avoua-t-il.

Entendre parler de la mère d'Eodred me paraissait étrange puisqu'il restait toujours silencieux sur ce sujet. Alors, je me tournai vers l'homme :

"Quel âge aviez-vous?"

"Cinq ans et Aelen, sept ans."

"C'était l'époque où mon mari travaillait au château", renseigna Mélite.

- Et...quel âge avez-vous.. désormais?

- Trente-six ans en vérité, souffla-t-il, l'air un peu honteux. Souvent, je préfère donner un âge plus jeune."

Cette réponse me surprit. J'avais toujours été certaine qu'Eodred était bien plus jeune. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Mélite ait tenté de le marier avec moi. Un homme célibataire à cet âge était soit un "Aragorn" soit un homosexuel ici.

Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur moi : "Et vous?"

J'entendis alors une voix rocailleuse grogner.

"Quel impolitesse, jeune homme de demander son âge à une femme!"

Gimli venait de se retourner, l'air faussement agacé. Ces plaisanteries récurrentes avaient le don d'apaiser les tensions dans cette atmosphère somme toute assez tendue. D'ici quelques heures, Sohalia et Mélite seraient loin de moi et cet éloignement semblait affecter mes compagnons également. Quant à moi, j'étais partagée entre la tristesse de quitter les personnes auxquelles je m'étais attachée et la joie de partir vers un monde nouveau. En dépit d'une fin proche...

**OoO..Legolas..OoO**

Legolas n'avait pas perdu cette fâcheuse habitude de se mettre en retrait pour examiner les lieux à la recherche d'ennemis. Bien que la guerre de l'anneau soit finie, il se sentait menacé en permanence. Cette même crainte se discernait également dans la nature. L'elfe ferma les yeux. Chaque arbre, chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe semblaient avoir été meurtris par le mal. Les feuilles frémissaient alors que ses compagnons se frayaient un chemin à travers la forêt. Les orques avaient propagé la terreur en ces lieux. Il espérait que le mal n'avait pas déparé la belle Lorien. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant chaque instant passé aux côtés de ses congénères. Quel plaisir avait-il éprouvé en rencontrant d'autres membres de son peuple, les Galadhrim! Accueilli un an auparavant parmi ceux-ci, jamais il n'avait oublié leur accueil chaleureux.

Un elfe aux longs cheveux légèrement ondulés, bride à la main, se planta devant lui.

_- Ne devrions-nous pas faire une pause, mon prince? Les femmes d'Hommes sont épuisées par le trajet_., déclara Yavannië, d'un ton sarcastique.

Entendant des paroles elfiques, Nerëa, qui lui était passée devant pour discuter avec Gimli, se retourna. Legolas releva la tête vers son interlocuteur ; mais Yavannië persista à baisser la tête.

Ne comprenant pas, le Prince fronçait les sourcils. En sa qualité de serviteur, Yavannië ne réagissait pas de manière conforme à son poste son arrivée à Minas Tirith. Lui et les quelques elfes de sa garde qui s'étaient subordonnés à l'accompagner, restaient en retrait. Cette ségrégation allait jusqu'à prévoir de se séparer leur nourriture et dormir à quelques mètres du nain et de l'humaine, avait-il entendu dans une conversation entre ces semblables. Certes, son peuple était réputé pour sa vigilance accrue et sa méfiance envers les étrangers mais il ne les croyait pas si fermés, ou bien avait-il oublié cette hostilité raciale. Sans doute était-ce l'avantage de vivre des aventures en compagnie d'autres espèce : à présent, il percevait son propre peuple d'un œil neuf.

Mais il pressentait autre chose. Plusieurs fois, il avait remarqué les regards soupçonneux de ses semblables envers la petite fille de Nerëa.

Alors, Legolas fit signe de s'arrêter puis rattrapa ses deux amis qui se trouvaient devant.

"Nous marchons depuis longtemps. Il est grand temps de faire une pause. Nous camperons en cet endroit pour y faire les adieux. Nous sommes à quelques lieues de Minas Tirith seulement (Les yeux de Nerëa s'arrondirent.)", dit-il en langue commune.

" Et bien, je pensais que votre peuple était plus endurant!", taquina son ami nain.

Legolas gratifia Gimli d'un sourire.

"Si ce trajet ne tenait qu'à moi, mon cher ami, nous aurions pu faire une course jusqu'à destination sans pause. Du nain ou de l'elfe, je me demande qui serait le vainqueur", répondit l'elfe feignant d'être piqué au vif.

Ils s'assirent donc autour d'un feu que préparèrent les elfes du Royaume de la Forêt Noire tandis que les hommes ramenèrent des troncs pour s'asseoir et du gibier. En effet, il faisait frais ces jours-ci. Mais le printemps arrivait, amenant avec lui douceurs et chaleur. Legolas appréciait cette saison. Les nuits étaient plus courtes. Parfois, lorsque le ciel était dégagé, il se plaisait à sortir de son royaume pour se promener sous les étoiles, tête levée vers le ciel, laissant le souffle délicat du Printemps se glissait entre chacune de ses mèches ambrées.

"Sohalia, fais attention au feu!", cria une voix.

Cette brusque injonction le fit sortir immédiatement de sa torpeur. Il attrapa la petite à temps avant qu'elle ne mette une main sur une braise. Il plaça la petite sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire comme à l'accoutumée.

"Voulez-vous la nourrir?", lui proposa Nerëa en lui tendant l'outre.

"C'était à mon tour normalement!", contesta Gimli.

"Je ne saurai donc vous voler votre tour, maître nain!", ricana Legolas en prenant l'outre.

Gimli prit un air renfrogné.

" Gardez-donc l'enfant! Vous aviez bien raison, ce n'est pas une affaire de nain de s'occuper d'enfants. Les elfes s'en acquittent avec perfection comme les fe…..", renchérit ce dernier.

Nerea leva les mains puis essaya de calmer la situation:

" Cessez de vous chamailler comme des enfants! Sinon, dès demain je vous nourris au lait et à la bouillie comme Sohalia!"

Il y eût un silence puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Legolas prit l'outre et aida l'enfant à boire. Il sentait sur lui les regards cinglants de ses semblables, assis un peu plus loin. Il faut dire qu'il était peu approprié pour un prince elfe de s'occuper d'une fillette humaine. Un an auparavant, jamais il n'aurait accepté de tels actes. Son affection pour ce bébé le poussait à agir autrement ; parfois, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

A côté de lui, Nerea et Gimli, sous l'oeil de Mélite, étaient à nouveau en grande conversation. Depuis le mariage d'Aragorn, il les avait vu se rapprocher petit à petit. Son ami avait même invité la jeune fille à danser. Cet acte l'avait surpris. Alors, il les considéra d'un oeil circonspect. Un nain et une humaine… quelle idée saugrenue! Aussi aberrant qu'une relation entre un nain et une elfe!

Brusquement, il entendit une personne déglutir avec difficulté. Son regard se posa sur la petite qu'il nourrissait. Sohalia! Il venait de manquer de l'étouffer de peu!

"Je vous ai autorisé à nourrir Sohalia, non à l'étouffer", s'écria Nerëa en toussant.

"Un nain aurait su mieux s'en occuper, je vous l'avais dit!", suggéra Gimli, un sourire en coin.

L'elfe bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses mais la mère de Sohalia était à nouveau plongée dans sa conversation sur la déchéance d'Erebor.

Son attention se reporta sur Sohalia. La petite n'avait ni pleuré ni bougé. Il avait déjà vu des nourrices s'occuper d'enfants. ceux-ci étaient réactifs. A la moindre contrariété, l'enfant vous le faisait savoir en hurlant, en s'agitant ou en pleurant.

Mais Sohalia était différente de tous les bébés qu'il avait vus en ces quelques centaines d'années d'existence. Étrangement différente. Ni pleurs, ni cri. Elle restait sereine en toute situation. Même face à une difficulté, elle semblait prendre son temps pour analyser la situation et juger le meilleur moyen de surmonter l'épreuve. Une attitude peu infantile.

Une question le tourmentait. Certes, Sohalia avait vite appris certaines fonctionnalités telles que marcher, saisir des objets, comprendre des mécanismes. Cependant, elle babillait toujours. Or, il l'avait vue de ses propres yeux pousser un cri en agitant des bras lorsqu'il avait revu Nerëa après huit mois sans se voir. Il avait eu l'impression que la petite le connaissait.***1**

Comment pouvait-elle connaitre son identité alors qu'elle ne l'avait aperçue qu'à ses premiers jours?

Même partant du principe que sa mère ait parlé de lui, l'enfant ne pouvait se souvenir de son apparence et l'assimiler à son nom.

Tant d'éléments incohérents tournant autour de la même seule et unique question que tous se posait.

Qui était son père?

Ses seules informations étaient que Nerëa avait disparu près du camp de Dunharrow et qu'Eodred l'avait retrouvée. Discrètement, il glissa un regard soupçonneux vers le jeune chevalier qui se tenait assis en silence derrière Nerëa, mâchant quelques morceaux de viandes bien cuites. Pendant quelques instants, l'elfe se demanda si le blondinet et la jeune femme, orpheline qui plus est à ce qu'il avait compris, entretenaient une liaison et son cœur sembla se resserrer. Mais les deux semblaient si peu intimes que la supposition s'envola aussitôt. Son autre hypothèse était bien trop atroce et impossible. Jamais il ne s'était vu un Maiar ...avec une humaine... quoiqu'il ne connaissait sans doute pas toutes les histoires de son monde. Mais cette idée était trop étrange, trop anormale pour qu'il puisse l'accepter. Alors, il revint à cette même interrogation.

Qui était son père?

**OoO..Nerëa..OoO**

**2 Avril **

_"Si je pouvais, je me plaindrais sans cesse à voix haute, beuglant à tout-va que je donnerai tout au monde pour revoir une voiture. Mal aux pieds, aux cuisses, au dos. Les fesses ne sont pas non plus épargnés. Dire qu'il me faut monter comme une femme. J'aurais bien voulu voir ces hommes être ankylosés de partout à chevaucher ainsi. _

_Assise derrière Eodred, mon chaperon faut-il croire, nous avons filé à travers la cambrousse si tôt les rapides adieux avec Mélite et Sohalia achevés. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Ni regrets, ni larmes. Je ne réalise toujours pas ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis en train de faire et ce que je suis sur le point de faire. _

_Les quatre chevaux que nous montons sont particulièrement rapides. et endurants. Legolas et Gimli montent Arod tandis que nous autres partagons les trois autres chevaux que les compagnons de Legolas ont ramené du Royaume de la Forêt Noire jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Tiriel et Olitar, dont je viens d'apprendre les liens de sang - ils sont cousins - ; Yavannië et Darius qui semblent peu ravis de ce choix et Eodred et moi. Les hommes ont longuement débattu entre eux afin de savoir derrière qui j'allais m'installer, hésitant entre Yavannië et Eodred, Darius ayant aussitôt été supprimé à cause de sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Une réputation dont j'ai peu de peine à ne pas croire étant donné que le chevalier m'a effleuré intentionnellement à plusieurs reprises et toujours quand Eodred est dans les parages. "Ma colocataire" m'en avait également parlé, quand nous vivions dans la même chambre, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui avait pris sa fleur, comme ils disent ici, un soir de fête. _

_En une journée et demi, grâce à nos montures, nous avons donc réussi à atteindre la Lothlorien. _

_Mais, même si j'ai l'impression de voir s'étaler sous mes yeux un paysage féerique, mon cœur reste toujours obscur à ces beautés. _

_Ce voyage que je croyais nous rapprocher; au contraire, nous éloigne plus qu'autre chose en réalité. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, de rire; juste de manger, dormir, portés par nos montures. Au fond de moi, j'espère que le voyage prenne une tout autre tournure. "_

**OoO..Legolas..OoO**

_**"**Ivyr en ross, sui mae lamath_

_nalla'am orael, firieth_

_nîr edhellen, nedh'in cheleth"_

Quand il eut fini de chanter, les regards convergèrent vers lui. Tiriel, Olitar et Yavannië avaient insisté pour que leur prince leur conte son voyage.

_"Hélas, mon cœur chavire au désir de voir cette horizon infinie bleu azur. Je peux entendre le doux roulis des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage et l'air salin caresser mon visage,_ raconta Legolas avec mélancolie._ Mais les Valar ne m'ont permis que d'écouter les louanges des mouettes chantant sa beauté qui jamais ne se flétrira. Je les en remercie chaque jour d'avoir eu ce privilège."_

Les pupilles de ses congénères s'embrasèrent de curiosité.

_"Vous parlez de la Mer, mon prince?", _s'enquit le plus jeune du groupe, Tiriel.

_"Ah la Mer! Plus belle qu'on peut __l'imaginer. Tantôt calme, tantôt destructrice. Un élément que nous ne pourrions jamais dompter, et cela même si nous devions la côtoyer des siècles durant."_

_"Certains disent que nous verrons la Mer d'ici-peu, que notre temps est révolu, que... _Yavannië hésita et haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre avec un doux sourire :_ "Que les hommes régneront sur cette terre. Mais les hommes sont faibles et impuissants du fait de leur mortalité."_

Legolas ne reprit pas l'elfe. Il savait que ce dernier était méprisant vis-à-vis des hommes et un jour, il avait été de ceux-là. Un jour, il fut de ces elfes qui ne craignaient pas même l'ombre des hommes. Mais cette quête l'avait changé. En apprenant à connaître d'autres peuples, il comprit mieux le monde dans lequel il vivait. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la Caverne où vivaient les siens, dans la Forêt Noire, se surprit à développer des liens forts avec des Hommes et des Nains. Son regard se posa sur un talan non loin sur lequel dormait bruyamment le Fils de Durin, aux côtés de Darius et d'Eodred. Gimli, les mains cachées sous sa longue barbe bien brossée, dormait paisiblement en ronflant. Ses traits étaient détendus, Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... calme. Il vit alors un léger sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de son ami et il se demanda alors à quoi ce dernier pouvait bien rêver. De leur visite dans les somptueuses Cavernes Scintillantes? De la Dame du Bois d'Or? La dernière supposition semblait plus plausible étant donné qu'ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques lieues de la Cité.

_"Certains hommes ont un cœur et un sens de la bravoure qui n'ont rien d'enviable à ceux d'un elfe, croyez-moi."_

Cette phrase somme toute brève, prononcée d'une manière calme, cloua le bec à Yavannie qui se contenta de prendre un bout de bois et de le regarder en le tournant dans tous les sens. Legolas fit fi de ces réactions puériles. S'il pouvait comprendre celles de Tiriel qui n'était âgé que d'une petite centaine d'années ; quoiqu'il dût être rapidement mature pour son âge à cause des conflits auxquels il dût participer et dont il portait encore la marque sur son visage, rien n'expliquait celles de Yavannië, un elfe de trois cents ans, qui avaient commencé quelques semaines auparavant seulement. Legolas se fit une note mentale comme quoi il devait absolument lui parler en privé pour comprendre son comportement. Seul Olitar restait sobre ; l'elfe de nature peu bavarde s'était toujours contenté d'écouter et d'exécuter sans broncher. Du même âge que le Prince, il représentait tout de même un bon Conseiller que Legolas aimait consulter.

_"La Mer semble avoir pris le vôtre en tout cas, elle s'est emparée de votre coeur sans vergogne. Puissent les Valar m'éloigner de cette tristesse qui vous afflige.", _pria Tiriel, encore absorbé par les paroles de Legolas. Sur son visage, la peur se discernait. Il craignait d'être éloigné des siens par la Mer. Mais on n'y voyait aussi de la fascination, de l'envie, du désir. Ces sentiments mitigés terrorisaient le jeune elfe à la cicatrice qui souhaitait plus que tout autre chose rentrer dans son foyer à la Caverne auprès de sa douce fiancée. Ici, il était le seul à avoir une attache au Royaume. Ni Olitar, ni Yavannië, ni le Prince de la Forêt Noire -au grand désarroi de son père-, n'étaient fiancés ou mariés. Les temps lugubres avaient repoussé l'envie de se lier à une personne chez les elfes. En effet, temps obscurs rimaient avec mort. Et la mort de l'être aimé amenait souvent la mort de son âme sœur peu de temps après. Aussi, la coutume de se marier, une fois le cap des cinquante ans passés, avait été écartée, le temps que la crise passât. Mais Tiriel ne pouvait résister, dès qu'il vit Ciriel***2,** et ce fut partagé, il sut qu'elle était l'élue de son cœur. Sans se marier, ils avaient désiré se fiancer en dépit des réticences de leurs familles. Il se souvint des débuts de sa relation avec sa dulcinée, de ses éclats de rire, de son état moitié nostalgique moitié heureux. Et c'étaient ces mêmes signes qu'il retrouvait actuellement chez le Prince. Il avait connu ce dernier avant son départ pour Imladris ; ce n'était plus le même elfe. Son coeur était pris certes, mais par une chose bien plus profonde que la Mer. Persuadé que le Prince éprouvait des sentiments que lui-même semblait ignorer, il se fit mentalement une liste de toutes les femmes que ce dernier pourrait aimer : une jeune elfe d'Imladris jouant de la harpe ou une magnifique blonde aux traits gracieux de la Lorien ?

La voix haute et claire du Prince qui s'élevait doucement le sortit de ses pensées :

_"Celevon rimmar in siryn-en Celos a Erui_

_nedh-calen rîdhen Lebennin!_

_tond-dae i salab."_

Yavannië s'amusait à tracer des lettres invisibles parterre tandis qu'Olitar s'était levé pour se poster au bord du talan et surveillait les environs. Tiriel se leva pour rejoindre sa couche ; avant de passer derrière le tronc, il tourna la tête. Le Prince chantait mais son corps était cette fois-ici tourné vers un autre talan et ses yeux rivés vers une forme enveloppée dans une cape desquels se déversaient quelques mèches blondes.

_"Aear__, _

_Guren naegra__._

_Nin leithia."_

Ne se préoccupant plus de ses compagnons, Legolas chantait tranquillement. Il continuait d'élever sa douce voix quand il entendit un murmure à peine audible -du moins pour l'oreille humaine. Le son provenait de Nerëa : _" Namastey! A'ap kaisey hain Elizabeth? ...mujhey aapkee bahut yaad aaee... Hum kho gaye hain, Matthew... kya a'ap meri madad kar saktey hain minat?"***3**_

L'elfe en resta bouche-bée. Sa tête tourna à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu cette chose étrange. Derrière lui, il croisa le regard de Tiriel qui passait juste derrière le tronc pour se reposer. Puis, en quelques sauts, il se rapprocha du talan et s'assit sur une branche au-dessus de la jeune humaine pour mieux entendre.

_"Mere saath aaeeyé!...main tumse pyar karthee hoon...minat... Naa...minat...maiṁ yahām̐ rahanā cāhatē haiṁ...**"**_

Il secoua la tête ; ce n'était pas un rêve, jamais il n'avait entendu une langue pareille et cela n'avait rien du parler noir. En tout cas, la jeune femme semblait mal vivre la situation qu'elle rêvait. Son visage perlé de sueurs se contractait de temps à autre et elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Legolas mit ça sur le compte de ses souvenirs, de ce qu'elle avait vécu, là-bas, au-delà des montagnes noires. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il crut voir du sang couler du nez de Nerëa. Tout en s'accrochant au tronc d'un main, il essaya de se rapprocher, l'air inquiet, pour mieux observer mais Nerëa se réveilla en sursaut.

**OoO..Nerëa..OoO**

**3 Avril 3021**

" Mon Dieu, quel cauchemar affreux!", songeai-je, en me relevant avec difficulté. Mes muscles étaient toujours aussi douloureux, malgré le repos.

J'étais là, assise dans les ténèbres, le front ruisselant de sueur mais, vite, je repris mes repères et tout me revint à l'esprit. Nous étions déjà à l'orée du domaine de la Lothlorien. J'étais seule avec Eodred, Legolas, Darius, Gimli. Une semaine auparavant, j'avais quitté Mélite et Sohalia. Au petit matin, le lendemain nous avions donc repris la route et parcouru les lieues qui restaient à cheval avec peu de repos. Arrivés à l'orée du Bois d'Or, nous avions démonté afin de fouler à pied ces terres par respect. Mais si les elfes et le nains étaient résistants à une nuit sans sommeil et des chevauchées sans repos, je l'étais moins. Trébuchant à maintes reprises, j'ai ainsi contraint le groupe à s'arrêter le temps d'un somme dans les bois. Les hommes de Legolas m'avaient monté sur une sorte de plateforme, un _talan_, dans les hauteurs des magnifiques _mellyrn et_ m'avaient conseillé de m'assoupir le temps qu'ils observent les environs. Ma dernière vision fût celle de Gimli fumant la pipe sur un _talan_ en face.

Je me tâtais le front, il était brûlant. Et pourtant, je grelottais.

La sensation de cette épée qui m'avait transpercé le cou me fît frisonner.

Je me souvins que les soldats revenant d'Irak avait souffert de ce genre de traumatisme. Ils faisaient des cauchemars dans lesquels ils se souvenaient des victimes qu'ils avaient vus mourir. Mais je ne me voyais pas du tout comme un soldat. Et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, je n'avais pas tué. Pourtant, ce cauchemar paraissait si réel... Je me frottais le cou en grimaçant.

Un bruit me sortit de ma torpeur. Une ombre encapuchonnée se dressa devant moi, je reculai aussi loin que je pouvais, glissant sur les fesses.

L'ombre rit puis retira son capuchon.

"Legolas! Vous m'avez effrayée!"

L'elfe continua à s'esclaffer de bon cœur de son rire cristallin.

"Je m'excuse de vous avoir effrayée, ma dame. A vrai dire, j'avais craint de vous éveiller. Mais je vois que vous l'êtes désormais."

"Vous vous êtes endormie dès que l'on vous a posé sur la couche, reprit-il. Gimli était fort triste de se retrouver seul parmi des personnes qui ne comprennent pas sa langue."

Une voix le coupa. La tête d'un elfe apparût au bout de la plateforme. Je reconnus le visage de Yavannië, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, il s'adressait à Legolas. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles elfiques entre eux à voix basse :

_"Nin ernil, goheno nin. Galaðrim telir nan men."_

_"Prestad?"_

_"S__iniathum, nin ernil."_

_"Pedo, Yavannie"_

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils baragouinaient mais une chose était sûre : plus l'elfe qui venait de débarquer, et qui me sortait par les yeux, parlait, plus mon ami elfe avait l'air soucieux, c'était de très mauvaise augure.

_"H__eryn Galadriel...__Ethel cen-ten__."_

_"Cen-ten?"_

_"Cen i-sell ."_

Tout deux se tournèrent vers moi, j'avais donc un premier indice : j'étais concernée par l'histoire.

_"Si, nîn ernil."_

_"Am man theled?"_

_"Ethel cen-ten, si. Galaðrim nin pennen sin pith."_

_"No. Hannad, Yavannie. Tego Olitar-arel ; pedo sin pith : "Si telim."_

_"Namarië,nin ernil."_

_"Namarië"_

Quand ils eurent fini leur conversation, l'elfe disparut et Legolas, après un moment de silence, se tourna vers moi et dit d'une voix grave:

"Yavannië vient de de m'annoncer que Galadriel, Dame de la Lorien, a appris votre venue. Elle souhaite vous rencontrer immédiatement."

Sans me regarder, il prononça le dernier mot d'une manière si détaché que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentais qu'un mauvais événement allait me tombe dessus.

**OoO..Legolas..OoO**

Legolas s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible sans laisser entrevoir une once d'inquiétude devant Nerëa. Vu comment les événements se présentaient, il pouvait augurer une suite assez néfaste au voyage. Pendant que Nerëa s'habillait, il réveilla Gimli, Eodred, Darius et Tiriel et leur demanda de le rejoindre en-bas d'ici quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son amie pour la descendre du talan. L'humaine avait si peu d'équilibre qu'elle risquait plus de se faire mal qu'autre chose. Quand il fut de retour sur son talan, elle tentait d'une main de remettre ses sourcils bien droits, et de l'autre, de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts, faute d'un peigne ce qui fit sourire l'elfe. Les femmes elfes n'avaient pas ce genre de soucis. Mais il trouvait amusant de voir la jeune femme se battre contre sa nature dès le matin pour se faire un peu plus joli. Ces défauts, qui se voyaient couramment chez les Hommes, étaient drôles car son peuple n'en avait pas l'habitude. Finalement, elle abandonna et roula sa tignasse emmêlée en torsades qu'elle enroula sur elle et coinça sur une pince. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme se coiffer de cette manière et il se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une coutume de son village.

Il ignorait tant de choses sur elle.

Et il avait tant de questions à lui poser.

"Je ne me sens pas bien, _mellon nin_."

Les lèvres de Legolas restèrent scellées. Lui aussi éprouvait un sentiment d'angoisse. La Dame du Boir d'Or ne convoquait jamais un visiteur avant même qu'il n'arrive, _à moins qu'il n'y ait eu quelque chose de grave. _

"J'ai peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi", confia à nouveau Nerëa en se frottant le ventre comme si elle souffrait."Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se passe?"

"Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus."

Sa froideur semblait choquer Nerëa qui le regardait comme une enfant. La jeune femme était si stressée qu'elle avait mordu sa lèvre profondément puis il regarda plus son visage pâle et creusé, y cherchant une quelconque anormalité.

"Vous avez du sang..", constata-t-il en montrant son visage.

Nerëa eut d'abord un mouvement de recul et elle s'humecta les lèvres.

"Non, le nez.", précisa-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu. "Nous devons nous hâter ; les Galadhrim nous attendent."

Après s'être essuyé le nez, sans même regarder -en avait-elle l'habitude?-, elle acquiesça et se posta au bord du talan. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent Tiriel et Gimli, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard hagard, encore ensommeillés et Darius avec Eodred. Sans parler, Legolas fit quelques signes et tous le suivirent sans piper mot. Tous se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir la Dame de la Lorien si tôt matin.

**OoO..Nerëa..OoO**

Plus nous marchions, plus les feuilles des arbres prenaient une couleur dorée. Aux alentours, la végétation semblait revivre, verdoyante comme je l'avais rarement vu. Mais je me contrefichais du paysage à ce moment-même. Mon ventre était noué à me plier en deux. J'avais peur. Legolas marchait tout devant, talonné de près. Son changement avait changé radicalement et j'en étais blessée. Gimli et Darius, encore moitié endormis, suivaient derrière de manière machinale. J'avais confié mon mal-être à Legolas qui l'avait aussitôt ignoré. Les elfes ne comprenaient peut-être pas ce sentiment d'appréhension. Dans tous les cas, jamais plus on ne m'y reprendrait à me confier à lui, j'étais vexée et furieuse contre lui.

Sans que je ne dise rien, Eodred s'approcha de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule : "Ne soyez pas si tendue. La Reine de ces lieux veut seulement nous accueillir.", tenta de rassurer maladroitement le chevalier.

Je sentais que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait prise dans ses bras ; et j'avoue qu'en cet instant, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas repoussé. Il me fallait du soutien. En baissant son bras, je sentis nos mains se toucher. Le contact me fut si étrange que je m'éloignais légèrement de lui.

"L'aube n'est même pas levée", me contentai-je de répondre à voix basse.

"Les elfes n'ont pas la même notion du temps à ce que j'ai compris.", murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre de Legolas; son intention m'amusa. Les elfes ont une ouïe fine ; nul doute que l'elfe l'avait entendu.

"De là, à confondre le jour et la nuit, je ne pense pas."

Puis je continuai en élevant légèrement la voix :

"il y a quelque chose de bien plus grave ; quelque chose que l'on ne_ me_ dit pas."

Devant, je vis Legolas se retourner, il me fixa puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Eodred. Tiriel lui parla, détournant ainsi son regard.

"Nous verrons bien, Gram m'a dit avant notre départ d'éviter que vous soyez anxieuse."

Je ne répondis pas.

"Je m'inquiète pour vous."

Posant ses yeux sur lui, je me demandai s'il était vraiment sincère. Cet homme était bien étrange et après les révélations sur lui, je ne souhaitais pas avoir de relations au-delà de l'amitié avec. L'amitié me suffisait. Pour tous. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Legolas qui venait de s'arrêter. Des personnes surgirent devant nous et vinrent à notre rencontre. Des elfes, les fameux Galadhrim. Je les entendis s'échanger quelques paroles puis nous les suivîmes. La structure des arbres changeait peu à peu. L'atmosphère devenait très calme et apaisante. De doux chants parvinrent à nos oreilles.

Soudain, notre groupe s'arrêta devant une sorte d'escalier en colimaçon qui s'enroulait autour d'un arbre immense. Un elfe, posté devant, s'avança vers Legolas et le salua. Mon ami mit sa main sur le cœur et déclara, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

_"Mae Govannen, Haldir."***4**_

_"Mae Govannen, Legolas."_

Un silence se fit entre eux, les deux elfes savaient qu'il n'était pas temps de discuter. Le dit-Haldir s'approcha de notre groupe, l'air grave, posa ses yeux sur moi tout en prononçant quelques mots en sindarin.

"Oui, c'est la jeune humaine en question.", répondit Legolas en langue commune, sans même me regarder.

_"Mae govannen_", saluai-je Haldir pour me montrer poli.

Le garde émit un sourire léger, appréciant visiblement mon geste. Après m'avoir salué, il m'invita à le suivre. Derrière moi, alors que je me rapprochais de l'elfe, j'entendis quelqu'un invectiver à voix haute : "Non, elle doit y aller seule.". En me retournant, je vis Tiriel et Gimli empêcher Eodred d'avancer. Sans y prêter attention, je me retournai et suivis Haldir seule. Nous ne prîmes pas les escaliers, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, mais nous entrâmes dans de somptueux jardins, qui me firent penser à ceux des châteaux en France que j'avais étudiés autrefois en cours d'histoire.

Derrière une rangée de mellyrn, je découvris un petit sentier de terre, bordé d'épimèdes, fraîches et écloses. L'odeur florale me titillait les narines, tout dans cet endroit sentait incroyablement bon. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que mon guide ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant. Pourtant, il portait des bottes qui devaient être lourdes. Mais je n'entendais rien, à l'exception de mes propres pas qui était cacophonie à côté du piaillement des oiseaux et du bruissement du vent. Au loin, je vis une lueur argentée. Je plissai les yeux et observai avec surprise qu'elle provenait d'une personne, une femme sublime, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, un mixte entre _le buste d'Ariane_ et _la Vénus de Milo, _version_ Michel-Ange elfique_. Ses longs cheveux d'or parsemaient son dos dénudé. Instinctivement, j'avançai vers elle, comme attirée. A quelques mètres d'elle, sa tête se releva et elle plongea son regard dans le mien, m'arrêtant aussitôt.

A cet instant, je sus qu'elle savait _tout. _

_Tout de moi. _

_Tout de mon histoire._

_'Approchez', _m'ordonna une voix dans la tête.

Je me rappelai alors les paroles de Gimli concernant sa Dame. D'un signe de la main, elle fit prendre congé à Haldir qui s'éloigna, sans pour autant quitter les lieux. Le garde se posta à l'entrée du jardin.

"Bienvenue à vous", me salua-t-elle.

Durant quelques secondes, je ne sus que dire devant cette apparition angélique et je bafouillai quelques mots de remerciements et autres convenances. Sans m'en dire plus, la Dame me demanda d'avancer près d'un bassin. Me doutant bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une partie de pèche -qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir des idées stupides sous le stress-, je m'approchais de l'eau et m'agenouillai au bord. Mon regard fut attiré par des images qui se succédaient avec une clarté incroyable en se reflétant sur l'eau. Mieux qu'un écran de télé...

Je vis un homme âgé sur un vieux fauteuil devant un bureau. Ses traits m'étaient familiers. Le vieil homme portait des lunettes sur le bout de son nez à la manière d'un professeur. Malgré son âge avancé, ses cheveux avaient gardé leur roux et ils étaient tout ébouriffé. Sous ces rides, je reconnus mon meilleur ami et poussai un cri. Puis un autre image passa. Une jeune fille aux cheveux filasses noirs toute menue, limite maigre et sans forme, portant un gilet noir aux manches trop longues et un jean foncé trois fois trop grand, prenait dans ces bras une vieille femme puis soufflait un gâteau avec quatorze bougies sur le dessus. C'était moi et Mamy Beth. Je ne criai pas, happée par ces bizarreries, nageant dans mes souvenirs, oubliant ce qui m'entourait. Un bébé dans un siège et deux adultes, un bel homme aux yeux verts et une femme à la peau mate qui cuisinait des naans au fromage. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Nouvelle image. Une vieille femme potelée dans la rue m'offrant un vif d'or. Puis tout s'enchaîne. Je cours dans une forêt. Sohalia gazouille dans les bras de Mélite. Eodred me prend dans ses bras. Je me réveille dans le lit à Fondcombe. Une fille à la peau tannée -Sohalia?- court à travers un champs avec un jeune homme. Legolas me repousse. Je caresse un collier. Une femme me tend une plume. Mélite place un objet sur le haut d'une cheminée et une fillette qui passe en courant derrière manque de la bousculer. Je suis parterre, crasseuse et enroulée sur moi-même dans le coin d'une cellule ; Eodred me soulève.

Une main me tira vers l'arrière et je remarquai alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

Je me relèvai et m'excusai. D'une voix incroyablement calme et apaisant, Dame Galadriel prit la parole : "Je ne vous ai pas appelé Nerëa car ce n'est pas votre prénom. Votre véritable prénom."

Des frissons remontèrent mon échine. Sur son visage, je ne lis aucune colère.

"Laura Misley."

Ne sachant que dire, je rougis et approuvai en baissant la tête.

"D'où venez-vous?"

Je relevai la tête et me rappelai la promesse que je m'étais faite. Il m'était impossible de révéler mes origines. Même si la Dame avait certainement vu quelques images de monde, je devais nier. Imaginer avouer l'existence d'un autre monde à tout un peuple. Déjà que je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, je n'imaginais toujours pas les conséquences que cet aveu pourrait avoir à l'échelle d'un monde entier.

"S'il vous plait...", la suppliai-je d'une voix larmoyante.

Elle se raidit et m'avisa : "Je comprends votre choix de ne rien dire. J'ai vu et je sais, confia-t-elle d'une voix calme. Si vous me le dites, mes lèvres resteront scellées. Si vous n'avouez rien, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur."

Sa voix se durcit : "Seulement, ce que vous avez fait est répréhensible. Je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter ces lieux sans que vous ne soyez jugée pour vos actes."

"Je comprends.", me confessai-je, surprise par les mots que je prononçai.

"Par vos actes, vos paroles, des hommes sont morts."

Cette fois-ci, je gardai le silence.

"Qu'avez-vous dit au Mal?"

Ma langue se délia toute seule. "L'Argonath, quand j'ai rejoint la Communauté. Le gouffre de Helm...

On aurait dit que les yeux de la Dame Galadriel servaient de _veritaserum_.

Alors que j'allais plaider ma cause, une voix rugit : "Vous nous avez tous trahi!"

Mon regard croisa des yeux gris.

"Eodred, mais comment vous..."

Il m'avait suivie. Je ne sus comment il était passé à travers la vigilance du garde qui accourut vers nous et pointa sa flèche_ dans ma direction._ Surprise, je tournai la tête, regardant tour à tour Dame Galadriel, Eodred et l'elfe Haldir. Le chevalier s'avança vers moi, dégainant son épée mais un regard de la Dame vers son serviteur suffit à ce qu'Haldir changeât de cible.

"Vous êtes une traîtresse!***5**"rugit l'homme, sa phrase claqua dans l'air, résonna à travers la clairière avant de se planter dans mon cœur qui fit un bond. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'étroit, de manquer d'air.

Bientôt, tous sauraient.

A peine eus-je repris conscience que je sentis deux puissantes mains qui me placèrent les mains derrière le dos et m'attachèrent Je voyais les lèvres d'Eodred remuer mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Dame Galadriel restait près du bassin, les mains jointes, observant la scène. On me tira et je fus emmenée loin du bassin. Seul un mot tournait dans ma tête : "traîtresse".

Gimli, Mélite, Gram, Aragorn, Legolas.

Bientôt, tous sauraient.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 :<strong> Cf livre 3, chapitre 7

***2** : Clin d'oeil à une de mes lectrices!

***3 :** Comme quoi, parler dans son sommeil, peut-être dangereux! J'ai été obligé de le retranscrire mais je dois rendre à l'hindi ce qui est à l'hindi : नमस्ते / आप कैसे हैं / मुझे आपकी बहुत याद आयी / एक क्या आप मेरी मदद कर सकते हैं । हम खो गये हैं ।

मेरे साथ आइए ।

***4 :** Je n'ai jamais précisé dans ma fiction qu'il était mort ;), d'autant plus que Tolkien ne l'a jamais fait mourir dans son oeuvre.

***5 :** rappel de la fin du Livre précédent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**- Guest du 6 Janvier :** Merci :)

**- Sasadu2701 :** Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review! J'avoue que je sème des indices un peu partout sur la suite mais qu'il est vraiment improbable que vous deviniez quoique ce soit xD. C'est une fin que je n'ai jamais lue en tout cas, surtout qu'elle rebondira sur une suite!(beh oui, je ne vais pas la laisser dans cet état, la pauvre ahah!)

**- Ilyn :** Merci beaucoup pour ces doux mots! Oui, je me lasse beaucoup des 10nth Walker. Par un moment, j'en fus fan mais malheureusement, peu se différencient :/. Après, je me suis retrouvée avec quelques soucis, concernant cet OC qui suit son propre chemin, car il me fallait tout de même tisser des liens d'amitié -'. Et pis, sur une longue durée, elle ne peut pas être amie en peu de temps. Voilou! Bisous et merci encore!

**- Pauline :** Je pense qu'elle écrit car elle sait qu'elle va mourir d'ici quelques mois. Tu peux noter que j'ai aussi fait écrire une lettre à Matthew. L'écrit est un lien symbolique dans cette fiction, il me sert aussi à structurer le récit de manière à avoir plusieurs strates *mode inception* ce qui vous donne cette impression de profondeur dans le récit, dans le personnage. Sohalia et son tatouage montrent qu'elle devient Nerëa et qu'elle sera Nerëa, d'où la distance qu'elle met entre sa fille et elle. Dégoût et fascination comme je disais. Sohalia qui passait pour une sorte de jumelle devient bientôt elle.

**- Natasha Nox :** Si tu relis le passage où ils voient Nerëa pour la première fois, note que leurs regards se posent sur la petite. Je pense qu'ils ressentent l'anormalité chez la petite. Ils ont un oeil neuf sur elle. Merci pour la review.

**- StrangeEye :** Beaucoup ont appréhendé le crossover (ce que je peux comprendre) ; ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le souligne xD. Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plu! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bisous et merci pour la review.

**- Roselia 001 :** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu apprécieras d'autant plus la suite.

**- Toutouille :** Merci ma Toutouille d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer! J'espère que tu vas bien 3

**- AmericanGirl : **Thank you, my American Girl! XoXo!

**Voici maintenant la réponse que je vous invite à lire : ****- Archeth :** Bonjour ! Je te remercie d'avoir fait part de tes impressions! Donc je réponds tout de suite à tes interrogations. Oui, Nerëa est à côté de la plaque au début, d'où le fait qu'on ne puisse pas savoir comment elle prend le fait de servir Morgoth. J'ai donc fait exprès de l'avoir rendue aussi paumée et sarcastique. Perso, je tombe du jour au lendemain en Terre du Milieu, même si j'adore le monde, je ne pense pas y croire tout de suite. Et je pense justement que Nerëa est comme ça au début. Elle est encore en plein deuil par rapport à sa grand-mère (et Matthew dans un sens) et elle se retrouve dans une autre dimension en quelques minutes. Il y a de quoi ne pas y croire. C'est le "pince-moi, je rêve". Note qu'au début, elle est très sarcastique et broie beaucoup de noir ; elle veut tout simplement comprendre ce qui lui arrive. (je ne mets pas forcément de mots précis sur les états afin que le lecteur éprouve ce sentiment de lui-même). Puis on voit peu à peu qu'elle tisse des liens avec d'autres personnes. Ensuite, elle est enlevée et son esprit divague un peu jusqu'à frôler la folie (Aussi, dans ce contexte, on peut se demander si le songe avec Matthew et Mamy Beth est réel ou inspiré.) Je pense que Nerëa prend vraiment conscience de ce monde à son réveil à Minas Tirith ; le réveil symbolise ici une renaissance et la première personne qu'elle voit est Eowyn, ce qui serait en quelque sorte l'allégorie d'une mère adoptive, et non d'une amie comme on pourrait le penser à première vue mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. (Eowyn lui lit des histoires, lui trouve un travail, l'intègre à une société, garde un oeil sur ses fréquentations). A côté, nous avons le personnage de Mélite -dont le prénom commence par un M pour rappeler Mamy Beth- qui serait, selon moi, le personnage le plus terre-à-terre de la fiction. Elle représente l'ancre de Nerëa, la chose qui la raccroche à la réalité (rappel du chapitre où Nerëa parle à Morgoth dans son songe et Mélite la ramène à la réalité et lui éponge le front pour la soigner.). J'avais besoin d'un personnage qui serve d'ancre à mon OC car j'avais peur avec tous ces nains et ces elfes que Nerëa parte trop loin dans le fantastique ; comme tu l'as souligné, la dimension réaliste m'intéresse beaucoup plus et c'est en cela que je préfère prendre du temps pour développer les sentiments entre chaque personne, et surtout ceux de mon personnage principal. Sinon, j'adore aussi Gimli! En relisant le Seigneur des Anneaux, il y a peu de temps, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et son amitié avec Legolas est extrêmement touchante. Je voulais savoir ton opinion aussi sur Eodred ^^. Les avis sont très partagés (et c'est ce que je recherchais justement). Je suis donc très intéressée par ton opinion. Voilà! Suite à cette petite réponse (-'), je te remercie d'avoir laissé une petite review! Bisous, bisous!

**- Delphlys :** Tu vas me haïr d'arrêter sur un cliffhanger XD! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

- Luna ! : Je fus soufflée par ta review car tu as vraiment saisi l'ampleur que va prendre cette fiction. Comme tu l'auras remarqué Mélite apparaît aussi XD. Après je dirais que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité et que Nerëa n'a rien d'une déesse XD tu découvriras peu à peu la vérité! En tout cas, je suis sur le popotin!

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et favorers! A vos reviews, vos petits mots doux sur le groupe ou en MP. **

**Vous êtes mon carburant!**

**Comme à chaque fin de Livre, je fais une pause de quelques mois. **

**Chers Nereïstes,**

** je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite de tenir le coup! **

**Sur le groupe, je vous donnerai des nouvelles, promis. **

**Bon courage pour les examens, les révisions, le boulot. **

**Nerëa reviendra dans quelques mois! **

**Plus sarcastique que jamais! Prête à mordre tout ce qui bouge (non, c'est une blague xD)**

**Cette fin de livre n'est-elle pas cruelle?**

**J'aime les cliffhangers hihi!**

**Une question : Comment imaginez-vous la suite? **

**A bientôt pour le Livre 4, le dernier livre (mais pas la toute fin hahaha!)!**

**Bisous, bisous, **

**Elena **


	27. Livre 4, Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, voici une revenante!_

_Ça__ me fait bizarre de revenir sur le fandom. _

_Comme je vous adore, la publication est avancée!_

_Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, j'avais besoin d'une petite pause pour réfléchir, pour me réadapter au nouveau travail, à rester debout plusieurs heures et ne pas dormir à des heures fixes etc. Je vais vraiment essayer de me grouiller pour les publications, physiquement, je me sens prête XD. Et puis, je dois avouer que nous approchons de la fin de ce tome...et je n'ai tellement pas envie d'en voir le bout...il va bien falloir que je le fasse mais ... bon, vous comprendrez!_

_Les petits potins du jour : _

_- **Azria** a été vue sous le soleil ardent du début de l'été manger une glace italienne avec **Legolas** sur les Champs Elysées. Un brin de romance entre les deux? Notre blondinet aurait-il décidé de plaquer Nerëa?_

_-** Haldir**, aperçu sur les côtes méditerranéennes, près de Cannes (tapis rouge?), se dandinant en short de bain à carreaux Burberry Brit, sous les éventails de deux superbes filles : **Isabelle et Delphlys. **Un vrai tombeur!_

_- Plus tard, dans la soirée,** La Plume** a rejoint** Toutouille** dans une boîte nommée "**le Thranduil le vrai"** pour boire un gin-tonic. Apparemment, elles étaient en charmante compagnie._

_Les VRAIS potins :_

__ Dur, dur de rebondir avec ce chapitre. Il a fallu que je me mette dans la tête de tous les personnages en imaginant, suivant leurs caractères, comment ils pouvaient réagir à cette nouvelle atroce, la trahison de Nerëa. Ensuite, il me fallait imaginer une manière d'annoncer aux autres la trahison de Nerëa. Etant donné que j'écris au présent sur "Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer", revenir au passé fut compliqué car ce n'est pas du tout la même manière de narrer._

__Pendant les quelques mois d'absence, Nerëa a continué d'attirer les lecteurs. Vous avez été nombreux à mettre en favori et follow donc je voulais vous remercier pour cela car ça me montre que, même après 26 chapitres, l'histoire intéresse toujours._

__Soundtrack : "_Solaar pleure" _ Mc Solaar, "Le vent nous portera"_Noir Désir, "Limit to your love"_James Blake, "Sad Song"

__Je dédie ce chapitre à** Belthyiel **qui vient de fêter son anniversaire! _

_Allez, j'arrête mon blabla! (est-ce que quelqu'un lit les blabla d'ailleurs... ahah!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient un passage un peu fleur bleue de Lerea (Le**golas**-**Ne**rëa) ; on peut aussi y voir du Neodred (ceci dépend de votre point de vue) et le langage peut y être vulgaire. Scène limite M à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 1.**

**O**

**OO**

**_"Dignité - démarche -liberté - peur - souffrance - vision - intelligence - vie - détermination - sont féminins."_**

**Femmes, corps et âmes.**

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Depuis mon incarcération, la Lothlórien était bercée par les averses. Quatre jours auparavant, un elfe, le blond nommé Haldir, m'avait jetée dans cette pièce. La porte s'était refermée sur moi sans plus jamais se rouvrir sur un visage familier. De temps à autre, on me glissait un repas en silence._ Le silence_. Ce silence si pesant, qui me faisait dodeliner de la tête, était ponctué à intervalles réguliers par le chant de la pluie. Parfois, je me plaçais sur la bordure en bois creusée dans l'arbre -tout n'était créé que de cette matière dans cet endroit- et j'écoutais, les yeux fermés, le bruit de l'averse. Les gouttelettes s'échouaient sur les feuilles d'un arbre placé non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais emprisonnée.

Et voilà que j'allais croupir à nouveau dans une cellule. Les hommes de Minas Tirith allaient sûrement me ramener à nouveau au château. Pour le moment, je profitais des faveurs de Dame Galadriel qui avait préféré me placer dans une chambre sous haute surveillance plutôt que de me laisser dans un de leurs cachots. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle éprouvait un minimum de compassion pour moi.

La Dame du Bois d'Or était venue me voir à plusieurs reprises. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas annuler mon jugement. Mon sort dépendait de plusieurs peuples, notamment des hommes et des elfes étant donné la nature des renseignements que j'avais donnés avant l'attaque du Gouffre de Helm. Cependant, ayant une plus ample connaissance de ma situation, elle souhaitait plaider en ma faveur dans l'espoir d'une sentence moins lourde.

Jour après jour, je lui avais avoué ma véritable identité : Laura, étudiante en médecine, orpheline d'un autre monde. Etant donné que Dame Galadriel avait eu des visions concernant mon monde, elle avait accepté comme vérité ce que je lui avais confessé. D'après ses dires, je n'avais pas été la seule dans ce cas. Cette nouvelle m'avait abasourdie et, bien que je cherchais à en savoir plus, Galadriel resta silencieuse sur ce point.

Je lui avais expliqué en détail mon aventure, les menaces dont j'avais été victime. Je passais sous silence le choix de mon immortalité. D'ailleurs, la Dame de la Lórien ne me posa aucune question dessus. J'avais compris qu'elle ne voulait pas me sermonner. Comme elle me l'avait dit plusieurs fois, j'avais déjà payé pour mes fautes.

A présent, je me sentais plus libre. La lourdeur de mon passé sur mon coeur pesait moins. Une personne connaissait enfin la vérité. Désormais, nous étions deux à porter ce secret. Nous nous étions accordées sur une chose : ni Sohalia ni personne ne devaient connaître mes origines. D'ailleurs, la Dame du Bois d'Or me promit de garder un œil sur la petite.

Ce jour-là, elle ne vint pas.

J'attendais, étouffant bâillement sur bâillement et m'apitoyant sans cesse sur mon sort.

Un lit, dont la sculpture était semblable à celle que j'avais vue à Imladris, se trouvait à l'opposé de la bordure en bois. Mais je n'y dormais pas, je ne m'y asseyais pas. Je restais près d'une petite ouverture, un trou d'une trentaine de centimètres dans le mur, donnant sur l'extérieur. En y regardant, j'avais remarqué que plusieurs mètres me séparaient du sol qui était à peine visible de mon emplacement. Cette ouverture représentait mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur.

Des paroles, celles d'une chanson que Legolas avait chanté quand nous étions à Edoras, me revinrent à l'esprit, je les chuchotais à mi-mot :

_"Lointain le temps où la forêt nous conviait..._  
><em>Calme et posée, à elle les elfes se confiaient,<em>  
><em>Plaisante et vive, maints habitants la côtoyèrent,<em>  
><em>Quand les fils d'Ungoliant n'arpentaient pas cette terre...<em>

_Le Mal est en chemin, arrêtée est la roue du temps,_  
><em>Ne vient plus le renouveau qu'apporte le printemps.<em>  
><em>Ancienne joie, beauté passée, la forêt est las<em>  
><em>Des requiems chantés pour son Athelas.<em>

_J'avance, le firmament gris pleure pour mon cœur,_  
><em>Un chemin lumineux se dessine devant moi.<em>  
><em>Destin des miens, claire est notre erreur<em>  
><em>D'avoir plongé ce sanctuaire dans l'effroi."<em>

Je finis par me lasser de ce paysage, même s'il était merveilleux, au bout de plusieurs minutes - ou étaient-ce des heures? Je me retournai et poussai un cri d'effroi en tombant nez à nez avec un elfe : celui qui m'avait jeté dans cette pièce. Il me considéra durant de longues secondes, comme s'il cherchait en moi une réponse à cet acte de trahison, puis m'adressa la parole :

"Notre Dame est pleine de bonté, même envers les plus injustes de ce monde. Elle m'envoie vous faire savoir que vous pouvez prendre l'air frais sous la surveillance d'autres gardes."

Je le fixai, un peu abasourdie par une telle proposition. Jamais je n'avais vu une Reine ou un Roi, ou autres, relâcher un prisonnier pour qu'il prenne un bon bol d'air. Quand Legolas m'avait raconté la manière dont Gollum, l'ancien porteur de l'anneau qui avait précédé Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet, avait fui, je ne l'avais pas cru. Gollum avait profité que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire le sortent à l'extérieur du palais pour s'enfuir. Cela dit, contrairement à cette créature, dont il était impossible de penser qu'il eut été issu de la race des hobbits, j'étais loin d'être menace. Une femme, trop malade, peu téméraire, pas endurante. Rien en ma faveur. C'était inéluctable. Je ne pouvais m'enfuir. Ma seule issue était les rêves. Mes rêves brisaient ses chaînes de fer fictives qui m'entravaient, écartelaient les barreaux et m'emmenaient loin de ce cauchemar, libre. Je rêvais d'une vie paisible, loin de ce capharnaüm. Retrouver ma fille, reprendre à zéro, et voyager aux côtés de Legolas et Gimli qui me raconteraient leurs aventures que je transmettrai à ma fille, puis...la malédiction me prendrait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il me restait. Des semaines, des jours, des minutes ? Ma fille m'avait fait oublier ce décompte peu à peu. Cette petite...chose...humaine...

"Ma Dame?", insista l'elfe, visiblement mal à l'aise.

J'avais besoin de sortir. Mais sortir signifiait être confrontée à la réalité. Ceux que j'avais trahis me feraient face, exigeant une réponse de ma part : Eodred, Legolas, Gimli. Mais je n'en avais aucune. Aucune, si je n'expliquais pas qui j'étais réellement. C'était le serpent qui se mord la queue. Impossible de sortir de ce conflit indemne. J'avais vraiment tué indirectement ces personnes. C'était comme si Heinrich Luitpold Himmler n'avait jamais été un meurtrier, n'avait jamais commandité l'extermination juive**. **_Je n'ai pas tué de mes propres mains, mais j'ai tué par mes mots._

Pourtant consciente d'être une meurtrière, seule ma vie comptait. Je voulais vivre. Mais vivre, en voyant chaque nuit les âmes des morts de l'exode et du gouffre de Helm, était-ce une vie? Mon corps avait été humilié mais était-ce assez pour racheter mon âme?

Les longs sourcils clairs parfaitement dessinés de l'elfe prénommé Haldir s'arquèrent. Visiblement, il nageait dans l'incompréhension.

"Je préfère décliner cette invitation et rester cloîtrée", lui répondis-je avant de me retourner. Le claquement de la porte m'avertit de son départ. Je me remis de nouveau à chanter :

_"La caverne est là, refuge des damnés..._  
><em>Sans peur et sans regrets, mais délaissé<em>  
><em>Par mes frères, j'avance, devant moi un voile<em>  
><em>Qui dissimule le chemin parmi les étoiles.<em>

_La lumière succède à la nuit, j'ouvre les yeux..._  
><em>Que m'importent les regards, les rires sur mes défauts,<em>  
><em>Qu'on m'exile pour mes fautes, elles sont mon feu,<em>  
><em>Mon ardeur, elles sont ma vie, je suis leur fier Héraut !"<em>

Ce chant dont, plusieurs mois auparavant, les paroles m'étaient incompréhensibles, transperçait à présent mon cœur. Comme si elles m'étaient destinées.

**.**

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, mes yeux repérèrent aussitôt une enveloppe sous la porte. Je courus m'en saisir comme si on allait me la prendre des mains puis me recroquevillai sur la bordure en bois. Dehors, le soleil resplendissait mais l'air était encore frais. On devait être au beau milieu de la matinée. Après avoir déchiqueté l'enveloppe, j'en sortis, les mains tremblantes, une lettre :

_"Dame Nerëa Feindal,_

_ Toutes mes pensées vont vers vous depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis très inquiète et le temps me manque. Nombreuses nuits, ces derniers jours, ont été obscurcies par des cauchemars qui vous concernaient. Cette lettre a été envoyée dès que j'eus du temps libre. J'ai rêvé que vous étiez seule dans une forêt ; autour de vous, des voix chuchotaient et vous accusaient de crimes. Puis un lac s'est formé devant vous, l'eau était noire comme les ténèbres. Vous y avez plongé. Etant donné qu'un mal vous ronge, mon inquiétude est plus grande encore et j'espère sincèrement avoir de vos nouvelles, Nerëa._

_Au château de Minas Tirith, les nouvelles sont plutôt mitigées. Dame Yrnya est venu à terme. L'accouchement a été difficile car l'enfant s'est présenté en siège mais la matrone l'a incisé et nous avons sauvé l'enfant. Mais Dame Yrnya n'a pas survécu. Nous l'avons enterrée hier matin. Il pleuvait torrent et la foule ne s'est pas éternisée. Le père de l'enfant avait perdu la vie à la bataille du Morannon, laissant ainsi le petit sans parents. Il va être envoyé chez un Seigneur en Anfalas, près de Pinath Ginel. Le guérisseur Gram Feindal, fils de Hargel Feindal d'Edoras, guérisseur du roi Théoden, roi des Rohirrims et fils de Thengel, a bien essayé de convaincre le Roi Elessar de le garder auprès de lui pour en faire un apprenti à l'avenir mais la décision du roi était déjà prise. _

_En outre, depuis votre départ, Gram souffre. Il a dû être remplacé et garde le lit depuis plusieurs jours. Comme je m'occupe de la petite, je n'ai pas pu le voir mais on m'a dit qu'il est atteint d'une forte fièvre et le pauvre homme a des moments de délire. Parfois, il ne sait plus qui il est ou ne reconnait plus l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve. A cet âge-là, de nombreuses personnes sont atteintes de ce mal. Mais nous ne pensions pas que Gram pouvait en être aussi vite atteint. C'est un matin qu'il a été ramassé par les soldats, criant et gémissant qu'il était perdu et qu'il cherchait son défunt père Hargel. Dans un moment de lucidité, Gram est tout de même parvenu à faire rédiger son testament. On dit que, comme il ne s'est jamais marié, vous êtes son héritière. Je n'ai pas pu le lire mais dès que j'en sais plus, vous le saurez immédiatement par lettre. On parle qu'il vous confierait sa demeure. En effet, le misérable vivait dans le plus simple appareil à Edoras mais il me parlait souvent de sa maison aux bords de l'Entalluve, à quelques lieues d'Edoras. Il allait s'y reposer quelques jours par an parfois. Toutefois, il me faut m'informer si cet héritage est valide étant donné que vous n'êtes pas sa fille légitime. Le fait qu'il souffre de la folie remet en question votre adoption. Était-il conscient quand il a souhaité que vous soyez sa fille? Ce sera la question que se poseront les personnes qui se pencheront sur l'affaire. Espérons que le jugement aille dans votre sens. _

_Quant à Sohalia, l'enfant se porte bien. Elle grandit à une vitesse incroyable. Elle réclame régulièrement votre présence et je n'ai que quelques vêtements que vous portiez à lui donner pour la calmer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru entendre plus qu'un gazouillement, comme une sorte de mot. Bien sûr, j'ai dû l'imaginer car votre bébé est bien trop précoce. Une marque sur sa hanche est apparue, même au terme de nombreux efforts, je ne suis pas parvenue à l'effacer. La marque est comme ancrée dans la peau. Se serait-elle brûlée? L'avait-elle avant votre départ? _

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, Dame Feindal , en l'assurance de ma considération._

_Mélite de Puygargues"_

Je ne pleurai pas. Ma rivière de larmes avait été tarie après mon réveil à Minas Tirith. Gram était vieux, bien plus vieux que Mélite ; je devais me faire une raison. La perte de Dame Yrnya me touchait mais elle avait donné naissance, apportant en plus un garçon à sa lignée qui pouvait se perpétuer. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'étaient les soupçons que Mélite commençait à nourrir envers Sohalia. A travers la lettre, je pouvais déjà la voir me faire subir un interrogatoire.

Il fallait que je lui dise. Au moins à elle, qui garde cette fille, m_a fille._

Suite à ma requête, le soir, on m'apporta papier et plume et je m'activais aussitôt à écrire la lettre :

"_Dame_ _Mélite de Puygargues, _

_Les nouvelles que vous m'apportez m'attristent profondément. A mon retour à Minas Tirith, avant l'automne, je me recueillerai sur la tombe de Dame Yrnya et lui porterai des fleurs d'or pour fleurir celle-ci. Quant à Gram Feindal, jamais je n'aurais pensé que la folie le saisisse si rapidement. Pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur les symptômes? Je pourrais peut-être en faire plus. _

_Mais je n'écris pas cette lettre juste pour vous répondre. Moi aussi, j'ai des nouvelles. Des nouvelles dont j'aurais dû vous faire part depuis longtemps. Ces nouvelles concernent Sohalia et moi. Je ne sais par où commencer. Sans doute me prendrez-vous pour une folle. Parfois, j'aimerais l'être. Mais la réalité me rattrape. La cruelle vérité. _

_Je fus retrouvée à Fondcombe par un serviteur de la maison d'Elrond. Mes blessures ont été guéries et j'ai pu partir. Cette partie de mon histoire, vous la connaissez. Je suis partie de Fondcombe, j'ai erré, puis Aragorn a fait ma rencontre. Après de longues journées de marche, nous nous sommes retrouvés à Edoras où le Magicien a guéri notre Seigneur du Mal de Saroumane le Traître. Dame Eowyn m'a logée et confiée à Gram. Ensuite, nous avons fui Meduseld pour aller au gouffre de Helm puis j'ai suivi Dame Eowyn jusqu'au camps de Dunharrow où j'ai été enlevée par l'ennemi. Cette partie est vraie. Mais mon passé est faux. Tout est faux. Ce que je vais dire va vous va paraître insensé, je ne m'appelle pas Nerëa. Je suis née Laura Misley, et je ne suis pas de la Terre du Milieu. Ecrit de cette manière, c'est si incongru! Etudiant dans le domaine de la guérison dans un milieu prestigieux, je venais d'avoir 21 ans. Normalement, actuellement, malgré mon apparence, j'ai entre 22 et 23 ans si je ne me trompe pas. Mes parents ont perdu la vie dans un accident quand j'étais petite mais j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère, Elizabeth, que tout le monde surnommait Mamy Beth. C'était la femme la plus douce et la plus gentille au monde. J'aurais souhaité, bien que ce soit impossible, que vous vous soyez rencontrés. J'ai grandi dans un petit village appelé Bulphan, non loin d'une cité nommée Londres. Avec le temps, j'ai sympathisé avec le fils de voisins assez aisés,__ Tom et Whitney Young, __ venus chercher la tranquillité de la campagne. Il s'appelait Matthew. Un jeune homme très intelligent. Il est devenu une sorte de marchand. Il n'est pas dérangeant, d'où je viens, qu'un homme et une femme se fréquentent._ (Nerëa laissa pendant quelques instants sa plume en suspens au-dessus de la feuille se demandant si elle devait mettre, pour s'amuser, qu'elle avait même partagé le même lit avec Matthew. Mais la femme risquait un arrêt cardiaque.)_ Je menais une vie tranquille. Puis tout s'est enchaîné. Mamy Beth était vieille, de dix ans plus vieille que Gram et ce n'est pas la folie qui était en train de l'emporter mais la maladie. Une maladie grave qui a envahi tout son corps. Tout comme moi, elle crachait du sang, souffrait de sueurs nocturnes et d'une perte anormale de poids. Mais je refusais de la voir mourir. La dernière semaine, dans...mon chez-moi, tout s'est enchaîné. J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé il y a des années alors que je suis arrivée en Février l'année dernière. Matthew s'était épris d'une femme et m'a annoncée qu'il partait. J'en fus vraiment blessée car_ (Nerëa raya le mot "car")_. Quelques soirs auparavant, j'avais rencontré une femme étrange qui m'a offert un objet en prononçant exactement ces paroles : « Il vous suffit de penser à un monde dans lequel vous désirez vivre pour y appartenir. Un rêve, un livre, un film, peu importe. Choisissez votre monde avec précaution ! »_. _Il faut savoir que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde mais à un autre et que votre monde n'est qu'un livre dans le mien. _

_Mamy Beth m'a quittée peu de temps après l'annonce de Matthew. Sa mort m'a détruite. Un soir, seule dans la maison, j'ai décidé de prendre cet objet. Dans ma main, il s'est mis à scintiller et j'ai pensé à votre monde. Quelques instants plus tard, je me suis retrouvée face à une créature immense et un cheval tout aussi grand et sombre. Le nom de la créature était Melkor. Il m'a fait une proposition. Je devais jouer les espions pour lui et je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Ou bien, je mourrais. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que rien n'était réel. Quand je me suis réveillée à Fondcombe, j'étais toujours dans cet état d'esprit. Mettez-vous à ma place...penseriez-vous aussi avoir été transportée dans un autre monde ? Dans mon monde, nous ne croyons pas à la magie en plus. Voyager dans un autre monde n'est que pure fiction. Voilà pourquoi j'étais une femme si vulgaire et informelle à Meduseld. Je n'avais aucune connaissance des convenances -et il me reste sans doute beaucoup à apprendre._

_Un homme, Boro__mir, le Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, Denethor, et le frère aîné de Faramir, époux de Dame Eowyn, est mort par ma faute. Lorsque j'ai croisé le chemin d'Aragorn, cible du Mal, j'ai donné notre position. D'autres âmes sont mortes à cause de moi, Mélite. Notamment sur la route vers le gouffre de Helm. Là aussi, je savais que nous serions attaqués car j'avais informé l'ennemi de notre départ. La boucherie du gouffre de Helm m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai vu les victimes, mes victimes, mourir sous mes yeux. J'étais l'épée qui leur a ôté la vie. Quand l'ennemi est venu me voir, cette fois-ci, je me suis retranchée et j'ai refusé de lui donner des renseignements. A ce moment-là, nous étions en route pour le camps de Dunharrow, il me semble. A cause de ma rébellion, j'ai été enlevée et emmenée à la terrifiante cité de Minas Morgul où je fus torturée pour trahison par Sauron en personne. C'était le prix à payer, et ayant réalisé que ce monde était bien réel et que je m'étais vraiment liée avec de nombreuses personnes, continuer de vous trahir m'était tout bonnement impossible. Mon corps a été humilié. Je ne me souviens pas en détails et je crois ne pas vouloir m'en souvenir. Comme j'avais réalisé une partie du pacte et servi le Mal, j'ai réclamé une récompense. Mais à ce stade, je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi, monde dans lequel je ne pouvais plus reprendre le cours de ma vie. Donc j'ai demandé à devenir immortelle. L'immortalité était un autre prix que l'on me faisait convoiter. Et elle m'a été accordée. Sous certaines conditions. L'une des conditions est sous vos yeux : Sohalia. _

_Sohalia n'est pas un bébé comme les autres. Je n'ai pas été violée. Elle n'est pas né d'un homme, ni d'un dieu (ou je ne sais quel nom vous pouvez donner aux êtres comme Sauron.). Au prix de mon immortalité, je dois mourir et renaître, Mélite. Je dois enfanter ma propre renaissance. Enfanter, donner naissance puis mourir six mois plus tard pour que l'enfant devienne à nouveau ma personne. Sohalia est bien moi. Elle est même mon ancien moi. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vue. Elizabeth Sohalia Rajni. Sohalia était l'un des prénoms de ma grand-mère, Mamy Beth. Je lui ai aussi attribué car j'ai accouché un clair de lune. Sohalia signifie clair de lune._

_Cette monstrueuse vérité est enfin dévoilée. Vous comprendrez que je ne l'ai pas dite pour tous vous protéger. Je me sens désormais comme une femme de ce monde, même si parfois l'ancien me manque._

_En espérant votre miséricorde, _

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, Mélite de Puygargues, en l'assurance de ma considération._

_Nerëa Feindal__"_

**.**

**OoO..Gimli...OoO**

**.**

Gimli était moitié allongé , à fumer la pipe, entre deux racines d'un mallorn qui ressortaient du sol, près du groupe d'elfes, formé par Yavannië, Olitar et Tiriel. Tous trois étaient en grande conversation et leurs yeux dévoraient l'environnement autour d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, le nain vit, au loin, le chevalier blond, le prétendant de Nerëa, marcher d'un pas alerte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Eodred restait dans son coin sans que personne ne sache pourquo_i et maintenant, ils allaient savoir_. Nerëa avait été emmenée de son côté par Haldir pour rencontrer la Dame et n'était pas revenue. Quant à eux, ils avaient dû rester aux frontières de la Cité, ignorant la raison de cette mise à l'écart. Seul Legolas avait eu un entretien avec la Dame au sujet de la future Ithilien qu'il voulait reconstruire mais il n'avait pas réussi à avoir de nouvelles de Nerëa.

En voyant les traits de son visage contractés, il comprit que ce dernier était en colère. Eodred se dirigeait vers eux. Quand il fut à quelques mètres, le nain se leva et alla à sa rencontre tandis que les elfes tournèrent leurs têtes dans sa direction, l'air interrogateur.

"Chevalier, que se passe-t-il? Les malheurs semblent t'être tombés dessus."

"Autant ce vaut. J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, monseigneur."

"Parlez à présent", l'invita Gimli en lui désignant de la main une racine où s'asseoir.

Mais Eodred hocha négativement la tête puis lui fit face, le dominant de toute sa hauteur d'homme: "Je les ai suivis. L'elfe et Nerëa. La Dame du Bois d'Or lui a parlé et Nerëa ...c'est une traîtresse. Elle nous a tous trahis."

Cette lugubre nouvelle frappa de plein fouet, Gimli demeurait sans voix.

"Elle donnait nos positions à l'ennemi et ce, depuis que vous avez fait sa rencontre."

"Le Seigneur Boromir...", murmura le nain, les yeux dans le vague et la face chagrine. Il eut un regard d'angoisse qu'Eodred perçut aussitôt :

"J'ignore tous les détails, monseigneur. Mais cette femme, par sa langue, est la cause de nombreuses morts. Nous aurions pu périr par sa faute sans jamais connaître la vérité."

Yavannië, Olitar et Tiriel fixaient les deux hommes. Un événement avait eu lieu,ils le sentaient. Un événement qui chamboulerait une fois de plus le monde. Les trois elfes levèrent le camps et partirent s'informer auprès de confrères. De son côté, Eodred rejoignit ses hommes pour préparer le camps. Même s'ils avaient été invités à dormir sur les plateformes dans les arbres, aucun ne voulait renouveler l'expérience.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gimli erra en fumant pendant quelques minutes. Il lui fallait annoncer la nouvelle à son ami elfe, il trouva ce dernier au bord d'un cours d'eau en train de se tremper les pieds. Cet endroit libéra aussitôt l'âme du nain qui y trouva apaisement et quiétude. Les grenouilles croassaient, sautant de nénuphar en nénuphar tandis qu'une mère rouge-queue noire nourrissaient ses petits qui piaillaient famine dans le mallorn en dessous duquel était assis Legolas. L'ouïe très développée de celui-ci perçut les pas lourds de son ami et se tourna vers lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire radieux. Son beau visage elfique s'illumina. "La nature est heureuse, je sens que les feuilles frémissent de plaisir et l'eau chante le déclin de l'ennemi. Cependant, ce soir, quand j'annoncerai ma décision au peuple de la Lórien, cette faune s'attristera." Gimli sourit même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'on pouvait entendre des pierres pleurer ou des feuilles parler. Puis l'elfe ajouta tout en détournant son regard mélancolique sur le cours d'eau : "Venez donc tremper vos pieds, maître nain. On dit que cet eau est bénéfique." En s'avançant, le nain acquiesça et se débarrassa de ses chausses et de son armure pour tremper ses pieds. L'eau était fraîche, très fraîche mais y plonger ses pieds n'était pas difficile. Gimli en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa venue mais ce fut Legolas qui prit d'abord la parole :

"Vous êtes messager de mauvaises nouvelles."

Le nain se racla la gorge puis déclara : "Eodred a suivi Nerëa et votre ami. La jeune femme aurait avoué avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi."

"Cela ne se peut...", plaida en chuchotant l'elfe dont la face se grisa. "Nous avons veillé sur elle, nous lui avons offert un des meilleurs logis. Nerëa ne peut pas être une traîtresse."

"Pourtant, ce sont les mots de la femme. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont gardée."

"Ce que vous me dites là, mon ami, me peine. Nous autres, elfes de _Taur e-Ndaedelos,_ nous ne nous confions pas aux étrangers. Aragorn, Nerëa et vous, vous êtes des exceptions. Aragorn est un vieil ami. Quant à nous, en dépit des différences de nos peuples, nous avons su nous trouver des points communs. Et Nerëa..."

"Vous êtes-vous déjà lié d'amitié avec une femme?"

"Oui, j'ai eu des liens amicaux avec une femme qui combattait dans nos rangs durant la bataille des Cinq Armées. Mais elle nous a quittés."

"Je ne parle pas de liens en rapport avec vos missions en tant que Prince, mon ami. Je parle de liens en privé.", précisa Gimli. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire avouer à l'elfe, un secret que l'elfe lui-même semblait ignorer.

"Ma nourrice, la Grande Guérisseuse du Palais, Ilvanya."

Le nain poussa un soupir et son regard se perdit dans l'eau, imaginant une nouvelle entrevue avec l'élue de son cœur.

**.**

**OoO..Nerëa...OoO**

**.**

La jour déclinait et je compris que la Dame ne viendrait pas. Un sentiment d'abandon m'envahit. Qu'allais-je devenir? Avais-je d'ailleurs un futur? Les saignements étaient plus fréquents, la faim me quittait de plus en plus. Mes rêves se muaient en cauchemars. Sans doute à cause des soucis, je perdais mes cheveux, ma tignasse s'affinait de plus en plus chaque jour. Les jambes repliées sur moi-même, mes bras les entourant, j'appuyais ma tête sur mes genoux. Mon fleuve de larmes était tari. Je ne pleurai plus.

Alors que la nuit s'installait éclairant doucement la cité d'une pleine lune bien ronde, une douce voix se fit entendre à ma porte.

_"Arna-a balcha,_

_Sen dî heneb elu lostol or Arda,_

_Gara panath dîn thir'eni magor ; in'mân leithien,_

_Ae Estë gu egleria'cen, edro nîn guren.."_

Reconnaissant cette voix, je me précipitai vers la porte.

_"Ae Varda, Elentári , __edro nîn guren__!_

_Egleria ani'gorn-gwador,_

_I'mil gwathel..."_

"Legolas?", chuchotai-je.

Le chant cessa aussitôt. Je plaquai l'oreille à la porte, les elfes ne produisaient aucun bruit et je les en maudissais presque pour cela.

"_Mellon nin_?", tentai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Un soupir derrière la porte fut la seule réponse.

Après avoir attendu de longues heures, je me résignai : il était parti. Legolas était parti. Et je me sentais étrangement mal d'avoir été ignorée. Plus qu'ignorée, car il m'avait entendue. Abandonnée. Son réconfort me manquait. A Minas Tirith, Legolas m'avait encouragée à sortir et parler à nouveau. Il m'avait épargnée la solitude à Edoras. Au mariage, cette danse… Un frisson parcourut mon corps en repensant à cette époque où l'on s'était rapproché. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé. S'était-on réellement rapproché? Cette danse était toujours restée un mystère. Certes, le prince avait toutes les raisons d'offrir une danse cette nuit-là. En tant que gentleman, il l'avait offert à une femme sans partenaire. Mais un détail m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi m'offrir une danse à l'extérieur? Pourquoi ne pas me ramener sur la piste de danse? Pourquoi danser sans aucune musique pour la rythmer? En dansant, la distance formelle entre nous s'était fortement rétrécie.

Je secouai la tête, je me faisais des idées. Après tout, j'avais dansé avec le prince Nain également.

Cognant ma tête contre la porte, les questions me rendaient folle. Cloîtrée dans ma cellule, sur le point d'être jugée pour haute trahison, penser à de telles choses n'était qu'inepties. Il me fallait plutôt réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Je demandais déjà comment j'allais bien pouvoir me défendre.

En effet, je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de la bombe que j'avais amorcée. J'avais agi sous le coup de mes passions sans vraiment réaliser de mes conséquences de mes actes à grande échelle. Sans doute le fruit de mon immaturité. D'un autre côté, je n'étais qu'une gamine fraîchement adulte débarquée sur des terres inconnues en pleine guerre entre le bien et le mal. J'étais à la limite de regretter mon ancien monde avec mon canapé et mes DVD de la saga Harry Potter en compagnie de Matthew. Matthew… la seule attache qui me restait. Je l'avais abandonné, oublié comme un vieux vinil dans un grenier.

Je fermai les yeux. J'essayais de me souvenir de son visage. Son nez court. Son front large. Son …

Soudain, je me sentais prise de panique. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il tambourinait comme s'il voulait sortir. J'étouffai. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. L'air restait bloqué. Je suffoquai.

Matthew. Ses bras qui m'entouraient pour me consoler. Ses doigts fins pénétrant mes cheveux, mes ongles s'enfonçant à présent dans le crâne. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Je me sentis prise de vertige.

_'Et mince, pas une crise d'angoisse maintenant! Non, non, non!'_

Je me recroquevillai derrière le lit faisant dos à la porte et me mis à gémir.

J'avais chaud mais mes mains et mes pieds étaient froids. Je ressentais une fourmillement ; je me sentais présente et ailleurs… en train de partir.

Je ne fis pas attention au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. J'étais en train de me remémorer le visage de Matthew. Cette scène au restaurant précisément. Mon corps se paralysa. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans inonder les joues. Je voyais sa bouche bouger. Mais aucun son. Mon fleuve de larmes s'était tari. Je pleurai des larmes sèches.

J'avais oublié sa voix.

**.**

**OoO..Eodred...OoO**

**.**

Pas de bar. Pas de prostituées. Pas de boisson. D'un œil inquiet, Eodred, qui cirait ses chausses, regardait Darius qui tournait en rond dans le cercle que formaient les arbres.

"La Taverne du Corbeau Noir a l'air de te manquer..." fit remarquer Eodred, l'air moqueur.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire enrager Darius qui éructa : "A quoi bon rester pour une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine, frère? Reprenons nos chevaux et regagnons Minas Tirith. Là-bas, boissons et festivités nous y attendent. Ici, il n'y a que chants ennuyeux et ...il n'y a rien. Même les habitants ne se montrent pas! Pourquoi restons-nous?"

Son interlocuteur se renfrogna et bredouilla d'une voix fêlée un seul mot "mission" avant d'enfiler une autre paire de chausses et des jambières.

"Une mission? Quelle mission?"

Les yeux du blond se levèrent et croisèrent les siens : "Nous ne rentrerons pas à Minas Tirith tant qu'elle n'aura pas été jugée."

Darius cracha sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbres près d'Eodred : "Laissons la justice aux elfes. Elle nous a trahis. Qu'ils la pendent ou l'emmènent dans un endroit dont eux-seuls détiennent le secret."

Puis il observa Eodred qui avait placé ses chausses sous le soleil à côté de celles de Darius. En effet, il ne pleuvait plus depuis deux jours. Le temps était chaud, un soleil radieux illuminait leur journée. Il arracha une longue branche d'un arbre à l'écorce grisee, placée derrière lui, et entreprit de la tailler à l'aide de son poignard. Alors qu'il arrachait le dernier morceau d'écorce, le chevalier prit à nouveau la parole d'un ton plus doux : "C'est à cause d'elle? Que vous ne pouvez partir?"

"Pardon?" Eodred leva les yeux et remarqua que son compagnon de voyage était en train de tailler une flèche dans l'arbre au feuillage marcescent, "Cesse cela tout de suite, Darius, sinon nous serons plus vite en dehors des frontières elfiques que tu le souhaites."

L'homme s'exécuta de suite et jeta la branche au loin.

"Je plaisantais, l'autre fois, à la Taverne du Corbeau Noir, fit Darius d'un ton plus sérieux. Mon esprit n'aurait jamais pensé que tu te sois autant entiché de cette femme. Tu ne la connais pratiquement pas et..."

"J'ai rencontré Nerëa à Edoras, il y a un an de cela."

"Bon sang, mais de quoi parliez-vous quand vous vous voyiez? Tu ne t'es jamais douté que..."

"Personne n'oserait douter de l'innocence d'un agneau, Darius."

"Un agneau aux dents aiguisées."

Eodred se tut. Voyant sa déception, Darius le tapota dans le dos : "Ce n'est qu'une femme. Pourquoi t'acharner? Quand nous rentrerons à Minas Tirith, je te présenterai à la jolie donzelle que nous avons vue la dernière fois. Te souviens-tu? (Eodred hocha la tête). Ambre, c'est son prénom. Nous pourrons lui..."

"Les prostituées ne m'intéressent pas, je ne suis pas un homme qui se voue à ce genre de pratiques."

Avec un rire sarcastique, Darius se leva en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses : "Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, crois-moi." Il prit son épée et se tourna vers Eodred : "Je vais m'entraîner près de la rivière. Si l'envie t'en prend, rejoins-moi.'

Sans un regard pour son compagnon, Darius pivota et repartit en sifflant, son épée flanquée sur l'épaule et le poignard accroché à la ceinture.

La tête entre les mains, Eodred resta seul en pleine réflexion sur son tronc d'arbre. Son esprit nageait en pleine confusion. Il l'avait pourtant entendu de sa propre bouche. C'était une traîtresse. Jamais le jeune chevalier n'aurait dû la sauver dans les cachots de Minas Morgul. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il l'avait secourue et ramenée saine et sauve à Minas Tirith. Le Seigneur Eomer, neveu du roi Théoden, avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Si le cavalier du Rohan savait, Eodred se serait sûrement fait convoquer pour une explication. Avec du recul, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Nerëa avait rejeté ses avances. Plus le jeune homme pensait à elle, plus son cœur se déchirait. Il s'était épris d'une traîtresse. Son père allait être déçu quand il l'annoncerait dans sa prochaine lettre. Eodred releva brusquement la tête. Sa mission. Même si le roi avait sûrement été informé par le Seigneur et la Dame du Bois d'Or, il devait faire son rapport auprès du roi. Une visite à la traîtresse s'imposait.

Ce soir-là, les elfes organisaient une fête à propos d'un projet que le Prince elfe voulait établir. Or, un soir sur deux, elfes et hommes se relayaient pour garder la prisonnière. Eodred en avait fait la requête au nom du Royaume d'Elessar Telcontar, demande sur laquelle la Dame du Bois d'Or ne voyait aucune objection. Ce soir, c'était le tour de garde des hommes.

**.**

**OoO..Nerëa...OoO**

**.**

"Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Dame Nerëa."

Assise derrière mon lit, cachée et recroquevillée sur moi-même en pleine réflexion, je sursautai, me retournai et poussai un cri de surprise. Mon cerveau avait peine à croire que je faisais face à une personne -après tant de jours-, surtout Eodred. S'il était venu dans ma cellule, c'était signe qu'il était temps de partir. De faire face aux conséquences de mes actes.

"Je me prépare." , murmurai-je en tournant la tête mais rapidement, il contourna le lit et s'agenouilla devant moi.

"Vous pleurez", affirma-t-il en levant mon menton. Son visage, qui s'embellissait avec le temps, était encadré par une barbe de quelques jours. Mes yeux s'embuèrent mais les larmes ne coulèrent toujours pas, je le fixai droit dans ses yeux clairs.

"Vous l'avez mérité", lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant en serrant ma mâchoire entre le pouce et l'index.

"P..p..pardon?", bégayai-je sous l'effet de la surprise tout en essayant de me dégager.

"J'ai dû mal à me figurer que j'ai pu éprouver des sentiments pour vous. Vous me dégoûtez. Vous avez abusé de notre confiance à tous. Mêmes les grands seigneurs vous ont offert leur protection. Et vous leur avez craché au visage!"

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…"

Tout en prononçant ses mots, je me rendais compte qu'ils étaient naïfs et insensés.

"Si vous n'aviez jamais existé, tout serait plus simple."

J'hoquetai. Ses paroles étaient dures. Il était en train de me déballer ce que je n'avais pas voulu entendre de vive voix. J'avais envie de gifler cette ordure aux cheveux de paille.

"Vous ne savez rien", sifflai-je.

"J'aimerais que vous disparaissiez, vous et votre monstre."

"Sohalia n'est pas un monstre. C'est ma … ma fille"

"Votre fille! Vous me faites rire! C'est un monstre qui est sorti de votre ventre, une bâtarde. Vous êtes une abomination, pire qu'une catin. D'après vous, pourquoi vos amis ne viennent pas vous visiter?"

Mon visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il touchait tous mes points faibles. Je me mordillai la lèvre ; la colère et la tristesse se mélangeaient dans un tumulte indescriptible. Je voulais qu'il cesse ces tourments.

Eodred se releva.

"Je vous laisse réfléchir à la réponse."

**.**

**OoO..Mélite...OoO**

**.**

Depuis toute petite, Mélite s'était levée tôt. Même quand Aelen était venue au monde et qu'elle ne faisait pas ses nuits, Mélite avait continué à se lever aux aurores. Sa mère, une femme robuste qui avait épousé le boulanger du village, le père de Mélite, avait toujours apprécié cette qualité. Ce matin-là, la femme avait réussi à enchaîner toutes les tâches habituelles, mais un pressentiment l'avait saisi dès son réveil. Quand elle vit une domestique, du même rang qu'elle, une lettre à la main, elle comprit qu'une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait.

"Bonjour Mélite!", la salua la femme en rabattant le capuchon trempé de sa cape marron foncé.

"Bonjour Melvine...il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Ton mari travaille toujours comme coursier?"

"Oui mais je ne peux plus l'aider dans son travail car six enfants m'attendent au foyer", déclara la domestique en sortant de sa besace, coincée à la ceinture, une autre lettre, cette fois-ci ouverte. "Il s'agit du courrier du Roi, Tristan en a la charge et quand il en a lu le contenu, il m'a aussitôt appelé."

"Parlons à l'intérieur, Melvine. L'ouïe de certaines personnes est aussi précise que celle d'un elfe."

A ces mots, les deux femmes entrèrent dans un salon. A l'intérieur, personne. On avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, certainement pour se réchauffer en lisant car quelques livres avaient été laissés sur une table basse. Mélite s'assit sur un fauteuil, les fesses seulement posées sur le rebord pour pouvoir se lever aussitôt si un seigneur ou un quelconque noble passait la porte. Melvine se réchauffait les mains alors qu'elle dépliait la lettre sur laquelle était écrit "À sa Majesté Royale Elessar Telcontar" :

_"Sire, _

_Je me vois aux regrets de vous annoncer que vos soupçons s'avèrent véridiques. Ayant été témoin de sa confession, je peux affirmer que Nerëa Feindal est coupable de haute trahison envers la Couronne et le Peuple de la Terre du Milieu pour avoir pactisé avec notre plus grand ennemi. Dans l'attente de votre décision, l'accusée restera emprisonnée en Lothlórien ._

_Votre Altesse Royale voudra bien agréer l'expression de mon profond respect,_

_Eodred de la maison d'Everhate"_

"La garce a profité de votre bonté, pour vous refiler la petite, et de la miséricorde de notre Roi."_,_ commenta Melvine, les bras croisés, se tenant en appui sur la cheminée. Se gardant de piper mot, Mélite replia la lettre et prit l'autre enveloppe ; ses doigts tremblaient d'énervement.

"Cette autre lettre est de la traîtresse justement.", fit la domestique en désignant du menton la deuxième enveloppe. Sa voix trahissait maintes réserves.

Mélite acquiesça et vit le nom de l'émettrice au dos de la lettre. Avec difficultés, elle se releva et jeta la lettre dans le feu : "Celle-ci ne vaut pas la peine d'être lue alors."

**.**

**OoO..Nerëa...OoO**

**.**

Parfois la réalité dépasse la fiction. J'aurais pu vouloir qu'une météorite tombe grotesquement sur ma cellule, que Merlin l'Enchanteur apparaisse pour cliqueter d'un coup de baguette magique la serrure ou que Dobby transplane pour me donner un objet qui me permette de m'enfuir. Mais une chose de bien plus invraisemblable survint. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la forêt était noyée par l'obscurité comme jamais et la porte de ma cellule était ouverte. Ouverte, grand ouverte. Tout simplement. Je m'assis sur mon lit, papillonnant des yeux et les frottant. Mais la porte restait ouverte devant moi. Trop peureuse, je me levai pour la refermer et mes pieds butèrent contre un élément. Les yeux baissés, je reconnus ma besace. Étrange.

Je fis mine de refermer puis la rouvrit doucement pour passer ma tête dans l'interstice. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne. Pendant un instant, je me demandai si Dieu existait et si je n'étais pas victime d'un miracle. Après avoir pris ma besace, je me glissai en dehors.

_'Et maintenant, que dois-je faire?'_

Deux options s'offraient : je restais pour mourir en traître ou bien, je m'enfuyais pour errer et me cacher. Mes amis, je les avais perdus depuis longtemps ; plus personne ne m'accepterait à présent. Quand à Sohalia, je préférais la laisser entre leurs mains car j'étais consciente qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal. Etant une traître, ce qui me restait de ma vie allait se résumer au vagabondage et je refusais d'infliger cela à Sohalia. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour mon enfant, pour ce bout de moi. Et quand mon âme reprendra vie en elle, peut-être auront-ils oublié mes actes ? J'y croyais moins. Aucun elfe ne sillonnait les couloirs, c'était bien trop étrange comme situation. Mais je fis tout de même quelques pas en avant, silencieuse.

Soudain, je me sentis partir en arrière. En quelques secondes, une grosse main se plaqua sur ma bouche et mon corps fut jeté contre le tronc d'un mallorn. Je poussais un cri étouffé quand les écorces de l'arbre m'égratignèrent. Les mains de l'homme sentaient le cirage, me donnant la nausée. Je levais les yeux mais mon agresseur était encapuchonné dans l'obscurité, je ne pouvais guère distinguer les traits de son visage. "Tais-toi!...si je t'ai fait sortir, c'est pour que tu me serves.", chuchota-t-il avant de me menacer d'une lame. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et le repoussai de toutes mes forces avant de courir me cacher derrière un autre arbre plus loin. Mes yeux s'affolèrent dans tous les sens. Où étaient ces foutus elfes? Où était Legolas ou Gimli? J'entendais le souffle de l'homme qui se rapprochait. Mes membres étaient tendus, quasi tétanisés. Je fermais les paupières puis les rouvrait. Le couloir n'était qu'une plate forme de bois, bordée par les arbres. Entre les mellyrn, le vide. Si l'homme mettait la main sur moi, il m'égorgerait surement. Et si je m'enfuyais...Mes pensées furent interrompues. Mon agresseur surgit devant moi. Sa force était incroyable, il me saisit par le col de ma tenue comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et me hissa contre le mallorn. Mes doigts essayaient de trouver une accroche mais comme mes mains étaient moites, elles glissaient sur l'écorce. Je me débattais, il m'écarta les jambes et se plaça entre, m'immobilisant. "Catin... je l'ai toujours dit." Nous luttions. Son souffle haletant contre ma peau m'écœurait. Je le vis chercher sa lame et profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour lui donner un coup de tête dans la mâchoire. L'individu recula en titubant et hurlant de douleur. Cet idiot allait alerter les alentours. Ses mains étaient tendues dans ma direction et s'agitaient comme s'il voulait m'attraper mais je lui assénais un coup de pied dans le genou gauche et il perdit l'équilibre. La scène parut se passer au ralenti comme dans une superproduction Hollywoodienne. Son corps ne se pencha pas vers la gauche du côté du chemin mais sur la droite. Machinalement, je tendis une main pour le rattraper mais il était trop tard, son corps bascula dans le vide. Son capuchon se ôta mais je ne pus discerner clairement son visage, seulement des yeux clairs et une barbe naissante avant de me détourner et de plonger dans l'obscurité.

_J'avais tué un homme._

Rapidement, je rejoignis les écuries tout en me cachant de quelques gardes qui passaient par là. Je n'avais que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma fuite. Revenant là où nous avions laissé nos chevaux aux elfes, je retrouvai le bâtiment. J'avais peine à croire que personne ne m'ait vu. Même si je me cachais très bien, mes pas faisaient un raffut incroyable en piétinant le sol. Que fichaient ces elfes?

_J'avais tué un homme._

Dans un enclos, je vis Arod. Le cheval s'approcha de moi. Pouvait-il ressentir la terreur qui régnait en moi? Il me caressa du museau, je le montai, nouai les rênes et il fila, sous la lueur des premières étoiles, au triple galop, loin de la Lothlórien , loin de ma prison,_ loin de mes meurtres, loin de mon crime._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>

**Guest chapter 26 . Apr 19 :** Maintenant ;)

**karinedarnessy :** Oui, tu peux utiliser son prénom de base ^^ Sinon, pour les personnages, ils ne sont que secondaires. Il y en a même un en moins. Un en moins à se remémorrer! Chouette XD merci pour la review! d'ailleurs, Seswiir ogësh lo maräer Aâhran! ^^

**Trixie :** Bonjour, les premiers chapitres sont de bien piètre qualité...je l'avoue. Ca y est, c'est reparti avec les mauvaises nouvelles! Elle a la vie plus dure que Sansa Stark ...non...PERSONNE N'A UNE VIE PIRE QUE CELLE DE SANSA STARK. Je suis encore traumatisée par la fin de l'épisode 6 de la saison 5... Tu connais Games of Thrones? Il y a d'autres Legoromances dont la romance va très lentement. J'ai eu d'autres coup de coeur : "Une aventure volée" entre autre. C'est une fiction hors-pair...Sinon non, tu peux ne pas tout retenir. Les autres, à l'exception de Mélite Eodred et Nerëa, ne sont que des personnages de décor.

**PaulinaDragona :** Ce chapitre est enfin là. J'avoue que décrire les sentiments de chacun a été Vraiment..mais vraiment compliqué. Il fallait se mettre dans la tête de tout le monde et décrire ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir sur une même scène. Gimli est le plus réfléchi, je dirais. Il ne s'énerve pas, peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il est certain que les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne paraissent.

**Toutouille :** Non, en effet, personne ne le prend bien lol! Après, ce qui va être intéressant de voir, c'est la manière dont chacun va percevoir la trahison. Vont-ils suivre le mouvement ou essayer de creuser plus en profondeur pour comprendre? Après tout, ils connaissent tous Nerëa depuis un an. Un an, ça peut être long ou court, tout dépend du point de vue (cf la conversation entre Darius et Eodred.) Je me demande si Nerëa va s'enfuir dans une grotte comme Gollum hihi!

**Twilight-love:** Merci beaucoup miss! Et merci pour ta review!

**Alors, qui est ce mystérieux agresseur?**

**Dans le petit carré ci-dessous, vous allez pouvoir me donner votre avis ;) **

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ;)**


	28. Livre 4, Chapitre 2

**JUIN 2015**

**PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE**

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées._

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour me revoilou!<em>

_Je publie un petit chapitre avant vos examens, tout en espérant qu'il égaye vos coeurs._

_Comme annoncé sur le groupe, il s'agit d'un chapitre "court" car il ne concerne que la traque et j'ai décidé de couper à cet endroit car l'évènement qui se passe ensuite entraîne un autre événement...etc. Bref, comme d'habitude, le coupage des chapitres est compliqué! J'ai vraiment essayé de rallonger le chapitre...mais vraiment...ça ne donnait rien!_

_Dans les prochains jours, je vais être surtout du matin (5-15h minimum) donc je n'écrirai pas. N'étant pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout!) du matin, je vais dormir, dormir et ...dormir XD. Je préfère vous prévenir plutôt que vous vous demandiez pourquoi je n'écris pas. Et puis, je pense attendre la fin des examens (fin Juin). _

_Les petits potins du jour :_

_-_**Càam Songz**, vue à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, prête à monter dans un jet avec **Legolas** en direction d'Hawaï! Les cours sont finis, allons bronzer au soleil!

- **Azria**, après la glace italienne, se tente un petit chocolat chaud au Georges V avec **La Plume**. Elles semblaient très chargées avec leurs monster-valises. Un voyage prévu pour Hawaï aussi?

- **Toutouille**, sortant du Fouquet's, aux bras du ténébreux** Thranduil** ! Il semblerait que cela devienne sérieux entre eux.

-** Tiriel** et **Ciriel** filent le parfait amour dans le petit cocon dans une forêt inconnue. Comme ils sont mignons!

_Les VRAIS potins :_

__ J'ai enfin fêté mes vingt-cinq ans, ça y est! Je suis une grande fille, et bientôt catherinette! Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette tradition avant que Eagles m'en parle. Et maintenant que j'ai 25 ans, tout le monde m'en parle... Unnn jouuuuur mmonnnnn priiiince viennnndra! Bon, du coup, je n'ai pas touché à mes fictions depuis un bout de temps..._

__Vos reviews, vos follows et favos me font vraiment super plaisir! J'ai régulièrement des messages privés également qui me boostent d'autant plus!_

____Soundtracks: "Dead Inside"-Muse_, " You really got me"-The Kinks, "Paint it Black"-The Rolliing Stones, "Don't Look Back"-Oasis

__Je dédie ce chapitre à mon chaton, Azria, parce que nous sommes jumelles-gémelles, et que nous fêtons notre anniversaire le même jour ;)_

_Allez, j'arrête mon blabla! (vous ne lisez pas, avouez... ahah!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Warning :**** Ahah! Non cette fois-ci, pas de warnings! Vous pouvez lire en toute sérénité!**

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 2.**

**O**

**OO**

**"Le tragique de la destinée humaine ne vient-il pas de ce que l'homme comprend qu'il en connaît assez pour savoir qu'il ne connaît rien de sa destinée, et qu'il n'en connaîtra jamais suffisamment pour savoir s'il y aura autre chose à connaître."**

**[Henri Laborit] **

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Arod galopait. Sans s'arrêter, sans perdre le rythme. Ma tête était vide, je ne réfléchissais plus. Epuisée, je me penchai sur l'encolure de la bête et y posai mon front. Le vent, plus froid que ce que j'avais connu jusque là, giflait mon visage. Je m'accrochai plus encore à la crinière. Sa destination m'était inconnue. Pourtant, le cheval galopait vers un but précis, que j'ignorais. Je relevai la tête et observai sa robe blanche qui miroitait dans l'obscurité, drôle d'inconvénient quand on sait que l'on sera bientôt chassée comme du gibier. Là-haut, dans le ciel découvert, les étoiles brillaient comme jamais. La lune _Isil_ était pleine et nous éclairait comme en plein jour. Les elfes avaient la capacité de voir plus loin que l'oeil humain, d'observer les planètes qui entouraient Arda, mais contempler ce ciel étoilé était déjà un cadeau merveilleux pour un Homme. Quand je vivais dans la banlieue de Londres, rares étaient les fois où je pouvais voir un ciel aussi découvert, aussi dénué de pollution, aussi superbe. _Remirrath_, la voie lactée, s'étendait de tout son long parsemée par _Telumendil, Valacirca_ ou encore _Anarríma_. Pour le moment, nous nous dirigions vers_ Wilwarin_, parfaitement reconnaissable par sa forme en W. Toutes ses connaissances m'avaient été prodiguées par Legolas en personne. Les elfes étaient obsédés par le savoir, notamment dans le domaine de l'astronomie. Sans doute à cause de leur nature, quand on est immortel, quoique de plus beau que de philosopher sous une belle nuit au clair de lune. Je souris à cette idée mais la tristesse me rattrapa aussitôt en réalisant que mes nuits à converser avec Legolas étaient révolues. Je n'allais sans doute plus jamais le voir et étrangement, cette pensée me crevait le coeur. Arod hennit à ce moment-là et je repris conscience de la situation. J'étais en fuite.

Le paysage défilait depuis de longues heures et l'air devenait de plus en plus glacial. Bien qu'Arod maintenait le rythme, je décidai de l'arrêter. Nous étions en pleine plaine, seul un rocher pouvait nous cacher ; de petits buissons entouraient un des côtés. Le cheval ralentit la cadence, tourna autour du rocher, puis se plaça contre celui-ci. Je démontai Arod, les jambes flageolantes de fatigue et m'assis aussitôt sur l'herbe. Rapidement frigorifiée, je rampais vers le flanc d'Arod, allongé, les membres repliées. Il n'eut aucun mouvement brusque quand je me recroquevillai contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Le sommeil nous rattrapa.

Il n'était pas encore l'aube mais le soleil allait illuminer l'horizon de sa lumière d'une minute à l'autre. Ma nuit, aussi courte fut-elle, avait été agitée par les cauchemars. L'homme basculait sans cesse dans le vide sans que je ne vois son visage. J'avais crainte que l'identité de cette homme ne soit celle d'un ami. Quelqu'un que je croyais être mon ami. Eodred. A la seule pensée de son prénom, mon corps tressaillit. Etait-ce lui? Je balayai ces pensées. Il fallait continuer de fuir coûte que coûte.

Affamée, je me hissais sur Arod et nous poursuivîmes notre fuite.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, au zénith, j'aperçus un cours d'eau. Le cheval changea soudainement de direction pour galoper jusqu'à la rivière. Arrivé au bord, il ralentit et se stoppa, je compris aussitôt et démontai pour me précipiter vers l'eau, les mains en coupe. Je recueillais le précieux liquide pendant que, plus loin, en aval, Arod s'abreuvait. Le contact frais apaisa mes lèvres desséchées et je me sentis vite revigorée. Puis je remontais sur Arod. Le cheval ne fit pas demi-tour ; au contraire, il plongea un sabot dans l'eau puis les deux avant d'avancer dans la rivière. Surprise, je constatai qu'il ne rejoignait pas le bord de la rive mais continuait à avancer dans le cours d'eau sur plusieurs mètres.

"Mais que fais-tu?", lui dis-je à voix haute.

Je tournais la tête et compris. Les traces de pas, ses traces bien ancrées dans le sol. Nous risquions d'être vite repérés. D'autant plus que les elfes, dont rien n'échappe à leur oeil, allaient se mettre à notre poursuite. L'eau montait à présent à hauteur de jarret mais il continuait de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Notre point d'arrêt se trouvait loin derrière lorsqu'il remonta sur la rive.

"Très intelligent...", pensai-je.

Au cours de la journée, Arod s'arrêta pour brouter et je marchais pendant ce temps pour me dégourdir les jambes. Mais je ne trouvais rien à manger, hormis quelques baies. La faim me tiraillait. La nuit, nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour nous reposer. La faim broyait mon estomac, je m'endormis d'épuisement sur le dos de mon cheval.

**.**

**OoO..Legolas...OoO**

**.**

Même si Legolas avait été préparé à ce moment, le trac s'était emparé de lui. Il côtoyait ce statut de prince depuis des centaines d'années ; pourtant, s'exprimer devant un peuple entier n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Des hommes, tel qu'Elessär, avaient un don pour les discours. Mais, bien qu'il soit immortel et qu'on lui avait inculqué de nombreuses leçons sur la rhétorique dans sa jeunesse, jamais il ne se sentirait à l'aise.

Le Prince ne devait pas faillir à son devoir, d'autant plus que le Seigneur et sa Dame avaient déplacé la population entière du Bois d'Or pour qu'il expose devant eux ses projets. Alors, pendant près d'une heure, les Galadhrim avaient déserté leurs logis, laissant leurs invités, venus de Minas Tirith, de côté, pour écouter les paroles du Prince. Son projet d'installer une colonie elfique fut très bien accueilli. Même si l'événement ne deviendrait pas concret avant des dizaines d'années, la liste des volontaires était déjà longue. L'un des jardiniers galadhrim proposa même de refleurir ces contrées de façon à ce que le passage des elfes en ces terres marque le sol à tout jamais et qu'Arda s'en souvienne encore alors que les fils des fils des grands hommes auront péri et emmené avec eux la gloire d'un passé sombre aux mains de Sauron. Legolas expliqua que ces terres avaient été offertes au Prince Faramir, fils cadet de l'Intendant du Gondor Denethor II, par le roi Elessär et que, de ce fait, il devait lui demander sa permission. L'elfe savait à quel point l'Ithilien comptait aux yeux de Faramir. Son frère Boromir, l'un des Marcheurs, y avait combattu et reconquis ces parcelles autrefois.

L'engouement des Galadhrims se dissipa brusquement quand un elfe surgit à côté du Seigneur et de la Dame, l'air effrayé : _"Monseigneur, Ma Dame, m'accorderiez-vous un instant?"_

Quand il tourna la tête, Legolas vit tous les regards tournés vers leurs seigneurs. Aussitôt, il reprit la situation en main et leur parla de la compagnie des Dunedains du Sud qu'ils cotoyeraient durant leur séjour en Ithilien. D'une oreille, il écoutait l'elfe parler au Seigneur et à la Dame. Il s'agissait de Faramaë, le neveu d'Haldir, un elleth à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Seuls quelques bribes de la conversations lui parvinrent mais ce fut assez pour comprendre la situation :

_"La prisonnière, messeigneurs...la traîtresse, elle..."_

_"Comment s'est...enfuie...?"_

_"...savons pas..."_

_"...rattraper...procès...quelques jours..."_

Ce fut la Dame qui prononça les dernières paroles, elle se leva devant toute l'assemblée et Legolas cessa aussitôt de discourir. Le visage de la femme semblait contrarié, ses traits étaient durs et contractés. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire se tut et inclina la tête tout comme les autres elfes. Haldir était à présent dans la salle et il demanda aux Galadhrim de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les gardes, les Seigneurs du Bois d'Or, Legolas et lui. Celeborn restait assis sur son trône d'argent à regarder sa Reine descendre avec élégance et légèreté les quelques marches qui la séparaient des gardes. Son regard se planta dans celui de Legolas :_ "Elle s'est enfuie."_

Un frisson remonta l'échine du Prince qui se demandait pourquoi elle s'adressait à lui en particulier, et non à Haldir.

_"Cette mission vous incombe et vous en connaissez la raison au fond de vous."_, fit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Pendant quelques instants, l'elfe resta silencieux, le visage impavide, avant de prendre à son tour la parole : _"Nous partons à sa poursuite, mes serviteurs et moi." _

Les yeux du Prince se rivèrent sur Haldir mais la Dame leva une main et hocha négativement la tête :

_"Prenez son neveau Faramaë avec vous ; il est l'un de nos meilleurs pisteurs et a fait ses preuves durant la Grande Guerre. Haldir doit rester auprès de ses Seigneurs, il est déjà engagé dans une autre mission."_

Legolas s'inclina devant la Dame et le Seigneur avant de se retirer, talonné de près par Faramaë. Arrivé au campement, il nota que les quelques hommes de Minas Tirith étaient encore éveillés et visiblement, ils avaient remarqué le sentiment de panique parmi les Galadhrim. Aussitôt, profitant qu'il soit le seul elfe familier à parler leur langue, ils l'assaillèrent de questions. En quelques mots, Legolas leur expliqua la situation critique tout en marchant vers les écuries.

"Qu'allons-nous faire, mon seigneur?", dit un homme.

"La Dame du Bois d'Or a ordonné qu'on la poursuive."

"Nous venons avec vous.", affirma bravement un autre homme.

"Non, le Roi Elessar doit être prévenu. Retournez à Minas Tirith et prévenez-le en personne. Lui seul décidera de ce que son peuple fera dans cette affaire. (Il aperçut ses hommes au loin). _Olitar, Yavannië, et Tiriel, suivez-moi. Préparez cinq chevaux, _ _Faramaë vient avec nous, Dame Nerëa s'est échappé. Nous devons la poursuivre. "_

Chacun se dispersa à ses tâches respectives. Arrivé devant les écuries, Legolas fut stoppé par Gimli qui lui barra le chemin : "Où allez vous, mon ami?"

"Nerëa s'est enfuie."

Avant d'émettre la moindre explication, Legolas fut coupé par Haldir qui se glissa sur le côté : _"Méfiez-vous, monseigneur. Elle est bien plus qu'une simple espionne et une traîtresse."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer cela, mon ami?"_

_"Un homme est mort. De sa main.",_ s'indigna Haldir avant de lui tourner le dos et de le planter là.

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Avec Arod, nous avons repris la route tôt matin. Trois jours que nous sommes en cavale. Le matin du troisième jour s'étaient dessinées au loin des montagnes inconnues. Bien que nous soyons en pleine saison printanière, on pouvait voir la neige sur leurs crêtes pointues, rivées vers le ciel qu'elles semblaient toucher. Le rythme d'Arod était désormais moins soutenu ; le cheval, aussi rapide fut-il, fatiguait. Je ne le poussais pas à accélérer car mon corps donnait aussi des signes de grandes faiblesses. Physiquement épuisée et psychologiquement démoralisée.

Au crépuscule du troisième jour, je suppliai Arod de s'arrêter. Les douleurs dans le dos, à cause de la course, devenaient insoutenables mais l'animal ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la lisière d'une forêt. Une fois à l'arrêt, je me laissais tomber parterre, Arod s'approcha et me renifla de ses énormes naseaux comme pour vérifier si j'étais en vie. Je restais de longues minutes allongée dans l'herbe, les mains sous mon corps, au niveau de mes reins pour apaiser le mal de dos. Quand je parvins à respirer correctement, mes yeux balayaient l'environnement à la recherche d'Arod. Celui-ci broutait à quelques mètres.

Une brise d'air me fit éternuer, les oreilles du cheval se dressèrent et il s'avança dans ma direction. Alors, je me relevai avec difficulté en toussant et tournai la tête vers lui.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici? Nul ne m'a instruit en géographie de la Terre du milieu...Où sommes-nous..."

Le cheval resta immobile, mes épaules s'affaissèrent de dépit. Legolas, lui, communiquait avec les chevaux, un tel don m'aurait certainement aidé.

Soudain, l'animal se mit à hennir tout en se cabrant en direction de la forêt. Je compris. Tôt ou tard, on me rattraperait. Mais, en me traquant dans une forêt, aussi dense que celle-ci, leur chasse serait ardue. Pour le remercier, je caressai le museau d'Arod en y posant mon front puis prononçai quelques paroles à voix basse :

"Adieu, mon compagnon. Vas, tu es libre."

Au loin, une lueur attira mon attention. Cela étincelait comme une lance le ferait au soleil, je plissais les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui arrivait dans ma direction mais Arod ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me poussa vers la forêt. Je me saisis de mon sac et m'y enfonçai en courant sans un regard en arrière.

**.**

**OoO..Legolas...OoO**

**.**

Il reconnaissait bien ce chemin. Il le connaissait très bien. Leur traque se poursuivait vers le nord longeant l'Anduin. Selon lui, Nerëa se dirigeait vers le Nord et il savait où Arod la mènerait. Le cheval ne faisait que réitérer ses courses. Quelques heures auparavant, Olitar était parti en éclaireur pour confirmer ses soupçons. Le groupe s'arrêta pour établir un campement ; Tiriel et Faramaë alluma le feu pendant que Yavannïe effectuait son tour de garde. Quant à Legolas, son esprit était bien occupé. Une phrase le tourmentait, ou plutôt une question. Quand Gimli l'avait rejoint à l'écurie avant son départ, il lui avait posé_ cette question._ Il était en train de préparer Arod lorsque son ami lui avait posé_ cette troublante question._ Troublante non par la nature-même de la question. Troublante car, en réalité, il ne trouvait aucun mot pour y répondre.

« Que pensez-vous de Dame Nerëa, mon ami ? », lui avait demandé Gimli.

Bien qu'il eut du temps pour y réfléchir durant la chevauchée, la réponse n'était pas aussi claire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Suite aux derniers événements, Gimli avait dû retourner auprès des siens pour les informer des nouvelles. Les nains les aideraient sûrement dans leur traque.

_"Monseigneur, Olitar est de retour."_

L'elfe entendit d'abord le bruit de sabots à l'approche puis il vit Olitar descendre de sa monture puis venir à sa rencontre et le saluer en s'inclinant. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire.

_"Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu?", _questionna Legolas en venant à sa rencontre.

_"Des nouvelles de bonne augure, monseigneur. Je suis remonté jusqu'au Sir Ninglor. Là-bas, aucune piste, je me suis inquiété. Les traces s'arrêtaient au bord de la rivière mais, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse, j'ai chevauché vers l'Est jusqu'à voir des traces de sabots de l'autre côté de la rive. Ils se dirigent vers le Nord comme vous l'avez prédit."_

_"En direction d'Eren Mithrim?"_

_"Non, vers la forêt. Vers notre forêt, monseigneur.",_ déclara Olitar.

"Rusée comme un renard, cette femme! Il est vrai que poursuivre une personne dans une forêt complique les choses. Mais, pour les elfes, traquer une proie dans sa propre forêt est un jeu d'enfant!", s'exclama Yavannië avant d'éclater de rire. Tiriel, Faramaë, Olitar s'amusèrent également de cette plaisanterie. Tous, à l'exception du Prince dont le visage restait froid comme le marbre.

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Vous êtes-vous déjà fait poursuivre par des elfes ?

Et bien c'était ma première fois, et sans doute la dernière s'ils réussissaient à atteindre leur proie.

Ma fuite avait sans doute été découverte au petit matin, il y a quatre jours. Le moins que je puisse en conclure, c'est que les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de s'envoyer des sms pour agir au plus vite.

Arod me manquait. J'avais dû l'abandonner à l'entrée d'une forêt. Laquelle ? Aucune idée ! Je n'étais pas experte en la géographie de la Terre du milieu. Déjà que je ne savais pas où se trouvait le Pérou par rapport au Venezuela dans mon ancien monde...

« Contrôle ta respiration, tu peux arriver à les semer. », me répétai-je tel un leitmotiv pour me motiver. Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais j'étais hors d'haleine. La visibilité dans cette forêt n'était pas non plus à mon avantage. Elle était si épaisse, avec ses fourrés denses, que l'on ne voyait pas à deux mètres. _Tant pis !_ Je devais fuir. A ce moment, je devais avoir un paquet d'individus en tout genre à mes trousses : hommes, nains, elfes. C'étaient ces derniers que je craignais le plus. Certes, les elfes sont des exemples de gentillesse, de sérénité et de sagesse. Mais oser être déloyal, au moins une fois envers eux et vous aurez signé votre propre arrêt de mort.

**.**

**OoO..Legolas...OoO**

**.**

« Mais que lui a-t-il pris de s'enfuir ? » songeait inlassablement Legolas.

Nerëa devait être jugée par le Conseil. Elle avait sans doute pris peur. Pourtant, c'était mal connaître la sagesse des hauts-elfes. En plus, Aragorn souhaiterait prendre son parti estimant que le motif de trahison de la jeune fille était valable pour ne pas la condamner. Galadriel, qui devait présider le conseil, avait ouvertement pris pour affection cette fille. Fait rare parmi les elfes. Elle avait même parlé à Celeborn du fait de l'emmener avec eux sur les Terres Immortelles. Elle aurait été, sans l'ombre d'un doute, clémente envers elle lors du jugement.

En fuyant son procès, Nerëa s'était encore montrée déloyale. Elle devait se douter elle-même avoir signé son propre arrêt de mort. Les cavaliers d'Edoras avaient été envoyés pour la traquer à travers le Gondor et le Rohan, des Montagnes Blanches jusqu'à l'Anduin ; les émissaires des seigneurs nains la cherchaient jusque dans les grottes les plus sombres ; un inconnu ne pouvait passer inaperçu dans le peuple des hobbits comme ils se connaissaient tous ; quant aux elfes, ils fouillaient leur forêt respective.

Pour avoir collaboré avec l'ennemi et avoir trahi tous les peuples, Nerëa était devenue la cible n°1 de la Terre du milieu.

Nerëa.

Pourquoi Arod avait-il accepté Nerëa ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie?

Pourquoi avait-elle tué un semblable?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une traîtresse.

Avant même qu'elle le lui dise, il la savait jeune. Elle arborait tous les caractères de la jeunesse : l'imprudence, l'immaturité et l'innocence. Lui-même, il y a fort longtemps, avait été jeune. Et il ressentait toujours ce besoin de la protéger. Son petit corps semblait si fragile _comme la feuille d'un arbre_. Son innocence ne pouvait cacher autant d'immoralité. Lui qui avait toujours su cerner les gens, avait été dupé par une simple jeune fille d'Homme! Quant à juger son innocence ou sa criminalité, cet acte lui parût impossible.

Faramaë, l'un des meilleurs pisteurs galadhrim, le neveu d'Haldir, s'arrêta devant lui et le salua :

_« Nous avons une piste, mon Prince. Nous avons repéré des traces de pas de l'évadée s'enfonçant dans la Forêt Noire. »_

Legolas sourit.

_« Elle nous aura facilité la tâche. Faramaë, allez informer les Seigneurs de cette nouvelle. »_

Il ordonna à ses autres hommes de laisser les chevaux partir, sauf un. Puis, suivi par Olitar, Yavannië et Tiriel, il s'enfonça dans la Forêt Noire.

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Les arbres étaient trop proches les uns des autres ; le terrain, parsemé de roches, se révélait trop accidenté. J'avais donc dû cesser ma course. Je marchais depuis des heures. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond et de bifurquer à droite et à gauche pour revenir au point de départ. L'air y était suffocant. La lumière que filtraient les arbres devenait de moins en moins visible à travers la canopée.

Il était temps que je me trouve un endroit où passer la nuit. J'examinais les lieux. Dormir à même le sol serait la solution la moins compliquée, mais mes traqueurs risquaient de me retrouver assez vite. M'allonger dans les arbres comme les elfes ? Eux, construisaient des petites plateformes pour s'y regrouper. Or, je n'en voyais pas. Je n'étais pas non plus aussi agile qu'un elfe. Mes cours de sport, au lycée, ne m'avaient malheureusement pas appris à monter aux arbres !

Je vis soudain un amas de rochers. Peut-être pourrais-je m'y réfugier ? En effet, j'y trouvais un petit renfoncement dans lequel m'y abriter. Cet endroit avait l'avantage d'être légèrement surélevé par rapport au sol. De mon sac à dos, je sortis le nécessaire que j'avais pris : vêtements chauds, baies et une outre remplie d'eau. Un vrai petit coin douillet !

Il faisait maintenant noir dans la forêt. La lumière de la lune montante perçait à peine le feuillage. Il faisait un froid sec. Je dus mettre trois couches de vêtements pour ne pas être gelée. Allumer un feu se révélait très risqué et je ne préférais ne pas prendre ce risque.

Je m'allongeai. J'avais escompté veiller mais le doux bruit nocturne de la forêt m'emporta au pays des rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore merci pour vos commentaires!<strong>

**karinedarnessy :** L'identité de l'agresseur sera dévoilée dans quelques chapitres ;)! Merci pour ton commentaire! Je te passerai le chapitre en pdf, je pense!

**Toutouille :** Plus que neuf reviews avant la 300ème! Je t'offrirai un Thranduil en chair et en os si tu es pile le 300ème ahah... Bon, pour l'instant, ses amis m'ont l'air plus chamboulé qu'autre chose. Ils ne peuvent pas exprimer clairement leurs pensées, surtout le petit elfe ;)

**Pauline :** Darius, c'est plutôt le Darius de l'histoire à vrai dire :) S'il s'agissait d'un personnage de GOT, je pencherais pour Khal Drogo au niveau de l'apparence!

**Lilith** : Merci!

**Guest :** Tout va bien se passer! Ou pas...

**Elena V. Kristiansen :** La réaction de Mélite a surpris bon nombre d'entre vous apparemment! Les personnes peuvent être imprévisibles parfois et j'aime cela!

**LegolasKili :** Hello, hello! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles! :) Du coup, pour la fin de la conversation, je jouais plutôt sur l'ironie car Gimli reproche implicitement à Legolas de ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments alors que lui est éperdument amoureux de la Dame ;)

**Mebahiah26 :** Non, ce n'est point un assassinat à mes yeux aussi! Mais Nerëa semble le voir autrement... Elle ne faisait que se défendre et l'homme est tombé. Il n'y a pas de crime. Mais parfois, dans la panique, on est persuadé de choses fausses!

**Nunaat :** Oh merci beaucoup! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire surtout!

**Neiflheim :** En effet, Nerëa ne va pas être en cavale très longtemps. Croire qu'elle va s'en sortir en fuyant est insensé puisque ses poursuivants connaissent par cœur la Terre du Milieu. Je pense qu'un jour, Mélite connaîtra la vérité... mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé.

**aliena wyvern** : tu veux un câlin gratuit? :)


	29. Livre 4, Chapitre 3

**Jason Matthieu a bouleversé bon nombre d'auteurs en plagiant et revendant des fanfictions. Certains ont retiré leurs écrits de FF. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la solution. Continuons de publier pour lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe. Ce chapitre sera donc dédié à tous les auteurs plagiés.**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour! <em>

_Cinq jours de repos! J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances. Dormir, manger comme on veut, sortir, prendre le soleil...c'est géniallissime! Puis, les vacances arrivent! Pour certains d'entre vous, c'est déjà le cas :D Petits veinards! _

_Grosses pensées pour ceux qui passent le bac! J'étais dans votre cas, il y a...sept ans, je crois...mais je me souviens encore du stress. Pire que lorsque j'ai passé le master. On a l'impression de miser sa vie... Courage! Quelques petites épreuves et c'est fini. Dites-vous qu'il y aura toujours des...c*** pour mal noter et des supers profs qui vont adorer ce que vous faîtes. Et surtout, dernier conseil...reposez-vous! Parce qu'arriver la tête pleine le jour de l'épreuve ne sert à rien, on vous demande aussi de réfléchir. Donc la veille, on ferme les cahiers et adviendra ce qui adviendra!_

_Pour ce chapitre, on aborde la fin de la traque en Forêt Noire. Vous savez l'endroit où il-pèle-sa-race et où il vaut mieux porter des peaux de bêtes confectionnées par les nains. Bon cela dit, le froid, ça conserve plutôt bien ...vu les habitants de cet endroit...plutôt beaux...mais sauvages...graou!_

_Les petits potins du jour :_

- **Nerëa Feyndal**, fille adoptive de Gram (blablabla) a été vue en train de courir dans une forêt. Aurait-elle croisé le grand méchant Loup?

- **Toutouille** dansant sur le dancefloor lors de la fête de la musique avec le sublissime **Thranduil.** Dis donc, c'est chaud!

- **Azria** et **La Plume**, à Hawaï, balayant du regard tous les couloirs de l'hôtel. Que peuvent-t-elles bien rechercher?

- **Karine,** lisant le dernier chapitre de Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité, en se rongeant les doigts tout à la fin XD

_Les VRAIS potins :_

__Ce mois de Juin est passé à la vitesse éclair...j'aimerais écrire plus mais le temps me manque, ça m'agace honnêtement. _

__J'adore lire les reviews, je suis comme une folle quand je publie un chapitre...dans l'heure qui suit la publication, je suis moitié frappadingue car plein de doutes viennent me ronger : Aurais-je pu faire plus ? Est-ce assez bien ? Est-ce que cette scène va leur plaire ? Ce sont vos reviews qui déterminent tout en fait. Sans compter les follows et les favos qui me font super plaisir. _

____Soundtracks: "_A Real Hero"-SmallPools, " Mercy"-Muse, "Human race"-Three Days Grace, "All days and all of the night"-The Kinks

__Je dédie ce chapitre à Karine et ses pauvres petits yeux :)_

_Allez, stop blabla!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Warning : On commence à soupçonner Legolas...quelques égratignures sinon...rien de très sérieux ;)**

_**22/06/2015 19h59 publié mais en cours de correction (jusqu'à 20h30)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 3.**

**O**

**OO**

**"L'homme est né pour trahir son destin."**

**[Paul Coelho, La Cinquième Montagne]**

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

_En effet, j'y trouvais un petit renfoncement dans lequel m'y abriter. Cet endroit avait l'avantage d'être légèrement surélevé par rapport au sol. De mon sac à dos, je sortis le nécessaire que j'avais pris : vêtements chauds, lembas et une outre remplie d'eau. Un vrai petit coin douillet !_

_Il faisait maintenant noir dans la forêt. La lumière de la lune montante perçait à peine le feuillage. Il faisait un froid sec. Je dûs mettre trois couches de vêtements pour ne pas être gelée. Allumer un feu se révélait très risqué et je ne préférais pas prendre ce risque._

_Je m'allongeai. J'avais escompté veiller mais le doux bruit nocturne de la forêt m'emporta au pays des rêves..._

_._

_"Vers le mois d'Avril._

_Cher journal, _

_Tout est hostile autour de moi. Je ne reconnais pas la Terre du milieu que j'avais vue jusque là. Je me sens perdue et j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire dévorer par je-ne-sais quelle bête sauvage à tout moment. Je ne sais pas où Arod m'a emmené. Il m'a même peut-être emmené par hasard ici... je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, je dors mal parce que j'ai peur. Je veux rentrer. Rentrer où? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Auprès de Sohalia certainement. J'essaye de ne pas penser à elle ; pourtant, chacun de mes rêves est dirigé vers elle. Je la vois grande fille, courant dans un pré et se réfugiant dans les bras de Mélite. Je vois également Legolas la prendre dans ses bras. Ce que les rêves peuvent être stupides parfois...et cruels. _

_J'ai envie de tout recommencer à zéro de Minas Tirith. Dire "si j'avais" ne sert à rien désormais. Mais je me dis que j'aurais dû suivre mon instinct. Je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Mais étant entouré de Legolas, Gimli et Eodred, je n'aurais jamais cru...Eodred...Qui ai-je tué? J'ai l'impression que le manque de nourriture et d'eau m'embrouillent l'esprit. Mais je dois rester forte. Si je faiblis maintenant, je vais mourir. J'ai vécu bien pire. Il me faut seulement fuir. Fuir pour survivre. Survivre pour fuir. Peu importe où j'allais, je m'éloignais de la mort. Même si des promesses m'ont été faites, je suis certaine que c'est une exécution qui m'attend. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas seulement mal, c'était cruel. Une phrase me revient souvent à l'esprit. Une phrase que m'avait dite Eowyn la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrée : "Si vous étiez une espionne, nous l'aurions su depuis longtemps! Le seigneur Aragorn ne vous aurait jamais laissé chevaucher à ses côtés. Et puis, vous êtes arrivés accompagné d'un Istari. Sans compter que nous vous aurions exécuté dans l'immédiat pour haute trahison..." _

_J'ai peur. _

_Combien de personnes m'ont accordé leur confiance et désirent plus que tout ma mort maintenant ? "_

La forêt était bien trop sombre, le jour et la nuit se distinguaient à peine. Quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais essayé de me frayer un chemin parmi les mauvaises herbes et les ronces. Cette avancée en éclaireur fut loin d'être bénéfique, j'en sortis avec des longues égratignures aux bras, et des picotements affreusement douloureux un peu partout à cause des orties. J'avais donc décidé d'établir temporairement mon campement dans l'abri dans lequel j'avais dormi, le temps de me ressourcer. Avancer dans cette forêt sans eau ni nourriture, c'était se condamner d'avancer. Peut-être qu'en me rassasiant, mon esprit serait plus clair.

Même si je mangeais de moins en moins, le minimum vital était nécessaire. En une après-midi, je réussis à ramasser quelques baies. Un lapin avait brouté à quelques pas de mon abri, mais je n'avais aucune arme pour lui faire la peau ; et je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il me fallait le dépecer. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir envie de le dévorer, encore qu'il me fallait également du feu pour le faire cuire...ne sachant pas en faire, et le feu pouvant avertir les ennemis de ma présence, j'avais vite fait le tour de la question. Pas de lapin pour dîner. Je mangeais donc quelques baies, je me pris même à dévorer quelques feuilles pour calmer le grondement sourd de mon ventre et je buvais un peu d'eau récolté. J'avais faim. Après ce maigre repas, pour lequel j'avais épuisé le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je décidai de m'accorder un peu de repos avant de repartir la nuit. Je fermais les yeux...

_Clafoutis à la cerise, caviar d'aubergines, chutney à la mangue, curry de crevettes, lembas, gambas au wok, salade vietnamienne, beurek au fromage, le Silto, tourte..._

Soudain, un craquement de feuilles me réveilla. Le soleil devait finir sa course dans le ciel car il faisait très sombre. Je jetai un coup d'œil en dehors de ma cachette. Un homme, les poings sur les hanches, était placé juste devant moi, me tournant le dos. _Bon Dieu, un elfe !_ Une main sur le visage, je réprimai un cri de surprise et tentai de réguler ma respiration. Le visage pivota légèrement sur la gauche, les yeux rétrécis pour voir au loin, je reconnus le beau visage de Yavannië. L'elfe bondit de la pierre sur laquelle il observait l'environnement et atterrit sans un bruit. Il se baissa et ramassa une chose devant lui. Je mordis ma lèvre en comprenant. Il s'agissait de ma broche. Désormais, ils savaient qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Yavannië fronça des sourcils et sembla montrer l'objet à une personne hors-du-champs de vision. J'entendis alors une voix familière parler en langue elfique. _Legolas !_

Sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille, même en sindarin. Une voix claire mais ferme, la voix d'un membre de sang royal. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon enfermement. Et je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit lui qui chantait à la porte de ma "prison".

Peut-être m'avait-il soutenu. C'était sûrement trop espérer malheureusement... Car, plus que quiconque, il s'était confié à moi et nous avions partagé secrets, cultures et rêves. Nul doute qu'il devait se sentir trahi. S'il n'avait pas été accompagné de ses sbires, j'aurais certainement pu tenter une approche... Je me mordis la lèvre quand les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais tout détruit, comme dans mon ancien monde.

Ne pas pleurer.

Réguler sa respiration.

Les voix s'éloignèrent.

Je devais me ressaisir. A y réfléchir, Legolas n'avait même pas daigné me rendre visite lors de mon emprisonnement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. Il ne s'était même pas dit que j'étais ... Bougre d'elfes ! On se confie à eux et ils vous oublient l'instant d'après. J'avais pourtant l'impression que nous nous entendions plutôt bien. En apprenant la nouvelle, il aurait dû comprendre que j'étais victime d'un complot, bien plus important que ma simple existence.

Une forme masculine passa à deux pas de ma cachette, je me mis en retrait, apercevant de longs cheveux hypnotisants : Legolas à nouveau. Je plaquai ma main sur mon visage pour que ma respiration ne trahisse pas ma présence. D'après mes souvenirs, très lointains, du premier film du Seigneur des anneaux, les elfes possédaient une ouïe plus développée que la normale. J'en étais venue à espérer qu'ils ne perçoivent pas le bruit de mon cœur qui s'emballait !

Le prince et ses pisteurs elfiques passèrent devant moi puis s'éloignèrent. Étaient-ils vraiment à ma recherche ?

Une chose était certaine. N'étant plus en sécurité de cet endroit, je devais sortir de ma cachette. Les elfes guettaient aux alentours. Je devais donc faire le chemin inverse pour m'en éloigner.

**.**

**OOO..Aragorn...OOO**

**. **

Consterné par la nouvelle, Aragorn s'effondra sur son trône. Depuis plusieurs jours, il était hanté par des rêves dans lesquels il voyait Nerëa commettre des choses malsaines. Epuisé par les nuits sans sommeil, il avait rendu visite au nouveau guérisseur de Minas Tirith qui lui avait donné une potion pour le sommeil. Le roi s'était confié, mais aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Le guérisseur ne connaissait pas la signification des rêves, son rôle s'arrêtait à ce qui était matériel ; pourtant, voyant les cernes du roi s'accumuler de jour en jour, il avait tout tenté pour l'aider.

Maintenant, alors qu'il tenait la lettre d'Eodred dans les mains, il comprenait. Ces rêves n'étaient qu'un avertissement. Nerêa était bel et bien une traîtresse, et les paroles de Gandalf, avant que le magicien ne quitte les terres, prirent tout leurs sens dans ce contexte. Fort heureusement, rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'il l'avait ramenée à Minas Tirith ; cette information aurait remis en question son bon sens aux yeux du peuple. Désormais, il lui fallait connaître les crimes commis par la jeune femme afin d'émettre son jugement. Il s'agirait du procès qui déterminerait tout dans sa manière de statuer le royaume. Sa décision influencerait son futur gouvernement.

Une odeur florale se fit sentir, le roi inspira et sourit :

"Arwen"

La femme apparut devant lui, comme une vision céleste. Un courant d'air fit voler ses longues tresses brunes ébène qui caressèrent le visage d'Aragorn. Elle prit son visage en coupe en prononçant de sa douce et mélodieuse voix qui chuchotait presque: "Elessar, mon bien-aimé". Puis elle baissa les mains et le fixa de longs yeux gris :"Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je lis la douleur dans vos yeux. Une profonde douleur."

Le sourire du roi disparut ; l'homme prit les mains de sa femme et les posa contre sa poitrine : "La confusion, mon aimée, bien plus que la douleur."

Arwen détourna le regard et vit une lettre posée sur le bureau à côté d'eux, puis elle fixa à nouveau Aragorn qui acquiesça pour signifier que son malheur était en lien avec cette lettre.

"Qui concerne-t-elle ?", questionna la belle elfe.

"Nerëa Feyndal. La missive m'a été envoyée par un garde à qui j'avais confié une mission spéciale."

"Nerëa Feyndal, la fille adoptée de Gram le Guérisseur."

"En personne.", chuchota le roi à demi-mot en baissant les yeux.

La Reine releva son menton du doigt et il poursuivit :

"Cela se déroula durant la Quête de l'Anneau. Lorsque nous avions quitté la Lothlorien avec la Compagnie de l'Anneau, nos coeurs étaient légèrement apaisés par la douceur des Bois d'Or. Mais l'éloignement des êtres qui nous étaient chers commençait à peser sur nos coeurs. J'ai mal raisonné."

"Tout est déjà écrit, mon aimé, votre naissance, votre mariage, votre mort. Et tous les actes qui régulent votre vie."

"Etais-je destiné à échouer ?"

La douce elfe s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue de sa main blanche et chaude désormais. Il ferma les yeux.

" Que l'anneau tombe entre les mains du hobbit, c'était aussi écrit. Ce n'était pas une erreur. L'anneau a poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à Imladris où il fut jugé et condamné à être jeté dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin.", expliqua Arwen, elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais Aragorn releva la tête, les yeux éclairés d'une étrange lueur :

"Chaque évènement a une portée plus ou moins longue dans le temps."

Sa femme sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara d'un ton plus sérieux que d'habitude :

"Certains ne peuvent être compréhensibles en une vie d'homme, Elessar. Aussi est-ce pour cela que les elfes ont appris à être distants avec les aléas de la vie."

Le menton levé, Aragorn inspira et raconta la suite des évènements :

"Nous avons rencontré Nerëa près de l'Argonath. Legolas Vertefeuille s'en est aussitôt méfié. Même si la femme était seule, l'air visiblement perdue dans la forêt, l'elfe a décidé de rester à l'observer avant de s'en approcher. Nous l'avons espionné un long moment. La jeune femme semblait chercher quelque chose, son regard balayait sans cesse l'environnement autour d'elle. Quand elle s'est approchée du campement, Legolas a pris les devants, la menaçant de son arc pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin. Mais je vis dans le regard de l'humaine de la surprise et de la crainte. Je le sentis, elle était perdue. Alors que l'elfe restait méfiant à son égard, je décidai de la prendre sous mon aile. Les autres membres furent très surpris par son arrivée mais j'annonçai que nous la laisserions dans le premier village voisin. Le soir-même, Legolas vint me voir ; pour lui, son sexe faible n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle puisse être ennemi. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout s'enchaîna, après la mort de Gandalf, avant notre séjour en Lothlorien, nous perdîmes Boromir. La communauté fut dissoute, éparpillée de tout côté. Legolas et Gimli me suivirent ; Pippin et Merry avaient été enlevés et par je-ne-sais-quelle-folie, je décidai de les retrouver. Nerëa nous suivit mais jamais je ne crus qu'elle fut à ce moment-là pleine de mauvaises intentions. Pensant qu'elle voulait trouver un foyer, elle se joigna à nous. Legolas la surveillait de près ; Gimli était en charge de la faire parler. Sur notre chemin, nous croisâmes Gandalf qui avait été réincarné. Sa mission en terre du milieu n'était pas finie, il ne pouvait être mort prématurément. Le magicien nous mena jusqu'à Minas Tirith où il exorcisa le seigneur du mal qu'il couvait. Là-bas, Nerëa fut accueillie à bras-ouverts et je crus ma mission finie. Mais l'ennemi menaçait d'envahir le château de Meduseld, bien trop peu protégé et le roi envoya toute la population au gouffre de Helm où il se prépara à la guerre. Entre-temps, Legolas et Gimli avaient sympathisé avec la jeune fille. J'ai cru à de l'amitié. Du moins, de sa part ; l'elfe et le nain étaient sincères. Legolas passait son temps à errer dans le château à sa recherche, trouvant des prétextes pour lui faire la conversation. Un jour, je lui demandai s'il l'espionnait toujours mais il se fâchait..."

"Ce que vous me dites là est étrange...", l'interrompit Arwen, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Le coeur de Legolas n'est point dans cette affaire..."

L'elfe se contenta d'acquiescer et fit signe à son mari de poursuivre.

"Après la bataille du gouffre de Helm, nous fûmes réunis au camp de Dunharrow. Là, Nerëa disparut sans explications. Les recherches furent vaines. Plusieurs mois passèrent, la jeune femme fut retrouvée dans la citadelle de Minas Morgul, torturée et emprisonnée. Elle était enceinte mais nous ne l'apprîmes que plus tard."

"Je comprends mieux maintenant", souffla Arwen, le regard dans le vide. "Mais quel est le rapport avec la lettre?"

"Gandalf doutait de son innocence et m'a demandé de découvrir qui elle était. Eodred, le garde qui m'a envoyé cette lettre, celui à qui j'ai confié la mission, vient de m'annoncer que Nerëa était une traîtresse, une espionne du Mal. Elle l'a avoué à Dame Galadriel."

Le visage de l'elfe perdit de sa couleur, elle ne pouvait croire les paroles de son mari.

"Vous allez devoir la juger...sans à priori...comme si vous n'aviez jamais connu cette femme... Qui d'autre est au courant de toute l'histoire, hormis les membres de la Communauté?"

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Je remballais vite fait mes affaires puis émergeai de mon repaire. Je devais grimper à nouveau un rocher pour revenir sur mes pas.

Je m'agrippai à des trous me servant de points d'ancrage. Mais l'ascension était ardue. Ce fichu rocher n'était pourtant pas bien haut ! Se laisser glisser pour descendre avait été bien plus facile. Mais mes mains glissaient sur la roche. Alors que j'étais presque arrivée au bout de mes peines, je pris appui sur un bord tranchant. La douleur me surprit. Je lâchais prise. Ma carcasse tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Au loin, j'entendis des voix crier.

Je me relevais rapidement. Je tournai la tête comme une girouette. Partir à droite ou à gauche ? Gauche.

Je détalai aussi vite que je pouvais sans prendre garde au vacarme que produisait le bruit de mes pieds sur le sol.

Je n'arrivais même plus à penser tellement l'angoisse s'insinuait en moi comme une maladie.

Courir, courir, courir.

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Petite, j'espérais avoir une vie tranquille, me marier, et avoir des enfants dans la vingtaine, puis mourir aux alentours de quatre-vingt ans. Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir ma vie dans une forêt en pleine course poursuite effrénée avec des elfes. Une flèche siffla près de mon oreille et en brûla le bout. Une voix autoritaire sembla réprimander mon assaillant. Ils étaient derrière moi.

Ne pas me retourner. Ne pas m'arrêter. Cours.

Brusquement, mon pied se prit dans un arbre et se tordit. J'hurlais de douleur. Mon corps bascula en avant. Mais je ne tombais pas au sol tout de suite.C'était un piège. Un trou avait été creusé. Lorsque mon corps heurta le sol, les os de mon bras se rompirent. J'émis un cri si fort que toute la forêt entière dût l'entendre. Je m'évanouis.

**.**

**OOO..Aragorn...OOO**

**.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la lettre lorsqu'on aperçut une troupe de soldats approcher de la muraille de Minas Tirith. Ils avançaient rapidement. Un garde avait reconnu les couleurs de Minas Tirith et s'en était allé quérir le roi. Après avoir reconnu les hommes et que ceux-ci aient exprimé leur désir de voir le roi, on les envoya dans la salle du trône. Là, ils s'agenouillèrent devant Elessar avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avança pour prendre la parole et annoncer au roi la fuite de la traîtresse.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, le roi pencha la tête et se couvrit les yeux. Ressentant le désarroi de son mari, Arwen posa une main sur son avant-bras, en signe d'affection. Trop d'événements survenaient ces derniers temps et le roi était surmené mais il devait garder la tête haute. Il était vrai que devenir roi d'un grand royaume, même si l'on avait le coeur vaillant et l'âme droite, était une tâche difficile ; mais s'il était la tête, et que le royaume était un corps, il ne fallait alors pas oublier qu'une tête symbolise le pilier du royaume qui avait été trop fragilisé ces dernières années. Le roi leva la tête et feigna d'avoir réfléchi puis il déclara que des hommes de Minas Tirith partiraient à sa recherche et qu'il proclamerait à tous les seigneurs qu'il serait le seul à avoir le pouvoir de juger Nerëa, étant habitante de son royaume et humaine.

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini et qu'il fut prêt à se lever, l'homme, porte-parole du groupe, inclina légèrement la tête comme pour s'excuser et mit une main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un insigne que le roi reconnut aussitôt : l'insigne de la Garde Royale :"Lors de son évasion, il y a eu un mort, monseigneur. Nous la soupçonnons également de meurtre."

Une mort qui commençait à peser dans la balance de la Justice.

**.**

**OOO..Legolas...OOO**

**.**

En voyant la scène, Legolas décocha un regard rempli d'animosité à l'elfe qui avait tiré sur Nerëa et s'écria :

_« Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas tirer. »_

Il démonta aussitôt et, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses serviteurs, courut à la recherche du corps de Nerëa. Lorsque la flèche avait été tirée, la jeune humaine avait bifurqué mais il ne voyait aucun corps dans cette direction. Quelques feuilles avaient été écrasées, des brindilles cassées mais pas de corps. Paniqué, il courut à droite à gauche. Yavannië et Tiriel s'étaient également mis à la recherche de la jeune humaine pendant qu'Olitar murmurait au cheval de ne pas fuir. Mais son regard était porté sur Legolas qu'il regardait avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune prince dans cet état. On l'aurait dit dépossédé de la sagesse des Eldars, comme si la raison l'avait quitté. L'elfe se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Une maladie ?

La voix de Yavannië se fit entendre :

_« Je l'ai trouvée, elle est ici, monseigneur. »_

Legolas suivit la voix de son serviteur et s'approcha d'une fosse. Il baissa la tête pour observer l'endroit et vit le corps inerte de Nerëa. Sans réfléchir et prendre garde à ce que pouvaient penser ses serviteurs, il bondit aussitôt pour la rejoindre.

« _Est-elle morte ?_ », demanda Legolas d'un air anxieux à Yavannië tout en examinant le corps.

Le bras de Naraë était désarticulé, sa cheville tordue, son oreille gauche légèrement brûlée. La chute avait sans doute provoqué des blessures non visibles également.

_« Non. Mais ses blessures sont trop profondes. Nous ne sommes pas en capacité de la soigner. Nous devons la porter au plus vite auprès d'un guérisseur. »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je constate. »,_ répondit le prince, légèrement agacé.

_« Mon prince, nous ne pouvons pas la transporter dans cet état. Elle est trop faible et cela aggraverait ses blessures. »_

Legolas se releva et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes.

_« Olitàr ! Vos cordes et ficelles ont la réputations d'être aussi solides que le fer des nains. Donnez-m'en quelques-unes»_

L'elfe en question sauta et rejoignit Legolas pour lui tendre les dites cordes et ficelles, prises dans sa sacoche. Il ne disait mot mais les réactions de l'elfe lui étaient étranges. Seul Tiriel semblait ne pas s'en soucier, aidant le Prince à immobiliser la jeune humaine. En hauteur, Yavannië regardait la scène comme dégouté. Olitar fut tenté d'utiliser la télépathie pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait des réactions du Prince mais il se ravisa. Communiquer ainsi auprès du Prince pour parler de lui était pure hypocrisie.

Legolas prit les cordes et le remercia. Puis il saisit sa cape, en déchira un morceau afin d'en bander la cheville de Nereä. Puis, il retira sa cubitière du bras droit pour maintenir le bras de la jeune femme. Il maintint le tout avec les ficelles de l'elfe, Puis pour finir, il enveloppa Nerëa du reste de sa cape. Il se releva et s'adressa à Yavannië :

_« Je vais partir devant afin d'arriver au palais rapidement. Je vous délègue mes responsabilités auprès de mes hommes. Soyez à l'entrée du palais avant le soleil couchant. »_

_« Monseigneur, elle risque d.. __» __, _s'insurgea Tiriel, en regardant le corps.

_« Notre guérisseuse en personne se chargera des soins __»_

Le groupe entier écarquilla les yeux. La Guérisseuse Ilvanya, aussi illustre que la Dame Galadriel du Bois d'Or, la seule elfe de ces bois, a avoir vécu plusieurs Ages. On la voyait si peu qu'elle était devenue une légende, personne ne savait où la trouvait. D'aucuns disaient que la femme n'acceptait que les visites des membres de la famille royale.

Tiriel l'aida à remonter le corps de la jeune fille. Une fois en haut, Legolas siffla. Au loin, on entendit le son de sabots frappant la terre. Le cheval, qui les avait accompagné dans la forêt, arriva et s'approcha de Legolas. Celui-ci lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le cheval se baissa. Ainsi, Legolas pût y monter avec Nerëa qu'il plaça devant lui. Il salua ses hommes avant de lancer son cheval au galop.

* * *

><p><strong> 300 reviews pour Nerëa! Merci, merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme qui me réchauffe le coeur!<strong>

**Toutouille :** Félicitations à toi, 300ième review! Avoue que tu as attendu loool! J'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai vue! Merci encore!

**angelike34 :** Merci pour tous ces compliments! Avec d'autres auteurs, nous nous chargeons de cette affaire. En fait, c'est bien plus important que nous le pensions car des fictions anglaises aussi ont été plagiées et vendus par cette personne! (enfin, groupe de personnes vraisemblablement)

**Pauline :** Tu avais raison! Bravo et merci pour la review!

**Mebahiah26 :** ...et bien, son destin lui joue de mauvais tours. Point d'Ent en vue!

**karinedarnessy :** Hihi, j'ai encore gardé le suspense sur cet agresseur ^^ Non, je n'ai pas d'examens, c'est fini! Master achevé! Je travaille :) En fait, j'ai commencé à travailler suite à mon stage avant d'avoir terminé le master. Merci pour la review!

**Elena V. Kristiansen :** C'est amusant que tu cites Twilight :) Je ne pensais pas que ça ressemblerait à l'imprégnation!

**Nunaat :** Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir!

**Chasseresse de l'Est :** ahah, lectrice fantôme pas si fantôme ;) Pour la fin, je ne peux rien dire! Motus et bouche cousue! Merci pour mon anniversaire et pour la review!

**Delphlys :** Tu as déjà une réponse à ta question :) Bisous et merci pour tes encouragements!

**Je pense que vous aurez deviné le lieu où se déroulera principalement le prochain chapitre!**


	30. Livre 4, Chapitre 4

_ Bonsoir, je suis une revenante dans ce fandom ! _

_Ouh, ouuuuh ! _

_Ce n'est plus Halloween, ah bon ? J'ai loupé le coche..._

_Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas publié depuis le 22 Juin. Quelle honte ! Je reviens, je vais m'autoflageller ! _

_Non, sans rires, j'ai tout de même honte et c'est tête baissée que je reviens vers vous avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. J'ai honte car j'avais déjà le brouillon d'écrit. J'ai honte car les seuls motifs de mon absence sont personnels. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis Juin. Il y a Juillet et Août, je me suis retrouvée bien dans la muise comme il faut au taf car, après moults démissions, nous devions faire le boulot de plusieurs personnes pour un même laps de temps. Bref, j'ai fini sur les rotules avec pas mal de kilos en moins et une tête maladive dégueulasse. Début Septembre, pas mal de chutes de tension se sont enchainées à cause de l'été survolté et la santé n'était pas là. Puis il y a eu les vacaaaances ! Je comptais écrire mais je me suis retrouvée prise de frénésie dans le sud de la France. Au final, tous les jours, j'arpentais les rues d'une ville choisie au hasard dans le Guide du Routard. Bref, tourisme. Puis j'ai rendu visite à **Azria, Elenawrit, Precioustomomi, Darkklinne.** Là, j'ai compris que le jour où je me suis inscrite sur le site était un jour de chance. Sans ce site, je n'aurais pu rencontrer des personnes aussi merveilleuses. _

_ Ensuite, retour à la réalité, le taf. Moins dur car on a recruté :D, OUF ! _

_Octobre-Novembre... le moral n'était pas là. _

_Un fléau m'est tombé dessus. _

_Il se trouve que j'ai eu du mal à écrire une des scènes entre Legolas et Nerëa à cause d'une personne dont je me suis éprise. C'est bête, c'est fatal, c'est nounouille et ça faisait des années que ça ne m'était pas tombé dessus. Pendant des heures, je suis restée devant mon pu*ain d'écran. Il ne me restait qu'UNE scène. Mais comme ce n'était pas un happy end de mon côté, écrire une scène douce et romantique fut très très compliqué. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre sur moi. _

_Aujourd'hui, le moral n'est toujours pas là mais j'ai réussi à écrire jusqu'au bout. _

_ J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cette absence. _

_De temps à autre, je voyais des mises en favori/follow et reviews : je peux vous assurer que ça me faisait plaisir car, de cette manière, vous m'avez montré que votre envie n'avait pas disparu. _

_Soundtracks : __Mad World - Michael Andrews ft. Gary Jules, Robin Thicke - Dreamworld, la BO du Seigneur des Anneaux, Radiohead - Creep_

Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !

Beta : Eagles, ma meilleure amie, que je remercie :)

**Warning :**** LE-REA EN VUE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 4.**

**O**

**OO**

**"That's my dreamworld**  
><strong> That's my dreamworld<strong>  
><strong> It's more than a dream<strong>  
><strong> Dreamworld<strong>  
><strong> That's my dreamworld<strong>  
><strong> And I wanna live in my dream<strong>

** [ Robin Thicke - Dreamworld ]**

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Sereine, c'était précisément le mot qui me définissait en cet instant. J'avais mal partout mais j'étais sereine. Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts depuis la chute et je n'étais pas effrayée pour autant. J'entendais, j'écoutais, je soufflais et j'inspirais. Au début, j'avais senti une brise d'air dans mes cheveux, un bras me maintenant contre un corps ; à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression d'être vide et froide. La fraîcheur fit place à l'humidité. Avant même que je ne puisse toucher de nouveau la terre ; ce fut le noir, une succession d'images, puis plus rien. Des choses que j'avais déjà vues ; d'autres, non. Pendant quelques instants, je crus revenir sur Terre. Je crus que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve bien trop réel. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas rentrer. Il y avait bien plus de personnes qui m'attendaient ici que chez moi. D'ailleurs, quelle famille m'attendait sur Terre ? Aucune en Terre du Milieu non plus mais... j'avais Sohalia et des personnes qui avaient pris bien plus de place dans mon cœur que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est ce que je réalisai ce jour-là, en sombrant quand je tombais dans ce piège. Mon cœur avait pris racine dans cet endroit et je ne pouvais m'éloigner de son élu, de _mon_ élu, celui que mon âme avait fini par choisir. Je le réalisai à présent. Malgré tout le mal que l'on m'avait fait, toutes les souffrances et les griefs subis, j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse. Pour le moins, des sentiments étaient nés. J'avais besoin d'une personne plus que d'autres. Loin d'un amour d'adolescente, à l'image de ma relation avec Matthew, j'avais construit une relation et bien plus…j'avais besoin de…_lui_.

**.**

**OoO...OoO**

**.**

Son père rentrait tout juste de la chasse quand il apprit la nouvelle : une humaine venait d'être accueillie dans la salle des soins de son palais ; il s'agissait de la femme recherchée pour trahison et meurtre. Des actes plutôt surprenants pour une personne appartenant au sexe faible ; mais, plus les années filaient, moins le seigneur Thranduil, roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, était surpris par les actes des hommes.

Aussi, avant même de voir son fils qui, apparemment, l'attendait patiemment dans la salle du Trône, le roi, curieux, s'empressa de rendre visite à la jeune humaine. Ses serviteurs connaissaient profondément leur souverain et, contrairement aux rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, ils savaient que la sagesse de ce dernier était sans limite. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir un monstre, fit face à une femme plutôt jeune, l'air ingénu presque…perdue… En plusieurs centaines d'années, il en avait observé des hommes. Tout comme les elfes, les traits du visage étaient souvent caractéristiques d'une région ou d'une descendance précise. Dans les cheveux des hommes du Rohan coulait de l'or, le peuple d'Esgaroth possédait un visage plus grossier par rapport à ceux de Minas Tirith. Chaque homme paraissait différent et pourtant, tous se ressemblaient. Mais _cette humaine_…

« Père…. », fit une voix derrière lui. On pouvait sentir la surprise dans le ton.

« Legolas. », l'appela Thranduil d'une voix ferme et assurée, tout en s'avançant pour lui faire une accolade. Après l'avoir embrassé, son fils recula et hocha respectueusement la tête. Le seigneur esquissa un sourire moqueur : son fils avait beau avoir plusieurs centaines de printemps et posséder la grâce de son espèce, il avait encore la prestance d'un jeunot. Son propre père, le seigneur Oropher, s'était sans doute senti également amusé à plusieurs reprises en voyant les maladresses de son propre fils.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en ces lieux. »

Le jeune elfe baissa le regard, réaction inattendue. Ce sentiment de malaise, fort inhabituel, s'immisça dans le cœur du roi qui tenta d'en découvrir les origines. Mais rapidement, le visage de Legolas s'anima au bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait.

« Ilvanya. », fit le roi en saluant presque religieusement la femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. La fraîcheur presque morbide prit la fuite face à l'aura de la grande guérisseuse. Ses yeux en amande toujours rivés sur le Seigneur Thranduil, elle s'avança vers le père et le fils tout en laissant glisser ses longs doigts le long de la tête de lit où la jeune humaine reposait.

« Mon seigneur ... », répondit l'elfe d'une voix se limitant à un souffle : « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Est-ce bien l'humaine recherchée ? »

Ilvanya posa ses yeux sur Legolas, comme pour l'inviter à répondre à la question de son père, mais ce dernier se mit en retrait –un comportement plutôt intrigant d'ailleurs car, connaissant le Prince depuis sa naissance, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un couard. Elle savait bien que la guerre l'avait changé, le peuple-même en parlait, mais il y avait autre chose. Moins impétueux, plus sage, l'elfe qui, autrefois, chantait dès l'aube en faisait le tour du royaume avait disparu. Mais il n'avait pas l'air pour autant malheureux. Au contraire.

« Oui », souffla la guérisseuse, elle contourna le lit de Nerëa, caressant les draps en lin. Legolas sentit qu'il devait laisser Ilvanya et son père parler ; l'affaire n'était pas censée le concerner, _censée bien sûr_. Le fait que Nerëa ait été attrapée impliquait qu'elle allait devoir être jugée et il craignait que le verdict ne tombe. Sans demander son reste, il les salua et sortit de la pièce. Pendant quelques instants, il resta immobile devant la porte pendant que celle-ci se claquait derrière lui mais les regards pesants et interrogatifs des gardes de son père le poussèrent à s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Dans la salle des soins, quand elle entendit que Legolas était assez loin, Ilvanya émit une pensée et la destina au seigneur :_ « Le sentez-vous aussi ? »_

Non sans une certaine élégance, Thranduil s'avança doucement vers le lit et fixa à nouveau le visage de la femme avant de scruter ses yeux, un sourcil arqué. Devinant l'interrogation du seigneur, la guérisseuse l'éclaira : _« Le parfum du mensonge étrangement mêlé à celui de l'innocence. »_

Une lueur anima le regard du Seigneur qui se mit à regarder la jeune femme autrement.

« Votre fils semble l'avoir toujours flairé. Que pouvons-nous faire, monseigneur ? Face à vous se trouve sans doute une âme perdue. (elle marqua une pause) De lourdes peines l'accusent, mais sont-elles légitimes ? », finit par dire Ilvanya en fixant Thranduil dans les yeux. Celui-ci réalisa aussitôt la portée de ces paroles.

« Il est vrai, ma Dame. _Mais je souhaite que notre affaire reste secrète._ », il se plaça devant elle, les mains croisées derrière son dos, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Vous semblez parler en parfaite connaissance de cause. Soit vous perdez la raison, soit des indices vous ont amené à cette interrogation. Parlez, confiez-moi vos doutes. »

Prise soudainement de doutes, la guérisseuse se mordit la lèvre.

« Le Prince m'a amené la jeune femme au palais il y a deux jours. Son état était critique et j'étais dans l'incapacité de guérir les nombreuses fractures et lésions. J'ai veillé sur elle toute une nuit. (Ilvanya dodelinait de la tête, l'air hésitant.). A vue d'œil, monseigneur, à vue d'œil, j'ai vu ses blessures se refermer et son corps se polir comme pour sa première jeunesse. Au matin, elle était toujours inconsciente, mais son corps était méconnaissable de celui que j'ai accueilli quelques jours auparavant. De profondes lésions…»

Thranduil arqua un sourcil, l'air interrogateur et l'elfe poursuivit :

« Mais son corps guérit de lui-même, je n'ai eu qu'à apporter quelques baumes. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, un mutisme plein d'interrogations. Quel humain pouvait bien guérir de lui-même ?

« De nombreuses énigmes entourent cette femme, affirma le seigneur elfe. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur elle. Nul n'y est parvenu jusqu'à présent. »

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Le regard azur plein de sagesse de Thranduil se posa sur Nerëa : « Je connais bien une personne qui pourra obtenir la vérité. »

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Parfois, quand je rêvais, un fond sonore rythmait la scène que je m'imaginais. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de musique classique joué par le violon de Matthew, tout comme de chansons écoutées à la radio. Celles-ci pouvaient être connectées à mon rêve. Mais les paroles s'envolaient toujours dès le réveil, sauf ce jour-là :

_« When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry »_

Je sentais que la fin était proche. Bientôt, mon âme s'élèverait pour s'introduire dans Sohalia. Devais-je avoir vraiment peur de mourir ? N'était-ce pas une bénédiction dans ma situation ? Qui pourrait rejeter une enfant ?

Dans mes rêves, j'imaginais ma vie future. J'allais recommencer à zéro. Mais garderai-je mes souvenirs ? Ma pire crainte était d'oublier mon ancien monde, mon ancienne vie. Si j'avais vécu plus d'un an en terre du milieu, vingt ans de ma vie s'étaient déroulés sur une autre terre. Une naissance, une jeunesse et une adolescence qui ne peuvent disparaître en un battement de cils.

L'ombre de Sohalia, sa réincarnation, me rassurait en un sens. Quand je fermais les yeux pour voir mon petit bout, l'évidence m'apparaissait. Sohalia allait physiquement devenir Laura Misley physiquement. Je n'allais pas complètement disparaître.

Disparaître, c'est précisément ce que je craignais. Les sensations étaient similaires à celles que j'avais ressenties avant mon réveil à Minas Tirith. Quand j'avais revu Matthew, Mamy Beth… Le noir m'encerclait, un cri restait coincé dans ma gorge… une évidence.

Tout mon être était effrayé à l'idée de revenir ailleurs.

Peu à peu, je repris possession de mes membres, agitant mes doigts engourdis. Ma respiration se fit plus longue. Mon corps était complètement en éveil.

Il ne me suffisait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Sur le monde.

_« What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here »*_

**.**

**OOO..Mélite...OOO**

**.**

Le tintement des cloches résonnait dans les rues du marché. Toutes les femmes levèrent la tête, inquiètes de ne pas être encore rentrées pour préparer le repas. Haut dans un ciel teinté de bleu azur, le soleil lançait des rayons lumineux sur les murs blancs de Minas Tirith, resplendissante et immaculée. Nulle volute ne s'élevait des cheminées, des hirondelles voletaient au-dessus des remparts, tout comme d'autres oiseaux à la recherche de pitance pour leur future marmaille. Depuis quelques jours, les femmes effectuaient le grand ménage de printemps, fouillant dans les combles, jetant la nourriture rassis, aérant le linge resté tout l'hiver dans la chaumière, vendant les affaires inutiles sur le marché du Printemps.

Mélite faisait partie de ces femmes-ci. Dans la pénombre de sa modeste chambre, située au nord du château, elle triait les affaires de la jeune Sohalia, de ce bébé qui grandissait bien trop rapidement. La vieille femme cachait l'enfant de Nerëa depuis quelques temps. Sohalia était anormale, et Mélite envisageait de changer de vie pour déménager à la campagne, loin des regards inquiets et des paroles douteuses.

A tout juste cinq mois, le bébé sillonnait la chambre sur ses quatre membres. La gouvernante n'avait beau avoir eu qu'un enfant, cette anormalité lui sautait aux yeux. Tout comme les tâches noires sur la hanche du bébé qui laissaient apparaître d'étranges lettres incurvées dont la langue lui était inconnue. Par trois fois, Mélite fut à deux doigts d'abandonner Sohalia, craignant un quelconque maléfice. Mais à chaque tentative d'abandon, une voix hurlait dans sa tête de garder l'enfant.

« Non, ne défais pas cette pile de tissus », gronda la vieille femme en fusillant du regard le bébé qui venait d'attraper une des robes qu'elle tentait de plier soigneusement. Contrariée, Sohalia lâcha le bout de tissu avant de s'éloigner maladroitement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Mélite n'avait pas été aussi vigilante et à peine eut-elle le regard tourné qu'elle courut de nouveau en direction de l'enfant sur le point de porter une main pleine de cendres à sa bouche.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était dangereux… »

De petits morceaux de papier brûlés. La lettre de Nerëa. Des phrases entières s'étalaient sous ses yeux, lui faisant oublier derechef son agacement.

_« Mamy Beth était vieille… » « Je suis née Laura Misley »_

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens réel de ces phrases, Mélite, agenouillée devant la cheminée, s'acharna à trier parmi les cendres les morceaux de la lettre brûlée. Elle avait commis une erreur ; maintenant, elle le savait et elle devait réparer cette erreur en ayant connaissance de cette lettre, des derniers mots de la mère de Sohalia.

_« Bulphan » « je ne l'ai pas dite pour vous protéger » « vérité » « j'ai a été enlevée »_

Les rides d'expression entre les sourcils de la vieille femme se rapprochaient dangereusement.

_« transportée dans un autre monde »_

Ces derniers mots accrochèrent le regard de Mélite dont le teint devint livide.

« Ma pauvre fille, qu'avez-vous fait ? » , murmura-t-elle.

Agitée, elle leva les yeux en secouant la tête vers le tableau où son défunt mari avait peint leur fille à l'âge de onze ans, assise sur une simple chaise en bois. Derrière Aelen, son unique enfant, on pouvait reconnaître le décor spartiate de la maison de campagne de Mélite : une longue table en chêne décorée d'un vase de jonquilles, quelques chaises. Son mari avait ajouté une fenêtre sur la peinture pour éclairer le visage de la petite. Les rayons du soleil creusaient davantage sa figure longue et livide, déjà attristée par la vie. Coiffée de petits bandeaux, sa chevelure bouclée rattrapait ce visage peu harmonieux.

Un détail, dans ce portrait, avait toujours effrayé Mélite : ses yeux étaient peints de manière si minutieuse que, pour tout le monde, on eut dit qu'ils étaient réels. Ses yeux si doux et clairs semblaient refléter la bonne âme d'Aelen. Après tout, les Anciens disaient que _les yeux dévoilaient l'âme de toute personne_. Machinalement, Mélite tourna son regard pour scruter les pupilles de Sohalia qui se tenait adossée contre le mur. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

A première vue, je me retrouvai dans décor semblable à celui d'Imladris. Pas de console, pas de télé, ni signes indiquant que j'étais revenue au vingt-et-unième siècle. Mon corps était légèrement incliné de manière que, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard tomba aussitôt sur un Legolas assis, son poing fermé sous son menton comme s'il réfléchissait Au même moment, nous nous regardâmes. Je lui adressai un léger sourire en le saluant à voix haute mais il se contenta de secouer la tête avant de replonger dans sa méditation. Je restais silencieuse.

« Quand mon père m'a autorisé à aller à Imladris pour participer au conseil d'Elrond, la fierté de parler au nom des elfes de la Forêt Noire s'est jointe à la curiosité de rencontrer d'autres peuples. J'ai parfois, dans mon adolescence, fréquenté des hommes qui étaient amis de notre peuple mais vous êtes des populations aux origines incroyablement diverses et complexes, tout comme les autres races dont la vie est éphémère à nos yeux. L'idée de rencontrer des personnes aux pensées et aux rêves bien différents m'attirait. Aussi, lorsqu'on me choisit pour être un Marcheur, mon cœur fut ravi et j'exprimais ma joie en chantant auprès de mes cousins. Notre aventure allait être semée d'embûches, j'en étais conscient, mais je voulais toujours en savoir davantage sur un monde qui m'était inconnu. Les premiers jours, je pris conscience de l'ampleur de notre quête. Nous étions tous les maillons d'une chaîne qui ne devait pas être brisée. Je restai tout de même confiant… »

Je buvais son flot de paroles, ne comprenant pas où l'elfe voulait en venir. Sa froideur m'inquiétait et les boyaux de mon estomac se tordaient comme lorsqu'on sent une mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

« …Vous savez, mon père m'a toujours conseillé d'écouter ma première impression. Le premier ressenti pose les bases de la relation avec une personne. Lorsqu'avec Aragorn, nous vous avons trouvé, ce n'est pas une femme aux sombres desseins que j'ai vue, mais une personne perdue qui cachait des choses. J'ai vu une sorte de_ pantin_…. »

Ma bouche se tordit, je me serai bien passée de l'analogie avec une marionnette. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

« …aussi, pour cette raison, je vous ai observé. Et plus je vous regardais, plus je voyais une femme qui semblait _étrangère_. Une femme que l'on aurait déposée dans un champ. Une femme-nouveau-né. N'est-ce pas étrange ? ».

Il se tourna furtivement vers moi mais je ne pipai mot et baissai les yeux. Son corps était légèrement penché. Il me parut plus grand, plus imposant, un brin royal pour tout avouer. Si son mètre quatre-vingt-dix me rassurait en temps normal, je me sentais désormais menacée. Son menton était légèrement relevé, comme pour m'aviser.

« Je vous avais accordé ma confiance, Nerëa. »

Mon regard se détourna du bas de son visage vers ses yeux. Je me sentais tout simplement idiote face à cet homme dont l'âge dépassait sans doute sept voire dix fois l'âge de Mamy Beth à sa mort. Refusant de m'enfermer dans un rôle de pseudo-potiche muette, je soufflais :

« Legolas, je suis… »

« … désolée, reprit-il sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase, son ton était plus grave. Les hommes requièrent souvent le pardon là où il n'a pas lieu d'être. Contrairement aux autres races, vous êtes peu à discerner les évènements dans leur globalité. Je ressasserai le mal en vous parlant à nouveau d'Isildur qui préféra garder l'anneau unique pour lui, pour se glorifier plutôt qu'accomplir le bien pour l'Humanité en le détruisant et libérant ainsi les âmes de ses sombres desseins. Rares sont ceux qui comprennent les aléas et les engrenages du monde, qui voient leurs actes et les conséquences de ceux-ci, qui se jugent pour mieux respecter autrui. »

« Je n'ai voulu faire de mal à personne. On m'a capturé et obligé à commettre des… »

« Nerëa, réfléchissez et rendez-vous compte que le peuple ne juge pas les moyens qui vous ont mené aux actes mais bien sur vos actes-mêmes car, peu importe, le résultat a mené à une trahison envers le peuple, et la trahison a tué des personnes durant la guerre : elfes, hommes, nains et hobbits. », invectiva Legolas, sa voix n'avait plus rien d'enchanteresse; ses paroles me blessaient et s'inséraient comme un poison dans mon cœur. « Vous avez porté votre pierre à l'édifice monstrueux sur lequel se pâmaient l'anneau et son maître ( Son doigt était pointé vers moi ) Je ne sais si c'est par égoïsme, par immaturité ou par crainte que vous nous avez trahi. Vous n… ( Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et inspira ; je remarquai que son visage n'inspirait pas à la colère, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant. »

Il poursuivit d'un ton calme mais toujours aussi cinglant : « Vous nous direz que l'on vous y a obligé, mais il y a toujours un choix lors du serment avec le mal. Et vous avez choisi de commettre ce que vous avez commis. »

« Pensez ce que vous souhaitez, tous ! J'ai conscience de ce que j'ai commis mais je sais exactement ce que mon cœur ressentait et ce que mon esprit pensait. », m'agaçai-je. « J'ai souffert face aux douleurs de mes amis ; j'ai pleuré pour les morts ; j'ai espéré à vos côtés… Au début, je me suis sentie _étrangère_ mais ... »

Visiblement, les mots venaient à me manquer. '_Étrangère_', souffla Legolas à son tour. A présent, il était levé et il m'observait comme on regarde un animal dans un zoo.

« Je me souviens de votre conversation avec Gimli avant notre halte dans la forêt de Fangorn, confessa-t-il d'une voix plus basse, puis il s'assit. Pour quelles raisons n'êtes-vous tout de même pas retournée dans votre village, dans votre foyer ? »

Les mots sortirent tout seul, simplement, aisément, _comme si je tournais la clé d'une cellule pour me libérer_ : « Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, Legolas. Il n'existe pas de maison, pas ici. »

Profitant de son air surpris, je poursuivis : « Vous êtes mon ami. Je vous avais accordé ma confiance et je vous l'accorde toujours. Vous êtes en droit de savoir. Même si je vous perds suite à ces révélations, ma conscience reposera en paix. »

**.**

**OoO...OoO**

**.**

Une ville, un village, ou même le plus misérable patelin ne pouvait vivre sans les ragots. Une cité sans le « que dit-on » est considérée comme morte.

Tout le monde avait remarqué les quelques agitations dans le palais et les rumeurs allaient bon train à ce sujet : la grossesse éventuelle de la reine, la maladie imaginaire d'un proche du roi ou encore la trahison d'une femme qui espionnait le roi. Y avait-il une part de vérité dans ces ragots ? Le peuple ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Une chose était certaine. On avait aperçu Mélite, une gouvernante, un enfant enveloppé dans ses bras, à l'entrée de la cité de Mina, l'air furieuse, pester contre les gardes et hurler qu'elle souhaitait obtenir une entrevue en urgence auprès du roi. Au bout de quelques minutes d'échanges houleux, l'un des gardes lui aurait sifflé que le roi et la reine venaient de partir.

Dans tout Minas Tirith, une nouvelle rumeur fit jour : on racontait qu'Elessar Telcontar et Arwen Undomiel seraient allés au Nord, près des hautes montagnes rendre visite aux elfes. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une rumeur.

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, m'éveillant d'un profond sommeil, dénué de tout cauchemar cette fois-ci. J'avais certainement dormi de longues heures. Dans le couloir, j'entendis un bruit de pas, aussi légers que ceux d'un félin, puis une voix s'adresser en langue elfique aux gardes à l'entrée. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ayant l'autorisation de me voir seule à seule dans ma prison dorée. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui faire face.

Je lui avais_ tout_ dit. Il savait _toute la vérité_. Il m'avait regardé de manière étrange mais un tantinet sérieuse, avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce_ sans un mot_. J'avais seulement vu dans son regard qu'il était satisfait de connaître la vérité. Il paraissait presque soulagé.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, mes yeux se verrouillèrent.

Il s'assit sur mon lit. Il était si proche que je sentais la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Faire semblant d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment précis me parût peu judicieux. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration un peu houleuse par crainte qu'il ne remarque que j'étais en état d'éveil. Je devais garder mon sang froid. Je sentais son regard fixé sur mon visage. Il me prit la main puis se mit à la caresser avec douceur puis il la lâcha.

Dans ma tête, je fulminai contre lui car je n'avais pas non plus la capacité d'un opossum à faire la morte aussi longtemps !

Soudain, il pencha la tête. J'entrouvris les yeux de manière à ce qu'il ne le voit pas. Il effleura ma joue de sa main puis se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Je l'entendis fouiller dans sa poche avec son autre main. Puis je sentis un objet froid être placé sur ma poitrine d'une telle manière que je ne pouvais pas prendre connaissance de la nature de l'objet.

Quelques secondes de silence.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je le sentis crisper ses doigts autour de mon visage comme s'il était stressé. Legolas, stressé ? Encore une interrogation de plus qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste concernant mon ami.

Avant même que je ne puisse trouver une réponse, il avait à nouveau penché sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_..._

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais trop sonnée par le choc de la nouvelle, mélangé paradoxalement à la délicieuse sensation qui m'envahit, pour réagir. Un simple et doux baiser trop éphémère.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de s'en aller.

Une fois la porte claquée, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, laissant entendre ma respiration saccadée et mon cœur affolé.

C'était impossible. Je venais sûrement de rêver. Legolas est un elfe. Les elfes n'ont pas pour habitude de tomber amoureux d'individus d'une autre race. Exception faite de quelques personnes comme Dame Arwen et le roi Aragorn.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus me visualiser un Legolas éperdu d'amour. A mes yeux, il _était_ un être raisonnable, circonspect et réservé, et non pas épris d'élans amoureux envers une personne. Cette singulière tendresse m'avait déstabilisée. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes. Un objet froid glissa dans le décolleté de ma robe. Je le récupérai. En le voyant, je fus prise d'effroi et le fis tomber sur les draps..

Il s'agissait de son médaillon.

Se pourrait-il que…

* * *

><p><strong>Extrait de la chanson "Creep" de Radiohead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, bon, bon. <strong>

**Voilà, voilà. **

**D'un autre côté, vous avez été prévenu du pairing dès le début ! Bazar, trente chapitres pour arriver à un bisou ... imaginez s'il y a un mariage... RDV au chapitre 282 de Nerëa ;)****En espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, **

**Notons l'apparition de Thranduil au passage...**

**Bonne nuit !**

**LPE**


	31. Livre 4, chapitre 5

_Bonsoir, je reviens assez vite vers vous finalement ! _

_Depuis quelques jours, je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Impossible de m'arrêter, je suis déchaînée ! Je ne sais pas si c'estmon nouveau traitement qui me fait cet effet, en tout cas ça marche du feu du diable. Je me sens une speedy gonzalez de l'écriture ! _

_Vu ce qui se passe dans le chapitre, je me demande vraiment comment vous allez réagir franchement. Nous arrivons actuellement sur la fin de l'histoire de Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité et honnêtement, j'ai très envie de repousser l'échéance, la fin. Mais bon, le meilleur d'une histoire, c'est le bouquet final donc je ne vous ferai pas attendre :)_

_Allez, place au spectacle ! _

_Soundtracks : Bob Marley, Bob Marley et Bob Marley._

Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !

Beta : Normalement, Eagles, ma meilleure amie, mais je voudrais que ce chapitre soit une surprise pour elle également ^^.

**Warning :**** Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit, il reste UN chapitre après ce chapitre pour boucler le tome 1 ! **

_**Ne lisez pas dans les trente minutes qui suivent, je dois corriger :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 5**

**O**

**OO**

"La mort n'est que la libération de l'immortalité de l'âme."

[Dehaies Jacques]

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

L'air frais du soir m'enveloppait de sa fraîcheur faisant fuir l'air vicié et l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce. Cela faisait bien une semaine que je n'étais pas sortie de cette maudite pièce et contempler le même plafond toute la journée commençait à fortement me lasser, d'autant plus que rester aussi inactive ne calmait pas mes nerfs. Une semaine que je n'avais pas vu l'elfe et la scène tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Même si cela me faisait mal, je me ressassais sans cesse ses gestes au ralenti pour ne pas les oublier. Même si les questions pleuvaient à cause de ce souvenir, j'appréciais cette douce sensation d'avoir l'impression d'être aimé. Les premiers jours, j'avais douté des intentions de ce baiser. Etant le genre de fille à me poser mille et une questions, j'avais cherché le pourquoi du comment avant de m'imposer l'essentiel de cet acte : derrière ce baiser, il y avait forcément des sentiments. Je n'étais pas sur Terre mais en Terre du Milieu et les hommes de cette planète m'avaient l'air bien plus sérieux. Il y avait toujours des coureurs de jupons, bien sûr ; mais ils se cachaient pour commettre leurs méfaits et leur nombre était moindre. Dans mon cas, il s'agissait d'un elfe et ceux-ci avaient la réputation d'être des plus sérieux concernant leurs amours.

Mais le fait de me dire que Legolas m'appréciait plus que je ne le pensais m'attristait davantage. Je n'étais qu'en sursis. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'étais pas encore morte mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il me restait très peu de temps. Les extrémités de mes doigts et de mes pieds avaient commencé à bleuir ; d'ailleurs, mes orteils se coloraient d'une noirceur inquiétante. Un tissu pourpre que j'avais demandé enroulait le reste de ma chevelure blonde. Mes cheveux tombaient par mèches entières et j'en étais si effrayée que j'avais préféré les cacher dans un turban improvisé avec un gros nœud au niveau de la nuque. Même si l'on me regardait étrangement avec mon bout de vêtement sur la tête, je préférais affronter les regards plutôt que de voir la réalité dans le miroir placé sur la coiffeuse. Ce n'était pas tant mon apparence qui m'inquiétait mais cette douleur à l'intérieur. Comme si je pourrissais. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais craché tous les maux que mon corps endurait. Ces coups de lames invisibles dans mon ventre. Ces nausées infernales. Cette migraine permanente qui me faisait voir trouble. Même si je buvais, ma gorge était sèche. Même si je mangeais, mon ventre gargouillait. Même si je dormais, mon corps était épuisé, couvert de bleus.

Je devais impérativement lui rendre ce pendentif.

Je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il désirait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je me redressai derechef pour prendre une position plus conventionnelle. Assise sur le bord du lit, les mains accrochées aux draps pour ne pas avoir la sensation de tomber, j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas _lui._

Une femme frêle, l'air presque fragile, avec de longs cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos, pénétra dans la pièce avant de refermer aussitôt derrière elle. Je reconnus Ilvanya, une elfe très silencieuse qui venait de temps à autre changer mes pansements et m'appliquer des baumes. Hormis sa beauté d'elfe, on aurait dit le sosie de _Super Nanny_ dans sa manière d'être. Sans un sourire, le visage figé, elle me salua. Je lui répondis en baissant légèrement la tête mais une sensation de vertige m'envahit. Portant une main devant ma bouche, je me retenais d'avoir la nausée.

« J'aimerais que vous me suiviez. », déclara l'elfe. Sa voix chantait quand elle parlait ; pourtant, je le ressentis comme un ordre.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Vous avez sûrement besoin d'aide. Un des gardes qui vont nous accompagner vous portera jusqu'à destination. ». Elle observa mon air dubitatif et parut comprendre ma méfiance envers ses intentions.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Nerëa. Vous le devez même. »

Entre un Legolas qui me surprenait par un baiser et une Ilvanya qui se voulait mon amie de combat, je commençais fortement à me dire que les elfes formaient un peuple bien étrange. Ne me laissant le temps de réfléchir, j'entendis Ilvanya parler sindarin ; un garde entra et s'avança vers moi, les bras tendus. Je me levai, légèrement chancelante. Le garde me prit dans ses bras avant que je ne tombe et me souleva ; ma tête se cogna à la spalière en métal mais je ne pipai mot.

Pour la première fois, je voyais l'extérieur. Malgré l'épuisement physique, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la simple vue du 'couloir ouvert'. On se serait cru dans un Versailles version elfique. Des sortes de lierres aux couleurs dorées et argents recouvraient les parois de la caverne. Le parterre était pavé de dalles marbrées blanches et au centre du chemin, un petit ruisseau d'à peine vingt centimètres de largeur s'écoulait. Une odeur florale qui provenait de fleurs, semblables à des lilas, embaumait cet endroit, faisant oublier que nous étions enfermés sous terre. De larges crevasses, plus haut, faisaient filtrer la lumière mais le plus féérique restait ces grands arbres qui produisaient de la lumière. Si Ilvanya ne m'avait pas lancé des regards inquiétants, je me serais cru dans un rêve. J'avais imaginé que la Lothlorien était la plus belle cité elfique d'Arda mais maintenant que le royaume de la famille de Legolas s'étendait sous mes yeux, j'en doutais. Devant tant de beauté, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

A nouveau cette douleur. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et m'appliquai à ne pas montrer ma souffrance. Le visage du garde devint flou et je me concentrai plus encore pour ne pas m'évanouir. Une main s'agita devant mon visage. Je voyais deux visages, des bouches s'ouvrir et des lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Des lames invisibles me lacéraient encore le bas-ventre, on me broyait les hanches comme si elles étaient écartées, élargies. Et mon cœur…sa chair semblait se déchirer. Je suffoquais, mes poumons brûlaient à tel point que j'en pleurais. Une douleur aigüe me cisailla le crâne au même moment. Physiquement, je ne pus en supporter plus.

**.**

A mon réveil, je sentis une brise d'air lécher la pellicule de sueur sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés et fus surprise de constater que je ne me trouvais plus dans la pièce habituelle. Peu à peu, je me remémorais le passage d'Ilvanya et ma sortie. Quand ma vision s'affina, je vis Ilvanya s'agiter avec de petits bocaux, manipulant des plantes çà et là, sortant des parchemins et des livres pour finir par les ranger. A peine j'eus bougé la tête pour me tourner que l'elfe se redressa en me fixant.

« Restez immobile pour le moment. Votre corps ne peut récupérer si vous l'épuisez sitôt votre réveil. »

Je souris bêtement à cette déclaration, encore groggy. De son côté, Ilvanya s'affairait dans tous les sens sans faire de bruits. Ses pas semblaient glisser sur le sol et elle effectuait ces gestes de manière parfaitement calculés comme une danseuse. Tout autour d'elle, était amassé de nombreux flacons avec des milliers d'ingrédients à disposition. Les meubles sur lesquels elle les avait rangés étaient si hauts que j'avais la flemme de lever la tête pour en voir le bout. A la porte, deux gardes nous surveillaient d'un air vigilant –comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Je reconnus l'un d'entre eux, celui qui m'avait porté.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant d'attentions de votre part ? », ironisai-je en essayant de me placer sur mes coudes. Mais mes membres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce à cause de l'épuisement. Je jetai un œil sur mes bras et remarquai à quel point leur maigreur était écœurante. On commençait à distinguer les os sous la fine couche de peau très pâle, quasi transparente. Le martèlement incessant aux tempes fit son retour. Je toussai.

« Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je vous prodigue mes soins », m'expliqua l'elfe en s'avançant vers moi, une coupe à la main. « Je suis guérisseuse et vous êtes malade. Il va de soi que je dois vous offrir mon aide. »

Son ton était glacial, sans vie. Elle s'assit à mes côtés puis se pencha pour soulever ma tête.

« Doucement. », me conseilla-t-elle avant de s'adresser aux gardes. Ces derniers sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Grâce aux gestes d'Ilvanya, je réussis à m'asseoir. Sans souffler mot, elle m'ausculta. Rien sur son visage ne laissait passer un sentiment, une impression.

« Y-a-t-il… »

« Depuis quand ressentez-vous autant de douleurs, Nerëa ? », m'interrogea-t-elle.

Le fait qu'elle utilisait mon prénom me perturbait. Je décidai de lui dire la vérité en omettant _mon contrat avec le diable._

« J'ai commencé à souffrir peu après mon accouchement. »

« Vous êtes mère ? »

« Oui, d'une petite fille qui vient d'avoir six mois. »

« Intéressant, j'espère qu'elle se porte bien. »

Je mordis la lèvre inférieure. Fort heureusement, elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua son examen. Quand elle prit mes mains, ce fut la première fois que je vis une expression sur son visage. Un sentiment d'inquiétude.

« L'extrémité de doigts est gelée et bleuie. », constata-t-elle en prenant mes mains. « Vous avez également beaucoup de fièvre. »

Je ne bronchai pas lorsqu'Ilvanya releva mes manches et que je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Ma peau était lézardée de lignes rougeâtres, quelques bleus noircissaient la surface de porcelaine. Visiblement, ce spectacle ne lui était pas familier. Moi, j'en étais témoin tous les jours.

« Pendant tout ce temps, vous avez caché vos douleurs, déclara-t-elle d'une traite. Comment avez-vous pu manipuler votre entourage sans même gémir à cause de telles souffrances ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Nerëa ? Pourquoi masquer votre déchéance ? »

« C'est un sentiment que vous ne ressentirez jamais. », murmurai-je.

La guérisseuse leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant à comprendre mes propos.

« Le sentiment que notre mort est proche. », finis-je par dire.

Aucunes de nous deux ne parla pendant quelques instants, sondant l'une et l'autre nos regards. Je ne pleurai pas. Elle ne se morfondit pas sur mon sort.

Je fus prise à nouveau de tournis et il me fallut me rallonger. La position était de plus en plus inconfortable car respirer ainsi me devenait difficile. Quelque chose dans mes poumons m'empêchait de prendre de longues respirations. C'était une gêne permanente.

Penchée en avant, Ilvanya étudiait mon visage. A aucun moment, elle ne me demanda d'enlever mon turban et je l'en remerciai pour cela.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me soigner ? », la questionnai-je. « Auparavant, vous me soigniez dans ma cellule et maintenant, vous m'amenez dans votre…cabinet. Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? »

L'elfe se redressa et reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne devais pas vous le dire mais aux vues de la situation, l'honnêteté serait la bienvenue. Demain, vous serez jugée et l'on m'a ordonné de vous rétablir afin que vous soyez présentable à votre procès. Vous allez devoir rester debout des heures durant. »

« Malheureusement, comme vous avez pu le constater, je crains que les forces me manquent. », confessai-je, une moue dépitée collée sur le visage.

« La magie de notre sang a des limites en effet. », admit Ilvanya. « Je vais devoir utiliser beaucoup d'énergie en ce qui vous concerne. Pour le moment, je vous ai concoctée quelques potions à base de plantes. Rien qui ne devrait éveiller votre méfiance. Il s'agit d'un peu de sauges, de quelques feuilles de bouleau… »

« Je connais les soins par les herbes », l'informai-je, légèrement essoufflée. « Je m'en remets à vos soins, les yeux fermés. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Vous pourrez tout de même ouvrir les yeux pour boire les breuvages », plaisanta-t-elle.

A présent, je reconnaissais le côté plaisantin du peuple elfique. Cependant, Ilvanya était aussi distante que Legolas face aux inconnus. Plus j'observais les elfes, plus je réalisai que certains peuples possédaient leurs propres traits de caractères. Comme dans mon monde, certains mettaient en avant les valeurs familiales ; d'autres se trouvaient très ouverts aux étrangers, n'hésitant pas à les inviter dans leurs foyers.

Je ris de bon cœur à la remarque de l'elfe ce qui me fit tousser grassement. Une fois ma toux passée, Ilvanya me fit boire plusieurs potions avant de m'allonger sur le côté pour appliquer des baumes sur mon corps et changer les bandages.

« Avec toute l'expérience que j'aie, je n'ai jamais vu de cas comme vous, Nerëa. », me fit-elle remarquer en serrant le nœud de mon pansement à l'épaule.

Ma bouche se mua en un rictus de douleur.

« Veuillez me pardonner. », s'excusa l'elfe en tapotant ma peau.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

A cette question, elle émit un rire cristallin.

« C'est sans doute dépla… »

« Je suis aussi vieille que les premières pierres de ce palais », me coupa-t-elle tout en frottant énergiquement mon dos avec un baume qui sentait fortement la citronnelle. « Je suis si vieille que j'ai vu la naissance de notre roi et bien plus tard, de votre ami. »

Je souris en m'imaginant Legolas enfant. Son visage avait l'air trop immortel pour pouvoir se le figurer sous les traits d'un bambin braillant son lait.

« Vous avez vu la naissance de Legolas ? », lui demandai-je, très curieuse.

« Par rapport à notre peuple, cela remonte à peu de temps. C'était par une nuit de printemps tout comme son père. Une nuit fraîche où la lune régnait haut dans le ciel. Alors que j'étudiais une nouvelle espèce de fleurs de notre bois, on frappa à ma porte pour m'avertir de l'accouchement de la reine. Les Valar avaient rendu cette naissance très facile et le petit prince arriva au monde avant l'aube. Nous fûmes très surpris de voir qu'il possédait la chevelure de son père. Je l'ai vu grandir. C'est chez moi qu'il venait pleurer ses peines. »

Visiblement, Ilvanya remarqua que son récit attisait ma curiosité car elle poursuivit avec un sourire en coin.

« Dès son plus jeune âge, la beauté du prince a fait fleurir de nombreuses œuvres dans le domaine de l'art, allant du simple poème à la sculpture. »

« Il possède la beauté de votre race. », fis-je remarquer. « Il est normal que… »

« Il est certain que le prince est très beau aux yeux des mortels. Cependant, pour nous, il possède une lumière rare. Je ne peux vous expliquer plus…»

Je compris qu'elle parlait sûrement d'une caractéristique qui ne concernait que son peuple. Auquel cas, il m'était impossible d'en assimiler les nuances.

« A-t-il toujours été mature ? », demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

La guérisseuse éclata à nouveau de rire et reboutonna mes vêtements correctement.

« Parce que vous pensez que notre prince a atteint la maturité telle que son père possède ? On m'a raconté que les hommes vivaient moins d'une centaine d'années. A vos yeux, tous les membres du peuple des Eldars sont sages car ils dépassent votre âge. Mais vous vous trompez. Legolas n'a que quelques centaines de printemps alors que d'autres elfes en cumulent déjà un millier. »

Vu ses propos, mon ami était apparemment très jeune pour son peuple. Il combattait vaillamment, parlait avec une grande sagesse et connaissait une multitude de choses. Dans ces conditions, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à me l'imaginer comme un petit jeunot.

« N'essayez pas de comparer l'âge des Eldars à l'échelle humaine. », me dit Ilvanya, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. « C'est peine perdue. »

Un bruit à la porte se fit entendre et nos regards se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, laquelle s'ouvrit sur un certain elfe qui se figea à l'entrée. _Legolas_. Il nous salua de la tête et Ilvanya se leva pour effectuer une révérence. Pour ma part, le cœur y était mais physiquement, j'étais incapable de me lever pour respecter les convenances.

Son regard était rivé vers moi. Instantanément, je sentis le goût de ses lèvres sur ma bouche et je me mordis la lèvre. Il détourna les yeux. _Nous savions…._

« Dame Ilvanya, je viens vous informer que le procès aura lieu demain lorsque la soleil sera au zénith. Nous partons vers la clairière où se déroulera le jugement le matin. », déclara-t-il d'une traite comme s'il ne respirait pas.

« Dame Ilvanya, Dame Nerëa. », nous salua-t-il à nouveau, un poing replié sur le torse en guise de salut puis il prit congé.

Quand la porte se claqua, la guérisseuse se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

« Il est bien poli envers_ vous_. »

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il aurait bien pu faire usage de sa langue maternelle mais il ne l'a pas fait par courtoisie. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« En votre présence, Legolas se permet des gestes pouvant passer pour de la gentillesse ou des actes du même acabit alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant avec des invités étrangers. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je haussai les épaules. _Si elle savait…_

**.**

Ce jour ressemblait à n'importe quel autre. Hormis le fait que j'avais toujours plus mal que la veille. Hormis le fait que je m'étais réveillée dans le cabinet d'Ilvanya. Hormis le fait qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais jugée pour des actes qui avaient eu lieu un an auparavant.

La guérisseuse m'avait levé aux aurores pour me laver. Mon corps entier était couvert de baume et de bandages. En enfilant ma robe, nous prîmes soin de ne laisser dépasser aucun bout de tissus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ilvanya comprenait mon refus d'annoncer mon décès imminent car, de toute manière, j'étais en sursis. Ma vie semblait se compter en jours désormais. Vu mon état, j'étais heureuse d'être loin de Sohalia, Mélite et Dame Yrnya. Me montrer sous cet aspect maladif…

Des gardes vinrent finalement me chercher et je fus escortée en-dehors de la caverne. Au loin, j'aperçus des chevaux. Mon cœur se remplit de joie en reconnaissant Arod mais cette allégresse disparut aussitôt quand je vis son maître dessus.

On m'amena dans un coin clairsemé en forme de cercle. En son centre, une pierre avait été érigée. Cet endroit me rappelait fortement_ le Tombeau de Merlin_ en France que j'avais autrefois vu en photo. Autour de ce cercle, des visages m'étaient familiers : Elessar, Dame Arwen, Gimli, Legolas, Galadriel et … Eodred. A ma grande surprise, Mélite et ma fille n'étaient pas présentes. Avait-elle reçu ma lettre d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-elle pensé ?

D'autres elfes, nains et hommes se mélangeaient à ce semblant de tribunal. Elessar était légèrement détaché des autres, il m'invita d'un geste à m'avancer. Pas un instant, je ne levai les yeux pour croiser le regard d'autrui, à l'exception du roi des Hommes. Je me sentais étrangement en confiance. C'était un bon roi et il me comprendrait.

Mes mains étaient tout de même moites car j'étais apeurée à l'idée que Legolas raconte ce que je lui avais dit. Tout le monde s'assit autour de moi sur des chaises sculptées, placées de manière circulaire autour de la pierre au centre devant laquelle j'étais debout.

« Dame Nerëa Feindal, vous avez été convoquée pour répondre de vos actes. Les représentants des peuples auxquels vous avez causé du tort sont ici présents : hommes, nains et elfes. Seuls les hobbits n'ont pu venir. », déclara Elessar d'une voix claire. « Aujourd'hui, nous devons donc connaître quelles ont été vos intentions et vous juger. »

Même si je ne levai pas la tête, tous les regards convergeaient vers moi et me transperçaient.

Alors, le roi des Hommes se lança dans un long récit de notre première rencontre à mon installation à Minas Tirith en passant par mon passage au château de Meduseld. J'osais un regard vers l'assemblée ; à présent, tous regardaient Elessar d'un air compréhensif. Mon récit ressemblait à celui de toutes les victimes de guerre et je n'avais été qu'un fardeau balancé de main en main. Une femme sans grandes utilités recueillie par un guérisseur au grand cœur. Une femme torturée par l'ennemi. Plus d'une fois, je vis certains prendre un air horrifié ou écarquiller les yeux.

Une fois ma situation exposée, ma vie mise à nu, ce fut le tour d'Eodred de témoigner. J'avais peine à croire qu'il soit là, sous mes yeux, à cracher sur mon existence déjà bien misérable. Pendant des semaines, j'avais cru qu'il était l'homme que j'avais envoyé basculer dans le vide. Pendant des jours, je m'en étais voulu de l'avoir assassiné. Au lieu de cela, le mort bien vivant se pavanait fièrement devant les jurés, me pointant d'un index accusateur de temps à autre. Mais si je n'avais pas tué Eodred, qui avais-je poussé ?

« Nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage, chevalier Eodred, conclut Elessar m'extirpant ainsi de mes pensées. Dame Nerëa, avant de vous interroger, vous allez devoir vous soumettre à un serment. »

J'acquiesçai sans un mot.

« Jurez-vous sur les Valar de ne dire que la stricte vérité ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Legolas plaça une main sur son menton, l'air pensif. Tous deux nous avions conscience de ce qu'impliquait ce serment.

« Oui. », mentis-je en croisant deux doigts dans le dos, souvenir d'une superstition de mon ancien monde.

Visiblement, c'était une désapprobation totale de la part de mon ami elfe qui plaça sa tête dans le creux de sa main, l'air découragé.

L'interrogatoire commença aussitôt, des questions venaient de toute part dans l'assemblée.

« Avez –vous pactisé avec l'ennemi ? »

« Oui avant ma rencontre avec le roi Elessar. »

« Quelles étaient clairement les conditions du contrat que vous avez conclu ? »

« Je devais espionner…Aragorn… et rapporter les informations. L'ennemi s'infiltrait dans mes songes, j'étais en contact avec lui de cette manière. »

« Lui avez-vous déjà délivré des renseignements ? »

« Oui, pour le gouffre de Helm notamment. Par mes informations, il savait que le peuple du château de Meduseld fuyait vers le gouffre et…»

« Subissiez-vous des tortures lorsqu'il vous interrogeait ? »

« Non. »

« C'était donc de votre propre gré que vous agissez ainsi ? », m'interrogea à son tour Eodred.

J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment répondre à votre question. »

« Avez-vous voulu participer à cette boucherie qu'a été la bataille du gouffre de Helm ? », siffla-t-il en plongeant son regard métallique dans le mien. Un frisson traversa mon échine. Les images des morts et du cadavre de petit Haleth me revint en mémoire.

« J'ai moi-même vécu cette boucherie. J'aurais souhaité… »

« Je réitère ma demande, avez-vous voulu participer à cette boucherie qu'a été la bataille du gouffre de Helm ? »

« Chevalier », interpella un elfe à quelques sièges de lui. Ce dernier portait une couronne semblable à celle d'Alexandre le Grand, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. « Les intentions de cette jeune femme n'étaient évidemment pas de voir la mort de près. » Eodred lui lança un regard noir puis, comme si on lui avait ordonné, il se rassit sagement à sa place. Une fois le silence revenu, l'elfe à la couronne de lauriers pencha la tête tout en m'observant, les yeux légèrement plissés. Sur le siège voisin, je voyais Legolas serrer la mâchoire et cela ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. « J'aimerais savoir quelles étaient les récompenses promises pour un tel travail, Dame Nerëa ? »

Sa manière d'épeler mon prénom sonnait de manière envoûtante. Je m'extasiais pendant quelques instants devant sa beauté avant de reprendre conscience.

« L'immortalité. »

_Ou retourner dans mon monde. _Je ne pouvais parler de la deuxième option car cela impliquait d'expliquer mon arrivée. Avec Legolas, nous en avions parlé de longues heures pour arriver à la même conclusion. Personne, sur cette terre, n'était prêt à connaître _cette _vérité, à savoir qu'il existait d'autres mondes. C'est ce que Dame Galadriel m'avait également dit.

« Sacrifier autrui pour son propre ego, belle mentalité ! », cracha un homme, assis aux côtés de la reine. Son roi le fit taire aussitôt d'un regard puis il reprit à nouveau l'interrogatoire.

« Avez-vous eu votre récompense ? »

« Non. »

Quelques petits rires sarcastiques se firent entendre. Je chancelai légèrement, étourdie d'être debout depuis si longtemps.

« Ne devrions-nous pas entendre la version de cette femme avant de la juger sur des à-prioris ? », intervint Legolas, coupant court aux ricanements.

A ces mots, le roi Elessar le félicita et m'encouragea à expliquer ma situation. Du mieux que je pus, je leur exposais les évènements passés. Plus je parlais, plus je me rendais compte que ma situation était véritablement désastreuse. Quand j'arrivais à l'histoire de l'homme que j'avais assassiné, des tentatives d'attouchements, je m'effondrais parterre en sanglots. Des bras m'enveloppèrent et j'entendis une voix familière souffler à mon oreille : « Laura Misley, je ne vous ai jamais abandonnée. » Je n'eus pas à relever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la Dame de la Lorien.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Elessar annonça que le jugement serait suspendu le temps d'un repas et qu'il reprendrait avec les jurés, sans les témoins et l'accusée. Deux gardes m'empoignèrent et m'éloignèrent du cercle. Quand je tournai la tête, j'aperçus dans le regard de Dame Galadriel une lueur d'espoir à laquelle je souhaitais vivement m'accrocher.

**.**

Je profitai de cette courte pause pour me rafraîchir à une fontaine à proximité. Les potions qu'Ilvanya m'avait fait boire juste avant le départ étaient efficaces. Pour le moment. J'arrivais à marcher sans trop de difficultés et mes tremblements avaient diminué. Deux gardes m'accompagnaient. Immobiles, ils scrutaient chacun de mes faits et gestes. J'éclaboussais mon visage d'eau, car malgré la fraîcheur de ce printemps, j'avais terriblement chaud. Les mains en coupe, je recueillais le maximum d'eau pour abreuver ma gorge sèche. Une fois rassasiée, je m'adossais à la fontaine, la tête rejetée en arrière pour observer le ciel. Là-haut, des cumulus s'agglutinaient formant un paquet blanc qui ressemblait à un chapeau. Observer le ciel fit ressurgir des souvenirs avec Matthew quand nous étions tous petits et que je venais d'arriver dans le village de Bulphan. A cette époque, un paté de maison représentait le village et tout autour des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Nous y allions après l'école avec mon ami pour nous allonger dans l'herbe et chahuter comme des gamins.

« Toujours en plein songe. », déclara une voix claire à voix haute.

Mon regard se détourna du ciel et je reconnus aussitôt Legolas. Instantanément, mes joues rosirent.

« Une conversation serait la bienvenue, Nerëa », poursuivit-il tout en s'asseyant parterre à côté de moi. « Je ne vous laisserai pas fuir comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous masquer la réalité. »

Inquiète, je lui indiquai du regard les gardes qui nous observaient.

« Les gardes… », murmurai-je.

L'elfe sourit.

« Ils ne comprennent pas la langue commune. Seuls quelques privilégiés dans notre royaume ont pu apprendre cette langue. »

J'acquiesçai. Au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu que ses gardes comprennent pour m'éviter cette confrontation…il ne s'agissait même pas d'une véritable confrontation. Mon ami allait m'avouer quelque chose que je refusais de savoir. Une chose que mon cœur désirait. Seulement, je n'avais pas la capacité de le lui donner. Tout en racontant mes aventures, j'avais omis_ le prix de l'immortalité._ Legolas ne savait pas que j'allais mourir. Pas encore puisqu'il possédait ma besace dans laquelle se trouvait mon journal. Le journal dans lequel j'avais _tout_ écrit.

« Vous êtes très pâle. Avez-vous eu le temps de vous sustenter avant le départ ? », m'interrogea-t-il comme si, lui-même, voulait repousser ce moment tant redouté pour parler de sujets futiles.

« Oui. », mentis-je.

C'était clairement faux. Depuis que j'avais bu l'eau de la fontaine, mon œsophage me brûlait et mes intestins se tordaient de douleur.

« J'ai remarqué, lors du procès, que vous aviez des moments d'absence. Ilvanya m'a confié… »

« Legolas ! », criai-je brusquement.

Je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Paniquée, j'ouvris la bouche et tentai de happer l'air comme un poisson. Alors que, jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à contenir cette souffrance, le palier de la douleur avait monté d'un cran. Je me mis à hurler. A travers ma vision brouillée par les larmes, je distinguai le visage de Legolas, complètement affolé et les deux gardes se précipiter vers moi. On m'allongea sur l'herbe mais je fus prise de convulsions. Du liquide sortit par ma bouche et dans la confusion, je plaçai une main devant la bouche. Quelqu'un me tenait la tête. J'entendis des voix hurler. Je vomissais ce liquide qui me gênait à l'intérieur, qui m'empêchait de respirer, mes poumons étaient en feu. _De l'air, de l'air !_ Je retirai ma main de devant la bouche et la regardai : du sang, du sang partout. Dans une dernière tentative pour respirer, j'entendis la voix de Legolas m'appeler puis plus rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu...<strong>

**et que vous n'avez trop envie de me tuer...**

**Bisous ;)**

Toutouille : Ca me fait plaisir de te voir encore et toujours :)

Tsuki : Allez, on croise les doigts ! Ca va s'arranger. J'avoue que sa relation avec Legolas est super compliquée :/ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise, bisous !

Didos 26 : Encore un changement de pseudo, ma parole !?

LegolasKili : Pour le jugement, j'ai voulu faire apparaître un Thranduil rusé et curieux à la fois. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense (peut-être un jour ? ). Sinon, je dirais que Mélite a vu l'âme de Nerëa à travers les yeux de Sohalia. (dans les premiers chapitres, j'avais dit que peu importe son changement d'apparence, elle gardait le même regard. Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise.

Eagles : Ma douce, je t'aime ^^ Voilà, c'est tout !


	32. Livre 4, Chapitre 6

_Bonjour et bonsoir !_

_Je pourrais vous donner 30 000 raisons pour mon absence :_

- _Nouveau boulot_

- _Nouvel appart'_

- _Nouvelle vie (nouveau look..ahah ! *blague de merde)_

- _Epuisement _

- _Panne d'inspiration_

- _Permis de conduire_

- _Plus d'internet_

_Dans tous les cas, elles ne sont pas vraiment valables. J'ai tout simplement pris mon temps pour obtenir une fin satisfaisante. Cette fin a été écrite et réécrite à présent, j'en suis satisfaite. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire que je ne savais comment les classer et en vérité, il m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps à organiser mon chapitre qu'à l'écrire. _

_J'avoue également que lâcher mon personnage fut dur. Au bout de plusieurs années, on finit par s'attacher à ses OCs. Je ne pense pas m'identifier à mon OC puisque Nerëa a parfois des réactions que je ne comprends pas et par un moment, elle m'a même gonflé ! Mais elle a un petit je-ne-sais quoi attachant (sans doute ce détail qui a fait chaviré le cœur de notre elfe). _

_Actuellement, nous sommes purement dans de la Legoromance et ce chapitre en est plus ou moins blindé. J'espère que j'ai su vous transmettre tous les sentiments des personnages et que cette fin va vous émouvoir. Souvent, dans les livres, les fins ne sont pas jolies mais ici, j'ai essayé de finir de manière « juste », une belle phrase pour achever le récit (cf épilogue). _

_Je ne saurais vous dire si cette fin est un happy end, à vous d'en juger ! Bonne lecture les Nereistes __J_

_THE Soundtrack pour bien finir, ma musique préférée : _

**"john murphy - don abandons alice"**

**(N'est-ce pas parfait pour une musique de fin ?)**

_Beta : __Eagles normalement mais une fois de plus, je réserve cette surprise pour elle (mais je vais tout de même lui envoyer mon épilogue ensuite !)_

**Warning : Dernier chapitre, installez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil avec une bonne tisane et SURTOUT du chocolat et une boîte de mouchoirs. **

_Précédement dans « Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité » (ça commence à dater) :_ Nerëa est convoquée au procès et oh surprise ! Eodred est présent ! Elle a l'air mal barrée, une bonne pause est imposée par Elessar qui dirige le procès. La jeune femme va se reposer dans une jolie clairière (mode twilight !), Legolas la rejoint et souhaite parler sérieusement avec elle mais les effets des potions de Ilvanya se dissipent et la santé de Nerëa chute d'un coup.

_Une question reste en suspens : Quelle fin pour Nerëa ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Livre IV<strong>

**OO**

**O**

**Chapitre 6**

**O**

**OO**

"La mort, le maître absolu."

[Friedrich Hegel]

**.**

La clairière se tut, plus un oiseau ne volait et les elfes alentour sentirent qu'un drame était survenu. Bientôt, le silence lourd laissa place aux cris des gardes de la Forêt Noire.

.

**OOO..Aragorn..OOO**

**.**

Son cœur battait. Ilvanya avait été claire sur ce point-là en examinant la jeune humaine. Le pouls était faible mais Nerëa vivait.

Le roi Elessar fut confronté à un problème majeur. L'accusée risquait, aux dires de la guérisseuse, de mourir dans la semaine, valait-il donc la peine de conclure le jugement dans ces conditions ?

D'aucuns s'acharnaient à voir la jeune femme punie pour ses actes quitte à faire usage de subterfuges peu scrupuleux pour rallonger sa vie et la voir exécutée pour de bon. D'autres, et c'était l'opinion d'Elessar, voyait en Nerëa un simple instrument, une sorte de marionnette asservie par des moyens peu communs. Une esclave du Mal.

Utiliser une femme avait été une stratégie particulièrement brillante, ce que Galadrielle avait souligné durant le procès. Une femme peut attendrir le cœur des hommes bons. Une femme peut être affaiblie par des menaces. Une femme intimidée se mure dans un silence de tombe et même si son cœur le refuse, se retrouve enchaînée dans des fils de fer qui la manipulent et gèrent ses moindres gestes, y compris la plus petite parole. On avait enlevé à Nerëa toutes accroches relationnelles, de sorte à l'isoler. Pas de proche et le risque d'être raisonnée est réduit à néant.

Alors que l'on ramenait Nerëa au palais des elfes sylvestres, le seigneur Elessar décida de poursuivre le procès sans informer les jurés de l'incident. Le verdict devait être rendu de manière objective sans influences extérieures. Aussi, il fut décidé que Legolas partit de l'assemblée. Officiellement, des affaires administratives l'attendaient afin d'être traitées en urgence.

A peine le procès à huit-clos commencé qu'Eodred pointa du doigt l'absence de la traîtresse mais Elessar le somma derechef de s'asseoir et de ne prendre la parole que sur son autorisation. Il souligna également au chevalier qu'éviter les débordements sentimentaux lui serait nécessaire s'il souhaitait assister au procès jusqu'à la fin. Face à tant de fermeté, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, Eodred baissa les yeux et s'assit en silence. Ce fut le peuple des contrées du Rohan, représenté par Éomer qui se montra le plus teigneux dans son discours. Ayant subi de nombreuses pertes, ils exigeaient un dédommagement. De leur côté, les nains, très portés sur la famille, appuyèrent sur le fait que Nerëa était désormais mère et que, même la plus petite peine, comme l'emprisonnement, ferait de l'enfant Sohalia Feindal, une jeune orpheline. Au fur et à mesure du procès, chacun des représentants réalisa peu à peu qu'ils tergiversaient bien sur une personne, une femme seule, perdue avec des sentiments.

Après moults éclats de voix et débats, alors que le soleil plongeait, la décision était prise.

**.**

**OOO..Legolas..OOO**

**.**

Retourner sur ces lieux où, pour la première fois, il avait exprimé ses sentiments l'apaisait. Même si la jeune humaine n'était plus là, il pouvait encore sentir son odeur légèrement florale, ressemblant fortement à celle du lilas. Les domestiques avaient déjà commencé à nettoyer la chambre pour préparer le départ de Nerëa : linge de lit changé, sol nettoyé. A présent, les elfes taillaient les plantes grimpantes, quelques calliandras et sandersonias tandis que d'autres disposaient un plant de dipladénia sur la coiffeuse. En effet, cette chambre servait à accueillir les invités et l'un des rapprochés du roi, un ami de longue date, arrivait dans le mois pour s'y installer quelques temps avant de prendre le chemin vers les Havres Gris. Legolas ferma les yeux, imaginant l'azur à perte de vue. Son cœur désirait rejoindre également la mer mais des affaires le retenaient encore en terre du milieu. Son heure n'était pas venue._ Malheureusement._

Une elfine s'approcha du prince, un objet à la main.

« Mon prince, que doit-on faire de cette besace ? »

L'elfe considéra le morceau de cuir déchiquetée. L'envie de l'ouvrir était forte mais, pour des raisons conventionnelles, il se retint.

« Laissez-le dans cette pièce. Je viendrai le récupérer au réveil de l'humaine avant qu'elle ne soit renvoyée à Minas Tirith. »

La domestique hocha la tête et laissa tomber, non sans une expression de dégoût, la besace sur le bord du lit avant de suivre ses camarades quand elles eurent fini leur besogne.

Avant de partir, le regard de Legolas fut attiré par un livre qui sortait de la besace de son amie. Sa curiosité le poussa à ouvrir doucement le livre. Il tomba sur la dernière page écrite par Nerëa, des frissons le parcoururent tout au long de la lecture :

_« Première respiration, le nouveau-né s'est agressé par le Monde. Les bruits assourdissants, l'air qui remplit pour la première fois ses poumons, la lumière agressive martyrisent ses sens. Victime, le nourrisson se rebelle en criant. Autour de lui, des sourires qui fusent. _

_Qui voudrait d'un monde où l'on vous sourit alors que vous souffrez dès votre réveil ? _

_Pourtant, on apprend à vive et l'esprit range dans un coin, une sorte de placard oublié, cette expérience traumatisante. Peu à peu, le nourrisson-victime va lui aussi oublier, sourire à ces autres qui l'entourent depuis sa naissance et devenir à la fois spectateur et acteur de la vie car c'est cela vivre sa vie, c'est respirer, penser et interagir. Puis on meurt. La mort, cette chose qu'on veut oublier. La mort, finalité de toutes vies. Une plante meurt, un animal meurt, l'homme meurt. _

_Je mourrai. Bientôt._

_Je me demande ce que le premier homme a dû ressentir quand la mort est venue le faucher. S'est-il que sa vie était finie ? En avait-il consciente ? _

_Qu'ont pensé les premiers hommes étant confrontés à l'expérience de la mort ? _

_Ma première expérience de la mort fut celle de Mamy Beth. Je l'ai secouée avec douceur et elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Elle n'avait pas les yeux ouverts comme dans les films. Ils étaient bien fermés et les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Ma grand-mère avait beaucoup souffert. Sa main droite, posée sur son cœur, comme pour atténuer la douleur, tenait un mouchoir ensanglanté. _

_Ce n'est pas tant sa rigidité corporelle ou sa pâleur qui m'avaient effrayé mais bien ce masque de souffrance plaqué sur le visage. Une douleur extrême. _

_Vais-je souffrir ? _

_Vais-je voir la lumière dont certains parlent ? _

_Dois-je me mettre à croire à certains dogmes polythéistes ou monothéistes ? _

_Les questions de cet Inconnu, l'Au-Delà, peu importe les mondes, restent en suspens. _

_J'ai peur. _

_J'ai peur de mourir. »_

**.**

**OOO..Mélite...OOO**

**.**

Un puzzle enfin reconstitué. Sous ses yeux, les morceaux de lettres s'imbriquaient. Quelques mots manquaient mais on comprenait le sens de cette lettre. Mélite pouvait à présent lire la moitié de la lettre, elle avait fouillé dans les cendres. Sohalia, dans son berceau, s'était endormie sagement. Un peu trop sagement car le bébé ne babillait plus depuis une journée. Elle avait passé sa journée entière assise sur le lit, à l'endroit où Mélite l'avait posé le matin-même. Sans ciller des yeux, sans dormir ou dodeliner de la tête. Le regard vert de la petite était figée vers la fenêtre, en direction du Nord.

Mélite la surveillait de temps à autre car la petite avait un peu de fièvre et un manque d'appétit certain. Elle n'avait plus bu une goutte depuis deux jours.

On frappa légèrement à la porte, la vieille femme rangea rapidement les bouts de feuille dans un coffret en bois et ouvrit à une jeune domestique. Cette dernière avait le visage rougi par la fraîcheur d'un matin. C'était la femme du guérisseur, ancien disciple de Gram, qui avait pris la relève du décédé. Talia, de son nom, veillait sur les affaires des femmes tout comme le faisait autrefois Nerëa.

Toute la journée, Mélite et Talia avaient veillé sur l'enfant. Persuadée que l'enfant était victime d'un maléfice (la marque noire sur la hanche n'en était-elle pas preuve ?), la gouvernante s'était chargée seule du bain en fin de journée tandis que, dans un coin, la domestique préparait quelques potions concoctées au préalable par son mari pour guérir la petite.

Alors que le soleil tombait et que la jeune guérisseuse commençait à tomber de sommeil (elle se levait aux aurores), cette dernière se leva du fauteuil duquel elle veillait sur Sohalia puis se tourna vers Mélite, qui observait l'astre rouge sang du bord de la fenêtre, tout en lui disant qu'elle repasserait dans la soirée après avoir dîné avec son mari.

Mais, alors que Talia allait passer le pas de la porte, un cri strident se fit entendre du lit où le bébé avait été étendu. Affolée, Mélite se précipita vers ce dernier. et le prit dans ses bras. Les cris de souffrances se transformèrent peu à peu en gazouillis étranges. Sohalia fut ensuite prise de soubresauts violents, obligeant la vieille femme à l'allonger sur le lit sous les yeux d'une Talia paniquée. Les tremblements disparurent soudainement et l'enfant gazouillait de nouveau joyeusement tout en gesticulant. Ses joues perdirent de leur rougeur et son regard devint plus lucide en quelques secondes.

Mélite posa une main sur le front et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Talia, elle n'a plus de fièvre ! Elle n'a plus fièvre !_ »_

En effet, la jeune Sohalia gesticulait comme jamais sous le regard choqué des deux femmes. Ses yeux balayaient le sol tout en tendant ses petits bras dodues vers sa nourrice.

On eut dit _un nouveau-né_..._une nouvelle Sohalia._

**.**

**OOO..Nerëa...OOO**

**.**

Ilvanya m'avait fait amener du papier et une plume comme je le lui avais demandé peu après mon réveil. Cependant, les plumes n'étaient pas ce qui existaient de plus pratique en terme d'écriture et bien que j'avais multiplié les lettres avec Eowyn auparavant, je ne m'y faisais toujours pas. J'avais été élevée aux stylos à billes ( la génération BIC ! )mais j'efforçais de m'y adapter malgré tout. L'essentiel était que je sois lisible. Normalement, _mon destinataire_, en sa qualité, savait lire cette langue, la langue commune.

Le jour du verdict officiel, je confiai la lettre à Ilvanya. Après m' être assurée qu'elle s'acquitterait de sa tâche, elle la prit et la plia soigneusement pour la ranger dans la ceinture de sa robe. Elle avait conscience qu'une vie se jouait à travers ce mot.

Ses derniers mots avant que les gardes ne m'arrachèrent à elle furent :

« Je garderai contact avec la petite, Nerëa, pour la surveiller. Je vous le jure sur Eru. »

« Merci », répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux tandis que la porte de son cabinet se refermait sur elle.

Ses mots me soulagèrent un peu. Malgré mon statut de traîtresse en captivité, peut-être m'appréciait-elle assez, au fond d'elle, pour protéger _mon enfant_. Les portes qui conduisaient vers un grand forum extérieur s'ouvrirent brutalement et je fus laissée là, au seuil. Une vague humaine s'étalait sur de larges marches recouvertes de lierres. Ils venaient voir la bête comme on vient voir un cirque, sauf que la bête ici, c'était moi. Deux gardes, cette fois-ci des hommes, s'avancèrent et me saisirent par les bras, de chaque côté. Je les suivis au pas quasi militaire le long d'un couloir étroit et cahotant, qui conduisait au centre de l'immense forum.

Les gardes m'aidèrent à monter une estrade. Quelques grands seigneurs, dont le seigneur Elessar, y étaient assis sur des trônes. Eodred était également présent, debout derrière le seigneur Eomer, toujours l'air royal et droit.

Elessar fit signe aux gardes de s'écarter. Alors, je réalisai que nous ne nous étions jamais trop parlés. M'appréciait-il ? A ce jour, en tout cas, les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient une certaine compassion. Il s'avança vers moi et chuchota :

« Préparez-vous. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu. J 'allais certainement mourir. Etant donné ma condition, personne n'allait laissé filer et la mort était sûrement mon seul mérite de leur point de vue. Gimli, Frodon, Pippin et Merry, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, ou encore Ilvanya. Toutes ces personnes que j'avais connues dans ce monde étaient pourtant épargnées par ma haine ! En réalité, c'était ma personne que je haïssais. Maintenant, à deux doigts de mourir, je réalisais mon égocentrisme et ma vanité. Je n'avais jamais été satisfaite, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Toujours cynique, j'abordais la vie avec un goût amer avant même de l'avoir croquée. J'en voulais toujours plus sans jamais me suffire de ce qui m'entourait. Un obstacle survenait et je faisais l'autruche sans même essayer d'aller de l'avant. Aucune demi mesure tout simplement.

Que Matthew vive sa propre vie, je ne l'avais pas accepté, aveuglée par le besoin de réconfort qu'il m'apportait.

Que Mamy Beth puisse mourir instantanément m'avait paru incensé de par mon inconscience de la mort causé par mon nombrilisme.

Que Legolas se soit épris de moi ne m'avait même effleuré l'esprit même s'il y eût des signes avant-coureurs.

Et ma fille, cette chose qui recueillerait bientôt mon âme. Sohalia. J'étais censée être mère. Je ne savais même pas si je méritais le qualificatif maternelle. Dans mon désir de fuir les conséquences de mes actes, j'avais préféré l'abandonner.

J'avais toujours fui la réalité, que ce soit en tant que Laura ou Nerëa.

Maintenant, mon évasion prenait fin. Ici, sur cette place, certainement au bout d'une lame.

Néanmoins, malgré ce bilan funeste, de tendres souvenirs resurgissaient : mon premier gâteau aux côtés de Mamy Beth, les anniversaires avec les voisins de quartier, mon arrivée au collège, ma rencontre avec Matthew, les soirées Harry Potter avec ma mamie, mon entrée dans ce monde, les batailles, les moments de détente avec Legolas et Gimli, mon accouchement, ma petite fille dans mes bras...

Je ne pouvais pas tout recenser tellement les souvenirs affluaient de toute part.

_'__Voici ma fin, Sohalia. Bientôt, tu prendras ma place. Mes souvenirs deviendront les tiens. Nous ne formerons plus qu'une seule et même personne.'_

Aragorn s'éclaircit la voix. Il semblait mal à l'aise, derrière sa face noble.

« Dame Feindal, avancez-vous afin que nous annoncions le verdict. »

Je levai les yeux. Terrorisée par cette annonce, je m'efforçais de respirer correctement. Bientôt, la mort..la faucheuse avançait déjà à grand-pas. Des gens de tout peuple étaient venus assister à la fin de ce procès, beaucoup avaient eu vent de cette histoire. Fabulations pour certains ; d'autres, légèrement cartésiens, à la recherche de preuves infaillibles, étaient venus constater de leurs propres yeux. J'entendais la foule gronder, comme un enfant de cinq ans qui s'impatientait avant de déballer ses cadeaux le soir de Noël, parce que tout le monde souhaite qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Et soudain, je l'aperçus, pâle comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, les poings crispés, qui s'avançait avec raideur vers mon lieu d'exécution. Puis il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Derrière lui, se faufila Gimli, l'air singulièrement soucieux. Legolas et moi, nous nous regardâmes. Sans détacher les yeux, j'attendais ma sentence. Anxieuse, je machinais un objet dans mes mains. Cet objet était la chose la plus importante qui me fut donné et je comptais faire passer un message.

**.**

**OOO...OOO**

**.**

L'air solennel, Elessar se plaça devant Nerëa, de sorte à être vu de profil par le public. Taillé court, sa barbe émaillée de blanc le faisait paraître plus vieux et, à voir l'expression farouche, on pouvait de toute évidence remarquer son malaise face à cette situation nouvelle : rendre un verdict qui concernait une traîtresse. Bien plus qu'une simple histoire résultant de la guerre, le cas de Nerëa faisait débat pour des raisons politiques, voire territoriales.

« Mon ami, nous devrions partir. » déclara Gimli au pied de l'estrade.

Cependant, Legolas l'ignora, le regard braqué droit devant lui. Il était absorbé par la scène ; il ne connaissait pas la décision des jurés et Gimli, qui avait clairement refusé de participer au procès, non plus. Aragorn se tournait vers Nerëa. Celle-ci avait l'air hagard. Elle réagit au bout d'un moment puis s'adressa à l'un des gardes à côté d'elle. Cependant, la foule était bruyante, l'elfe ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait. Le garde s'approcha ensuite d'elle et prit un objet dans sa poche. Nerëa tendit le cou afin qu'on puisse y placer l'objet. Legolas plissa les yeux. Il lui était familier. _Le médaillon !_

Ce fut un véritable choc pour le prince elfe. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le jeter par-dessus les murs de Minas Tirith. Tous ses membres étaient comme paralysés, ses poumons comprimés, son regard fixé sur le médaillon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la sensation que son corps dysfonctionnait. Il porta la main à son cœur.

Le seigneur Elessar fit signe aux gardes de s'écarter. Son écuyer venait de lui présenter son épée, Andùril, une lame fine mais pas moins acérée.

« L'épée reforgée n'en est pas à sa première tête. », parut murmurer Nerëa. Son visage, trempé par les larmes, reflétait un profond regret.

Devant Nerêa, Legolas porta sa main à son cœur. Elle comprend aussitôt la signification de ce geste et souhaite que le visage de l'elfe, cet elfe, soit son dernier souvenir.

Après avoir retiré sa cape, qu'il tendit à l'un de ses gardes personnels, Elessar empoigna son arme tout en prononçant ses mots :

« En tant que Seigneur du peuple des Hommes, Protecteur du royaume, moi, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, vous, Dame Nerëa Feindal, fille adoptive de Gram Feindal, coupable de haute trahison envers les peuples de la Terre du milieu, je vous gracie officiellement. »

On fit aussitôt taire les cris de la foule ahurie par la décision.

« Peuples de la Terre du Milieu, cette décision fut prise par les hauts seigneurs qui vous représentent. »

Les regards d'incompréhension se multipliaient dans le forum.

« Sous vos yeux, vous n'avez pas une traîtresse mais une femme, une victime de la guerre. », déclara Arwen Undomiel, venant seconder son mari. L'affaire concernant la gente féminine, sa parole pesait plus lourd. « Nombreuses sont les femmes présentes ce soir en ces lieux pour assister à ce jugement. Vous êtes venues avec vos maris et vos enfants. Cette femme, sous vos yeux, que vous jugez, n'avait ni foyer où rentrer pour se réchauffer le soir ni d'enfants à élever. Orpheline, c'est une femme qui a dû faire preuve de courage dans un monde entouré par les ténèbres. La solitude, c'est cette faiblesse que le mal a exploité en elle. »

L'elfe marqua un temps d'arrêt pour que la foule assimile ses sages paroles. Par réputation, les hommes étaient plus amènes à écouter leur nouvelle reine, d'autant plus que sa sagesse était réputée sans limites.

« Si une femme, parmi vous, aurait pu subir seule toutes les tortures physiques et morales sans parler à l'ennemi, alors que celle-ci s'avance vers nous. »

Aucun geste, pas un mouvement, ni même un murmure.

Agenouillée, Nerëa osa un regard vers l'assemblée et s'aperçut que la haine dans leurs regards s'était effacé laissant place à une once d'incompréhension. Son cœur lui paraissait un peu moins lourd. La liberté, pourtant à portée de main, lui semblait encore si loin tout de même.

Une douleur à la poitrine lui fit grincer des dents mais, face à la joie qui imprégnait le visage de ses amis, Nerëa transforma cette grimace en sourire. _La faucheuse n'était plus très loin._

Mais elle était enfin libre.

**_._**

**.**

Le ciel étendait son large manteau couleur sang au-dessus de la Forêt Noire contrastant ainsi avec la verdure renaissante des lieux. Nerëa se souvint alors de son éveil à Fondcombe dans un nouveau corps. Plus d'un an à présent.

D'un geste, elle ôta le foulard qui entourait ses cheveux et ceux-ci, coiffés en chignon sans nœud, seulement tenus par le tissu, retombèrent mollement sur ses épaules. Plus parsemés, ils avaient également perdu de leur éclat. Par rapport à son premier jour, il était certain qu'elle n'était plus que son propre fantôme. Physiquement du moins car intérieurement, la jeune femme avait pris beaucoup de maturité. Elle qui, autrefois, pleurnichait à la moindre épreuve de la vie s'était remise en question. Dommage que la mort fusse proche.

Assise dans l'herbe d'un des jardins cachés de la Caverne du Roi Thranduil, Nerëa dégustait sa liberté éphémère. Ses petits doigts, bandés par Ilvanya, caressaient l'herbe fraîchement arrosée par la brise du soir. Presque tout son corps était couvert de tissus à cause de la maladie qui la rongeait. Mais en cet instant, ses pensées étaient positives. Dans sa tête, les paroles de Ilvanya se répétaient en boucle : _« On m'a dit que vous deviez aller au crépuscule sur les jardins en hauteur. On vous y attendra. »_. Son cœur s'était affolé. Ce « on » ne pouvait être que Legolas. Elle n'avait pas vu l'elfe depuis la veille, depuis l'annonce du verdict durant lequel elle avait montré au grand jour le collier avec le petit médaillon.

Les nuages avançaient vers la forêt avec un aspect cotonneux ensanglanté. En dehors de cette nouvelle, l'atmosphère aurait pu être des plus angoissantes.

Impatiente, la jeune femme tapotait le sol avec ses pieds nus. Mille questions la taraudaient : qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Et si son interprétation de ce cadeau, le médaillon, était mauvaise ? Et s'il l'avait tout simplement fait tomber ?

Nerëa plia ses genoux sous son menton et posa sa bouche sur son genou droit.

« Bonjour, chère amie. », siffla une voix hypocrite.

En se retournant, la jeune femme tomba nez-à-nez avec le chevalier Eodred. Honteuse d'être vue sans son foulard, elle prit le tissu pour l'enrouler autour de sa tête mais l'homme avait déjà glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux.

« Nerëa, j'ai toujours voulu ton bien. Le sais-tu ? »

Surprise par ce retournement de situation, Nerëa s'immobilisa tandis qu'Eodred la caressait comme un pauvre petit animal sans défense.

« Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. », poursuivit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens ses mains descendaient le long du visage féminin. Il lui parlait à quelques centimètres de son visage et Nerëa nota que l'homme n'avait pourtant pas bu… « Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais rendue compte de l'intérêt que je te portais. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer. »

Cependant, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il l'empoigna fortement à la mâchoire.

« Je l'ai lu, Nerëa. », ricana Eodred. « J'ai lu le livre dans lequel tu as écrit ta vie. Je savais déjà quand nous vivions à Minas Tirith. Je sais tout…ton petit manège avec le Prince Elfique, tes remords, tes fabulations, le pacte…et le prix de l'immortalité. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

« Te souviens-tu de notre accord, Nerëa ? »

Simple acquiescement.

« Je viendrai chercher mon bien auprès de ta fille. Ta fille sera ce que tu me donneras en échange de la vie que tu me dois. Autrement dit, ce jour-là, tu t'es offerte à moi sur un plateau. », murmura-t-il de manière vicieuse à l'oreille de la jeune femme dont le visage avait blanchi. Le soleil se cachait derrière la lisière de la forêt. Les yeux verts de Nerëa étaient braqués vers le ciel et ses pensées convergeaient vers Legolas, espérant que ce dernier arrive bien au crépuscule comme il l'avait renseigné à Ilvanya. Seule, elle ne pourrait échapper aux mains d'Eodred. Si elle avait réussi à fuir face au vil Darius dans les bois de la Lothlorien, sa santé lui faisait à présent défaut.

« Eodred, que voulez-vous exactement ? », finit par dire à mi-mot Nerëa. Le chevalier l'avait saisie à l'arrière du cou et plaqué contre son corps. Elle entendait le cœur de ce dernier battre à tout rompre. Son autre main se déplaça pour prendre un objet.

« Soulager mon cœur. »

Il n'y eut qu'un cri de surprise quand la lame s'enfonça profondément dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Doucement, Eodred l'étendit sur le dos et contre tout attente, il se confondait en excuses, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. C'était un homme qui aimait avec passion et sa passion l'avait dévoré. Il préférait prendre ce qui lui appartenait plutôt que de devoir le partager avec une de ces créatures immortelles. En tuant Nerëa, il l'aurait à nouveau sous son emprise grâce à la petite Sohalia qui posséderait l'âme de sa promise.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, les étoiles commençaient à scintiller. C'est alors que Nerëa remarqua la pleine lune qui se distinguait dans le firmament. Que le destin pouvait être cruel…les douleurs disparaissaient et son corps devenait léger comme si son attache corporelle n'était plus qu'une sorte de sarcophage sur le point de s'ouvrir afin de laisser monter son âme au ciel.

C'était cela mourir. Tout simplement. Pas de lumière au bout d'un tunnel, pas de successions d'images comme sur une bande film, pas de tristesse. Seulement, un afflux de sensations jusqu'à présent inconnues. Plus de douleurs. Elle souriait aux étoiles, à la nuit. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et sa vision se troubla. Dans un dernier effort, elle porta la main à son cou et s'accrocha à son médaillon, poisseux de sang. **Lui,** son seul regret. Si on lui avait donné une journée de plus, elle aurait pris les devants avec celui qui lui apportait joie et bonheur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait pris les commandes au lieu de laisser les événements se dérouler.

Cette journée n'existera jamais.

Du moins, pas dans cette vie.

.

**FIN DE NEREA OU LE PRIX DE ****L'IMMORTALITÉ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hum...<strong>

**Un épilogue arrive dans les prochains jours ! (du moins si un lecteur ne m'a pas assassiné d'ici-là...30000 lectures...ça laisse pas mal de chances de me faire zigouiller au coin de la rue dans les prochains jours à cause de cette fin U.U)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos mots et votre soutien !**

**Bisous, bisous, **

**La Plume d'Elena**

***Ciel rouge sang comme le jour de son arrivée en terre du milieu.**

**** La pleine lune fait référence à la nuit de la naissance de Sohalia.**

**Bref, tout est lié ;) c'est le destin !**


	33. Epilogue

**PSSSST ! JE NE VOUS AI PAS DIT ! **

**CI-DESSOUS LA VRAIE FIN !**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Nerëa avait été enterrée et le mystère concernant sa mort restait complet. Suicide ou meurtre, elle avait quitté ce monde seule. Aussi seule qu'elle y fût arrivée.

Le corps bien trop endommagé et le roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire ne souhaitant pas du cadavre d'une humaine sur son territoire, une sépulture avait été érigée aux frontières de son royaume. Son enterrement fut des plus sobres et très peu de personnes y avaient assistées : Gimli et la grande guérisseuse. Cette dernière était restée tard dans la nuit à veiller sur la tombe. Si tard qu'elle avait vu une silhouette de haute stature sauter d'un arbre pour atterrir en silence sur le sol. Se doutant de l'identité de cette ombre encapuchonnée, Ilvanya lui avait tourné le dos et s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Autour d'elle, les arbres s'était mis à grincer et cela résonnait comme des pleurs ; les cœurs des animaux-mêmes s'étaient soudain attristés. Bien sûr, l'elfe savait que la nature ne pleurait pas pour la jeune humaine, seul le cœur désespéré d'un être de son espèce avait pu toucher la forêt à ce point.

Plus tard, au cours du surlendemain, Ilvanya s'était présentée au Prince et lui avait exprimé son désir d'être menée à la cité de Minas Tirith afin de rencontrer l'enfant de Nerëa. Elle en avait fait la promesse à la défunte. Le roi Elessar et la reine devaient également retourner dans leur royaume ; les deux elfes et Gimli, qui ne souhaitait pas se séparer de son ami si désespéré, Tiriel et Yavanië, se joignirent donc au convoi. Avant de partir, Legolas, le cœur lourd, avait rassemblé les maigres affaires de Nerëa.

S'en suivirent trois semaines de voyage durant lesquelles le prince était resté muet comme une tombe.

La procession était arrivée tard dans une soirée et on avait rapidement attribué des appartements aux invités. Gimli avait aidé son ami à rejoindre sa chambre tandis que les gardes du prince furent renvoyés dans leur propre appartement. Ilvanya, quant à elle, s'était assise sur une rambarde dehors pour observer le clair de lune, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sommeillait plus une nuit entière.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Legolas s'assit sur un divan. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux fixaient le feu qu'un des domestiques chargés de remonter leurs affaires s'empressa d'attiser. Gimli observait son ami, toujours intrigué par le comportement de ce dernier : l'elfe ne pleurait pas, son visage n'était pas tordu de douleur, celle-ci était sans doute plus profonde encore. Une douleur que rien ne pouvait guérir. Le nain connaissait la raison de ce mal. Il n'y avait rien à faire malheureusement.

Les domestiques prirent congé et Legolas se leva pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis commença à observer les contrées de la future Ithilien. Dans sa main, il tenait un médaillon que le nain reconnut.

Gimli balaya la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une chose qui pourrait calmer l'elfe._ Tiens, une bonne bouteille de vin !_ Les elfes de la Forêt Noire appréciaient en général le vin à ce que l'on disait. Alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, il vit une enveloppe qui sortait d'une besace. Il la prit puis se tourna vers Legolas :

« Cette lettre doit vous être adressée, mon ami. C'est écrit en elfique dessus et il y a votre nom. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mon nom est inscrit mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'écrire. »

Se saisissant de la lettre, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_« Si ma lettre vous est parvenue,__ c''est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je suis parfaitement consciente que l'amour d'un elfe n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais répondu à vos avances lorsque vous m'avez fait don de votre médaillon. Accepter votre __cadeau__ aurait été signer __votre propre mort immédiate après mon exécution._

_J'ai déjà commis trop de mal en vos terres. Si vous saviez comme je suis prise de remords pour mes méfaits ! En outre, vous condamner à la mort serait encore plus inconcevable. Que vous mouriez serait me tuer une seconde fois._

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, vous m'avez alors vu demander au garde de mettre ce collier. Votre médaillon. Ce n'est pas une condamnation à mort. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à taire mes sentiments en mourant en silence._

_Je souhaite que vous preniez soin de ma fille. Elle et moi ne formons qu'une âme. Elle est moi et je serai elle. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ?_

_Un jour, je vous reviendrai._

_Nerëa »_

Legolas se leva. Devant lui venait d'arriver Mélite accompagnée d'Ilvanya qui portait le bébé de Nerëa entre ses bras. L'elfe sourit à la grande guérisseuse et prit Sohalia dans ses bras. Cette dernière vit aussitôt le médaillon dans la main de son porteur et babilla tout en tirant dessus avec sa menotte. Alors, Legolas posa ses yeux sur le petit être concerné par la lettre.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fût pas un regard d'incompréhension.

Mais bien un regard rempli d'un amour _éternel_.

**FIN DU TOME 1 DE TRAHISONS**

_Aux petits nouveaux qui vont lire Nerëa ou le Prix de l'immortalité :_

_"N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous répondrai même si le récit est fini !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot d'adieu de l'auteure :<strong>

Voilà, c'est la fin. C'est particulièrement troublant de devoir me séparer de Nerëa. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à écrire sa mort, cela fait longtemps que je l'avais prévue ; à dire vrai, depuis le début (Eagles et Azria étaient au courant hihi). Le plus dur, c'est de ne plus écrire avec personnage ; Nerëa, c'était une personne et un caractère bien propre. Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité _(plus de 200 pages sous format PDF !)_, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille banale, comme les autres, avec peu d'expérience dans la vie et l'immaturité de son âge. Seulement, vous pouvez constater que le personnage entre le début et la fin n'est plus le même. Tout a changé pour elle et que ce soit dans son parler comme dans sa manière de se confronter aux choses, elle a pris en maturité. Elle n'est pas parfaite comme elle nous le dit à la fin mais a enfin l'audace de se confronter à ses erreurs.

La première fin était une décapitation à la manière Ned Stark. Nerëa devait être jugée en tant que traîtresse, un peu comme si elle avait commis un crime contre l'humanité. Seulement, au fur et à mesure du récit, les personnages et la terre du milieu m'ont conduite à une autre fin. Elessar ne pouvait faire exécuter Nerëa, c'était impossible d'un point de vue politique et personnel.

D'ailleurs, j'ai appris à aimer des personnages autrement comme Gimli, Eowyn, ou encore Arwen. Eowyn est devenu un personnage très mineur dans le livre 3 et 4 mais, pour moi, Nerëa et Eowyn ont approfondi leur amitié par lettres (bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des sms tous les jours). Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles ont quasi le même âge en réalité et elles se complètent plus ou moins. Cependant, l'une et l'autre se retrouvent forcément rattrapée par son quotidien ; l'une accouche et l'autre vit une vie de femme mariée avec toutes les obligations de son rang. Face à la nouvelle de la trahison, je pense qu'Eowyn s'est beaucoup remise en question puis officiellement, pour faire bonne mine, a rejoint l'opinion du peuple de Meduseld qui réclamait une pendaison mais intérieurement, elle comprenait la situation de Nerëa. Quelle relation aura-t-elle avec sa fille ?

Bref.

Sinon, il y aura peut-être une version renouvelée. Vous connaissez les auteurs de fanfics, jamais contentés. Souvent, je relis ma fiction et je vois des tonnes et des tonnes de maladresses (des fautes d'orthographe, grand Dieu !) mais je n'ai pas eu encore le courage de me poser pour corriger.

J'ai déjà la suite en tête. Cependant, je souhaite achever Mémoires d'outre-tombe de Gollum, Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer, et Faux-Semblants avant. Le temps de les finir, je prendrai assez de recul poursuivre le récit « Trahisons ». Mine de rien, Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité possède de nombreuses trames (Eodred, mystère sur la fille de Mélite, l'amour entre Legolas et Nerëa, le destin de Sohalia, et j'en passe.) Sans compter les nombreux détails que je dois prendre en compte (date, besace de Nerëa, pacte avec Eodred.)

Bref, pour le moment, je mets cette fiction en « complete » mais vous aurez forcément des nouvelles concernant la suite. Si jamais la monde du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'attire plus (imaginons) je vous résumerai toute l'histoire de Sohalia **JUSQU'A LA FIN**. J'ai vu, il y a quelques mois une autre auteure faire cela et je trouve cela bien plus respectueux que de laisser le lectorat dans l'attente.

En tout cas, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur le groupe facebook :

**« Journal de la Plume d'Elena »**

N'hésitez pas à y poster des questions ou encore vos impressions concernant la fin. Sincèrement, j'espère vous revoir dans d'autres écrits.

Un grand merci à :

**Moonlile**

**Lily**

**Nely Winged**

**karinedarnessy**

**Kate Neremh**

**Pauline**

**NOSSO LAR 31**

**Tsuki**

**Eagles**

**lizzia0901**

**Toutouille**

**LegolasKili**

**Charale**

**Yeah**

**ElSpidyGonzales**

**Wellan des Ladans**

**Natasha Nox**

**milyi**

**Helliarys**

**Azria**

**Neiflheim**

**Delphlys**

**angelike34**

**Nunaat**

**Chasseresse de l'Est**

(vous êtes nombreux !)

**Lilith**

**aliena wyvern**

**Trixie**

**PaulinaDragona**

**Twilight-love**

**Ciriel**

**Ilyn**

**Belthyiel**

**Luna Lightwood**

**sasadu2701**

**Archeth**

**StrangeEye**

**Roselia001**

**AmericanGirl**

**Hachi Osaki**

**YaNa31**

**Lithy-Zveda**

**Chibi002**

**majamaja**

**Aya72**

**Anonyme**

**Hope**

**Faim de Lou**

**leggins**

**Amandine Lindorie**

**COOKIESPOWAA**

**lolita**

**Dark Holy Phoenix**

**Tchiific**

**narcisse203**

**Waina**

**Salem75**

**Alice-from-zoo**

**Millaldee**

**Missegui**

**Syana Argentia**

**manelor**

et à tous les followers, favorers et lecteurs !

Et particulièrement à :

**Eagles **

**Azria**

**ou encore Delphlys ! **

**Et les filles du groupe facebook ;)**


End file.
